


The Amazing Spider-Agent

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fitz is Peter, Fitzsimmons Endgame - Freeform, Jemma Simmons Is Bad at Flirting, Jemma Simmons-centric, Jemma is Gwen, Leo Fitz-centric, Skye/Daisy will be a remixed Mary Jane, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Ward is Harry, and, it won't be a complete spiderman AU, it's definitely more of a remix of both AoS and spiderman, spider-man au, the obvious ones being, there will be sprinklings of AoS canon, try to spot the parallels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 137,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days into his first year in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Fitz is already the laughingstock of the school. He can count the number of friends he has on both hands, he has embarrassed himself in front of his crush/one-time rival Jemma Simmons and his crush's best friend, Daisy. No social life to speak of and at home, his aunt and uncle struggle to support him in his studies. Although a super genius, he yearns for more in his life, despite his physical limitations. </p><p>One day during a trip to the headquarters of GarrettCorp, Fitz is bitten by a radioactive spider, putting him on the path to becoming the wall-crawling superhero known as "Spider-Man".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Uncomfortable Silences

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins...

_ PROLOGUE_

 

_GarrettCorp, Tokyo headquarters_

_Five years ago_

 

_Dr. Kazuhira Sasagawa was a man on a mission. He wasn't usually out this late but after receiving a call from one of GarrettCorp's top scientists, he knew he had to meet her or lose his job. After greeting the nightshift security guards, he entered the elevator and, using his top-level clearance ID, he accessed GarrettCorp's lowest level. Very few people had access to the lower levels and for good reason. Many people and groups, especially those in S.H.I.E.L.D., would love to know just what secrets John Garrett kept hidden in his laboratories. Although a lot of good could be done with the projects the company was working on, there was also the potential for dozens of lawsuits that could cripple GarrettCorps._

_The doors opened and Dr. Sasagawa stepped out. He already knew where to go, he just hoped he got there in time. After walking through several hallways, he entered a darkly-lit room, shaped like a hexagon. The room was where GarrettCorp left the gear for one of their pet projects. It was for the military and each side of the room had a different tactical gear that was still in development. The gear was closed off by a transparent wall of energy and the only way to access it was by retinal and fingerprint scan. There were other projects that were more valuable than this one but that wasn't saying much. Anything on this level, even if the project wasn't too valuable, was still ten times more valuable than anything the public was aware of._

_Unsurprisingly, there she was, standing in the middle of the room. A Chinese woman in her mid-thirties who always seemed to have a frown on her face. Kazuhira was well aware of who this woman was and her dark reputation. Just hearing about the type of work she was involved with made him cringe to the point that even when she smiled, Kazuhira would feel uneasy. She was one of GarrettCorp's head scientists and the person who called him and told him to meet her in the labs. She didn't say what she wanted but knowing the type of work he was in and the secrets he knew about, he knew better than to ask unnecessary questions._

_The woman stepped towards Kaz. She looked him right in the eyes, scaring him immensely. Something about her stare had let him know that he had to be on his best behavior and that she could chop his head off right there and then if he answered her wrongly."You know why I called you over, right?", she said sternly. Something was definitely up._

_"Not really," Kaz stammered out, which was the truth, "But if I had to make a guess...you needed access to one of the Sinister Six prototypes." Sinister Six was the name that John Garrett came up with when the project came to his desk. Kaz hated the name. Sure, this was a project for the military and the name was appropriate. But he would've suggested something more...innocent. Sinister Six sounded like something from a James Bond movie. It was too cartoonish for the company, and it also had negative connotations, something that Kaz would like to avoid when it came to the public._

_The woman shook her head. "Yes, Kaz, I do need access. Look, I know it's late and I know what type of clearance is needed to access these weapons. Obviously, I don't which is why I really need your help, just this once."_

_"Why, is Project Afterlife not going well?" Kaz bit his tongue. Never mention this woman's works in a negative light, that was an automatic death sentence. Surprisingly, she didn't respond harshly. She just waved her hand, trying to convince him that everything was fine on her end. But that still didn't answer why she needed something from Sinister Six._

_"Everything's fine with Project Afterlife. In fact, just between you and me, I finally got the greenlight to build my base of operations in China. It took a bit of persuasion but John Garrett is a reasonable man."_

_"So why do you need to access the prototypes for Sinister Six? This has nothing to do with any of your works. Look, ma'am, I don't want to anger you or anything but this seems a little-"_

_"Shady? Look, I get it. It's suspicious that I'm even asking you anything from Sinister Six. I promise you that it's not to inspect any of the tech, nor does it have anything to do with stealing them. Which I won't. I just need to...use them...for the next few hours. After that, I will return them and everything will go back to normal. None of this will fall back on you, I promise. Surely by now, you must know it's better to just trust me."_

_She smiled again. Kaz still felt uneasy but despite his fear, he wasn't willing to just let her have her way. He just had to choose his next few words carefully._

_"Okay...this is getting a little uncomfortable. You do know these are weapon prototypes that we're planning on selling to the military, right? Look, I hate to say this but whatever you have in mind, it doesn't sound good. Honestly." Kazuhira had to hold his hands in order to stop from shaking. He was so nervous due to this woman's reputation. As he waited for the inevitable lashing out, surprisingly, she smirked and walked away, approaching one of the prototypes. The one she was looking at was Kaz's personal favorite and the one that was near-complete; four, long tentacles that had claw-like arms. Designed to withstand tremendous heat and cold and were strong enough to not only support the user's weight but also to lift large objects, like cars and freight trains. The arms were connected to a harness, which would attach to the user's spine so that the user can control the arms as if they were his own. It was a painful process since the harness had to actually connect to the spinal cord but the result was worth it._

_The woman played around the scanners. Apparently, she had been trying to access the gear even before Kaz arrived._

_"Oh come on, don't be such a boy scout Kaz." She wasn't even trying to convince him at this point. Kaz, despite his fear, stood his ground. He was going to regret this later but he had to stand up for himself. This was a clear breach of the rules set in place by the company. "Fine, I'll sweeten the deal. You help me by giving me access to the Sinister Six gear and you get my help in anything you want. If you need me to sweet talk to Garrett about something you want to work on, you got it-_

_"No!" Kaz shouted, surprising even Jiaying. He took a deep breath, knowing that this was the end of the conversation. "_ _I'm sorry...Jiaying...but I can't let you access the equipment. I respect you but you have no good reason for me to break company policy. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise-"_

_There was a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. Jiaying frowned as Kaz looked down and saw the tip of what looked to be a katana. He groaned loudly as the katana was pulled out and he fell to his knees, holding his chest to try to stop the bleeding. His vision was slowly fading as he began to lose blood, fast. Before he passed out, he could faintly hear the voice of a man he did not recognize. He looked up. The man was white, in his mid-fifties, his hair unruly, and judging by how he was talking to Jiaying, it seemed he knew her. Jiaying rolled her eyes at the man, unhappy but not too torn up over Kaz being stabbed._

_"I was working on him, Cal. If you gave me a few more minutes, he would've accessed-"_

_"No he wouldn't have and you know it. Honey, you are extremely charming but tonight was just not your night."_

_Jiaying just rolled her eyes again. "You don't have to kill everyone who gives me problems."_

_"We were getting nowhere, Jiaying," the man said playfully, "And besides, he was moving a little too close to you. I guess my protective instincts kicked in." His name was Cal apparently and he walked over to her, giving her a short kiss on the lips. Kaz didn't know whether to feel disgusted or surprised that Jiaying was in a relationship. Cal looked over at Kaz, who was dangerously close to passing out. "The guy was about to give you a speech about the importance of following the rules in the workspace. Hiding around the corner was boring enough but I think I would've died from boredom if he kept going. So I...overreacted."_

_"You overreact all the time. Now, I'll forgive you if you give me his hand and eye so we can get the gear."_

_"As you wish, m'lady." Cal paused. He smiled at her, staring right at her eyes. Jiaying gave him a small smile back._

_"What?" she asked._

_"One step closer...I can feel it. This is one step closer to finding our little daisy. This is probably jumping the gun just a little bit but I think today was-"_

_"The best day ever." Jiaying finished. Kaz heard enough. Whatever these two had in mind for the claw-arm prototype, it was nothing good. He began to crawl, trying to reach the exit. He could hear Cal laughing as he forced his way to the exit, trying to reach the emergency shutdown button. One flick of the switch and all the equipment in the room would be inaccessible. He'd probably die afterwards but it was worth it if he could stop the two-_

_Kaz never reached the switch. The last thing he saw was the image of the red switch, still five feet away from him. As he reached out, Cal drove the katana down into the back of Kaz's head, the tip of the sword hitting the ground._

 

* * *

  

LEO FITZ

 

Bus on the way to GarrettCorp

Present day, 8:30 AM 

 

"She hates me."

 

Fitz stared out the window of the bus, his face still red from embarrassment. While no one was laughing at him, in his mind, they might as well be. There was no way he was going to live down what had happened before he gotten on the bus. His best friend sitting next to him, Grant Ward, had tried telling him that he had nothing to feel embarrassed about but deep down, he knew that Ward was laughing at him.  _Though he has no right to be laughing at me since he was the one who ruined everything to begin with._

 

Fitz sighed heavily, the frustration clear from how heavy the sigh was. This was his one chance to ask out the top of their class/class president Jemma Simmons and he blew it completely. He didn't know where things went wrong. All he had to do was pull her to somewhere private and say the six words he had practiced saying in front of the mirror multiple times; "Will you go out with me". There was a chance she would've said yes. I mean, he thought they were close friends. True, they competed against each other and at the beginning of their freshman year, they couldn't even talk to each other because they were so focused on besting the other. But things changed when they were assigned to the same group project by one of their professors, Anne Weaver. They became friends and at some point, feelings emerged. Well, at least on his end. He wasn't entirely sure she felt the same way and it was killing him because he was usually good at reading her thoughts. When it came to romance, he always drew a blank.

However, any chance he had at asking the girl of his dreams out on a date went out the window a few minutes ago and it was all his and Ward's fault. Well, mostly Ward's but Fitz couldn't help but take the full blame of the incident. 

Ward laughed. "She hates you?" he asked innocently, "Look, Fitz-"

"And it's all your bloody fault, Ward! I told you to back down!" There was no venom in his response but it was enough for Ward. He shook his head and held out a fist, as if to say he was sorry. Fitz took it and brofisted Ward. 

"Alright, I admit. What happened a few minutes ago was my bad. I shouldn't have clocked that guy but he was ruining your moment! I thought I was just being a good friend."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"Still, I'm sorry and I owe you later. Now, moving back to Jemma, don't get me wrong, Fitz, I've seen Jemma angry and she did have a hate-on for you in our first year. But things are different. I guarantee you that girl loves you and I doubt she'll go back to hating you over this stupid crap. Speaking as a guy who has fucked up many times in the past, this is just one, small, teeny tiny little mess-up that we'll both laugh about next week. Also, I'm going to fill you in on a little secret; even the best mess up when it comes to romance. Hell, remember Kara Palamas?"

"The psych major who lives next door to you? What about her?"

"You remember I tried asking her out in my first year. It didn't go too hot. Apparently, serenading her outside her window was not a good idea, something I should've instantly picked up on since she lived on the third floor."

"Yeah." It had been a cold night since it was sometime in December. Ward was trying to woo Kara Palamas with a bluesy rendition of "Can't Buy Me Love" since he heard that Kara loved the Beatles and blues music. Although he was able to get to the end of the song, a slight shift in weight sent him hurdling to the ground, which in turn ruined a makeout session between fellow classmates Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse who were at the base of the tree. Reminiscing on that night managed to get a chuckle out of Fitz.

"There he is, there's the happy face I was looking for," Grant said, clasping Fitz's shoulder, "Look, you and I messed up but this was the first time you even tried asking Simmons out on a date. Like I was saying, I made a fool out of myself when I first tried asking Kara out but look where we are now. You just gotta give it time and wait for the right moment." 

"Yeah...no. See, your story is at least funny. Mine...I don't even know, Ward." Fitz grabbed his head in frustration. The plan was perfect. He was going to take her to her favorite spot on campus (a fountain in the plaza which had a great view of the stars at night) and ask her to see a movie that night. It was going fine until Daisy Johnson showed up. With her was a new guy. He was black, tall, and was ripped. So much so that Fitz wondered if the guy intentionally picked out a shirt that was two sizes too small to specifically outline his muscles. He was usually fine with Jemma hanging out with their other male friends but for some reason, Jemma's instant fascination with this stranger gave him a strong dose of jealousy.  

The guy introduced himself as Mike Peterson and that he was a friend of Daisy in the community college theater group she was a part of. Daisy loved performing and had even chosen a stage name since she thought 'Daisy' was too much of a plain name to remember. Fitz didn't care much about the name "Skye", but he thought the name suited her. In turn, Mike said he hated the name he was known for. Apparently, he was in a comedy play where he played the role of a Grim Reaper-styled villain and the villain's main weapon was his "Death Lock". The cast would make fun of the way he said "Death Lock" to the point that it became his nickname.  

Much to Fitz's dismay, Jemma immediately ignored Fitz and began asking Mike all sorts of questions. He really tried not to feel jealous but Jemma didn't do anything to stop him from feeling this way, especially when she called Mike "well-formed and symmetrical", whatever the hell that meant. Fitz was just about to walk away when Grant stepped up and clocked Mike right on the chin. Jemma and Daisy had both shouted at him for his seemingly unprovoked punch but that just led to Mike striking back. Fitz, despite how he was feeling at the time, stepped in to help Ward, which resulted in him getting punched in the stomach by Mike. At that point, Daisy stepped in to break the fight and Mike stormed off. Fitz couldn't even look at Jemma and Daisy, even though they helped him up. He just knew they hated him because he had stepped in to back Ward up, the guy who started the fight in the first place. But he also hated himself because he had gone down so easily. Ward was able to take quite a few hits while it took only one punch for him to be down for the count.  _If she wasn't into me now, she's definitely not going to be into someone who gets knocked down so easily._

Ward patted Fitz on his shoulder. 

"Something else is bothering you. Spill." 

"I don't want to say it, Ward. I really don't."

"Oh come on, Fitz, you already know how this is going to go. You'll avoid saying what's truly bothering you, it eats at you for the next few days, then someone in our friend group will convince you to talk since your feelings are affecting you and your friends negatively, thus leading you to confess whatever the hell it is you're feeling. This happens all the damn time so you might as well save yourself the heartbreak by just telling me."

"Argh...fine. I guess I'm just...I hated how it went down. I mean, there you are, defending my honor or whatever and the moment I step in to help, I get knocked out by one punch." 

"So you get punched once and you think she hates you? Yeah, I don't see the logic there."

"Well...I mean, I don't know what I'm getting at. Between you, me, and Mike, I probably looked like a little kid who tried to get in-between two bulls."

"Odd parallel but I see your point. And I counter your point by saying that you at least stepped in when you could've ran or did nothing. You got involved in a fight to help your friend, I don't think Simmons will think bad of you on that, even if you lasted five seconds into the fight."

"It's not just that. I just know that she and Daisy hate me because I helped the guy who just punched a perfectly nice stranger who she was talking to. A stranger she was clearly more interested in than me-"

"Okay, stop it," Ward snapped, more serious than he was before, "You do this all the goddamn time, Fitz. Whenever we talk about Simmons, you always compare yourself to other guys. It's either you aren't as strong as her other guy friends or you aren't as handsome. Look, I hate to not be on your side but you know what's really unattractive? Lack of confidence. I want you to know that if there's anything Simmons might reject you over, it's not going to be your looks, intellect, or muscles. It's going to be the fact you always put yourself down! She already finds you interesting, you just need to accept the fact that you're interesting TO her."

Fitz sighed. _Damn it, that was harsh but he has a good point. He always has a good point._

"...fair enough," Fitz stammered out. He sighed again and look back. There she was, the class president herself. He didn't know when the crush started but he knew that just a few months ago, he stopped viewing her as the geeky pain in the ass he thought she was when he first met her. He began noticing stuff about her he hadn't noticed before, like her hazel eyes, her soft, brown hair, and her smile that could light up a room. He thought it was just sexual frustration at first but there were plenty of other girls he was attracted to. Daisy Johnson was definitely more "sexy" while Bobbi Morse could easily have been a supermodel. He had wondered why it was that Jemma soared above the two of them. As he thought it over, he found himself liking aspects about her besides her looks. He loved that she was brilliant, that she was kind, that she had the same interests as him, and that she was one of the few people he could talk to about his troubles at home. Very few people knew about his struggling Uncle Ben and Aunt May so the fact that he even let her in on this part of his life had to mean something. It had to mean something more than just him having sex with her.

Fitz had agonized about his thoughts for weeks. After talking it over with Grant and their mutual friends Lance, and Alphonso MacKenzie, Fitz came to one conclusion; it was a full-blown crush. Maybe it was something more, he wasn't quite sure, but he was certain that he liked her in a romantic sense. As he looked at her, talking to her friend Daisy, he secretly wished he was there with her, telling her about his day, apologizing about the scuffle with Mike, and hearing her laugh at his bad jokes. As he looked, Jemma looked up and saw him. She smiled and waved but Fitz turned back immediately, red at the ears. Ward snorted and turned around as well, barely catching Simmons frowning, clearly disappointed at Fitz not returning her wave. Ward turned back to Fitz, smiling.

"That right there would've been a good time to wave back. She's clearly not angry at you and judging by how she looks, you're going to make her angry if you keep avoiding her."

Fitz sighed again. "I'll figure it out, Ward. Just...let me mope, okay? I just want to get through this day in one piece."

"Well mope later because Garrett's going to be at the lab today." At that, Fitz turned to Ward. John Garrett, the CEO of GarrettCorp, was Ward's adoptive father. Fitz had seen John Garrett once in a while, usually around Thanksgiving when he, his uncle, and aunt joined the Garretts in their manor for dinner. John was a...strange man. He always talked about how sick he was and that the company was working on a way to cure him. Something about how his organs were failing. Fitz felt bad for Garrett but felt worse for Ward, knowing that Ward was losing his father figure. He chose to avoid the topic of John's failing organs for Ward.

"Coming to greet the interns?" Fitz smirked.

"Well one, we're not interns of GarrettCorp. Two, you'll never catch me working for GarrettCorp because I already get the accusations of nepotism. And three, he's actually here for you. Well, you and Miss Class President."

"Really?"  _I'm surprised John even remembers me, much less Jemma._

"I may not want to work for GarrettCorp but he definitely wants you to work for him. He wants both you and Simmons to work for him since you two are the brightest minds in the Academy. I gotta admit, I'm a little jealous of you since you and Simmons are all he talks about nowadays."

"Well, not to brag-" Fitz smirked.

"No, no!" Ward laughed, "Go right ahead, you deserve to brag, bro. In fact, that's the Fitz that you need to be from now on. No more insecure, always-downplays-his-abilities-for-no-damn-reason Fitz. I want cocky, knows-he's-a-genius Fitz. That's the Fitz that will definitely get you into Queen of England's pants." Ward smirked at that while Fitz rolled his eyes. It was gross but Fitz couldn't help but chuckle. That was Ward for you; gross but meant well.

"If you talk that way about Jemma again, I swear, I'll punch you right here," Fitz joked.

"Damn, calm down Braveheart," Ward retorted, "Just because you got bit by the love bug doesn't mean you have lost control of your more primal instincts. All I'm saying is that if you would just be a bit more confident, Simmons would happily let you have a taste of her English muffin-"

Ward got cut off by a surprisingly strong punch from Fitz on his arm. 

 

* * *

 

The group got off the bus, into the plaza of GarrettCorp. Fitz was awestruck by the plaza itself as it was covered in bushes and trees, which they somehow managed in downtown NYC. Since there was downtime before the group could head inside, Fitz and Ward decided to hang around and relax. Ward was spending his time chatting up a pretty classmate who Fitz did not recognize. Jessica something? She didn't seem impressed by Ward, which did not seem to faze him in anyway since he wasn't flirting with her. That would be awkward, especially considering that his current girlfriend, Kara, was on the next bus, which has yet to arrive. 

Although Fitz wanted to engage his fellow classmates in conversation, he couldn't work up the nerve to do so. He had been in the Academy for at least three years and yet, he still felt he didn't belong. He hated the hulking members of Operations (besides Ward of course), he had nothing in common with anyone from Communications (besides Daisy but she probably hated him after what happened with Mike, Fitz thought), and the only one who he got along with in Science/Technology was...Jemma.

And there she was again, sitting on a bench reading through the newspaper. It was a copy of the Daily Bugle and judging by the cover, they were bashing a superhero who had been gaining media attention. The ANT-MAN. It was a silly name, Fitz thought. True, Ant-Man could control ants but he felt that the name should've reflected on the more impressive shrinking ability. Then again, maybe the news editor at the Daily Bugle came up with the name just to spite the hero since every single one of their articles was against the Ant-Man. Jemma hated that about Phil Coulson but she believed that Coulson only did it because he wanted to run articles on Captain America, 24/7. 

This article of the Daily Bugle covered the Ant-Man thwarting a high-speed chase, where four armed men hijacked an armored vehicle carrying rare jewels. Of course, the article blamed Ant-Man for the robbery, which pissed Jemma off. At first, Fitz approached her to try to tell her to not get so worked up over a stupid article but deep down, he knew he was approaching her to apologize for earlier. But as he got near, he began to have second thoughts.  _She's probably going to yell at me. This is a bad idea, Fitz, you just had to ruin things by even trying to ask her out in the first place. Obviously, she doesn't view you that way. She just likes you as a friend. Not only was she going to say no, now she won't want to be friends with you after making a mess with a complete stranger. It's okay, we can salvage this. I just have to not talk to her for the rest of the day and hope she doesn't find me. Just turn around and find Ward before she-_

"Fitz!" Fitz closed his eyes. She definitely saw him. He tried to walk away but as he turned around, he felt her grab his hand. It was soft and smooth and Fitz hated that just her touch gave him butterflies. She turned him around, forcing him to face her. Surprisingly, she was smiling at him, no trace of possible anger at him over the Mike incident.

"Hey, you've been avoiding me," she said, her tone not matching her words, "What gives?"

"Jemma," Fitz started. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say to her. "Look...I...you...I mean...back then, with Mike-"

"Oh, hush, is that why you've been so glum?"

"You're not mad at me and Ward? We really made a mess of things back there with Mike, I thought you'd be mad at me. Especially since you seemed to be interested in Mike." 

"Oh, Fitz, I'm not angry at you. Ward...yes, I'm still angry at him but I know you stepped in to help him and to break the fight. You did what any friend would do so you have nothing to worry about from me." Fitz smiled slightly at that. There was still the lingering feeling that she would reject him for being beaten so easily but he was willing to let that slide. 

"Thanks Jemma...I was beginning to worry you hated me for getting involved in that scrap."

"Hate you!?" Jemma said, surprised, "Why would I hate you? You're my best friend in the world."  _And you're more than that._ "Well, I know you have Ward and I have Daisy but still...no other person gets me more than you. That'll never change. Well, at least I don't think it will change. There isn't really anyone I can think of who can replace you as my best friend."

Fitz blushed, which he swore Jemma noticed. He smirked. "I don't know about that, Jemma. You certainly hated me when we first met." He expected an "Ugh, Fitz" from her, followed up by a playful punch but he instead got a short laugh. She then asked him to sit with her while they waited to go inside GarrettCorp ,which Fitz accepted. The two took a seat on the bench. Fitz noticed that Jemma was still holding the Daily Bugle article and to avoid an uncomfortable silence, he decided to point it out.

"So...I see you're reading up on the latest Ant-Man story," Fitz said. Jemma shrugged.

"He's such a cool figure to follow. i don't know if this is weird but I just love reading about his exploits. I mean, obviously, there's the science involved. What type of tech does he use to shrink, how does it affect his body, what are the dangers to ones insides since you're shrinking the whole body down, I could go on for hours. But the man himself is fascinating. It must be strange...to be in constant view of the city, saving people and stopping criminals, all for no reward. I guess superheroes just fascinate me. But the Daily Bugle's article is just an incoherent mess. I swear, Coulson just loves to ramble on and on about how he hates Ant-Man. Last week, he even said that Ant-Man was the one who caused the subway disaster because he wanted media attention."

"That's a load of shite." Fitz said. 

"I know. It's gotten to the point where I just wish he would go back to printing articles on Captain America. He always has something good to say about the war hero."

"You could always just find another newspaper to read from. You know, something that focuses on the good that Ant-Man does for the city." Fitz didn't really care much for Ant-Man but seeing Simmons genuinely interested in the hero compelled him to feign interest. Simmons sighed. She went through her backpack and pulled out another article. The headline was much friendlier than the Daily Bugle's.

"Well, the positive articles are still as bad as the negative ones, in my humble opinion," Jemma said, "Both are just too biased. One won't admit that Ant-Man does a lot of good for the city while the other won't discuss the issue of vigilantism. It wouldn't hurt to have one article where both the good and bad can be discussed."

"Wow Simmons, you're starting to sound less of a biochemistry major and more of a journalism major." Fitz joked. Simmons chuckled along with him.

"Well, that's not too far off from the truth. I haven't told anyone this, not even Daisy, but I'm planning on minoring in journalism." She was beaming when she said that. Fitz wasn't entirely too shocked. He knew Jemma was taking journalism classes but Daisy and their other friends always assumed she was doing it as just a fun elective. He figured that she was either double majoring or minoring in journalism. Journalism really fit her, Fitz thought. She was obsessed with finding the truth in the world and applying logic to everything so it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe she would be interested in a field focused on finding the facts in current events. 

"Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"I...I don't know to be honest. I was planning to but for some reason I thought it'd be a cool surprise."

"Well, I hate to say this Jemma but if that's what you think is cool, you need to get out more." That was the response that got him the "Ugh, Fitz" followed up by playful punch that he was so used to getting. 

"Hey, it's cool to me! And last time I checked, my pasty friend, you're the one who needs to get out."

"Says the one who has to put on layers of sunscreen because she burns easily." Fitz laughed as Simmons playfully punched him again, laughing as she did. Fitz pretended that each punch actually hurt, somewhat amusing Simmons. When she was done, she looked at Fitz right in his eyes. 

"But seriously, don't tell anyone else for now. Please?"  _Those bloody puppy dog eyes. I was already going to say yes but if she had to bust those out, she must really want to keep this secret._ Fitz muttered out "Mum's the word" as he mimicked him zipping his mouth shut. Jemma said thanks, leading to another uncomfortable silence. Fitz turned to Jemma as her playful smile turned to something unreadable. She didn't seem upset but concerned. But he couldn't figure out what type of concern. Was she anxious? Was she going to ask him about homework? Was she-

"What were you going to say to me? Back there, before Daisy showed up with Mike."  _Crap. Crap. Crappity crap._

"You took me to my favorite spot on the campus," she continued, "And then you rambled for a bit. I'm still not quite sure what you were going to ask me."

"Oh...I...uh...you see...I just wanted to ask you...about...something to do...with...stuff."

"Okay...what kind of stuff?"  _Goddamnit! How am I supposed to answer this?_

"Uh...stuff. About...things. And I need help...with-"

"Homework?"  _Damn it, just take the out._

"Yes!" To his surprise, Simmons shook her head with a disappointed look on her face. 

"No, it's not the homework. I just said that to give you an easy out and you took it. I know you don't need help with your homework, I've known you too long and you've never asked me for academic help. The fact you took such a poor out means this is a deep issue for you."  _Wow, that was evil. Clever, but evil._

"Fine, Sherlock," he said, sighing as he did "You win."

"So you finally admit I'm the Sherlock between us!"

"I'm fine with being Watson. You'd make a better Sherlock than me anyways, you're the smarter one." Fitz didn't even notice what he had said. What sounded like a simple compliment instantly made him red when he replayed what he just said in his head. He turned to Jemma, who was smiling and blushing. 

"Thanks for that. So...what is it? What were you going to ask me?"

_Wanna go steady? Would you like to watch Star Wars 7 again, but this time as a couple and not best friends? Will you go out with me? Just say it! Any one of those will work! The worst she can do is reject you! At least you'll know. Oh god, did she move closer to me? She really wants to know. Just say you fancy her, you bloody idiot! Damn it, just say those six words you practiced saying in front of a mirror. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me-_

"Alright, John Garrett has arrived, let's go in!" Fitz and Simmons turned around to see Professor Robert Gonzales gathering the class around to go inside. Simmons turned to Fitz, still waiting for an answer. Fitz just shook his head, defeated.

"Well...it couldn't have been that important?" Simmons said, trying to reassure Fitz, "I don't mean to pry but you looked serious when we were last talking."

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't that serious. I don't even remember what I was going to ask."

"That's fine. Do you at least know what the topic might've been about?" 

 _Just make something up, it's done, the moment's passed._ "Oh...uh...something about Daisy. I'm sure I'll remember later on today."  _There, nothing to do with asking her out. Hopefully, she won't ask me any other questions._

"Oh...okay. Yeah. Just let me know when you remember" Jemma stood up and joined the group, her face visibly disappointed. At this point, he had no idea what was wrong, if he had said something to offend her, or if he misjudged just how close they truly were. He took a deep breath as he got up and joined Ward, who was already heading inside. 

If he had only looked at the ground as he got up to join the group, he would've noticed the line of ants that were following the students, each of them with a sensor attached on their heads. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tales to Astonish 
> 
> So this idea was inspired by an idea I had a while ago. You know how AoS turned the Inhumans into the MCU version of the X-Men? Well, I was thinking how things would've been if they didn't get the rights to Spider-Man back. If they couldn't use Peter Parker, in my personal opinion, Fitz and Simmons would be the closest they could get to Peter and Gwen. It was just a random thought but it spiraled when I began coming up with more Spiderman/AoS parallels. So from one idea came this fic idea. 
> 
> Also, I just realized there's another "Fitz is Spiderman" story on AO3. I swear, I didn't know it existed but I promise this story will be nothing like that one.
> 
> P.S. Yes that was supposed to be Jessica Jones.


	2. Tales to Astonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to GarrettCorp has unexpected consequences for Fitz...

_FLASHBACK_

 

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, plaza area_

_Fitz and Simmons' first year (November)_

 

_It just had to be her. Secretly, Fitz knew it was going to be her. Just last week, Anne Weaver matched her students up by age and with them being the youngest, there was no doubt they would've been paired together. The one person who hated him in the class had to be his partner for the group assignment, the one assignment he couldn't avoid or else risk failing the class. At that, Fitz realized something. Oh god, someone who actually hates me._

_True, he wasn't exactly popular or socially active but if he had to pick one person in the entire school who would despise him, it would be her. Maybe it had not been a good idea to snap at her during the first week of classes when all she did was try to help him in his biology problem set. He had been trying to assert himself as someone who could handle the pressures of college work, even if it was in a field he had difficulty in, and in the process he alienated Jemma Simmons, who only wanted to be a Good Samaritan. Now he had no choice but to communicate with her or else fail their class on holograms._

_She was sitting in her favorite spot on campus, a fountain in the plaza that was a popular location for astronomy students to view the stars. Fitz knew that was her favorite spot because she had just casually mentioned it when discussing places to meet for the project. She was eating a salad, checking her phone every once in a while. As she did, Fitz began to wonder if she truly cared about the project since he knew she wasn't texting him. It was either she was avoiding him since his phone hadn't buzzed once or he needed to buy a new phone. She was probably texting her best friend, he thought, the air-headed girl in Communications who his best friend, Grant Ward, fancied. It was Daisy something, Fitz honestly didn't care. Or maybe she was texting her boyfriend. He wasn't sure if she even had a boyfriend but he wouldn't exactly be shocked if she did. She was pretty enough. Fitz still hated her but not enough to lie and say she didn't have looks. Fitz shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. He didn't want to drift in that route, especially for someone who thought little of him._

_Deep breath, Fitz, deep breath. Just a few months of torture and you'll be away from her for good. He took another deep breath just for safe measure and walked away from where he was hiding to approach her. Jemma immediately noticed him, causing him to stop, as if her line of sight had the ability to stop motion. She neatly tucked the salad she was eating away in her backpack before crossing her arms, angry at him._

_"You're late," she snapped, with some bite in her tone. "I said, meet at 2:00 and it's 2:20. If this is going to be a problem, then you might want to reconsider your priorities."_

_"Sorry," Fitz said, trying his best to sound genuine, "I had to finish up an engineering problem set since it was due today." That was a lie. He had finished Dr. Subramanian's problem set a week before it was due (a move that led to many of his classmates deeming him a "teacher's pet", which led to them avoiding him ever since). In truth, he was just anxious to meet Jemma Simmons that he lost track of time._

_"Next time, prioritize your work," she said, believing the lie, "It's bad enough we have to work together but I won't let you slack on this assignment and force me to have to do everything. I expect you to pull your own weight."_

_"Of course, Simmons," Fitz said. He was tired, not in the mood to fight._

_"Call me Jemma, for god's sake. You sound like my father, calling me by my last name."_

_"Oh bloody hell, can we just get a move on. Fine, JEMMA, let's start working."_

_"With pleasure, LEO."_

_At that, Simmons wiped her mouth, stood up, and handed him a few books from her backpack._

_"These are a few books I got for our group project," she said sternly, "I've already started on my half. I'll write notes and you write notes for your half. We don't have to actually see each other until holotable practice sessions begin, which is next week, so if you don't mind, let's not meet until we actually have to. Just because we're lab partners doesn't mean we have to pretend we like to work with one another, okay?" Her words stung but he was thinking the same thing. Fitz nodded, snatching the books and putting them in his backpack. Before he even got to say goodbye or shake her hand, she walked away, not even looking back once. Fitz sighed, looking up to the sky._

_"Thanks god," Fitz said sarcastically, "You could've paired me up with Jenny Folfax, or Noah Begay. I'd have even settled for Sherry Tan and her bloody nonstop ramblings over Supernatural and The Walking Dead. But no, you gave me the devil herself. I'm already the least likable student on campus and now, you paired me with someone who hates me the most. I hope you're happy to see me suffer like this. But seriously, what did the Fitzes ever do to you? Am I being punished for something my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather did? Argh...once again, thank you for nothing."_

_Fitz looked down and noticed a couple were looking at him, concerned. Bloody bystanders, can't a guy rant about how much his life sucks at the moment? He sighed heavily, his frustration coming through clearly, and walked away._

 

 

_Ten minutes later..._

 

 

_Fitz was sitting in the hallway, eating his lunch while waiting for his 3:00, History of S.H.I.E.L.D. class to start. He still had 30 minutes, plenty of time. As he sat there, he was approached by a student he had only met a few times prior. She was of Asian descent, had long, black hair, and was really pretty. Stunning even. Fitz found himself blushing, which he found embarrassing._

_The girl waved to him, her demeanor shy. Why is she waving at me, Fitz thought, and why is she acting so nervous? I'm the one who feels nervous right now. The girl forced a cough, as if to warm herself up to whatever she was going to say._

_"Hey," she said, "My name is Kara Palamas." She reached out her hand, expecting Fitz to shake it. Fitz awkwardly held out his fist, thinking she was going for a fist bump at first. Kara laughed, switching for a fist bump, but by then Fitz switched to handshake position. Caught in an awkward moment, Fitz patted Kara's fist bump, which caused her to laugh. Fitz blushed from embarrassment and he adjusted his collar as he was starting to feel hot._

_"Hi," Fitz said, somehow calm, "My name is-"_

_"Leo Fitz, I know," she said confidently, "I live in the same unit as you."_

_"Unit A? But which residence hall?"_

_"Bohol Building, level three. And you?"_

_"Oh, Chrysanthemum, level six. We live right across from each other."_

_"Cool, that's good to know." Oh god, Fitz thought. She's awkwardly pushing her hair to the side, she's smiling and laughing at you. Is she...is she hitting on me? I mean, I think she's attractive and all but I've never thought of her in this way. But I mean...it wouldn't hurt to flirt along, right? I mean, she's the one who's initiating, not me-_

_"So can I ask you a big favor?" she asked. Oh snap, maybe there is something here, Fitz thought._

_"Sure, what's the favor?"_

_"It's just...I know you're a busy man and I don't want to be a bother-"_

_"No, you're not bothering me at all. In fact, my day was a wee bit boring until you showed up." That got a laugh out of her, which calmed Fitz's nerves._

_"Oh, that's good, because, like I said, I don't want to be a bother. Anyways, I was going to ask you..." She sat down next to Fitz. Fitz could hear his heart thumping. Maybe my first year in the Academy won't be so bad? Maybe...just maybe...good things happen to nice people-_

_"What can you tell me about your roommate, Grant?"_ _Oh...of course. She must've known he lived with Grant since they lived in the same room and in the same unit as her. Maybe she asked around or maybe she saw Grant walking into Chrysanthemum Hall alongside Fitz. And here I was, getting my hopes up for nothing. Typical. Thank you god, again, you're a most merciful and wonderful deity who always looks over your people._

_The next few minutes, Fitz told everything he knew about Grant to Kara Palamas, minus some embarrassing facts that Grant would kill him for if he had told anyone. He even did Grant a favor by really selling to Kara how good a boyfriend he would be. Of course, he ignored the fact that Ward had a crush on Jemma Simmons's best friend, Daisy Johnson, but he convinced himself he was doing nothing wrong since a crush was just a crush. Kara ate every word up, much to Fitz's surprise. When he finished, she thanked Fitz and offered to buy him a snack one day for helping her out. Fitz accepted and she walked away, almost bouncing in happiness. He sighed again; that's what heroes and good people do, right? Help others out while asking for nothing in return. As he thought that, he began wondering how nice it would be to be the villain for once. Villains have more fun it seems._

_As he went back to eating his lunch trying to drown his feelings of disappointment with a pumpkin scone, much to his surprise, a familiar Englishwoman walked up to him. Fitz almost choked on his lunch as Jemma Simmons, coming from down the hallway opposite to Kara, walked up to him and stared down at him with piercing eyes._

_"What did I do this time?" he asked, innocently. Nothing. This is strange, he thought, even for her._

_"Um...Jemma? Are you just going to stand there and say nothing? You're freaking me out over here."_

_After a moment of silence, Jemma opened her mouth. "You're a pig, Leopold Fitz," she said with so much venom, before turning away and walking back down the hallway where she came from. That did it. Completely uncalled for and unnecessary. They already hated each other but unprovoked insults couldn't just go by unpunished. He didn't care who saw but he had enough. Fitz knew he shouldn't do anything but at the moment, adrenaline was rushing and there was hell to pay. He stood up and walked up to her, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to face him. She was shocked that he even had the nerve to do so._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?" he shouted. Suddenly, he felt the eyes of every student in the hallway looking at their direction. Jemma was clearly embarrassed as she was looking around, nervously. Whatever anger was in her was gone the moment he yelled at her._

_"Fitz, calm down-"_

_"NO, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? I was sitting there, minding my own goddamn business, then you had to show up and insult me for no goddamn reason!" Simmons shoved him away, which only pissed him off some more._

_"Leave me the hell alone, you creep!"_

_"Not until you tell me what I did!"_

_"Figure that out yourself!" She turned to walk away. Fitz reached out to grab her arm again but he was stopped by a sudden, sharp pain on his stomach. He collapsed to the ground as he was punched by a student who clearly belonged to Operations. Fitz had seen the guy around before; Brock Rumlow. Just one of the many square-jawed, muscular monsters that entered Operations. As he lied on the ground, trying to get the air back into his chest, he managed to see Jemma walk up to Brock and slap him right on the face. It was a hard slap since even he recoiled, which was impressive since the man made Jemma look like a small child._

_"Hey, lady," Brock shouted, "I thought I was helping-"_

_"No, you just made a bad situation even worse. Next time, mind your own damn business and use logic for once to solve your problems."_

_"Fine, fuck you too then. That's the last time I step up to help you. Go and help your creepy boyfriend up then." Fitz wanted to correct him but he was in too much pain to care. Out of spite, Rumlow spat in Fitz's direction before walking away, laughing as he did._

_As Fitz looked at Jemma, who for some reason stood up for him, he expected her to help him up to his feet. Instead, she turned around and walked away, leaving him to grovel in pain. He swore that he could hear the other students silently laughing at him._

 

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY, LOBBY AREA OF GARRETTCORP

 

"My, my, my, look at the next generation of super spies,"

 

The gravelly voice of CEO John Garrett was not necessarily welcoming but it was familiar to Fitz's ears. The man had just finished welcoming the students into GarrettCorp and now, everyone had time to roam around and inspect the various exhibits. The students segregated into groups based on their study focus; the Science/Tech students were the most interested and hovered around the GarrettCorp scientists, the Communications students were the ones documenting the trip, and the Operations students were clearly bored and looking for something to do. Several students tried to walk up to Garrett to ask him questions but he shooed them away once he saw Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Daisy. Fitz had just finished burying the hatchet with Daisy (Daisy: "Seriously Fitz, you stood up to Mike. That takes guts. I've never said this but I'm proud to be your friend.") when Garrett stepped up, hand raised. Simmons shook it.

"Well, at least for you," Garrett said, looking at Ward, "As the only Operations student in this circle, I expect a whole lot of ass kicking from you once you enter the field."

"Anything for you, pop," Ward said with a smirk. Fitz could've sworn he saw Simmons roll her eyes at him.

"Anyways...Fitz. Great to see you outside of Thanksgiving." He shook Fitz's hands, his grip surprisingly strong. Fitz tried to get the thought of Garrett's worsening condition out of his head but he couldn't stop thinking about it since he found himself curious as to why his grip was still strong. "How's your Uncle Ben and Aunt May?"

"They're doing great sir," Fitz responded, "We got the TV you sent us last month. I swear, the moment I taught them how to use Netflix, they've been in the living room nonstop". That put a smile on Garrett's face. Garrett then turned to Simmons and, much to Fitz's displeasure, seemed to be checking her out.  

"And you must be Jemma Simmons," Garrett said, "Heard a lot about you, especially from your friends here. Now, don't take this the wrong way but I was half-expecting you to look like a geek. You know, with the taped up glasses, pimples all over the face, and so on. But now that I've met you in person, I can safely say you're drop dead gorgeous. Looks like life gave you two lemons, am I right?" Garrett chuckled at his own joke. Ward laughed but Fitz knew it was just to keep up appearances. Jemma smiled but Fitz knew her well enough to distinguish which was a fake smile and a real smile. She was faking  _hard_. In fact, he had never seen her genuinely smile at anyone who complimented her looks. The only times she ever did was when Fitz was the one saying the compliments.

Fitz immediately pushed the thought out of his head. He faked a laugh too. The only person in the group who wasn't faking was Daisy, who went from a neutral face to glare in the span of one second. Garrett faked a cough to change the subject. 

"So...what do you think of my company? Pretty impressive, right?" Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and shrugged. They both didn't show it but inside, they were impressed; the exhibits on cross-species genetics (which were focused specifically on spiders) was enough to intrigue Jemma while Fitz caught a glimpse at GarrettCorp's prototype for the latest holotable, which was set to have an A.I. built into the system. It was questionable but it fascinated him. 

"This place...this place is my baby. The best of the best come by here and GarrettCorps lights up every science and technology convention we participate in. The only other company that shines as bright as us is Stark Industries, which is why I'm proud of the fact that we showed Tony Stark up in his own Expo last year." 

_Yeah, the year that Tony was too busy working on clean energy programs. You outclassed him in the year where he wasn't focused on the Expo 100%. Gee, what a victory, Garrett._

"It's impressive," Jemma blurted out, "Now, I know you're a busy man but I have a question to you-"

"Relax kiddo," Garrett chuckled out, holding his arm up to stop her. Jemma winced at the use of the word 'kiddo'. "You all have time to walk up to each exhibit. The scientists there will have better answers than the ones I will be able to give you. I might've started this company but I'm just one man. I'm man enough to admit that I don't know everything. And just between us five, if you have any questions about Mr. Man-of-Ants, I've made it perfectly clear to every guest who comes through my company's doors. You can ask anything you want but don't ask about the Ant-Man. That tech is not ours but I will admit that I have dreams about us developing something like that."

Garrett chuckled again. Although it was quiet, Fitz could've sworn he heard Daisy say, "Damn it". Apparently, she was a fan of the Ant-Man too. _Maybe Jemma got her into the hype._   

"Understood. But, my question wasn't about the exhibits or our city's guardian, it was more of a personal inquiry. I was wondering...you pushed away all those other students but approached us. We weren't even looking for you. I was wondering why that was. Because I know you know Fitz and Ward personally but...why me?" Garrett smiled and Fitz already knew. Ward had told him about this back on the bus; this was where he was going to offer them a place in GarrettCorp. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that his time in the Academy would actually mean something. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to work for the company because of the man in front of them.

John Garrett was a strange man. Fitz knew very little about him, outside of his failing body and the fact he took Ward in after he was sentenced to juvenile hall. Ward never really talked about his past, even with Fitz, but whenever it came up, Ward always said that John Garrett rescued him. Despite that, Fitz never really felt comfortable around Garrett. The man had little tact and he seemed to have a temper. Fitz had vivid memories of last Thanksgiving, where Garrett had punched a hole right through the wall when he took a call from one of his top scientists. To this day, Fitz didn't know what the scientist told him but it was enough to push Garrett to do something reckless. Working with a man with such a short fuse did not sound like something he wanted to sign up for, especially when he was already thinking of applying to Stark Industries and Roxxon. He could continue into S.H.I.E.L.D. and enter field duty but after his few years in the Academy, he decided he had enough of the organization. Then again, he was only in his third year. He had at least one year and a half to think about it.

Garrett scratched his chin. "The truth is, I like you Simmons. You and Fitz. And another thing that's true is that my company is expanding, which means we're constantly on the lookout for the next Tony Stark. The next Bruce Banner. We need geniuses and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is one of the schools we rely on for recruitment. So when I asked Dr. Franklin Hall who he would recommend to join GarrettCorp's science and tech division, he mentioned both of you. Fitz, I already knew. But you Simmons, I didn't know about and I'm not kidding when I say it only took three minutes for Dr. Hall to make you sound good. That's why I pushed everyone else away, I want both of you to join GarrettCorp. No strings attached and you get your own lab and interns. You're still third years and this is a big decision, I get that, but after college, you two needs jobs, right?'

Fitz looked at Simmons, who looked back at him. They then turned to Garrett.

"Yeah, actually," Fitz said, "I was planning on applying to Stark Industries and Roxxon but GarrettCorp would be a great place to work for."

"You damn right it is. How about you?" Simmons took a long time to answer. Although she was unhappy at the comment from earlier, she was genuinely smiling now. _That smile that could light up a room. Hell, it'll light up all of New York._  

"I...uh...I don't know what to say," Simmons said, "I haven't applied to anywhere yet so hearing this in advance, it's just...wow."

"Wow indeed. Think it over, you two. Fitz, I'd hate to lose you to Stark and Roxxon. If you go there, be my guest but Thanksgiving will be a lot better if you come here. Ben and May would love it, I guarantee. Also, I'd hate to split you two up. Fitz talks about you all the time, Miss Simmons." Daisy and Ward giggled at that while Fitz went red. He turned to Simmons, who was also blushing as well.  _Why are you blushing, Simmons? You already knew that._

"You two are like two peas in a pod," Garrett continued, "Wilbur and Orville. Mario and the green guy. In fact, it's gotten to the point where you two aren't even Fitz and Simmons to me anymore. It's Fitzsimmons. You like it? I came up with it myself". 

_Actually, Daisy came up with it after she told us that she "shipped" us together and that our last names work so well with each other. But yeah, go ahead and take all the credit. That reminds me, I need to get Daisy to stop coming up with these names. First there was that bloody "Huntingbird" with Lance and Bobbi. Her damn name wasn't even used, she just had to use Bobbi's constant username. Then came 'Philinda' when she heard that Professor Melinda May had a slight crush on the editor for the Daily Bugle. It's getting out of control. Maybe she might shut up if I told her I "shipped" her and Ward together. Skyeward, ha! That'll piss her off. Hopefully. I don't think she has a crush on Ward. If she does, that might turn out awkward. I know Ward used to have a crush on her but did she ever have one on him?_

Fitz briefly looked at Daisy, who was only taking occasional glances at Ward while scrolling her newsfeed on her phone.  _No, she's definitely not crushing. I think._

Garrett chuckled and then clapped his hands, "Okay, well...I have to be going. Good talk though and Fitzsimmons, you have a year and a half to think about my offer. I promise, it'll still be there by the time you graduate". Garrett left but not before patting Ward on the shoulder. Fitz turned to Simmons, who was smiling back at him. Gross or not, she was happy for one thing. She had her future set and all she had to do was take it. 

 

* * *

 

CAFETERIA 

 

After touring GarrettCorp, the trip ended in the cafeteria.  _Even the cafeteria food is great here. Maybe I might just work here after all._ Fitz heard his stomach grumble as he walked over to the scrambled eggs and bacon. After filling his tray, he joined his three friends at a table in the corner. They were noticeably separate from the rest of the student body. Fitz hated this. He didn't want to think it but he always thought that the reason people didn't want to hang out with the group was because of him. It was by sheer luck that their friends Lance and Bobbi agreed to join the circle and Mack, the group's resident mechanic, slowly joined when he was assigned to Fitz as a lab partner. Mack's roommate, Antoine Triplett, was a prospect since the group needed to hang out with him more before he would be considered officially in the circle. Outside of that, people rarely hung out with the circle whenever he was around. Kara Palamas was clearly avoiding him since she was only interested in Ward while Fitz hasn't even met Daisy's lab partner Lincoln Campbell, who somehow managed to meet every other person in the group. 

Once again, Fitz pushed the thought out of his head. He remembered what Ward told him on the bus earlier. No more whiny, pushover Fitz. He had to be more confident and strong. Fitz thought this as he took a bite of his astronaut ice cream.

Grant Ward was typing on his phone. Fitz wasn't sure who he was texting but he was willing to bet that it was Kara judging by Ward's short bursts of laughter. Daisy was telling jokes to Jemma but by the time Fitz focused on the two of them, he was not sure what they were joking about. Something to do with a swimming pool and a flamingo. As Fitz returned to eating, Daisy turned her attention to Fitz.

"Hey, Scotland," she teased.

"Hey...okay, this is kind of awkward but I can't respond to that since I don't know where you were born."

"That's cool because that's not important right now. The reason I 'hey'd' you is because you weren't laughing at my amazing joke just now."

"What was it about?" 

Daisy groaned as she laid her head down on the table. "Oh come on, Fitzy, that's not the point of a joke! Damn, keep up next time, please." 

"Oh, lay off of him, Skye," Jemma said. Fitz looked up at Jemma in surprise. Jemma looked back at him and smiled as she shrugged. 

"So it's Skye now," Fitz asked, "I thought that was just your cute little stage name since 'Daisy' was too plain of a name?"

"Well duh," she said matter-of-factly, "But how else is it going to stick? I can't just say 'my name is Skye' all the time, I need for it to stick so I'd appreciate you helping me out by sticking to 'Skye'." 

"So I should call you Skye all the time? Here, I have a better idea. Why not take it a step further? How about 'Skye-Net' because the net part is in reference to your love of computers. Or how about 'Chip Skye-Lark' because you want people to know how white your teeth is. Or, you know what, since I'm British, I'll get Adele on speed dial and have her rename her song to 'Skye-Fall' so you can play that whenever you're feeling a little James Bond-sy. Or, drumroll please...how about 'Skye', last name 'Limit' because the  _sky is the limit!"_ Fitz hadn't noticed but when he turned to Jemma and Grant, both were laughing out loud. Daisy was side-eyeing Fitz but she smirked. No hard feelings. 

"Oh, so you got jokes now, Mr. Fitz," she said,

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Fitz could've sworn he heard Jemma go "aww" when he said that. 

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm happy to see you joke around even if it's at my expense. You've been moping these past few days...er...weeks, it's nice to see you happy."

"Same here, Leo," Jemma said, "It's nice to see you just...relaxed."  _First name basis, she must really mean it._

"Here, here," Ward said in agreement, "He's doing what his brother told him to do on the way over here! Confidence is sexy! Remember that, little bro!"

"And you need to settle down," Daisy retorted, "Don't think you're off the hook over what happened with Mike. You're lucky Fitz stepped in to save your ass because Mike would've knocked you flat on your back." Jemma and Daisy glared at Ward, who retreated to his phone and texting Kara. Fitz smirked at that.

This was the good life. Just joking around with friends. It had been three years and the fact he managed to make friends still amazed him. What was more amazing was that the woman who despised him just three years ago was now among his friends. He smiled at that. They really came a long way, from awkward public fights to laughing at each other's jokes. _And I almost ruined that by asking her out. Well that does it. Platonic it is._

Fitz sighed, struggling to keep his mind from going back to the dark place. He was about to eat the last of his hash browns when all of a sudden, a familiar face showed up at the table. He still had bad dreams about getting punched in the stomach by the guy. Brock Rumlow hadn't changed, still muscular and square-jawed. He was facing Daisy, who angrily scowled at him.

"Oh, you," she said with venom in her words. Fitz wasn't used to hearing her with so much bite. "Let me guess...you need Fitzsimmons to do your elementary math homework again."

"Fucking bitch," he said, "You told Darcy Lewis not to go out with me! What gives you the fucking right to intervene?"

"What gives me the right? Well, for starters, I have a good asshole detector and the moment I met you, I had to get a new one because you overloaded it. Second, how about the fact that you knocked out my ex because you were angry at him for dating me." Fitz knew what she was talking about. Last year, Daisy had been dating a fellow Communications student named Miles Lydon. Brock Rumlow didn't know that at the time and tried hitting on Daisy. She said she had a boyfriend and instead of just leaving her alone, he knocked out Miles out of frustration. That was enough for Daisy to blacklist him to all of her female friends. Not surprisingly, Jemma was the first one she told, although Jemma didn't need a warning since she already knew how violent the man could be.  

"That was an ACCIDENT."

"Right, an accident. His face just happened to meet your fist. No, wait! He didn't meet it, he must've RAN into your fist on accident, my mistake. Say, if I had a gun, pointed it at your dick, and fired, would that still be an accident? Because it seems like you'd be the type of person to think that. Or is it any time it's you who commits something terrible, it's always an accident." 

"I'm warning you-" Rumlow stepped closer. A little too closely. Daisy recoiled back as Ward reacted. 

"Okay, time for you to go." Ward said, standing up to stare down Brock. The two locked eyes, alpha male versus alpha male. Fitz grabbed Jemma's hand, ready to pull her away in case a fight broke out. He didn't know why but it felt instinctive to do so. Jemma in turn gripped tight. She was nervous as well. Just then, Rumlow looked away and noticed Fitz.  _Goddamnit, don't look at me-_

"Holy shit, it's Creepy Sean Connery!" Jemma covered her face with her hands as Rumlow walked over to Fitz. Ward instinctively circled him in order to protect his friend. Fitz appreciated it but he hated being protected. It felt like he was a child again, having to be protected by the grown-ups. Just then, Fitz realized something. The first and only time he met Brock Rumlow was in his first year, when he was knocked out after a humiliating argument with Jemma. He had never told anyone what happened and was glad that Daisy and Ward never found out. When Jemma buried the hatchet, she promised not to tell anyone what happened. But now, Fitz realized, his time was up. It was time for the group to know. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't this fucker," Rumlow said, smirking. Ward didn't retort, he simply stood there as a brick wall to Fitz.

"You need to walk away, Rumlow," Ward said. Surprisingly, he was calm and collected, the opposite of what Daisy was feeling at the moment. 

"Relax, Grant, I just want to talk to my little buddy over there. Hey, Merida, long time no see! It's been years and you're still a little pussy. Actually, I take that back. You're an even bigger pussy than you were when we first met because now, I see you convinced an Operations guy to have your back instead of fighting your own battles."

"Don't take the bait, Fitz," Ward whispered. Fitz gritted his teeth. The memory of getting punched was eating away at him. He was also haunted by his other humiliating moment, the fight with Mike Peterson. Both times ended the same way; one punch to the gut and it was game over. But at least with Mike, it was because he got in the way. Rumlow was intentional. Yet both times made Fitz want to throw up and leave the room-

 _No. Not like this. I either stand up or be remembered as a weakling forever._ Fitz took a deep breath and stood up to face Rumlow. 

"Fitz, don't!" Jemma shouted. It was too late. Ward tried to push Fitz back but Fitz refused. He knew this was dumb but he had to stand up for himself. Rumlow laughed as Fitz stared him down. Or, up due to the height difference. 

"Looks like you do have a backbone. That wasn't the case when we last met." 

"Rumlow, please, don't!" Jemma shrieked again. She stood up, red with anger, "Fitz, you have nothing to prove, please don't do this!"

"Settle down, English, I ain't dumb enough to start a fight here. I just want to talk. Speaking of talking, I'm impressed you two made up. Last time I saw you two, you weren't really on speaking terms."

"Things changed," Fitz said, "Obviously, you didn't. You're still a prick." 

"Big words for someone who can't back them up. Like I was saying...it was kind of entertaining actually, seeing her call you a loathsome creep and you yell at her like a deranged psycho". Fitz knew he was exaggerating what happened but he couldn't help but feel Daisy and Ward stare at him, surprised at what they were hearing. 

"Although it's kind of funny, looking back at it now," Rumlow continued, "You see, I thought it was simple. She insulted you and you flipped your shit because you can't handle bad words. But knowing why Simmons here started the argument in the first place makes everything just seem even more hilarious."  _Wait, what? Even Jemma never told me why she called me a pig._

"RUMLOW, DON'T!" Jemma shouted. By now, people were looking at the spectacle. Some students were talking to the security, who were waiting for the fists to fly. But Fitz didn't care...he needed to know.

"Let him talk, Jemma," Fitz said, "I can take it."  _Maybe, we'll_ _see._ "How do you know why she said it?"

"People talk Fitz," Rumlow responded, "And to be honest, it wasn't that well-kept of a secret."

"Please, no," Jemma said, her voice breaking a bit, "That happened a long time ago, things have changed! Rumlow, this is just going to bring back bad memories."

"Okay, I'm completely lost and this has gone too far," Daisy said, cutting into the conversation, "Since Jemma is clearly upset, Rumlow, shut your fucking mouth and leave,  _now._ "

At first, Rumlow hesitated to move away. He stared back at Fitz, who had not moved from where he stood. He smirked, seemingly impressed by his daring act of defiance. 

"Fine, bitch," he said, "I got better things to do. I'll let you all sort yourselves out. Besides, Simmons starting a fight with Fitz because she had a crush on Ward isn't that big a deal". Simmons moved to punch Rumlow but Daisy and Ward grabbed her as Rumlow walked away, laughing, giving Fitz a quick pat on the shoulders out of contempt. 

Fitz just stood there, trying to take it all in. He stood his ground but he didn't feel like he won. He wanted to intimidate Rumlow but Rumlow was the one who had the last laugh. Now, he wished he didn't hear what he had to say.  _She likes Ward. Bloody hell, I'm a goddamn idiot._ _Of course she does, he's the hero. He's always the hero-_

"Fitz?" Ward asked, bringing Fitz back to reality. Before anyone had a chance to talk to him, Fitz grabbed his backpack and walked away from the group. Simmons broke free from Daisy and Grant to run to him. The two of them looked at each other, exhausted from what just happened. 

 

* * *

 

SPIDER EXHIBIT

 

He could feel the tears in his eyes beginning to form as he rested by the spider exhibit. As he watched the spiders spin their webs, he was joined by Jemma. She approached him slowly before sitting next to him. The two sat quietly.  _Uncomfortable silences. I really, really hate uncomfortable silences for some damn reason._

"Fitz," Jemma started, "I...I just wanted to apologize."

"For what? You weren't the one who punched me years ago and returned just to torment our group for pleasure".

"I wanted to apologize for...calling you a 'pig'. I know I never told you why I said it and I know we both dropped it when we buried the hatchet but still, I should've came clean and I'm sorry." Simmons was genuinely sorry by her tone. Fitz took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. He didn't care. That was all in the past. 

"It's fine. Like I said, nothing to apologize for."

"But it was so stupid! I was there when you were telling Kara how amazing Grant was and I just...I...I guess I was watching my chance with him disappear. So, since I still hated you at the time, I did the immature thing and insulted you to make me feel better about myself, which is something I  _deeply_ regret. I just...I wanted to hurt you and I didn't care how I did it and it was stupid and I'll never forgive myself for humiliating us that way. I'd do anything to take it back because you are one of the kindest, most thoughtful people I've ever met and you deserve-"

"Jemma!" Fitz said, surprised at his tone, "You have nothing to apologize for. I get it. I really do. Grant is just...that kind of guy. I'm not surprised you liked him enough to snap at me."  _That kind of guy. He has it so damn easy. Looks and confidence. What do I have? A brain? Sure, I love that and all but it'd be nice to have some other things in my life go well for once._

Jemma noticed Fitz's reaction. She leaned in close and said, "You aren't just disappointed that I called you 'pig'. You're disappointed that I did it because I was interested in Ward. This is deeply bothering you. And don't lie." He looked at her. He could lie, he knew that. But he didn't want to. 

"...it is. But these are old wounds, nothing new to me. Look, I know who I am and I know who Ward is. I try to be what Ward is but as you saw back there, I can't even do that. I'm just...Ward's sidekick. Forever to be the guy who comes second. It's fine, I can live with that."  _Boom, there goes Confident Fitz out the fucking window, gone and never to be seen again. Sorry Ward, looks like you win. Or lose, I don't know at this point._

Simmons looked sternly at Fitz. He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment and unable to look at her. As he did, she moved around in order to be directly in front of Fitz.

"Fitz," she said, "I'm going to tell you something I've never told you before and the only reason I'm saying this is because it's true and I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I just couldn't figure out the appropriate situation."

"I'm listening," Fitz said, quietly. 

"Remember my sister Clara?" Fitz looked right at her.  _Oh god, she's going for a deep wound._

There were three Simmons sisters, the eldest being Clara, Jemma being in the middle, and Zoey being the youngest. Fitz had met all three of them, including their parents, Wesley Simmons and Gwendolyn Simmons. The family lived in London but they owned a penthouse in the city, which Jemma and Zoey used for their studies in the States. Clara had also used the penthouse, up until her death three years ago. Fitz remembered the ordeal like it was yesterday. The flight from London to New York City should've gone fine but an oversight in the engines caused them to malfunction and the plane crashed halfway into the trip. Clara was only 34. 

"Of course," he said, "I'd never forget her. I...I can't say I really knew her, we've only met once or twice. But I know how much she means to you."

"I know. It isn't that much of a stretch to say that Clara's death was...well, it was the hardest time of my life. I was just in my first year, I was working with my most hated rival, and...well, obviously, my love life was a bit of a mess. Then the plane accident happened and life just stopped for me. There were days that I couldn't stop crying, I started missing class, and I just started fading away from everyone. I even lashed out at Skye, for god's sake, and I'd do anything for that woman. I felt that no one was there for me and those who were didn't stay long. But you know who was there for me no matter what had happened? You. I hated you with a passion but yet you stayed with me. You brought me dinner, you attended my classes for me, and you stayed with me when I needed to cry. You brought me back from the brink".

Fitz smiled at that. That was how they started being friends. Working together, they already had developed somewhat of a bond, but the fact that Fitz helped Simmons get through the grieving process was how they became friends. It was slow but worth it as they were now inseparable. Fitz had never really thought of that period of their lives in that way but looking back on it, if there was one good thing that had come out of Clara's death, it was a friendship that would last a lifetime. 

"Well, what else was I gonna do?" Fitz smirked.

"See, that's you. And that stunt you pulled back there, it was stupid and I'll probably slap you later for escalating it but you know what. I saw the guy who wouldn't leave their friend behind. You stood up to Rumlow despite knowing how things could go down and while it's...foolish, I can't really knock you for it."

"You should though, it was stupid and I would've gotten my second punch of the day."

"Don't worry, I still need to recharge my anger batteries since I wasted them all on Rumlow. Once they're recharged, I promise you'll get the full wrath of Jemma," Jemma and Fitz both laughed at that. As they finished, Jemma took a deep breath and looked Fitz right in the eyes.

"Fitz, I know you don't see yourself as the hero but I want you to understand that it wasn't just Ward standing up to Rumlow. You stepped up when you saw how he was treating the group. You stepped up to Mike Peterson when he was hurting Grant, even though you knew you would get hurt in the process. And with Clara...it wasn't Ward giving me hope when I had none. It was you. You're the hero." 

Fitz took a deep breath. It didn't really change his mind but it was nice to hear. Simmons smiled and patted Fitz on the knee.

"Come on, let's put a pause on feeling sad and gloomy and let's go rejoin the group. I bet they're wondering what happened to us."

"No, you go ahead. The trip's already done so I'll just head home. I...I need some time alone, I think, yeah." 

Simmons frowned at first but changed it to a smile. "Okay," she said, "Come talk to us when you're good. And I know you don't think I have anything to apologize for but...I'm still sorry."

"Apology still not accepted as there is still a lack of a reason for apologizing but thanks for trying," Fitz smirked. Simmons did her typical "Ugh, Fitz", followed up by playful punch before standing up and walking away from Fitz. Fitz smiled. Even after all of that, she was still as cheery as ever-

"OW!" Fitz shouted.  _What the hell was that?_

Simmons turned around. "What's wrong, what happened?" she quickly asked. Fitz looked around, unsure what just happened. It felt like a bite.

"Um...nothing. I guess I just...had a sudden neck cramp."

"Silly Fitz," Simmons said, shaking her head. She walked away as Fitz stood up, touching his neck where he felt the bite. Nothing there but he could feel the bump growing. Confused, Fitz walked away, still grabbing his neck.

 

If only he looked behind him, he would've seen the empty spider container and the now-loose spider crawling underneath the desk that Fitz was sitting against. 

 

 

* * *

 

FITZ'S HOME 

 

Fitz's head felt heavy. He was breathing slower than usual and he struggled to just climb the steps to his house. He fumbled with the keys but eventually opened the front door. For some reason, the commute back home went fine. It was when he approached his house did his head started to hurt.

So much so that he didn't even notice his Aunt May wave to him or his Uncle Ben ask him how the trip to GarrettCorps went. Fitz went upstairs, locked the door behind him, and took off his shirt. He felt his forehead; it was blazing hot. 

 _What the fuck was in those hash browns?_   However, he was beginning to suspect something even more sinister. He was sitting next to the spider exhibit so he had to have been bitten by a spider. Fitz groaned as he walked over to his computer to try to look up the symptoms. 

_Oh god, I'm going to die here. I just gotta...find out...what spider bit...me. Oh screw it, as if there's going to be articles about how to cure a radioactive spider bite. Maybe if I sleep it off, I'll turn out fine._

Fitz dropped to the ground. He pulled his blanket over him, forcing himself to go to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, his body was beginning to change and when he would wake up the next day, things would never be the same. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Life at Home
> 
> Just a little note for the next chapter, Fitz will be resting for a bit so we'll be getting the POVs of Jemma, Grant, and Daisy/Skye in the meantime. They aren't the main focus of the story obviously but they do have their own individual storylines that will play into the main story. This doesn't mean Fitz WON'T appear but for the most part, the next chapter will be about the other three. 
> 
> Also, another thing. We WILL be seeing Jemma's family (Zoey, Wesley, and Gwendolyn). Feel free to face-cast whoever you want but for Zoey Simmons, I fancasted Daisy Ridley (Rey from Star Wars) as her.


	3. Life at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fitz rests from his spider bite, we get a peak at Jemma, Daisy, and Grant's lives outside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy...

_FLASHBACK NEWS ARTICLE  _

 

_"DOCTOR OCTOPUS AND VULTURE STRIKE AGAIN"_

_By Christine Everhart_

 

_The 'eight-limbed woman' and 'flying man' strike again as Paris police attempt to clean up the situation they left behind after a daring attack on GarrettCorp' France headquarters. Although no one was hurt, the destruction to the branch has already had an effect on the company as a whole. Marking the third appearance of the couple, the two left little behind in ways to track them down and uncover who they are behind their mask in the wake of their rampage. Infamously nicknamed "Doctor Octopus" and the "Vulture" by the public, the two have gained notoriety as the world's first "supervillain couple"._

_In their past two appearances, they were also responsible for attacks on other branches of GarrettCorp. The first was an attack on GarrettCorps' Japan headquarters, leaving ten people dead. The most notable of the deceased was famed biochemist Dr. Kazuhira Sasagawa, who had been stabbed to death by the couple. The second attack was on GarrettCorp's China headquarters. When last interviewed, the scientist in charge of the China branch, Dr. Jiaying Johnson, said she was discussing with CEO John Garrett plans in order to rebuild her base of operations known as "Afterlife". Her husband, Dr. Calvin Johnson, declined to be interviewed but has gone on record saying that he had no idea why Doctor Octopus and Vulture attacked Afterlife but admitted that the project itself did have its fair share of detractors. This was in reference to rumors of Afterlife using local people as test subjects for their experiments, an accusation that has been denied by both Jiaying and Calvin._

_The attacks have sparked a worldwide debate over GarrettCorp, many saying that the attacks are unjustified and terrorist-like while others are saying that GarrettCorp deserves the destruction, believing that what is happening is a divine form of karma. Those in favor of the attacks cite GarrettCorp and CEO John Garrett's numerous controversies, such as illegal testings of experimental drugs, bullying countries into enacting policies that would be beneficial for the company, and developing advanced forms of weaponry. GarrettCorp has also attracted attention due to their numerous, classified projects. The organization S.H.I.E.L.D., which had done an inspection on the company, had reported that GarrettCorp was uncooperative in the entire process, which only fueled the public's debate over the company._

_In other news, there is a growing movement of people saying that Doctor Octopus and Vulture are using GarrettCorp technology. Thanks to a leak provided by the hacktivist organization, the Rising Tide, several blueprints for undeveloped military technology were made public and among them were designs for suits eerily similar to the ones used by Doctor Octopus and Vulture. John Garrett denied to comment on the leak._ _.._

 

* * *

 

THREE YEARS AGO, THE DAY BEFORE CLARA SIMMONS' DEATH (DECEMBER), SIMMONS' PENTHOUSE

(Jemma's POV) 

 

It was a dark, stormy night. Jemma Simmons sat in her room, typing away on her laptop and enjoying the sound of rain plopping on her window. She was on a Skype chat with her older sister, Clara, who was flying in from London to New York City tomorrow morning. But before she would go, Clara had called to catch up with Jemma and their younger sister Zoey. Unfortunately, Zoey was in the other side of town with her own friends. The two hadn't counted on the rain so Zoey had called in, saying that since she didn't have an umbrella or even a hood, she was staying over at her friend's place for the night. Clara was worried; lately, Zoey had been talking extensively about a boy named "Connor", who was also from London and shared many of her interests. The two hadn't met Connor yet but were already worried that he may be more than just a friend to Zoey.

Jemma decided to not think about her baby sister in that way. She already had a hard enough time convincing her parents, Wesley and Gwendolyn, that she could handle herself in America. She didn't sign up to be Zoey's mother figure. True, she was not above playful teasing when it came to Connor but whenever it came to the topic of "the talk", she left that to Clara and her parents.

The two had been talking for hours, so much so that Jemma had completely forgotten she was supposed to be working on her holotable final with Fitz. She remembered right at the moment Fitz showed up and rang her doorbell.

"Ugh, Fitz," she said, almost instinctively. Clara saw her younger sister's face turn into a scowl, filled with disgust. Clara smirked. She had known about this "Leo Fitz" ever since Jemma started her schooling, but she wasn't quite sure what to make of him since every time his name came up, Jemma would roll her eyes and instinctively added "Ugh" to his name. Clara and Fitz had only talked twice. The first time was on accident; Fitz was visiting Jemma's penthouse to work on their final and he walked in on their discussion. Jemma tried to push him away but Clara insisted he stay so that she could ask him some questions. Jemma still hadn't forgiven Clara for asking Fitz questions such as "Do you think Jemma is pretty" or "Who do you think your dream girl would be?"  

Surprisingly, Jemma had felt a bitter twang in her heart when Fitz answered "Karen Gillan" as his dream girl. 

The second time was Jemma's fault. It was another Skype chat and Jemma had forgotten to buy groceries for both her and Zoey. Zoey was complaining about there being no dinner, which was enough for Jemma to leave the chat to head to the supermarket. Clara asked Jemma to have Fitz keep her company, an idea she hated but ultimately relented to. Based on their two discussions over Skype, Clara couldn't believe that her sister and him were enemies. In fact, she thought they would make a great pair due to their similar interests.

Now for some reason, there was a slight change in Jemma's tone. She was still disgusted but it was more of an annoyed reaction rather than pure hatred. Clara smiled at this. Maybe there is more to them than what she's letting on, Clara thought. 

"I take it that's Fitz at the door to help with your final, yes?" she said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Yes, Clara, that's Fitz. Speaking of him, I'm not liking how you two are getting too...chummy. Remember how your younger sister feels about him."

"Yeah, I know how you feel about him. The thing is, I can see now that you're the one who doesn't know how to feel about him."  _What's that supposed to mean? Is this is a test?_

"That made absolutely no sense."

"Did you hear yourself just now? Based on your tone, it looks like you're starting to warm up to him." Jemma could've sworn her mouth was open. The nerve of her sister to accuse her of something so outrageous and wrong. There was no way in hell that she was "warming up" to Fitz. Fitz was her sworn enemy. Jemma rolled her eyes. There was more of a chance that she'd be magically transported to a distant planet via an ancient teleporting rock, she thought to herself.

"I'm not warming up to Fitz!" she exclaimed as Fitz rang her doorbell again. She could tell Fitz was getting annoyed since he was just pressing the buzzer over and over again. That was when she received a text from him. 

"JEMMA, OPEN THE DOOR. WE NEED TO STUDY" the text had said. Jemma, without thinking, smiled at the text before responding back, "In a minute, just finishing up my chat with my sister."  _Oh god, Clara, please don't comment on my smile. Hmm...maybe she didn't notice-_

Clara definitely caught the smile. 

"I see that he makes you happy now," Clara said, "That's good." 

"No, that's not good because I'm 100% sure that we're not friends and I'm not warming up to him." 

"Okay, if you're 100% sure you aren't warming up to Fitz, then I'm sure you can pass my little challenge with no problem?"

"Challenge?"

"It's simple. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you answer. First question; What about Fitz is so irritating?"

"Oh, I can go on for hours-"

"Please don't. You passed the first question. Second question; Do you know anyone else as irritating as Fitz?" Jemma was about to answer that but quickly shut her mouth. To her knowledge, only Fitz irritated her. She didn't really have any enemies, so to speak. What's Clara up to, she pondered.

"No, I don't."

"Good. Third question; Why do you feel so irritated by Fitz?" _Oh good lord woman, she screamed in her own head, isn't that so obvious? I hate how he always says 'yeah' at the end of each sentence, I hate how he always wears flannel clothes, I hate how he thinks he knows more about Doctor Who than me, I hate his aversion to biology, I hate how he prefers playing Halo when it's clearly inferior to Battlefield, I hate-_

_Wait a minute...why do I know so much about the guy? I mean, yes, we've been hanging out these past few days because of our project but we've been meeting on a purely professional basis. I mean, sure, we had our moments where we small talked and I told him facts about myself, and I listened when he talked about himself and...oh god. I listened to him talk and he listened to me. I actually took the time to hear him prattle on about himself and I talked about myself without even noticing that we were...bonding._

_I bonded with Fitz? Goddamn it, I really did warm up to him._

Clara smiled through the screen. "You look like you just had a revelation, Jems," Clara said, smirking. 

"Fine, you win," Jemma said. "I may have bonded with the guy while we worked together for class. But we aren't even friends, we're more of...acquaintances? Rivals who don't hate each other?"

"Just a step behind friendship, I say."

"Shut up Clara. I really need to get the door."

"I get you. Much love Jems! Haven't been to the States in a while so I'm actually really excited. And this time, I can actually talk to Fitz face-to-face. I got so much to ask him. To be honest, I don't think I can sleep tonight, I'm just...excited! I can't think of any other word for it, that's how I excited I am."

"Just sleep on the damn plane."

"Fine, fine, fine. Anyways, I'll talk to you later when you pick me up tomorrow, yeah?"

"You've only talked to Fitz twice and you're starting to sound like him," Jemma noted.

"Well, you're one to talk seeing as how you know how Fitz talks like. So much so that you felt the need to point that out to me." Clara laughed as Jemma rolled her eyes and shut the screen.

 

Three years later, Jemma always thought back to that conversation. To see her sister so happy. She only hoped that Clara would be happy to see her prediction that Fitz and Simmons would become close friends actually came true. 

Jemma loved and hated that conversation. It was how she wanted to remember Clara, bubbly and loving, but it was also the last time she talked to her. It was a bittersweet memory that Jemma wished didn't hurt her as much as it did. 

 

 

 

Present day, the morning after the trip to GarrettCorp...

 

 

Jemma Simmons woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock buzzing off. Her class didn't start until 9:00 am, which meant she had some time to get prepared since she always woke at 7:00 am. Groggily, she went through the motions in her morning ritual. Brush teeth, shower, change clothes...typical early morning ritual actions. The routine always ended with grabbing a muffin from the fridge, which she would eat on the way to class and drink down with tea she had in her thermostat. 

Much to her surprise, as she reached for where she usually placed the muffins, all she found was the leftover casserole that she ate for dinner. Jemma cursed silently as she searched the back of the fridge and even the freezer, in case she had misplaced them.  _Where are my goddamn chocolate chip muffins, I bought a whole box last week! There should've been at least three left-_

Jemma stopped as she heard munching sounds from behind her. She turned around and saw her younger sister Zoey biting into the last of the muffins. She tried not to look disappointed but couldn't help it. Zoey caught Jemma's stinkeye and smiled innocently.

"Morning, Jemma," she said as she swallowed the piece of muffin in her mouth. 

"Good morning, Zoey"  _Okay, seriously Jemma, tone your voice down! This is nothing to be angry over. It's just a muffin...a really delicious muffin that was part of a pack that I bought specifically because they tasted much better than the other brands sold in the supermarket. Zoey is allowed to eat whatever she wants, she's a grown woman who can make her own decisions. It's just...how can she eat all three!_

"So...I see you noticed we're out of muffins," Zoey said, trying to smile as if she didn't know it was the last muffin. She knew perfectly well. 

"Yes, Zoey, I did. But you eating one is not why I'm upset. I want to know how we went from three to none in the span of one day! And I'm really not trying to sound mad, seriously. I'm just...annoyed at this inconvenience." 

"Uh...yeah...about that. Look-"

"It's okay, you ate three muffins in one day. That's fine and all. I just ask you be a little more considerate-"

"No! I mean, sure, let's go with that."  _Wait...what the hell kind of response was that._

"You were going to say something. Say it."

"I'd rather not."

"Zoey?"

"Uh...I really don't want to-"

"Zoey!?" 

"Jemma, please don't put me on the spot-"

"ZOEY!?" 

"Okay! Okay!" She took a deep breath, "I gave the other two to Connor. He came by because he wanted to play video games with me and he accidentally dropped one while I was crushing him on Smash so, as the host, I...gave him another? And then I ate one, which then I realized was the last one and I completely blanked because I would've never taken the muffin if I had known it was the last one. I know it's part of your morning routine and all that and you spend more money than usual on this brand. So I just wanna say...from the bottom of my heart...my bad."

Jemma didn't know what to be more disappointed in; the fact that Zoey's boyfriend, Connor, came by while she was sleeping, the fact that Connor took two muffins because he dropped one on accident, or the fact that Zoey gave him two in the first place. She didn't know where her priorities were at the moment. However, her stomach rumbling and craving for gourmet chocolate was leaning on feeling disappointed because they were out of muffins. As Jemma took a deep breath in, she waved Zoey off. It was too early to get a headache over something so trivial. 

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll just...buy another box. I'll buy it three days early but you know what, it's fine."

"So...I'm in the clear-"

"You lost your muffin privileges for a week, got it." Zoey sighed before she shook her head.  _Civil, just like that. Now...to buy another box. I got plenty of time before class starts anyways._

 

 

A few minutes after Jemma bought a new box of muffins and came to the penthouse to drop them off 

 

 

Jemma walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, eating a Pop-Tart as a replacement. Definitely a step down from the muffins but it was either that or nothing. As she sat there, she looked up at the wall right in front of her.

It was just her and her sister living in the penthouse, meaning they could do anything they want without the watchful eyes of their parents. Zoey usually used that freedom to invite friends over, namely Connor, and filled it with odd pieces of furniture and art. The penthouse felt more like an art museum due to the art Zoey had collected. Jemma kept her grounded, however, and most of the "normal" furniture was on her part. The only strange thing that was on Jemma's end was the large map of Ant-Man sightings in New York City. 

Fitz had mentioned to her before that he didn't quite understand the Ant-Man hype. He was aware that she was fascinated by the man but Jemma pondered whether or not she should show him just how  _obsessed_ she was with him. Ever since Ant-Man showed up, Jemma had been keeping track of every sighting of the hero. She collected every article, every  photo, every news clip about the Ant-Man and built the "ANT-WALL", which she used to keep track of his whereabouts. Fitz only knew the bare minimum; he talked to her yesterday about the Ant-Man articles she had on her. But Jemma felt bad for not telling him that she was highlighting the magazine's articles, focusing on anything that could give her a hint as to who Ant-Man is and where to find him.

The obsession had begun last year when he first showed up. In the two times she had ever been mugged in NYC, Ant-Man was there to save her. She never told anyone this for some reason. The group knew she had been mugged at least twice and that she was saved by a Good Samaritan each time. The group didn't know that the Good Samaritan was Ant-Man. 

She could've easily dropped her obsession and believe that he was just doing his job and protecting the citizens. After all, why would she be special over the countless number of civilians he had saved. But what truly started her obsession was her only conversation with Ant-Man. In the second time she was mugged, she was cornered outside the subway station, alone. Three men who had been catcalling her had surrounded her, demanding that she give them her purse. She initially took out one with a stun gun but another knocked her to the ground. As the muggers were getting away with her purse, Ant-Man arrived at the scene, scaring them away by covering their bodies in ants.

It was definitely a strange sight to see. He had perfect control over the insects and he had used his shrinking ability to confuse and surprise the muggers. She only wished that she had filmed the fight so she could watch it over whenever she wanted to.

After the fight ended, Jemma had hugged Ant-Man and told him, "You saved my life twice now. I think I owe you."

Ant-Man had chuckled at that. His voice was deeply distorted so she couldn't tell who was inside the suit (which in turn raised her suspicion that Ant-Man could've also been a woman). He then said one thing which had bugged her ever since.

"You don't owe me anything, Jemma," he/she had said, "You're more important to me than you think." He/she stunned Jemma with that answer before they took off into the night. From that one response, Jemma realized one thing about the Ant-Man.  _Ant-Man knows me. He even called my by first name. He knows me and I have to find out who he is. Or who she is. Whichever comes first._

That was easier said than done. 

Lately, progress on the wall was stagnant. There were a few news clippings here and there (the two new ones being the positive and negative articles she read yesterday) but for the most part, nothing. No leads, no rumors, just blank. Zoey sat down next to Jemma, finishing up the last of the muffin. She noticed that Jemma was looking at the Ant-Wall and sighed.

"So, Ant-Man again?" Zoey said, smirking, "You're getting quite predictable, Jems. Now, I'm going to say this because you're my sister and I respect you...but...you need to find yourself a real boyfriend. You can't have a relationship with someone you've only met once."  _Ugh! The nerve of some people._

"I'm not romantically interested in Ant-Man!" Jemma shrieked, "I just want to know who they are because they knew who I was. That has to mean something, right?"

"Sure it does. I mean, you definitely seem like the type of person who'd be into guys who save them all the time."

"Zoey...I do not want to _date_ Ant-Man. I just want to know who they are. That's all." 

"Just messing with you Jems, geez. I just want you to be happy with whoever you fall for, that's all. I mean, you gotta admit, your love life kind of sucks." _Unfortunately, that's true. But I'm attending one of the most prestigious academies in the world, about to get my degree, and I have a job lined up for one of the most powerful corporations in the world. I think I'm doing fine. Still...it would be nice to have someone there to celebrate with me._

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Jemma answered.

"No problem. Anyways, back to Mr. Ants-in-My-Pants, do you have any guesses? And are you sure it's none of your friends?" Zoey asked. Jemma just shook her head. It couldn't be true. Daisy was in community college theater, she wouldn't be able to make time for that and superhero-ing. Grant Ward could've been Ant-Man but she was with him the day Ant-Man saved people trapped in a subway car. Not even Fitz could be Ant-Man. As much as she loved him, the idea of Fitz being a superhero made her cringe on the inside. He was a big ball of insecurity and doubt, traits that Ant-Man did not share. She hated thinking that way because he really was her best friend but when assessing her friends, Jemma had decided that Fitz was the least likely of her friends to be Ant-Man, or even a superhero in general. 

"It's not them. Trust me, I would know if one of my friends had a shrinking suit and technology that could control insects."

"You know you can just ask them if they are? Instead of being sneaky and lying to their faces about your obsession, which by the way, you aren't great at lying...why not just ask them if they're Ant-Man? It wouldn't hurt and you can tell if they're lying by how they answer."

"Oh, that'd be a fun conversation. Hey, Skye, quick question? Do you have the power to shrink down and control ants? Why? Because my kid sister thinks you're the Ant-Man, or Ant-Woman in your case." Jemma could've sworn she heard Zoey mutter "Who the hell is Skye?" when she finished. 

"I'm just saying. It's not like we have family here, it's just us two. So it has to be one of your friends and last time I checked, the only people you're friends with are people from the Academy. So forgive me for wandering in that direction."

"They aren't. I just know, okay."

"Fine." Zoey paused for a bit. Then, with a mischievous grin, she asked "Okay Jemma, I've never asked this but I'm kinda curious. I know you've been thinking long and hard about who you think Ant-Man is but I want to know; who would you WANT them to be?" 

Jemma hated that the question made her instantly blush. Zoey smiled, already knowing where Jemma's mind had wandered. "Ant-Man could be anyone," she said, trying to ignore the fact that her face was red, "Who I want him to be is not relevant."  _Oh come on, you already know who you want it to be and you know you want to say it._

"True, it could be anyone, but we both know who you're secretly hoping Ant-Man's civilian identity is."

"It could be anyone-"

"Jemma...come on. Say it. Say his name."

"What are you getting at-"

"Just say Fitz, Jemma. You're second-hand embarrassing me by stalling."  _Okay, fine! Even though it's incredibly unlikely...I gotta admit. I would really love it if he were. It would be in line with what Ant-Man said to me, despite his personality. It's only logical._

"Fine...even though it's unlikely as hell...I'd love it if Fitz was Ant-Man."

"That or you just love Fitz," Zoey teased.

"Oh, hush. I do love Fitz...as a friend. And I'd love Fitz whether he was Ant-Man or just a regular man. But Fitz being Ant-Man is just not true because the Fitz I know would never do something like that. He's a great guy, honestly! But he always falls apart or everything like, for example, whenever he starts thinking people hate him or when he misinterprets what people say to him. The man doesn't know what to do in that situation."

"Sounds like you, Jems."

Jemma sighed at that. It was true, she had the same issue with people as Fitz did. She hated misinterpreting what people said and she hated it even more when she thought others hated her for something she did. "I know it does." she answered back. 

Now on the subject of Fitz, Jemma found herself drifting back to the day before. It was quite a day for the two of them. First, the encounter with Mike, then Rumlow, then finally the heart-to-heart at the spider exhibit. She had finally worked up the courage to tell Fitz just how she really felt about him when he comforted her after Clara's death. It was something she wanted to get off her chest since she felt guilty about being rude to him their first year. He had his faults and his fair share of arguing with her but in the end, he was the only one who stuck by her when she was falling apart. Well, at least he was the most consistent. There was never any time in their day where the topic could come up naturally but seeing Fitz look so...defeated from the encounter with Rumlow convinced her that it was time.  

But something was noticeably different in their interactions. For the first time, he had been nervous around her. He had taken her to the fountain in the plaza, her favorite spot to watch the stars, and rambled for a bit, as if he were going to ask her something but couldn't find the words. Then, he told her how he really felt about her past crush on Ward, a crush that didn't last very long but still had an effect on him.

It puzzled her. Fitz had been acting strange in the past few weeks, especially around her.  _His increased nervousness and inability to think straight around me must mean a change in our friendship dynamic. This is a little strange to think about but...is he...attracted to me? His behavior does back up this hypothesis since Fitz always turns nervous when confronted by people he was attracted to. Like when he tried explaining why he thought Skye was attractive and accidentally grabbed his chest and when he blushed around Kara Palamas. Oh god...he's attracted to me. Not that he isn't attractive himself but it's just...weird. It doesn't matter, he's not romantically interested in me. Not that I am! But what he told to me at GarrettCorp proves otherwise. He's still in love with Skye, not me._

Thinking that didn't make her feel better about the situation. For reasons she couldn't fathom, Jemma felt a tinge of sadness when Fitz told her he was going to ask her something about Daisy. Even after all this time and his attraction for her, he wanted to ask Skye on a date. That's what he wanted to ask her about, Jemma remembered. She didn't know why but the thought of Fitz asking her for permission to ask Skye out made her sad, in a way that she couldn't pinpoint why she should feel sad in the first place. She wanted to feel happy for him and for Skye but for some reason, the whole situation disappointed her.

"Jemma, you okay?" She turned around and saw that Zoey had been staring at her the whole time.

"I'm fine, just...thinking-"

"About Fitz? You have that I'm-confused-about-my-feelings-towards-my-best-friend look. Trust me, it's a thing."

"That's not a real thing, Zoey."

"It really is. I'm used to seeing it since I live with you. I'm not even going to say what I'm supposed to say at this moment because you've heard it from me and the others so many times."

"Shut up. I'm not interested in Fitz that way."

"Sure you aren't. Like how I wasn't 'interested' in Connor or how Clara wasn't 'interested' in Camille. Saying that we don't like someone is just the Simmons family way of saying yes, we are completely, 100%...bonkers and thirsty for that person. Hashtag, words of wisdom from Zoey."

"I can't believe you just said hashtag."

"I did and if I posted what I just said, I guarantee it'll be trending. Anyways, Intro to Optometry starts in half-an-hour so I gotta run. Talk to you later." Zoey kissed Jemma on the cheek before heading out of the penthouse. As she did, she stepped on an ant with her bare feet. She recoiled in disgust. When she did, she noticed a trail of ants trying to exit the front door. It was a disgusting and yet fascinating sight since Jemma and Zoey never got ants in their penthouse. 

"Jemma, there's a trail of ants here. Can you get the Raid can and clean this up? Oh shit...we don't have Raid."

"I'll buy some later," Jemma responded, "Just go to class."

"Please, clean this up as soon as possible. Ants have been folllowing you since you came home last night."  _Wait...what?_

"What was that?"

"When you fell asleep, me and Connor noticed a trail of ants coming from your bedroom. Now I know your obsession with ants and ant-themed heroes but this is...kind of a problem!"

Jemma stood up. She saw the line of ants exiting the door. What intrigued her was that they weren't trying to pick up scraps of food or anything that ants typically did. It was as if they were being controlled-

Zoey had to nearly take a step back as Jemma grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door to follow the ant trail. This was probably going to go nowhere, she thought to herself, but it was better than nothing.  

* * *

 

SUBWAY RIDE TO THE DAILY BUGLE

(Daisy's POV)

 

Daisy Johnson (or the artist formally known as "Skye") sat by herself on the subway ride to the Daily Bugle. She had just gotten out of an audition for a television pilot that she was certain she would be rejected from. She wasn't sure how she felt about the pilot; it was some spy thriller that was to be aired on ABC and the role she auditioned for would be the show's lead, which was described as "a quirky, free-spirited, snarky woman who is recruited into a super-secret spy organization with absolutely no training because she impressed the organization's director". Odd role and reading further in the script, the character sounded more and more like Buffy the vampire slayer.  

Still, even though she had mixed feelings about the character, it was better than not auditioning at all and waiting for her next chance to break into showbiz.

As she sat, she slowly drifted away. Running only on three hours of sleep had that kind of effect. Daisy blamed herself for that because she had chosen to do her report the day before it was due and had hung out with her friend, Bobbi Morse, afterwards. The two stayed up watching horror movies, which didn't help with the sleep.

Just a little bit of sleep won't hurt, she thought to herself. As she lay her head on the subway window, she began to dream...

_A woman who Daisy did not recognize was running away from her. She didn't know why but she was chasing after the woman. She wanted to scream and tell the woman to stop but she didn't know the woman's name. Eventually the woman tripped and landed on her face. Daisy stopped to flip the woman over but immediately recoiled when she saw that the woman's face had been caved in. It was like she was talking to a sentient crater._

_Somehow, the woman was talking. It was muffled but she was able to make out the words "Wherever she goes...death follows!"_

_Daisy wanted to tell the faceless woman to stop but suddenly, the room collapsed and she found herself in a different room. She was tied to a chair, her arms and legs bound as well. Daisy tried struggling out but couldn't. She then heard clapping. Slow clapping, the kind you'd hear when someone was sarcastically congratulating you. Daisy looked up. She didn't know who the woman was but for some reason, she recognized her face. She had large eyes that Daisy couldn't help but stare at and she was wearing an elegant, red-and-gold flower dress. The woman was incredibly beautiful but something about her expression was unnerving._

_The woman knelt down, looking at the restraints holding Daisy. She then looked Daisy right in the eye. It was at that moment that Daisy realized the woman had not blinked once._

_"You're a lost, little girl, looking for a home. The truth is...no one is looking for you. You will never have a home. Not even the afterlife will take you."_

_"You're wrong!" Daisy shouted back, "I have a mother and father who love and care about me-"_

_"You do? Where are they? What's their names? What's my name?"  
_

_"Shut up! Get out of my head!"_

_"You're just scared because you can't answer my questions, right? You'll grow old and die alone before you'll ever find anything close to a home."_

_"STOP IT!"_

_"Everyone you love will die and it'll be all your fault because wherever you go, death follows!"_

_Daisy was screaming uncontrollably. She wanted to break free from the seat and attack the woman. But when she looked at the woman's face, it had changed. She now had dozens of spikes where her hair was and her eyes looked even more piercing than before. The woman laughed maniacally as the room slowly started to dissolve. Daisy screamed as the severed heads of her loved ones started raining from the ceiling. The woman in the flower dress began chanting, "Wherever you go, death follows!" and much to Daisy's horror...the heads started chanting it as well._

_She couldn't turn away as the heads rolled over to face her. The worst part of it all was that she recognized them all. Fitz, Simmons, Ward, Trip, Mack, Bobbi, Lance, Coulson, Melinda, Lincoln, Miles, Darcy, Jessica...they were all chanting the same thing as the crazed woman chanted the awful phrase._

_"I want to go home," Daisy cried as the chair she was in gave way. Suddenly, the head and the woman were gone. She was in a room that was pitch black. Slowly, Daisy looked up to see two figures. One was a woman of Asian descent, the other was an elderly white man. They leaned down and extended their hands to her._

_"Do you want to go home, Daisy?" the woman asked._

_"Yes," she responded. Suddenly, she went from being 20 years old to 8. Daisy smiled as both the man and woman took her hands and led her to what she believed was "home". It was a large mountain and the gate to it was marked with one word._

_Afterlife._

_The doors opened and just as Daisy was getting excited...she and the two adult figures were engulfed in flames. Daisy screamed as the fire consumed her and-_

"Lady, you okay?" 

Daisy woke up with a jolt. Her forehead and chest were soaked in sweat, which felt embarrassing. She looked around the subway, nervously. The train car was still quite empty. In front of her, a young man was looking back at her. He was wearing rose-tinted glasses so she couldn't see his eyes but the concern was clear on his face. 

"Yeah," Daisy said. "Just having a...really bad dream."

"I understand the feeling," the man said. 

"You do?"

"Of course. I can't tell you how many times I've experienced a nightmare. I get nightmares more than I get dreams."

"That's pretty rough."

"It's fine. You get used to it after a while. You just gotta learn how to channel your fear into something else, you know? Don't let it take over you."

"That's...actually really good advice. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

Daisy smiled at the man as he turned around, back to his own business. As he did, Daisy could've sworn she recognized his face. She pushed the thought out of her head as she stared out the window, hoping to not fall asleep again. 

 

 

A few minutes later, the Daily Bugle (Coulson's office)

 

 

"Daisy, step into my office!"

 _Well shit, here goes nothing._ Daisy Johnson sighed as she shoved her photos into her backpack. Her friends weren't aware of this but, at the start of her sophomore year, she had just gotten a job at the Daily Bugle as a freelance photographer. Not that it was hard to get the job, all she had to do was ask her adoptive father, Phil Coulson, who was the editor. She didn't know why but she wanted to keep the job a secret. Maybe it was Jemma's hatred of the Daily Bugle and their nonstop ranting towards the Ant-Man or maybe it was the fact that she needed this job to support herself since having to juggle an acting career and college life didn't pay the bills. 

 _Well, it's not exactly an acting career. It's more like a failed audition simulator._ Even with the stage name, she was struggling. She couldn't help it. In some auditions, she was "too Asian" to be the main lead while in other auditions, she was "too white" to be the best friend.  _That's show business for you. Why am I not surprised._ Still, she loved her spot in the Triskelion Community College theater (also known as the Playground). 

Daisy took a deep breath, wiping off the last of her sweat from the train nightmare. She didn't remember most of it but what she did recall still horrified her. But it was just a dream, she reminded herself, just another reason why Bobbi Morse shouldn't run movie night. She stepped into Coulson's office, closing the door behind her. Coulson's intern, fellow classmate Darcy Lewis, was typing away on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at Daisy.

"Sup, Skye," she said, "Heard what Rumlow did yesterday. The nerve of that guy, I swear."

"Now you know to trust my judgment when it comes to men," Daisy said, smirking.

"I heard that Grant stepped in to help. That must've looked pretty kickass."

"Hey, Fitz stood up to Ward too!"

"Well yeah but come on Skye...it's Fitz. I worry about the guy sometimes, you know? He's like an adorable little puppy when compared to Grant and Rumlow."

"True...but still, you gotta give him credit for standing up to-"

At that, Coulson faked a cough to get her attention. Daisy turned to him and, fumbling a bit, took out the photos in her backpack and handed them to him. He looked...mildly interested.

"Not quite sure how to fit these into our paper."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Make up some bullshit like 'EDM MUSIC ENCOURAGES BRAIN GROWTH' and use the picture I took of those drunk freshmen in the library." 

"Very funny, Daisy. Anyways...let's see what we got here. A couple of teenagers dancing in Central Park, people in a sandwich shop, science fair convention, Melinda May teaching a class...why is this here, Daisy?" 

"Oh, it's just for you." Coulson chuckled at that before handing the photo back to her. He took a seat at his desk, looking over the photos.

"Alright, I like them. But no Ant-Man pictures?"

"None. Not until you say something nice about the guy."

"Daisy...we talked about this. He's a menace to the city and the public needs to know! I'm not going to roll over on this issue. Now, do you have a picture of Ant-Man or not?" 

"Well, it's kind of hard to find the guy. You know, since he only shows up when crime is happening. Also, he shrinks, so even if I were in the same area as him, he'd be the size of an ant."

"Point taken. Go to Darcy and pick up your money. That'll be all."

"Thanks...dad." 

"You're welcome, honey." 

Daisy smiled at that before turning around and walking back to Darcy. That was Phil Coulson for you. Blunt, straight to the point with hints of humor whenever he felt like it. Daisy hated that the man had such a hate-on for the Ant-Man but it wasn't her place to argue. She honestly only cared about the money so she decided that, as long as they paid her at the end of the day, she wouldn't say anything about their bashing of Ant-Man. 

As she walked to Darcy, Daisy looked up and, through Coulson's blinds, she saw a familiar face walk into the office. Her jaw immediately dropped since this was an unexpected sight.  _What is he doing here!?_ Darcy looked up as well and quietly whistled before taking a sip of water from her water bottle. 

"Oh hello...salty goodness," Darcy said with a wicked smirk on her face. Lincoln Campbell was definitely a looker. He had a look to him that, for some reason, reminded Daisy of indie rockers. Every time she looked at him, she half-expected him to just pull a ukelele out and serenade her with a song he would come up with on the spot.

It was then at that moment, she remembered two conversations she had with the guy and Darcy separately. Both had happened a while ago and she had completely forgotten those conversations until just now. She had been at Lincoln's apartment, watching a movie with him, and during a bathroom break, he had turned to her and said, "I'm looking for a job, just so you know."

She had turned to him and asked, "You apply to anywhere yet?"

"Just a few. It's nothing for my career, really. Just something to make some money in the meantime. I doubt a job at the pizza place near my apartment will be impressive on my application to medical school."

"Well, now I know you applied to Round Table. Anywhere else?"

"Uh...just some random places. Post office, some political organizations that need canvassers, and some freelance gigs. Nothing to really get excited over."

Daisy had heard the word 'freelance' but did not think he applied to the Daily Bugle for some reason. Then, in the conversation she had with Darcy, she should've connected the dots but she had forgotten what she discussed with Lincoln. With Darcy, they had been in Starbucks just to chat and gossip about their friends. Casually, Darcy had said, "We just hired a new guy at the Daily Bugle. He's gonna be a freelance photographer like you so you might have some competition."

"Oh please," she had responded, "Coulson's my dad, the guy you hired would have to work pretty hard to even replace me."

"He's not replacing you but think of it this way. You now have to really step up your photo game because you're the original. Think of it like a game."

"Whatever, Darcy. What's his name?"

"I don't know. Link something, I only heard about it yesterday." 

 _Goddamn it, Darcy. If you had told me 'Link something' was Lincoln, I wouldn't be surprised as I am right now!_ Daisy turned to Darcy who looked back at her.

"You know him?" Darcy asked.

"Of course, that's Lincoln Campbell, my lab partner." 

"Interesting. Well, Lincoln applied for a job here a while ago. He's doing the exact same thing you're doing."

"Freelance photography?"

"Exactly."

"Crap, so that's what he meant by freelance. Goddamn it, I should've remembered that."

"How did you know he applied to be a freelance photographer?"

"He told me...when I was at his apartment...watching a movie." Daisy said, realizing that the situation she just described sounded like a date. Darcy flashed a smile at her.

"Oh...I get it now. 'Lab partner'."

"Shut up."

"Oh, I won't go any further. I'm just saying that 'partner' has more than one meaning, if you get what I mean. Anyways, you can go and talk to him for a bit while I get your check ready. And while you do, do a girl a favor and get me that man's digits. Unless you already have your paws on him, then I respectfully bow out of this race."

"No, we're not together and that's that." Darcy shrugged before turning back to her laptop. As she did, Daisy stepped out of Coulson's office to meet Lincoln. He had on headphones and, from what Daisy could faintly hear through them, he was blasting some form of electro music. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He smiled before putting his headphones away.  _That goddamn smile...argh, just slay me right now._

"Hey, Daisy," he said, smiling wide at her.  _Him saying that should not make me blush as much as it did just now._ _True, he's kinda hot and working with him since the year started did give me a chance to know the guy. But we're just classmates, remember that Daisy._

"Oh, hey, Lincoln," she said, cursing herself that she stumbled those words out, "So...I guess we'll be working together from now on?"

"Looks that way. Hey, I didn't know you were working here. If I did, I would've gotten you something."

"Um...why?"  _Totally not crushing on him. You're just happy at the thought that he would've gotten you a gift. A totally platonic gift._

"Oh, nothing. I mean, it's just to be nice and all. You are my lab partner and all, and one of my friends. Besides, I like seeing you happy."  _Fuck. He likes it when I'm happy. Maybe there is something more here._

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you. And for the record, I like chocolate eclairs. Now you don't have to-"

"Chocolate eclairs it is then! Tomorrow, I promise. And don't worry, I know I don't have to but I want to."

"Okay...I'll hold you to your promise then." 

Lincoln and Daisy smiled at each other. After an awkward silence, Daisy said her goodbyes to Lincoln before picking her check up from Darcy and exiting the building.  _Looks like tomorrow will be an interesting day._

* * *

 

TEN YEARS AGO, THE WARD FAMILY FARM 

(Grant's POV)

 

_"Grant, please! You know I hate that mask!"_

_"Just admit to Christian that you're sorry about ruining his birthday. Then I'll take the mask off!"_

_"Why are you doing this? I thought you were on my side!"_

_"I'm on nobody's side. Now please, just admit what you did and I can take the mask off-"_

_"I won't! Christian doesn't deserve an apology. You know as well as I do that Christian is the enemy here."_

_"He is...but we can't fight him. Just please...do what I say for once and all of this goes away!"_

_"Is there any way out of this where I don't have to apologize to our...asshole of a brother!"_

_"No...there isn't."_

_"Well, fuck you Grant! You can tell Christian that if he wants me to beg him for his forgiveness, he won't be getting it."_

_"Then I won't take the mask off."_

_"Why not!?"  
_

_"I just...I just can't"_

_"Then leave me alone-"_

_"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT. Now make this easier for yourself and apologize!"_

_"No...don't come any closer! I swear to god, Grant, I'll hurt you after this-"_

_"Thomas wait!"_

_"-you won't see me coming! You're gonna pay for this-"_

_"THOMAS, TURN AROUND! YOU'RE ABOUT TO FALL INTO THE WELL! THOMAS...THOMAS, STOP! THOMAS, NO!"_

 

Thomas would never forgive him.

That was what Grant thought as he watched his younger brother try to warm himself up by the fireplace. He couldn't believe what he had just done. His brother Christian had egged him to do it, to scare Thomas and push into the family well. He didn't want to but it was either scare him or receive a beating, which would also extend to Thomas. Grant decided the former was the lesser sin and he put on Christian's mask. However, he told himself that he would only scare Thomas. It was Thomas' fault that he backed up and fell into the well.

Even though he tried to avoid the well, Thomas had fallen in anyways. Because of what he had done, scaring him with the mask, Thomas was scarred for life. 

As Grant watched his younger brother from afar, Christian joined him. Grant bit his tongue to resist the urge to punch him for what happened.

"How did it feel, Grant?" Christian said, no hint of satisfaction in his tone.

"I feel terrible," Grant replied, truthfully.  _Not just that, I feel like the devil._

"Well...at least you went through with it. Looks like Thomas won't be ruining any other birthdays now." 

"I didn't want to scare him, Christian. That was just unnecessary and cruel." 

"Hey, don't pin this all on me. It's not like you backed down from what I asked you to do-"

"You forced me to do it! You put the mask in my hand and told me that either I put this on and scare Thomas or you'd beat us both! Did you really expect me to back down? You forced my fucking hand!"

At that, Christian snorted, mocking Grant. Grant gritted his teeth, the urge to punch Christian rising to his boiling point. 

"Yeah...I forced you to put on the mask to scare Thomas," Christian said, sarcastically, "I forced you to back him up so he could fall down the well. How exactly does that work? Because last time I checked, me forcing you would actually be me putting the mask on your face and working you like a puppet."

"You gave me no choice-"

"And you didn't fight back! Man stands in front of you and threatens you with a beating and you take the easy way out, instead of threatening to beat his ass for even thinking of harming you. What's wrong, Grant? Mom and dad didn't teach you how to be a man and fight back? You're just a little bitch." 

Christian chuckled as Grant almost lunged at him. Instead he shook his head. It wasn't worth it. He had to grip his hand so that he wouldn't just punch Christian right on the jaw. 

"Anyways, this was fun," Christian said, "I need my mask back though. Bart said he needs it."

"You don't even have the decency to buy your own horror mask? You have to borrow it from someone else."

"Yes, fucker, I borrowed the mask because I liked it and Thomas hated it. Now give me the damn mask or I'll beat you and Thomas anyways for wasting my time!" 

Grant sighed. He only agreed to scare Thomas to avoid the beating, it would be stupid to ruin that by starting a fight at this very moment. He grabbed the mask he had used to scare Thomas with from his backpack and handed it to Christian. Thomas, who had just noticed his brothers, immediately screamed upon the sight of the mask, causing Grant to drop it to the ground. The mask cracked a little upon impact. Seeing the noticeable damage to the mask pissed Christian off immensely.

"You little fuck, you did that on purpose!" Christian shouted. Grant winced at the level of anger in Christian's voice. He winced again when Christian punched Grant in the stomach, causing him to topple over. Christian then walked over to Thomas and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Christian was beating Thomas up. Grant tried to sit up but the punch had taken out all the air in his lungs. 

Slowly, he sat up, massaging his stomach as he did. As he inched up, he took a look at the mask again. It was a sight he would never forget, even ten years later. 

Ever since the incident at the well, he would never forget this mask.

The mask that Christian wore just to torment Grant and Thomas.

The mask that Christian forced Grant to wear to torment Thomas.

The mask that scared Thomas to the point that he slipped and fell inside the family's well because had been too scared to see where he was going.

Grant could've sworn he heard the mask laughing at him, its mouth in a permanent smile. There was just something unnerving about it. Grant shook his head as he pushed the green goblin mask away from him in order to stand up to face Christian. 

 

 

Present day, Garrett's Manor

 

 

"Ward, you coming back to bed?"

Kara Palamas' sultry voice caught Grant's attention as he wiped his face with a towel. Grant Ward was in the bathroom. He was breathing heavily, just trying to get over a panic attack from last night's dream. He didn't think that he would still have nightmares about the well and the mask and he wasn't quite sure what triggered it. Grant splashed some more water in his face before looking at the mirror to calm himself down.  _It's all in the past, Grant Douglas Ward. Just shut those voices up in your head, telling you that you're a monster. You're not._

"Coming!" Grant shouted just loud enough for Kara to hear. He took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom and cuddling up next to Kara. Her warmth helped Grant feel better, even if it was just comfort on a physical level. As he began to calm down, he wished that he had Kara with him whenever his past started creeping its way to the surface. Just her presence was soothing. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.  _Oh, just had a dream about how I mentally scarred my brother. Did I mention my childhood was terrible? Because it was, it really was._

"Nothing's wrong. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"You dreamt about the well and the mask again, right?" Grant sighed again. He had never told anyone that story, even his best friend Leo Fitz. But he had somehow convinced himself that Kara was different and deserved to know the truth about his childhood. He told her everything, from him burning his family farm to the ground, a move that sent him straight to juvenile hall, to him meeting John Garrett and getting adopted by him on the spot. Grant didn't regret telling her his life story but he hadn't counted on Kara bringing it back up again. 

"Yeah I did," Grant replied weakly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I don't mean to pry but...from my experience, talking things out helps."

"Your experience?"

"Well...my parents died when I was young. Drunk driver had run them off the bridge. I lived with my grandparents for a while, then my granddad died from brain cancer and my grandma died from old age. And in my first year of college, I failed two of my classes. All of those events hurt and I still feel the pain even after all of that happened. But talking about those experiences really helped me in the long run. Keeping them bottled up just means you're building the pain up, which isn't healthy."

"Yeah, I know. It's why it's a good thing Fitz talks about himself all the time, although I gotta force him to talk some times."

"And you listen to him, right?"

"Of course, baby. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Well, let's reverse the situation then. You talk to me and I'll listen." Grant shook his head but Kara nuzzled in close to prevent him from turning away. 

"I promise, I won't make fun of you for anything you say." she said, her voice comforting Grant. Somehow, that was enough for Ward to start talking. He took a deep breath before starting. 

"Good...because that would be a really mean thing to do to someone spilling their traumatic past out." Ward retorted, "I guess...I'm not quite sure what still bothers me about the whole thing."

That was the truth. He had dreamt about the whole incident before but he was never quite sure what it was that haunted him. It was either Christian, the well, or...the mask. Ward stopped there for a second as memories of the mask came back to him. 

"I take that back," Ward said, "I think...I don't know why but...I think it's the mask that bothers me the most."

"The mask? Not the well?"

"I can't explain it but there was one night where I was talking to Christian about the well incident. Now, I had known about the mask for a while at that point. He tried scaring me with it a couple of times. But that was the only time I ever felt unnerved by it. I held it in my hands and it was this greenish...goblin-like mask. I don't know why it bothered me so much to look at it. It was almost as if I could...hear it. Talk to me." 

Silence. 

"Wow," Kara said, "I don't know how to respond to that." 

"I'm not crazy," Ward said to reassure her, "I'm just...damaged, I guess. Now don't tell anyone else, not even Fitz. The most he knows about my past is that I was a juvenile delinquent and ran from home after...you know, what happened between me and Christian."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. And thank you, for trusting me." Grant smiled before leaning in close and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I know you won't," Grant said. "That's why I love you."

"Oh, you love me now?"

"Well, it's out in the open. I love Kara Palamas." She smiled as she leaned in close to kiss Ward. Ward reciprocated and he opened his eyes to look at her face. As he did, he noticed his phone on the ground was vibrating. Daisy Johnson was texting for some reason. For some reason, seeing Daisy's picture brought back old memories of them hanging out in class, at Fitz's home, in Jemma's penthouse-

 _NO WARD. Don't you dare wander in that direction. You're with Kara now and you just admitted to loving her. If you screw things up by bringing up your old feelings for Skye again, I'll throw myself down the goddamn well because I'd deserve it. Just bury those thoughts, once and for all._ Ward broke off the kiss, smiling at Kara. He then reached over, shut his phone off, and threw it to the side. Skye could wait. Right now was him and Kara time- 

Just then, the doors opened. Ward instinctively grabbed the baseball bat near his bed to attack the intruder. Surprisingly, it was Antoine Triplett, their classmate and a prospect to join the group. Immediately, Kara hid inside the covers, still partially naked from last night. Grant turned his attention to Trip, visibly angry.

"Hey, who gave you permission to come into my house!" Ward shouted, "I never gave you a key here!" 

"Okay, Ward, let me explain," Trip said, "I was coming to ask you about Professor Gonzales' homework and-"

"You burst into my house for THAT!"

"No, man! Let me explain! I came by and I saw John Garrett in the garden. He passed out!" Trip's voice was fading away as a loud ringing began pounding Ward's ears. His legs felt like jelly as Trip continued explaining what happened. However, Ward already knew what was happening. 

_Oh no...it's happening again. His tech is malfunctioning. Goddamnit, I knew this was going to happen but not this way! Please!_

"Did you call for help!" Ward shouted, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"I did, paramedics are on their way. But Ward, I just need you to know-"

Without thinking, Ward got out of bed and ran out of the house to find Garrett. Kara sat up, visibly upset, as Trip crouched down, gripping his head to keep himself calm. Afterwards, he began texting their circle of friends to let them know that Ward was not coming in today. 

 

* * *

 

FITZ'S HOME 

(Fitz's POV)

 

Fitz woke with a jolt. The sun was beaming down on his face and he could feel his face burning because of it. It had to be around 3 or 4 afternoon, which meant he had missed all of his morning classes. Typically Fitz would freak out if he had missed even one of his classes since the courses he took didn't afford students the luxury of playing hooky. However, after yesterday, he was happy to still be alive.

In fact, he felt better than he was yesterday. Fitz sat up, almost smiling. He felt... _good._ The area where Mike had punched him didn't sting, his back didn't ache, his eyes didn't hurt, and his body just felt refreshed. He felt as if he had a good night sleep on the comfiest bed in the world.

There was an audible gurgle noise from his stomach. _Hungry, of course. I didn't even eat dinner last night._ Fitz stretched his back before standing up. He was going to have a quick shower before eating whatever Aunt May and Uncle Ben cooked. He didn't even care what it was, anything would taste great at the moment. Fitz took his shirt off to take a shower and as soon as he stepped in front of his mirror (the same one he used to practice asking Jemma out on a date), he stopped in amazement.

_No...that can't...how in the...what. The. Hell!_

_I look...I look...GOOD?!_

Without his shirt on, he got a good glimpse at how much his body had changed. He wasn't exactly ripped but he definitely filled out. No more scrawny stomach and thin arms, his muscles were clearly defined and he could've sworn that he had signs of a six pack. True, if you had put him up against a shirtless Grant or Mack, he'd still look the least impressive. But the change was still pretty dramatic.

As Fitz fawned over his new figure, he noticed his face which had also changed. Somehow, he grew a slight stubble, which in itself was a difficult task for some reason. He always thought his body just wasn't equipped to growing facial hair. Yet here he was, stubble on his face. Surprisingly, it made him look better, as if he gained a few years which he attributed to his boy-ish face.

_Wow...maybe I hit puberty late in the game? Or...maybe this is...second puberty? Double jeopardy puberty? Does that reference even work for this situation, oh I don't give a damn because I look great! Wow, I gotta tell someone about this-_

"Leopold, are you awake?" Fitz turned to his door. His Aunt May's voice came through as she knocked on it again.

"Yeah, I'm awake!" Fitz replied.

"You slept through the whole night without eating dinner. Me and your uncle were so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm great even." _Hell yeah I'm feeling great._

"Good! Now, when you're ready, come downstairs and eat. You need to eat something." She walked away as Fitz continued looking at himself in the mirror.

"Okay...well, I don't know what this is. Either I'm still dreaming or maybe this is some S.H.I.E.L.D. experiment. But for now...just enjoy. Thank you god, and that's me being serious for once. Let's keep my luck on the good side for once, yeah?" He smiled to himself as he took his pants off in order to take a shower.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Fun Times with Spider Powers 
> 
> Some thoughts on this chapter. For anyone who's seen the original Spider-Man, the scene where Fitz sees his new self was obviously based on the scene from the movie. But what I was trying to do was create a parallel with AoS, where Fitz made a visible physical change from season 1 to 3. I don't know about you but I think the idea of Fitz falling asleep in his season 1 body and waking up to his bulkier, season 3 body is hilarious. But that's just me. 
> 
> This is jumping the gun a little bit but in my head, I fancasted Connor (Zoey's secret admirer-turned-boyfriend) as John Boyega. That's the FinnRey shipper in me. On a more serious note, the main reason why it's Daisy who is the one working at the Daily Bugle is because it's not likely for Fitz to be working there since he's getting offers to work for large companies. It's more in line for Daisy to be the one who is the freelance photographer since she's the struggling actress and in the series, she's Coulson's daughter figure. It just made more sense that Coulson would've gotten her a job at the Daily Bugle so she could support her acting career, you know? 
> 
> Like I said, this is not a complete Spider-Man AU, it's a remix of AoS and Spider-Man. Expect more of that to come. Lastly, I know the inclusion of Ant-Man might seem odd but don't worry, there is a reason for everything in this story. You just gotta be patient with me :D
> 
> Also, to clear up the timeline since it might be confusing, Fitz and Simmons were enemies at the start of their first year (starting August) after Fitz snapped at her for no reason. Their humiliating fight and encounter with Brock Rumlow happened in November. Grant Ward's embarrassing fall down from a tree while trying to woo Kara Palamas happened the week before Clara's death. Also, it was partly thanks to Fitz that Ward and Kara got together since he made Ward sound great to Kara, which means Kara didn't really mind Grant embarrassing himself.
> 
> P.S. Gee, I wonder why Lincoln Campbell listens to electro music *winks furiously*  
> P.P.S. Raise your hand if you recognize where the "Hello, salty goodness" line comes from!


	4. Fun Times with Spider Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Fitz was bitten by a radioactive spider, he begins to realize the bite did more than just give him muscles...

_FLASHBACK_

 

 

_Fitz family home, Glasgow, Scotland_

_Twelve years ago (Fitz: Age 8)_

 

_Leo Fitz's mother, Dr. Aileen Fitz, had come home late. He was already in bed, reading a few of his mother's research books just to pass the time, when he heard her slam the door. He had seen his mother lose her temper before but the sound of the slam really shocked him. Slowly, he got out of bed and tip-toed his way downstairs. He stopped at the middle of the stairwell since didn't want to alert her presence, especially since he was supposed to be asleep._

_As he peeked his head out through the stairwell to get a glimpse of the kitchen area, he saw that his mother was not alone. There were two other people with her; a Chinese woman who was glaring at Dr. Fitz and an elderly, white man who was eating an apple next to the Chinese woman. Leo didn't recognize the two but he didn't like them already. Something about them seemed off, especially how his mother was reacting to their presence. The Chinese woman was fiddling with her phone and whatever it was that she was reading, Dr. Fitz was clearly interested._

_Silently, Fitz listened, trying to figure out what they were discussing. Unfortunately, he had caught them in the middle of a heated discussion._

_"I've shown you, from time and time again, that me and Cal are making massive strides in military technology," the Chinese woman said, "I hate to say this but I think you're starting to lose it from stress. From one colleague to another, I just want to say that I think you're overreacting, Aileen,"_

_"Am I?" his mother responded back, with a ton of bite in her tone. Fitz was surprised his mother was capable of such venom. "You lied to me, over and over again. Both of you! You told me that Will volunteered for Afterlife-"_

_"-That was the truth! We explained to Mr. Daniels that he would fare better in his missions to space if he signed up for Afterlife. We told him that we could increase his chances at surviving extreme weather conditions, so he volunteered-"_

_"-But he didn't know what he got himself into! He thought you were just going to improve his immune system or make it so that he adjusted better to extreme temperatures! You should've told him he signed up for the damn Sandman project."_

_"And now, he's changed for the better! I can't believe you can't see that, Fitz-"_

_"-then, you told me that Raina was a volunteer! Of all the people you could've chosen, you actually chose Raina!"_

_"I never forced Raina to approach the Monolith! But she did, knowing the consequences, and look where we are now. We now know what the Monolith is."_

_"It's an abomination, Jiaying!"  
_

_"No, it's the next step! Imagine, Aileen. GarrettCorp has been trying for decades to develop suits that would ensure a soldier's safety in the battlefield. With the Monolith, it creates the suit for you. It enhances the user's strengths and it doesn't get in the way since it becomes part of you, like another skin."_

_"We don't know anything about the Monolith, though. For all we know, it can drive the user insane. It could be radioactive, it could be harmful for anyone around it...it could be a damn parasite!"_

_"I doubt Raina will be driven insane by the suit," the white man, Cal, chuckled, "She already was a bit of a kook even before she stepped into the Monolith."_

_"Not helping your case, Cal," Aileen spat back, "Look, Jiaying, Cal...it's done. After what happened with Will and Raina...Afterlife is finished. I'm going to report you two to John Garrett since, after this and the Electro incident-"_

_"That was none of your concern," Jiaying shouted, "Daisy was about to be transformed and it was completely safe and within the company's guidelines and regulations, then you had to-"_

_"YOU WERE GOING TO PUT YOUR DAUGHTER THROUGH THE ELECTRO PROGRAM! She was crying! When I talked to her just an hour ago, she told me she thought her skin was on fire! And she's only 8! You could've gotten anyone else for the project but you chose your daughter. And for what, because you knew she couldn't refuse you if you asked?"_

_"Are you saying I put my daughter through the program because I knew she didn't know any better?" Jiaying asked, genuinely offended._

_"I am. You're supposed to be her mother and you, Cal, you're supposed to be her father. How could you live with yourselves? I'd rather lose my job and life savings than put Leo through what you just tried to put Daisy through."_

_"You're walking a thin line here, Fitz," Calvin said sternly. He expected her to recoil with fear but she stood her ground, much to Leo's delight._

_"I'm walking a thin line? You two have been crossing the damn line ever since you started working with John Garrett. With the shit you tried to pull with Daisy, Will, and Raina, Afterlife deserves to be destroyed. Now get out of my house."_

_At that, Jiaying and Cal turned around to leave. Leo retreated into the shadows to avoid being spotted. Before the Afterlife couple left, Jiaying turned to face Aileen one more time._

_"Afterlife survived your husband," Jiaying said with a smirk on her face, "We'll survive you."_

_"Get out, now!"_

_"I just want to say, Aileen, we're disappointed you couldn't see the light. But, with complete sincerity...good luck trying to take us down." She then turned around and exited the home, Cal following suit. Aileen sat down at the family table and placed her head in her hands. Leo heard her crying. He felt the urge to walk down and tell her everything would be okay. Instead, he climbed back upstairs to go to sleep. In the morning, he would ask her if she was fine._

 

_Fitz's second home, New York City_

_Two years later_

 

_Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother had just dropped him off at his Uncle Ben and Aunt May's home. She told him it would just be to visit them but now here she was, telling him she had to go away for a while. One of his worst fears was losing his mother, especially since he had lost his father a few years ago. Leo tried to hold back the tears but once they started, he couldn't stop._

_"When will you be back," Leo sobbed._

_"Oh, my little monkey man, it's only going to be for a few days," she said. Just by the tone of her voice, Leo knew she was lying. Aileen began to cry as well, knowing that what she said was just making Leo more upset._

_"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home!"_

_"Oh, my little boy, we can't go home. I can't say why, we just...can't."_

_"Is it because of dad? Is he back?" Leo knew he was reaching with what he was asking her. He knew his father would never come back but at this point, he was willing to believe anything since there had to be a good reason for his mother to leave._

_"No...I'm afraid it has nothing to do with your father," she replied, somberly, "It's just...there's a lot you don't know about my life and I...I couldn't live with myself if you went through what I have to go through. It's for your own good that you and I don't see each other for some time."_

_"But I don't want you to leave! I can handle whatever it is you're dealing with-"_

_"-No Leo, that's not-"_

_"-We're a team! Mum, you can't abandon me like dad-"_

_"Hush, Leo...no more." She smiled before hugging him. He didn't know at the time but this was the last time he would ever hug his mother._

_"I'll never abandon you, my little monkey," Aileen said, her voice soothing him._

_"I love you," Leo said._

_"I know you do. Such a good boy...like your father. Now, be good to your Aunt May and Uncle Ben, they'll take good care of you. Don't go looking for me...please." She pushed Leo back gently before kissing him on the forehead. She stood up and headed to the front door. Before she did, she turned to Aunt May and Uncle Ben with a serious look on her face.  
_

_"They won't find you, I promise," she said. "Just do right by me and raise him like he was your own."_

_"We understand," Uncle Ben said, "Be safe now."_

_"Oh...I will. But knowing who's after me, I doubt that's a promise I'll be able to keep." She smiled before opening the door. She turned to Leo one last time, gave him a quick smile, then exited the house and out of Leo Fitz's life for good._

 

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY, PROFESSOR MELINDA MAY'S CLASSROOM A.K.A. THE GYM 

 

Leo Fitz still felt like he was on top of the world. Last night, he was a scrawny loser who had the least impressive body in the entire school. Now...well, Fitz still considered himself a loser since he was still pretty sure his classmates were weirded out by him. _But at least I look pretty good so there's that working out for me._  

It was noon which meant physical education with one of the heads of Operations, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May. S.H.I.E.L.D. made it mandatory for every student to pass these classes, which were basic courses for anyone in Operations. Fitz hated these classes since he was always mediocre but for once, he was looking forward to whatever challenge May had in store for him.

He was about to regret that thought.

"Today's test will be an obstacle course!" Professor Melinda May shouted for the whole class to hear. Known for her glory days as a field agent, Melinda May's career ended when she had retired from field duty in order to train the new recruits. Something about an incident in Bahrain convinced her she had enough of the operative life. Well, at least that was what Fitz heard. He wasn't nosy enough to peek into May's past.

His friend Daisy Johnson, however, could realistically spend a whole day trying to dig up the juicy details of Melinda's past, possibly in an attempt to prove her theory that Melinda and her adoptive father, Phil Coulson, were lovers at some point. But that was besides the point.  

"There will be six stations," Melinda continued, "We'll start off with a tire run, then a rope wall, then the monkeybars, followed by a cargo net climb, balance beam, and ending with a rope climb. Do your best and if you fall or trip, you need to start back at the very beginning of the course. I don't care if you're tired, you will get through the course in one go. If you can't handle it...the bell I'm standing next to is for you. Simply ring out to let us know that you couldn't finish. It'll look poorly on your grade though, so keep that in mind!" 

Fitz could've sworn May looked right at him, as if she knew he was going to be either the first or the only one to quit. He chose not to look in her direction in fear that she did expect him to fail. 

"And...go!" At that, the class was off. From where Melinda stood, she could tell which students were Operations, Communications, and Science/Technology. The Operations students were doing the best, then the Communications, and the ones suffering were mainly from Science/Technology. May had to roll her eyes at some of the SciTech students, many of whom already had to repeat the course due to failing the monkeybars.  _Oh come on, the course isn't even that hard. I swear, these SciTech students really need to shape up or...what the hell?_

Melinda's jaw dropped when she saw how well Fitz was doing. Fitz couldn't believe how well he was doing either. In the past, he would trip at least once in the tire run and was slower than a turtle when compared to everyone else. Now, he easily passed the tires and climbed the rope wall as well as an Operations student. 

By the time he reached the balance beam, he noticed that he was far ahead of everyone else. Many of the SciTech students stopped just to watch him. They seemed to be cheering while the Operations students looked at each other, confused. Fitz felt a sense of pride, knowing that his fellow SciTech classmates were rooting for him to be the first one to finish the course.

That was when it started.

Fitz could've sworn he heard Marcus Brutt, an Operations students, say, "How the hell did the highlander beat us? He's the worst one here!" Fitz was about to turn around and give him a piece of his mind when he saw Marcus go back to the start of the course. Then, he heard Olivia Yeon of SciTech say, "Wow, look at Fitz go! Maybe a SciTech person might actually be the first one to finish the course for once." However, she too was way too far for him to hear. Or at least she should've been too far to be able to catch what she said. 

 _I can hear them from where I am. Did the spider bite...heighten my senses? Okay...that's a bit weird. I mean, I expected weird results but this is getting a little out of hand. Just gotta stay focused for now, this is not the time to start figuring out what's happening to me._ He turned to face Melinda. For once, she was smiling at him and even flashed him a thumbs up. The sight of the thumbs up filled him with even more pride and he faced the final obstacle, the rope climb, with a look of determination.

For years, the rope climb had defeated him. He hated this obstacle with a passion since in the past, he could never reach the top. But now, with little effort, he grabbed on and climbed to the top, ringing the ceiling bell to indicate he finished the course. Melinda May clapped, thoroughly impressed by his performance.

"Well done, Mr. Fitz," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm not exaggerating when I say you actually beat Grant Ward's time."

"How well did he do?"

"How well? He was the one with the best time. You beat him by three minutes. I'll let him know that you beat his time definitively, I'm sure he'd be interested to hear." 

Fitz smiled at that. Of course, Ward always beat him in physical challenges like this and he, in turn, always beat Ward at mind games. But for once, he bested him in a physical challenge! Fitz felt an immense feeling of pride, much more than what he had felt before. So much so that he forgot where he was and lost grip of the rope. Fitz tried in vain to hold on but it was too late. He heard a scream from the crowd of students as he fell to the ground.

"Move out of the way!" Melinda shouted as she tried to catch Fitz. Without thinking, Fitz shifted his body so that he could land on his feet. He would probably break something but-

Fitz landed on his feet. He heard a gasp in the crowd, which confused him at first but then quickly realized it was because he just survived a 20 foot fall without breaking a single bone. Even Melinda May looked shocked. 

Before May could ask him if he was okay, Fitz immediately ran out of the gym and headed to the cafeteria. 

  

* * *

 

CAFETERIA

 

Fitz was sitting by himself in the cafeteria, hoping that no one from the gym recognized him. In the time he was there, he had received a text from Skye, telling him and Grant to meet her by the fountain in the plaza, and a text from Trip, telling him that Ward would be out for the day since he was taking Garrett to the hospital. Fitz would visit his friend later but at the moment, he was having a hard time just focusing on his food. 

His senses were overloaded. Whatever started in the gym was only increasing. He could hear people talking from a distance and his reflexes were top-notch. For example, while walking to the table, he had accidentally run into Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse. Before their food had dropped to the ground, Fitz grabbed both of their trays and caught their food while they were falling. He didn't even plan on catching the food, he just did it on a reflex.

Lance couldn't stop geeking out over what he had just seen while Bobbi instantly shared on her social media what had just happened. _Of course I had to be friends with Queen Social Media. For some damn reason, she's always there whenever something noteworthy occurs. That's how she knows every little secret and rumor that's spread in the Academy, she just...knows. Jesus, how does Lance put up with this?_

No one, not even Daisy, can compare to Bobbi in terms of social media dominance.Secretly, Fitz was jealous. At the moment though, he wasn't. While Fitz did want to have more of a social life, he wanted it for normal things, such as parties, conventions, concerts, and so on. He didn't want to be known as the "weird guy with amazing reflexes and super senses". 

While Fitz continued to eat, he also noticed two more side effects of the bite; super strength and adhesive fingers. The adhesive fingers, he discovered on accident. After giving Lance and Bobbi their trays back, he had sat down on the table and was joined by the couple. Fitz grabbed a bottle of sriracha for his food and when Bobbi asked for the bottle, he handed it to her...only to realize it was stuck in his hand. Bobbi had gotten irritated with Fitz, who claimed that he couldn't get the bottle off for some reason.

"Someone must've put crazy glue on the bottle for a stupid prank, love," Lance had said, which Fitz agreed with just so they wouldn't suspect him. That was when he discovered his super strength. Fitz managed to pry the bottle off his hands but the force of him removing the bottle sent it flying right into Bobbi Morse's face. The sriracha bottle had been flung so strongly that her nose was broken on impact.

The image of the bottle hitting Bobbi would forever be stuck in Fitz's mind. He didn't want to say it out loud to Lance but he did giggle a little at the sight and when Bobbi shouted, "THE SRIRACHA WENT UP MY NOSE!" when she felt her nose burning. If he had an Instagram, that would've been the first picture he would've posted.  

Lance was initially upset but Bobbi calmed him down, saying that it was just an accident on Fitz's part. She then said, "Wow, didn't know you had that kind of strength." Fitz didn't know how to respond to that and simply shrugged. While clutching her nose, she got up to see the nurse and Lance followed. To Fitz's horror, he sensed that at least five students took a picture of Bobbi's bleeding nose and of him flinging the sriracha bottle in her face. He buried his face in his food to hide himself from the crowd. 

_What else could go wrong-_

"Hello, Fitz!" Fitz sighed as he sat up and looked right into Jemma Simmons' cute, smiling face.  _Oh, looks like things can get worse. Just stay calm and don't do anything embarrassing._ Fitz smiled at her as he pushed all the bottles of sriracha away from them. He should've noticed his left hand, though, as his hand had gotten stuck to his tray while he was pushing the bottles.

"Morning, Simmons," Fitz said, "You look...tired. Anything eventful happen today?"

"Well...a bit actually," she said, sitting down with him, "I got the text from Trip. Poor Ward, can't imagine how he's feeling at the moment. How are you dealing, since he was a family friend to you and all."

"I'm...well, I can't say I'm completely sad. I didn't really grow up with Garrett and he is a bit...creepy? I just know him from our Thanksgiving dinners. But I still feel for him, I can say that much." 

"Good. I was thinking we'd go to the hospital afterwards to pay them a visit."

"Sounds good. Now, you didn't answer my question. What happened today?"

"Alright...how do I explain this? I...uh...I was on a wild goose chase today."

"Really?"

"This is going to sound strange but there was a trail of ants in my penthouse this morning and Zoey accurately pointed out that we never get ants where we live. So, I came to the conclusion that-"

"-the ants were being controlled by Ant-Man." Fitz smirked at her, knowing how ridiculous that sounded. Jemma began to blush from embarrassment and twiddled her fingers, as if she were ashamed to admit that was true. 

"I did think that. Not one of my finer moments. I followed the trail and it led to nowhere. Just some dirty, brick wall at the floor level of the apartment. And since I know you're going to ask, yes, I did try searching for a switch since I thought there would be an entrance to-"

"-Ant-Man's secret lair? Makes sense. I mean, you do live on a hill."

Jemma said nothing. She simply smiled, trying to ignore how red her cheeks were getting from embarrassment. 

"I think you're getting way too deep into your Ant-Man fangirling," Fitz said. 

"I'm not! I'm just...intrigued by him...from a scientist's perspective!" 

"Sure, Jemma." Fitz smirked again, which led to Jemma playfully throwing a french fry into his face. He lifted his left hand to swat it but accidentally brought the tray up, sending his food down to the floor. Jemma gasped, surprised at the sight.  _Oh shit...not now!_

Fitz tried in vain to get the tray off his fingers. For some reason, his hand was stuck to it, much more so than the sriracha bottle.  _What...the...hell! Get off of me already!_

"Fitz, you okay?" Jemma asked, "Is there something wrong with your tray?" 

"I'm fine, Simmons. I'm just having...some trouble...removing this tray from my-"

"Oh dear, did you get superglue on your hands again?"

"No, nothing like that! Maybe if I just-" Fitz flicked his hand, sending the tray flying...right into the face of a now-pissed off Brock Rumlow. The impact caused Rumlow to trip, sending his plate of spaghetti right onto his white shirt. Angrily, Rumlow stood up.

_Great. Just great._

Jemma and Leo's faces went white with fear as Rumlow stormed his way to their table. He tripped a little on the food that Fitz spilled but after regaining his balance, he kicked the food away. 

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. FITZ!" Rumlow threw his tray to the side, trying to wipe the spaghetti off his shirt. 

"Jemma, move!" Leo shouted. As he did, he noticed Jemma was already taking off.

"I'm already moving!" Jemma shouted back. Fitz took off after Jemma while Rumlow followed. What the three of them did not notice was that a crowd was beginning to form. 

 

* * *

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. ACADEMY PLAZA 

 

Fitz caught up to Jemma and the two ran to the only place he could think of at the time; the fountain, where Daisy had told him to meet her. Upon arriving at the fountain, he stopped, his face flushed with fear as a very pissed-off Mike Peterson approached him. Jemma stood in between Fitz and Mike, although she was afraid as well.

"Gotcha now, you little bitch," he said, "Where's your friend to back you up?" 

It was at that moment that Fitz realized Mike was holding Skye's phone. He recognized it immediately due to its green casing and a picture of her and Lincoln as the wallpaper. Jemma noticed it too. She was predictably angry at the man.  

"Michael Peterson!" Jemma shouted, "Is that Skye's phone!"

"Of course it is, Jemma," Fitz said, "It explains the random text this morning. You took her phone just to lure me and Ward here, right?" Mike nodded his head.

Jemma was livid. She was now slapping Mike's arms, her face red with anger. "I can't believe you would steal Dai-er, Skye's phone just to get payback on Ward and Fitz! That's so...immature! I thought we were supposed to be college students! All of you are acting like high schoolers!" 

"Well, these punks attacked me! I deserve a little payback!"

"If anyone's going to beat Fitz's ass, it's gonna be me," Rumlow said, arriving at the scene. He cracked his knuckles, which made Jemma wince. 

"Who the hell are you," Mike asked.

"Name's Brock. And if you're wondering, the spaghetti stains are why I'm about to beat the living shit out of Fitz. I was going to do it myself but I wouldn't mind having some help."

Mike smirked and pushed Jemma aside. "I like you already, man," Mike said. 

"Good! Let's do this. Come on Fitz, this has been a long-time coming." _Oh shite, and this morning was going so well._

As the two hulking men and a large crowd of students surrounded Fitz, a thought occurred to him.  _The muscles, agility, reflexes, super sense and strength are all still there. I cleared Melinda May's obstacle course like it was nothing and I flung a sriracha bottle so hard that it broke Bobbi's nose. Okay, that last part is nothing to be proud over but I wonder if...maybe I can fight-_

Fitz felt a tingly feeling in his head, which he concluded was the spider sense (he learned that while watching a documentary on insects that Jemma forced him to watch). It was only a second but the whole world seemed to slow down. He could see the sweat on people's faces, hear the buzzing of a bee, and even the sound of Brock's clothes as the man threw a punch. 

Fitz saw Rumlow's fist coming close to his face, albeit in slow motion. Immediately, Fitz dodged the punch. The crowd had fully gathered by this point and there was an audible gasp when Fitz dodged the punch. On the sides, Jemma had been joined by Lance and Mack. She had texted the circle to meet by the fountain to help Fitz. Lance and Mack were about to step in to stop the fight but stopped when Fitz dodged the punch. All three were impressed.

"Wow," Lance said, "Even Bruce Lee wouldn't have been able to dodge that punch."

"Damn, Turbo," Mack said, "Did not know he had that kind of reflexes."

"He doesn't..." Jemma had said as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Lance took out his iPhone and began recording the entire scene, muttering something about how Bobbi would despise him if he didn't record the fight and uploaded it to his YouTube account for the whole Academy to watch (to which Jemma reminded him that if he did upload the video, it would be flagged immediately). Fitz was dodging punches and kicks from both Mike and Rumlow with relative ease. While he was tentative at first, Fitz started to get the hang of his new reflexes and even began smiling.

Feeling a little cocky, he jumped over Mike, confusing the man. Brock stepped in and threw a punch but Fitz ducked down just in time. When he stood back up, he playfully slapped Rumlow on the face, which infuriated him but made the crowd laugh. 

_Wow, this is not too bad. I might even be cut out for Operations after this-_

Fitz sensed it but the fist crashed anyways into his gut. Mike stepped back, expecting him to just give up. Amazingly, Fitz just stood back up. The punch definitely  _hurt,_ it was just that it didn't hurt as much as it used to. In fact, the pain disappeared almost instantly. Mike frowned when Fitz stood up straight, walking around as if the punch could be taken with ease. That was when Fitz decided to just have fun with it. 

_Time to screw around. Because...well, why not. These two deserve to get kicked around a bit anyways._

"Wow...nice punch, Mike," Fitz said, "I was definitely feeling something weird in my gut, maybe I put on too much sriracha for my lunch, but you really fixed my stomach up!"

"Shut up!" 

"Oh...you weren't trying to fix my stomach? Shame, you'd be great. In fact, I'd say that if you weren't too busy being a miserably bad actor, you could have a nice career as a stomach pump." 

Rumlow pushed Mike aside and went for a punch. Fitz dodged and slapped the back of Rumlow's head, irritating the lumbering man even more.

"Stand still, freak!" Rumlow shouted.

"Aim better, troglodyte!" Fitz shouted back, "Seriously, you are embarrassing all of Operations right now! My aunt and uncle could beat you in a fair fight! Now look, Rumlow, what I'm gonna say is for your own good. It's not because I hate you, it's because I don't want to see you embarrass yourself even more. I really think you should drop Operations, you're clearly not good at it. I've seen SciTech people fight better than you!"

"You asshole!" Rumlow lunged but Fitz dodged and took him down with a double-leg takedown. 

Lance and Mack started laughing while Jemma looked on. She had never been so...confused. Fitz was supposed to be this meek, shy, awkward young man who would lose a fight instantly. Now he was smiling, joking, and he seemed to be loving the attention he was getting. She thought she'd be proud of him but deep down inside, there was something Fitz wasn't telling her. For some reason, it bothered her that she didn't know. 

Rumlow stood up and charged Fitz head-on, now treating the fight seriously. Fitz couldn't believe what he was pulling off. He was not only blocking each shot but he was beginning to throw counters as well. For example, when Rumlow threw a straight jab, Fitz dodged it and followed it up with a side punch to the face. Mike, who stepped back into the fight, wasn't doing any better and when Fitz managed to block a roundhouse kick from the man, he followed it up with a judo throw, which sent Mike crashing to the ground. Mike was out of it from that move. 

To finish the fight, Rumlow came back in, throwing a wild combination of punches at Fitz's face. He was letting his anger get the best of him, making it easier for Fitz to dodge. Fitz, successfully dodging each punch, managed to catch Rumlow's wrist at the last punch and used his newly discovered strength to hold it. Rumlow tried to wiggle free but he found himself unable to.

"You freak," Rumlow said, "What the hell is this?"

"You want to know what this is?" Fitz asked, "Payback for freshman year." Fitz punched Rumlow in the stomach, sending him flying back, right into the fountain. He toppled over, landing right in the water. Lance and Mack clapped and, rather loudly, cheered Fitz on for taking out Rumlow. It felt good.

With the fight over, the crowd began to disperse. Fitz, although smiling, could've sworn he heard a few of his classmates call him a freak before leaving the scene. He didn't care at the moment, he was just happy to have taken out Brock Rumlow and Mike Peterson in one go. 

As Rumlow struggled to get out of the fountain and Mike struggled to just sit up, Lance and Mack joined Fitz. They were still cheering, amazed at what they saw. Shyly, Jemma approached Fitz, unsure how to respond to what just transpired.

"Holy shit, Turbo," Mack said, "Since when did you join Operations? That was some top level fighting you just pulled off."

"Seriously mate," Lance said, "Well done. I see Grant Ward has taken you under his wing. Or is it...Natasha Romanoff? Clint Barton? Who're you training with-"

"Nah, man, he's gotta be taking personal lessons from Melinda May. The level of calm you were displaying, you must've gotten that from t'ai chi with May. You are, aren't you-"

"Guys." The two men stopped talking when Jemma approached them. Fitz looked at her, unsure how to explain to her what was happening to him.  _Oh hey, Jemma, I forgot to mention. I got bit by a radioactive spider and now, I'm some spider-human hybrid. I hope that doesn't freak you out too much._

"Jemma," Fitz said, which was all he could muster at the moment, "Uh...about what just happened-"

"That was...I...it was...are you okay?" She looked confused, eager for an explanation. 

"I'm..." Fitz caught the eyes of Mack and Lance. All three of them were watching him now, eager for the answer. All at once, Fitz felt afraid for his secret. He didn't know how the three would respond and as he began to panic, he began envisioning the worst case scenarios; Jemma being terrified or repulsed by him, Lance recording his confession in order to share on social media, Mack being angry that he was now a legitimate freak of nature. It was too much for him to handle. 

Before Fitz could even answer, he took off. Mack, Lance, and Jemma watched in confusion as Fitz disappeared from view. 

 

* * *

 

JUNKYARD (OWNED BY THE MACKENZIE FAMILY)

 

_Two hours later_

 

Fitz had ran to the one place he could think of; Mack's family junkyard. This was where he had met Mack, when he needed to find material for some projects he was working on at the time. Mack was happy to let him go through the place, which led to them becoming fast friends. It was a quiet, peaceful place and most importantly, few people came by. 

For the past two hours, Fitz had been practicing his new powers. He amazed himself when he discovered that he could lift cars, jump higher and farther out than he could before, and had developed balance that could rival the greatest gymnasts. Carefully, he climbed the MacKenzie family crane and even balanced himself on it...with just his fingers. He was barely straining himself as he moved around the crane.

That was when he decided to test out his adhesive fingers. He was unsure of it but he figured that since he had a hard time removing various objects from his hands, he should be able to stick to walls and move around them like a spider.

Fitz took a deep breath as he walked over to the junkyard's warehouse and placed his hands on the walls. Without even noticing it, he started to climb up the wall as if it was already second nature. Fitz could barely hold his excitement as he climbed the wall. He let out one loud "WOOOO" as he reached the roof.

_Oh god...this is really happening! Spider powers, wow, I just...I don't know what to say! I gotta tell somebody about this. I gotta tell Jemma! No wait...what if she starts to do the thing where she starts worrying about me and starts looking for a cure? What if she rejects me for being a freak of nature now? I mean...now that I think about it, am I really in the clear? What if there's a negative side effect to all of this? Wow, did not expect to have this conversation to myself. Okay, for now...I'll keep to myself. No one will know until I get a complete idea as to what's happened to me-_

"Uh...Fitz?"

His spider sense went off as the distinctive voice of Lance Hunter hit his ears. Fitz immediately lost his grip on the wall, falling flat on his back. Groaning, he looked up to see Lance Hunter and Alphonso MacKenzie looking down at him. The expression on their faces was a mix of amusement, shock, and intrigue.  

"Hey guys," Fitz groaned, "How much of that did you see?"

"We arrived around the time you started crawling up...the wall. Wow, okay, that sounded weirder out loud than in my head. I just...I need to emphasize this. Fitz, mate...I don't how to say this but you were-"

"-climbing my damn walls! The new fighting skills were one thing but this is just strange. Is this one of your new inventions or something?"

Mack and Lance looked at Fitz's hand and were dismayed to see he had no gloves on. He was holding onto the wall with just his fingers. The two of them looked at each other and back at Fitz, shocked. 

Fitz smiled at the two of them. _Well, they were going to find out anyways so might as well._

"Guys," Fitz said, trying to sit up, "You aren't going to believe what happened to me!" 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lance and the Hunters 
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Got caught up with work. Anyways, hopefully this chapter was more lighthearted and fun than the previous chapter. I know I turned up the angst factor a bit, especially for Grant and Daisy's sections, so this chapter was designed to be a bit of a refresher. 
> 
> Some more thoughts on this chapter. It felt good to have Fitz kick the snot out of Rumlow. As for Mike...I'm not done with him yet. Mack and Lance learning Fitz has spider powers was inspired by Arrow and the Flash, where the heroes had their own teams. For this story to work, I had to change up the origin story a bit since Peter is a solo hero. It'd be frustrating to write solo Fitz since a big part of why I love AoS is the team dynamics. So, solo Spider-Man had to be scrapped. Now, will the other characters (coughcoughJemmacoughcough) ever find out about his powers? Well, we'll see.
> 
> Also, looks like we got the Sinister Six line-up (Jiaying as Doctor Octopus, Calvin Johnson as Vulture, Raina as Venom, Will Daniels as Sandman, Lincoln Campbell as Electro, and Grant Ward as Green Goblin). It's still really early but I wanted to establish who would be in the group. Now, how do we get to the Sinister Six? Keep reading to find out! And yes, Monolith = Symbiotes. So...does that mean we're going to get a Venom!Fitz arc? We'll see.


	5. Lance and the Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz explains to Mack and Lance what had happened to him back at GarrettCorp. Meanwhile, Fitz and friends are faced with unexpected problems...

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Fitz family home, New York City_

_The week after Jemma and Fitz's public fight (freshman year)_

 

_Jemma Simmons did not want to be here right now. After last week with Fitz getting punched over her insulting him, she didn't want to be at his home or even see him at the moment. She didn't hate the guy but he definitely thought she hated him, especially after last week. Simmons hated this situation entirely. She had already tried pleading with her professor to switch partners. Unfortunately, the one answer she received was to either deal with it or fail the class. Although she wanted to be as far away from Fitz as possible, she did not want to risk failing the class over a stupid feud. Jemma put on her best fake smile as she came across the Fitz family home._

_She stopped to admire the place. As the complete opposite to the Simmons family penthouse, Fitz lived in a plain-looking house. Nothing too extravagant but still more impressive than a small apartment room, which she thought Fitz was living in. Jemma walked up the brick steps and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, she tried knocking on it, which led to the door opening. Surprisingly, he wasn't the one who opened it. It was an elderly woman with curly hair that reminded her of Fitz. This had to be either his aunt or mother._

_The woman smiled at her and shook her hand. Jemma was surprised at the woman's strong grip, considering her age._

_"You must be Jemma Simmons," the woman said. Like Leo, she had a Scottish accent._

_"I am. Is Leo around? We have to work on our holotable presentation and he told me to meet at his place at 3."_

_"Well, you're early since it's 2:30. He's at the store, buying milk. He'll be back in a bit. Come in, make yourself at home. And by the way, I'm May, I'm Leopold's aunt." Jemma chuckled at the name. What the hell kind of name is Leopold? It made him sound like he was royalty or from some wealthy family. Being courteous, Jemma kept her chuckling to a bare minimum._

_"Nice to meet you, May," she said while stepping inside, "And thank you."_

_"I have to say, it's nice to meet someone else from the Isles. All of Leo's high school friends were Americans, which I don't blame him for. I wasn't holding too much hope for him to meet another Scottish lad in the city. Now I can see why Leopold is so attached to you."_

_That comment alone was enough to surprise Jemma. Attached, she thought, what does that even mean? Does she think we're friends? That can't be right.  
_

_"Oh, we're not friends," Jemma said as she took a seat on the living room couch, "Far from it, actually. In fact, I don't think he's attached to me. He's not fond of me at all. I hate to say this since he's your nephew but we don't get along."_

_"Really? That's surprising since he talks about you all the time. True, he doesn't always have the kindest things to say about you but he's not above praising you when you deserve it." As Jemma began pulling out her binders to start studying, she kept her focus on May.  
_

_"Praise me? How?"_

_"Well, in between all the comments about you being stuck-up and bossy, he's always going on and on about how he has trouble understanding his biology homework and that he wished Jemma were here to help him. And he says that you have an infectious laugh and you are one of the smartest people he has ever met, which is huge since Leopold loves showing off how brilliant he is_. _Also, just between us ladies, he once told me that he's surprised you're single and that you haven't had that many boyfriends. He didn't say it exactly but I think he finds you attractive. It was definitely something along the lines of him liking your smile."_

 _May smiled at Jemma, who was blushing from the comments._ _S_ _he couldn't believe Leo had said all these things. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more likely answer was that this really was all false. It had to be false, this was just his aunt trying to mend their strained relationship. He probably put her up to the task, the sneaky bastard._

_Jemma nodded her head, deciding to ignore everything May Fitz just told her._

_"I bet he did say that," Jemma said, "He's also called me a demonic hellbeast who only makes his life miserable. I don't want to be rude but I think it's perfectly clear where he sees us. I can appreciate him for making a nice comment or two but there's no way he and I can ever be friends. Especially after last week."_

_"Oh dear, what happened last week?"_

_"I'd, uh...I'd rather not discuss it. Let's just say something happened where both he and I made our fair share of mistakes. I doubt we can be friends after what I said to him and what he said to me."_

_"Oh deary, I'm sorry you two aren't in the best of places. But keep in mind, Leo's gone through a lot. He hasn't had the easiest life, y'know. There's a reason why he acts the way he does and he does tend to alienate people because of that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, don't tell him I told you this. The only reason why I am is because I don't want to see him keep losing people and if someone knew where he was coming from, it might help in the long run."_

_"Wait, losing people?"_

_"You see, after his mother left him when he was 10, he's just had difficulty making friends. Sure, he's had them but besides Grant Ward, he dropped all contact with them when he entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. And the only reason why Grant is still around is because he's a family friend. Leopold doesn't want to say it but I think after his mother promised to not abandon him...he developed trust issues. I think he's afraid of losing any more people in his life and whenever I ask him about it, he goes on and on about how he hates himself. How people think he's worthless or how people just don't like being around him."_

_"That's awful! He's not worthless, there's plenty to like about him." Jemma winced at what she just said, right after she said there was no way she could be friends with Fitz._

_"Can I tell you something else, Jemma?" May asked._

_"What is it?"_

_"I like you. I pride myself on being able to determine if I like someone's character immediately. There's no reason for you and Fitz to hate one another. In fact, you know what he told me about how you two first met? He told me that he yelled at you for trying to help him out on his biology problem set. He didn't mean it, he just...he wanted to prove he could handle himself in college. That's what I mean when I say he hates himself. Always trying to prove himself, always trying to be the top dog because he wants to feel that he has worth. I tell him everyday that me and his uncle Ben love him and that he does have worth but...it just doesn't come through."_

_Jemma felt terrible inside. It definitely painted a different image of the Leo Fitz she knew from the beginning of the year. The hatred had indeed started when he snapped at her for just trying to help him on his biology homework. She hated him for that because she thought he was an arrogant prick who thought low of her. But now, she felt sorry for him and guilty that she spent the last few months hating his guts._

_At that, Leo entered the room, a bottle of milk and bags of groceries at hand. He hadn't noticed Jemma was there until he turned to the couch. His face fell as soon as he saw Jemma. Jemma looked back at him without the usual rage and disgust._

_"Jemma," Leo said. He looked nervous._

_"Hey, Fitz," she said back. She tried her best to sound sincere with her greeting, even though she still had mixed feelings about working with him._

_"So," he said, "Let me guess...you've been telling my aunt just how horrible I am, right?"_

_"Leopold!" Aunt May shouted, "I can't believe you would even think that! We were actually-"_

_"-talking about how I really needed help understanding the mechanics of the holotable," Jemma interrupted, "I understand how to use it but there's a significant portion of our presentation that has to be focused on how the table even functions, which you are the expert on. I told your aunt that I'd be lost without your help and that together...we're twice as smart."_

_Aunt May smiled at Jemma with a knowing smile. It was a little gesture but it was a start. Even Leo smiled, touched by what she said._

_"Okay," he said, genuinely surprised, "Not what I expected but yeah, we are twice as smart when we work together. Speaking of working, I've done my side of the research so I can explain to you how the holotable works. Are you okay, Jemma?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I thought you couldn't even talk about me without saying something horrible."_

_"That's funny...I thought you were the same way. According to your aunt here, you've been praising me in between the nasty comments. Looks like we don't hate each other completely." Jemma chuckled a bit when Fitz began blushing. May was enjoying this whole exchange, watching the two with the biggest smile on her face._

_"...never said I hated you. Well, I mean, I do but-"_

_"-I get what you mean. Let's just agree to tone our rivalry down because...well, it's a bit silly for us to hate each other, you know?"_

_"So no longer enemies, more like...acquaintances?"_

_"How about 'frenemies'? Daisy used that word to apparently describe a relationship between rivals who agree to work with another in some capacity."_

_"That makes sense, I like it. As long as you treat me with respect, I'll do the same. We don't have to like each other but we don't have to hate the other. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_Fitz nodded and walked away to put the groceries away. As he did, Aunt May patted Jemma on the shoulder and flashed her a thumbs up. It didn't even seem like they had fought last week. To Jemma, that seemed years ago. Time to start over._

 

* * *

PRESENT DAY, MACKENZIE FAMILY JUNKYARD

 

"...and I think that's the general gist of it," Fitz said, "The spider bit me on my neck and when I woke up, I discovered that I had the powers of a spider. It makes sense when you consider that the spiders were being used as an example for cross-species genetics." 

Lance Hunter and Al MacKenzie couldn't stop smiling as Fitz finished telling them what had happened to him at GarrettCorp. He had been bitten by a radioactive spider and somehow survived and developed spider powers. If you had told them that years ago, they wouldn't have believed you but knowing that there was an ant-themed superhero who could change his size and talk to ants did help them believe Fitz's story. 

By the time Fitz was done telling the story, Lance had only one question in mind. It was probably the wrong question but he was going to ask it anyway.

"So," he started, "Spider powers. Does this mean you're a superhero now or something? Going to fight crime in some spandex suit?"

"Superhero," Fitz said, incredulously, "I'm not a superhero. Although that is a bit tempting." Fitz smiled, thinking of the perks that could come from being a superhero. It was a lot of responsibility but the idea of people cheering his name and depending on him to protect the city did sound nice in his head.  

"If you are thinking of being a superhero, I suggest coming up with a name. Something like...'the Scottish Spider'. Oh wait, no, that's rubbish. Anyways, besides coming up with a name, having a team with you to back you up on your missions. You already have me and Mack here. We can be the 'Lance and the Hunters', that's a good name. I say we go with that." 

"You're not the one with spider powers, Hunter," Mack said, "And Fitz, before you say it, we're not going to be 'Leo and the Fitzes'".

"I wasn't going to suggest that but...okay."

"Anyways, so I've noticed that you've gone through most of the spider traits but no webbing. Any chance you can shoot web out your fingers or something?"

"Please tell me the webbing does not come out of anything...embarrassing?"

Fitz frowned at that. It had been hours since he started practicing use of his powers. Everything but webbing was present.  _I knew something was missing! But seriously, why can't I shoot web? I can do everything else but the one thing spiders are known for?_

"I can't," Fitz said, "But I've been thinking of ways to get around that. Like maybe I develop web shooters or something." Fitz prided himself for being smart enough to work around the solution. He was already considering which materials to use and how to acquire them the moment he realized he had no web. Mack smiled at that and patted Fitz on the back. 

"Well, knowing you, you could probably create something for that tonight," Mack said. 

"I could...I just need to find material that strong enough to handle my weight and find a way to replicate the adhesive nature of webbing."

"Wait, weight?" Lance asked, "Why weight?"

"Well, I figure that if I'm going to be shooting web, I should be able to cast a web strong enough to hold my weight. It's either that or I'll just drop to my death since my stupid web wasn't able to hold together. But that's a discussion for another time."

"Does anyone else in our group know about this," Lance asked again, "I mean, technically speaking, it's me, Mack, and Bobbi. I can't hide anything from that woman, you already know." 

"Well in that case, it's just you two...and Bobbi in the future. And I would prefer if you two-er, three, kept this a secret."

Mack and Lance looked at each other, confused. 

"Really, mate?" Lance asked, "You don't want Skye to know? Or Grant? Your aunt and uncle? Or hell, even Simmons?" Fitz twiddled his fingers, unsure how to respond to this. He wanted to tell the whole world what happened to him but he knew the dangers of being exposed for something he didn't understand. 

"Look, I just...I'm not exactly sure what's happening to me. I mean, just yesterday, I was normal and literally the next morning, I find out I have spider powers. I'm still not sure what to make of all of this so I would really appreciate it if you two kept this a secret."

"Um...if the three of us kept it a secret-"

"Oh, for god's sake Hunter, where's your backbone? Do you have to tell Bobbi everything!?" 

"You try dating her and see how difficult it is to keep the truth from her! I mean, only if you're interested in dating Bob since I know you fancy Simmons. But I mean, I'm pretty sure you wanted to date Bob at some point. I know for a fact that every guy on campus has wanted to date Bob at least once. Even Mack here. Once you get past the whole 'I can tell you're lying because you are sitting just one centimeter off from how you usually sit' nonsense, she's quite lovely."

Fitz and Mack just stared at Hunter, unimpressed with what he had to say. 

"I don't want to date Bobbi! I just don't want you to tell her I have spider powers."

"I mean, I'll try but I'm telling you she has ways to make you crack! She once convinced me to tell her that Skye had her for Secret Santa with only a tuna sandwich and a pair of pliers!" Mack and Fitz continued to glare at Hunter, this time confused at what he just said. Fitz sighed, disappointed at Lance's predicament.  

"Okay," Fitz said while touching his nose, "Not even going to question you about...that. Regardless, promise me that you two will keep things on the down low for now. Until I figure out what to do with these powers, if I will still be able to function in the next few days, and if I'm not being hunted by some whacko scientists. Can you two do that for me, please?" 

Hunter and Mack looked at each other. Sighing, Hunter raised his thumb to give his okay while Mack nodded his head. Fitz sighed in relief.  _Well, that was easy. A little too easy._

"However," Mack said, "There could be a slight problem to that."  _Oh what now, is it another Bobbi Morse story?_

"Problem," Fitz asked, "What problem?"

"Me and Lance will definitely keep our mouths shut. But-"

"-Jay might not," Lance finished. 

Fitz's face fell when he looked past the two men to see a woman sitting in Mack's car. She had been watching the three of them the whole time. Even from where he was, Fitz could see the woman wink at him before lifting a camera up for him to see. 

_Shite._

 

* * *

DOWNTOWN, ON THE WAY TO THE MACKENZIE FAMILY JUNKYARD (THIRTY MINUTES AGO)

 

Just an hour and thirty minutes had passed after the fight between Fitz, Rumlow and Mike Peterson. Jemma Simmons was still in shock over what had happened, still not quite sure how Fitz managed to defeat one of the best Operations students on campus and Daisy's muscular friend at the same time. Hunter and Mack, on the other hand, were just proud of Fitz.

Before she left, she told Hunter and Mack that the group would be meeting Ward, Kara, and Trip in Mercy General Hospital to check in on them. The two men agreed but first, Mack had to head home to drop off his stuff. Hunter decided to tag along when Bobbi texted him that she would be resting at home due to her broken nose (Bobbi: "It's not broken! At least I don't think it is"). With nothing else to do that day, Hunter decided to check out the famous MacKenzie family junkyard that he had heard about but never seen before. 

Lance approached Mack's car and hopped into the shotgun seat. As soon as Mack turned it on, the two were caught off-guard by a knocking on Lance's window. Lance turned around and groaned.

It was Jay Coulson, the daughter of the Daily Bugle's editor, and Daisy Johnson's (ahem, Skye's) sister-through-adoption. Although Daisy was the adopted one, it was easy to confuse them for being actual sisters; Jay was half-Asian and had really short-cut hair, clearly going for a faux hawk look. Jay was a writer for the Academy's official newspaper, "the Daily S.H.I.E.L.D.", and had quickly gain a reputation for toughness due to her portfolio consisting of mainly sharp, in-your-face articles about the problems of the school. Hunter's personal favorite was her criticism of the former head of Communications, Professor Jasper Sitwell and his mismanagement of the entire department. True, she did get in trouble for writing it but she did help start the conversation in trying to get better management for the campus. 

Lance and Mack had met Jay just a few times. Just because Daisy was in their circle didn't mean Jay had to be. When they did see her, she was just as loud and exciting as her writing made her out to be. That was part of the reason why Lance had groaned at the sight of her; she was fun at parties but she could be a bit tiresome. It didn't surprise them at all to see her knocking on the window, impatiently waiting for them to roll it down.

Lance rolled the window down. "What do you want, love," Lance asked her. She simply smiled and raised her Canon camera.

"An answer," she said, "I assume you two know about the little scuffle between Rumlow and our favorite, little Scottish punching bag." 

"Yeah," Mack said, "We were there. Why are you interested?" 

"Oh, why you ask? Well, imagine if you will, you see someone who is both blind and deaf. One day, you ask them 'what's the color of the sky'? They answer blue."

"Where are you going with this?" Lance retorted.

"My point? Well, how does the blind person know what blue looks like and, an even better question, how did this person, who is also deaf, manage to hear the question in the first place? Now, the analogy might be off but when it comes to Fitz, how does a scrawny weakling like him, who consistently does badly on Melinda May's obstacle courses, suddenly grow a six pack, beat Grant Ward's time and defeat one of the best Operations students on campus? It makes no sense, right?"

Lance had heard all of that but for some reason, his mind went to one place.

"...wait, he grew a six pack?" Lance asked. Mack groaned, unhappy that he was asking the worst possible questions. 

"And his arms and legs didn't turn out to bad. And the stubble...wow, did not know I'd like it but it really does wonders to his face. Makes him look less like a boy and more of an adult. You know, if he wasn't head over heels with that girl in biochemistry, I might actually consider giving him a go." 

"Seriously, Jay? You barely know the guy."

"I was talking about sex. Doesn't have to mean anything. Also, I didn't want to say it out loud because I thought you of all people would've gotten what I was trying to get at."

Awkward silence. After a momentary pause, Lance said,"Look, we don't know what's happening to Fitz. Maybe he's being trained by Melinda May, maybe he's been working out behind our backs, we just honestly don't know."

"Well, I don't either but I definitely wanna find out," Jay asked, "Could make an interesting story for the paper. 'LEO FITZ: ENGINEERING PRODIGY AND OPERATIONS CANDIDATE?"

"No, we're not spying on our friends, that's just wrong."

"You said 'our'. He's not my friend, he's yours. So I can spy on him whenever I want."

"Goddammit, Jay, are you seriously going to-"

"Relax. I'm not going to start creeping on Fitz just because I want to find out how he beat the shit out of Brock Rumlow and that other guy. Courtesy and all that good stuff, you know?" 

"Thank you. Now, are we done here?"

"Well, sorta. I was kinda hoping Mack would be kind enough to give a girl a ride to the Daily Bugle. Daisy is there and she needs her phone back because she had to text me with Darcy's phone. I still can't believe she let that douchebag steal her phone."

Lance looked at Mack. Mack sighed and waved her in. She smiled as she hopped into the backseat. Immediately she took off her shoes and placed her feet on the center console, which rightfully pissed Mack off.

"Hey!" Mack shouted, "Put your feet down on the ground!"

"It's been a long day," she said nonchalantly, "Can't you spare me this one thing?"

"No, I'm already doing you a favor by giving you a ride to the Daily Bugle. Now, feet down!"

Jay grumbled to herself as she put her feet down. Mack nodded his head in frustration as he turned the ignition again and drove off. Now, Mack did promise to drop off Jay at the Daily Bugle. He was now regretting that he chose to go to the junkyard first in order to drop his stuff off. As soon as they arrived, Jay Coulson had her answer on what was happening to Fitz. Before they could stop her, she had at least ten photos of Fitz climbing the walls like a spider.   

 

* * *

MACKENZIE FAMILY JUNKYARD 

 

Fitz, Hunter, and Mack immediately ran over to Mack's car and opened the backseat. Jay Coulson was smiling at him, still waving her camera around. Fitz reached over to grab it but she pulled away, already knowing what he was going to do. 

"Jay," Fitz said, trying to remain calm, "If you don't mind, can you delete the photos you have of me?" 

"Why should I," she said, slyly, "The pics I took of you...they're gold. Solid gold. It could either be the biggest thing to hit the newspapers or something for my personal collection."

"What? Why would you need it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll have a problem that needs an engineer's touch and I'll call upon you to do it. Maybe you might say no and I'll bust my camera out to show you why you can't refuse."  

"That's blackmail! You can't do that!"

"I know it's blackmail but it's good blackmail. I hate to do this to you Fitz but I can't just delete this photos in good conscience." Fitz rubbed his whole face in frustration. This was the last thing he expected from today. Usually, if he had more time, he would come up with a way around this situation. At this moment, he couldn't come up with anything. He decided to bite the bullet for now. It was better than a leakage anyways. 

"Okay, what do you want, Jay?" 

"What do you mean? Do you really think there's something I need that if you do it, I'll agree to get rid of these pictures?"

"Please, come on, anything!" Fitz didn't care if he sounded desperate, he was.

"Aw, Fitz, don't give her that kind of power," Hunter said, "Who knows what kind of batshit, insane stuff she has in mind for you."

"I don't care," Fitz responded, "I'm not risking a leak!"

"You could always just steal the camera, you got the strength for it," Mack said. Jay glared at Mack and he raised his hands defensively. "You're the one trying to blackmail our friend here," Mack continued, "Don't be surprised that me and Hunter here are on Fitz's side."

Fitz shook his head. He did fight earlier but it was in self-defense. For some reason, he felt skittish over using his powers to fight other people. Deep down, he didn't want to fight anyone unless they truly deserved to be beaten. However annoying Jay was, Fitz decided that a fight wouldn't be worth it. 

"I'm not going to take her camera by force," Fitz said, "Even though I could. I'd rather we just resolve this situation by coming to an understanding, a compromise. Can we do that Jay?" Jay looked at Fitz inquisitively. She then chuckled. 

"So you're down with whatever it is I need from you?"

"Not really but I'll consider it, that should be enough."  _Okay Fitz, whatever the request is just do it. No matter how stupid it is or how insulting it is, I can't risk anyone knowing that I have spider powers-_

"Date me and we're solid," Jay said.  _Okay...did not expect that._

The three men all said, "What" at the same time, shocked at the request. Much to Fitz's relief, she smiled as if it was a joke.

"Just messing with you," Jay said, "I just wanted to see how you'd react to that. No, there actually is something I would like your help in and I might as well bring you into my search since you're offering yourself completely. Now, Daisy and I have lots of things in common. We're both half-Asian, our father figure is Phil Coulson, we're both extremely gorgeous AF, and for some reason we don't know where our parents are. Daisy doesn't remember her parents, I don't remember my mother."

"Where you going with this?" Fitz asked.

"Where am I going? I want to know who she is. Now, Daisy keeps poking at my dad over his relationship to Melinda. She is adamant that there's something up, either they're secret lovers, they had a thing in the past, they're pining for each other...something like that. I never believe her because...well, it's Daisy, she gets on your nerves sometimes. But the more she says it, the more I think-"

"Melinda May is your mother," Fitz finished. Mack and Hunter looked at each other, surprised at the thought. Jay smiled at Fitz and nodded her head to confirm the suspicion. 

"When you say it out loud, it sounds ridiculous," Jay continued, "But...she could be. And that's what I need your help in. Just help me find out more about Professor May's connection to my dad and what happened in Bahrain and I promise not to blow your secret. This does mean we have to hang out with each other for quite a bit but let's weigh the options. Hang out with me for a few nights or have everyone know about your powers because you couldn't suck it up long enough to just enjoy my company?"

Fitz sighed in defeat. Looks like it's bonding time with Jay.

"Fine, you win. When do we start?" 

"Tonight my good sir."

"Tonight? I can't do tonight, I have to meet a friend in the hospital-"

"Oh, you do? Well, I don't have anything to do tonight which means I have time to just upload these photos to my Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr-"

"-Can't you spare me one night?"

"Hmm...let me guess. The friend in the hospital is Grant Ward, right?" Fitz nodded his head, which led to Jay scowling in disgust. 

"You've literally lived next door to Grant Ward since you were, like, ten or something," Jay said to him, "You can't spare one night to hang out with me?"

"Go on, man," Mack said, "Me and Lance will cover for you."

"We will?" Lance asked. Mack nudged him in response. Fitz looked at Mack, frowning. He hated this whole situation, absolutely hated it.  

"I can't flake on Grant like this," Fitz said, "I mean, I don't even like Garrett but he's Grant's father-"

"Well, you have no choice because Jay here is being, pardon my French, a bitch about your situation." Mack chose to ignore Jay flashing him the V sign. "We'll say you got caught up in some trouble at school and you needed to stay behind to fix it. We'll make sure to emphasize how big the problem was."  

Fitz sighed. He nodded as he turned to Jay, who was smiling at him. Her smile frustrated him for some reason.

"What are you being so smiley for?" Fitz spat out.

"I just realized," Jay said, "This is the first time we ever hung out. I've been wanting to know what that prim-and-proper, spoiled rich girl sees in you-"

"I'm sorry, are you talking about Jemma?" 

"Can you think of any other person who fits my description of 'prim-and-proper'? I like your anger, Fitz. Tells me a lot about you."

"Like what!"

"That you are 100%, completely whipped. You are so whipped that you can't stand another person mocking her, even if Jemma isn't around to see you defend her-" Fitz cut her off by opening the car door and stepping inside to face her. He waved Mack and Lance off, who were about to jump in to grab him. 

"If you say another word about Jemma," Fitz started. He wanted to threaten her but gave up. Jay was not his favorite person at the moment but he didn't have the heart to make threats. Jay smiled at his self-defeat. 

"I can tell we'll get along just fine," Jay said to rile Fitz up, "Who knows, maybe after a few more nights out, you'll fall for me the same way you fell for Jemma-"

"Ha! Now you're being ridiculous-"

"-You do remember that you and Jemma started out at enemies, right? Or were your public arguments just your weird way of flirting?" Jay smiled at him, knowing she caught Fitz in a trap. Fitz, admitting defeat, simply stepped out of the car, shut the door and walked away to gather his thoughts. Jay stuck her head out the car window. 

"Engineering Library, 7:00. Meet me there or your photos go out tonight!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Thanks Fitzy. Mack, Lance, ready to go?" 

"I shouldn't even give you a ride to the Daily Bugle now," Mack said. 

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. You know if you piss me off, then I'll-"

"Yeah, I got it. Let me drop my stuff off in the main office and I'll give you your damn ride."

"Thanks, Macklemore." The nickname made Mack shiver in disgust. As he turned to leave, Lance stayed behind. He felt awkward just being around Jay. As he stood there, Jay sat back and pulled out a Nintendo DS. She turned to Lance.

"So, Hunter?" 

"Yes, love?"

"Do you hate me, like Mack and Fitz?"

"Well...you're not exactly the most pleasant person at the moment but to be honest, I'm not the one with spider powers and I'm not the one driving you around. So I guess I don't really hate you?"

"Good. Sounds good. I don't have a thing against you so it's great that we're on good terms." Awkward silence. Lance hated this, especially when it came to people he barely knew. As he stood there, Jay began playing what appeared to be Pokemon. She then turned to Hunter with a knowing smile on her face.

"Bobbi says you play. Care to join me? You look awkward just standing there, waiting for Mack to get back."

Lance didn't respond at first. Not wanting to go back to the awkwardness from before, Lance reluctantly reached into his backpack and pulled out his own DS and began playing with her. 

 

* * *

MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL, NIGHT

 

 

_"No Grant, stay back!"_

_"You knew this was coming, Christian! I told you, you were going to pay!"_

_"Grant, this isn't you! Please, you have to listen to me-"_

_"Time to burn, Christian! This is what you wanted all along! You wanted the Goblin, here he is-"_

 

"Grant!" 

Grant Ward woke with a jolt at the mention of his name. Standing before him was Daisy Johnson, a look of concern on her face. Slowly, he sat up, trying to forget the dream. The dreams were getting worse. Every night now, it was the mask and the well. This time, the dream went further and covered his payback on Christian. On his parents. It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, burning the family farm to the ground. Ward hated being reminded of the farm. Knowing how Daisy was looking at him, he pushed the thought out of his mind.  

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"It wasn't too bad," he said in response, "It was finals and Professor Robert Gonzales told me to beat Fitz in a robot-making contest." 

"Wow, that is a nightmare," Daisy said sarcastically, "Mines was me being forced to teach something new to Jemma or else I'd die. That girl's so smart that I spent the whole dream just trying to find something new to teach her."

"Wow, your dream is worse than mine. Anyways, enough about dreams, who's here right now? Before I fell asleep, there was Kara, Trip, then you arrived an hour later-"

"Well, let me think. Mack and Lance are on their way. Bobbi's resting at home since she broke her nose this morning. Dad called to make sure I was alright and that I took photos of Garrett and you for the next issue of the Bugle. Don't worry, I'll be tasteful. Jemma showed up right around the time you fell asleep. Zoey wasn't with her, apparently she's visiting Boston for a job interview. Heard it's for Lucasfilm or something."

"Lucky her."

"Speaking of Jemma, she told me the craziest story. While I was out and you were here, Fitz got into a fight with Rumlow and Mike." 

"You're kidding!" Grant's face dropped, worried about the well-being of his best friend. He buried his face in his hands, angry that Fitz was probably being punished for his own sins, which included starting the fight with Mike in the first place and standing up to Brock Rumlow at GarrettCorp. Ward didn't want to think of how badly hurt Fitz was but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. 

"How bad was it?" Ward asked, "I need to know if he's fine." 

"Okay, this is going to sound completely strange but Fitz won! Wiped the floor completely with those two assholes."

"What? You are talking about our Fitz, right? The same guy who lost to a glass door while on his way to class?"

"Yup. Jay even gave me back my phone while I was at work since Mike stole it. She told me that no one stepped in to help Fitz and that he had tossed Rumlow into the fountain and knocked Mike out cold. That reminds me, I have to chew that stupid asshole out when I see him in auditions next week. Can't believe I thought he was a nice guy." 

"To be fair, I did start the fight so that's on my head. Anyways...wow...did not know Fitz had that in him. I mean, I think it's great. Looks like he's taking the Operations training much more seriously."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah...where is he?" At that, Daisy's face dropped. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, his aunt and uncle are here too but I don't know where he is. Speaking of which, I don't know where Jay is." 

"Your sister's missing too?"

"Yeah, she said she had to work on something for class and that she didn't even know Garrett personally. My sister's brutally honest that way."

"Trust me, I've read her articles. I know how she can be. But...Fitz isn't here?" 

"Yeah. Sorry, Grant"

"And he knows about what's happening, right?"

"Of course, he should've gotten our messages. It's not like Fitz to stand us up."

At that moment, Grant didn't know how to respond. He stood up, trying to process what he had just heard. This couldn't be right.

_Surely he must know the situation. It's not like him to...no, this can't be right. He wouldn't just abandon me like this. Fitz isn't like that...is he? Oh god, what can possibly be more important than being here right now? Fitz, what are you doing? Is this payback for something? Is this your way of saying you don't care for John Garrett? I know you don't care but you could at LEAST show some tact and show up when your FUCKING BEST FRIEND asks for his friends to show up and support him. After everything I did for you, I ask one thing for you and you leave me? What kind of friend are you!?_

Grant shouted in frustration as knocked over a shelf that was holding magazines for guests to read. Daisy immediately stood up, shocked at his response. Grant immediately collected himself when he saw the confused looks of Daisy, Jemma, May and Ben Fitz, Kara, Trip, and Mack and Lance, who had just arrived. Kara approached him to ask if he was okay but Grant immediately shut her down.

"Excuse me, I need some air," he said as he walked over to the elevator. Daisy gave a quick nod to Kara, who nodded back and ran after Grant. The room settled down as Grant and Kara were out of sight.  

However, now that Daisy had time to process everything she knew happened today, a disturbing thought hit her. She didn't like thinking this way but she had to consider all ideas since Fitz and Jay were missing when they knew they should've been at the hospital. 

_Is Fitz with Jay right now? No, that can't be right, they barely know each other. Well, they know about each other through me. But, they don't even hang out? What's happening with them right now, nothing's adding up. Hmm...maybe Lance and Mack might know what's up._

Daisy approached the two. They were the last to see Fitz and Jay so they might know where he was. She waved at them to get their attention and, to get some privacy, dragged them to a corner of the room. 

"Hey guys," she started, "Just had a question for you."

"Speak your mind, love," Lance said.

"This about Grant?" Mack followed up, "We're worried about the guy too but we don't know much about his or Garrett's situation."

"It's not about Grant or Garrett, it's actually about Fitz...and Jay." Mack and Lance's eyes lit up, surprised at Fitz and Jay being used in the same sentence. That alone was enough for Daisy to push the issue. 

"What about them?" Mack asked, "If you're wondering where they are, last I saw Jay was when I dropped her off at the Daily Bugle. Fitz is at the engineering department and he's pretty busy, based on what he told me." 

"Well, they're supposed to be here. We're all friends, we should be here to support Grant. And even if you don't like Jay, she's my sister and she has nothing else to do tonight. There's no reason why she couldn't make it tonight. You two were the last to see her and Fitz so...what's up? I need to know more."

This time, Daisy looked at Lance, hopeful that he'll say something juicy on accident.  

"Um...I don't know," Lance said, "She said she had stuff to do for class and Fitz had something to do."

"Something to do? You mean the engineering department thing? That's more important than supporting his best friend and neighbor?"

"It was really important, like...like, really important." Lance shrugged, unsure how to continue this train of thought. Mack sighed and pushed him aside.

"What Hunter's trying to say is there was an issue in the engineering department that he was personally asked to fix," Mack said, confidently, "This ice machine was malfunctioning and the staff needed help to shut it down. Fitz tried to get out of it but the engineering heads told him that if he left, the whole department would be in trouble since the property could've been damaged and students could've gotten hurt. As for Jay, I don't know. Like I said, I dropped her off at the Daily Bugle and from there, she did her own thing."

"Hmm...interesting. Now, just a follow-up. Why aren't they responding to my texts and calls?" At that, Mack just shrugged. She had nothing to work with but Mack's lack of an answer was a start. 

"Beats me, Daisy," Mack simply said, "Dead batteries? Lost their phones? Maybe Fitz can't find it since he always misplaces it." 

"Yeah, that could be the reason. But, just so I'm sure, if you two knew something weird was happening with either Fitz or Jay, you'd tell the group, right?"

"Of course," Mack and Hunter said, simultaneously. At that, Daisy shook her head and decided to halt the questions. 

As Daisy walked away from the scene, she turned to her left and saw that Jemma had been following the conversation. She didn't seem happy at how it went. Before Daisy had a chance to talk to Jemma about what she discussed with Mack and Lance, Jemma walked away to get some fresh air herself. 

  

* * *

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY (NIGHT, SAME TIME AS THE MERCY HOSPITAL VISIT)

 

The floorboards creaked as Jiaying paced around the dilapidated room. Cal was sitting in the middle of the room, watching his wife circle the space. He was unsure what to say to her as she kept moving around, clearly panicking. 

At least, that was what Ant-Man thought as he watched from the shadows. He hadn't expected to encounter Jiaying and Cal in New York City. They were off the grid to begin with but thanks to a tip, he was able to find where they were hiding. Carefully, he shrunk down and hopped on an ant in order to spy on the two. He got as close to the couple as possible, stopping right at the edge of a sliver of light that was illuminating Jiaying and Cal. 

"-calm down, Jiaying," Cal said, "You did your best. But it looks like John Garrett's a tougher man to beat than we thought."

"We barely got into the building," Jiaying said, disappointed, "It looks like all our past attacks have finally caught up to us. Those first few missions, they weren't ready to be attacked the way they were. I mean, we were in and out of Paris all those years ago. Now look at us, we're clearly not as equipped to deal with GarrettCorp now."

"Perhaps we should expand our forces then. It's just the two of us...why not increase our numbers? The project was called 'Sinister Six'."

"I really wish you would stop calling it 'Sinister Six'. That was Garrett's name, not ours. Besides, if we still had funding, we could've gone beyond six. We could've had dozens of prototypes done by now. We would've had an army! Now, we don't have Afterlife and we don't even have Daisy anymore."

"Don't blame yourself for this. If Aileen Fitz had kept her damn mouth shut and Rising Tide stuck their noses elsewhere, we would not be in this situation. But it is not your fault! We were only doing our duties as scientists."

"Aileen would call what we're doing madness"

"And Aileen is a fool!" At that, Jiaying smiled. Calvin smiled back at her. 

"Now, start looking at the positives," Calvin said, "We didn't destroy the GarrettCorp New York branch...but, we did get lucky today."

"I was beginning to wonder if John Garrett falling ill was your doing," Jiaying said.

"That would've been rich! But no, either another guy is responsible or maybe his years of committing sin after sin after sin is starting to catch up to him. I don't blame whoever's responsible, John Garrett has had it coming for a long time."

"And if he makes it?"

"The damage is done. The world now knows he's falling ill and he'll be looking for his successor. That's who we have to focus on next...hang on."  _Hang on? What are you thinking Cal?_

"Cal," Jiaying said, "What is it?" He looked right at her eyes. Slowly, he turned around and looked at the ground...right where Ant-Man was.  _Shit, how did you know!_

"We're being watched." 

"How do you know?"

"Either that ant on the ground lost its way...or its being told to watch us." In a flash, Calvin activated his suit. Metallic-wings sprung out from his back and he waved them where Ant-Man was, sending spikes at him. Ant-Man immediately sized up and dodged the strikes. Reacting to the scene, Jiaying ran over to where she had placed her Four-Tentacle suit and activated the harness. The suit attached itself to her back, making her wince for a few seconds, and turned on, giving her control of the arms. She used them to chase after Ant-Man, who was fleeing the scene.

"Well, well, well," Jiaying said, "We knew we'd have to deal with you at some point! Didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Well, I hate bad guys in my city," Ant-Man said, "Didn't want to give you two a chance to nest in."

"That's noble of you...it's a shame we have to kill you now." Jiaying shot out one of her arms at him, which Ant-Man deflected by throwing one of his blue disks at a metal pipe. The metal pipe grew, blocking the strike. Meanwhile, Cal swooped in from above and picked Ant-Man up by the neck. Thinking fast, Ant-Man punched Cal, forcing him to let him go. Ant-Man shrunk down just before he hit the ground. However, he didn't get a chance to relax as Jiaying began pounding the ground with her robotic limbs, trying in vain to catch him.

Knowing how much peril he was in, Ant-Man ordered his ants to climb up Jiaying. At first, she didn't notice but when she began getting stung on the legs and on her back, she immediately recoiled, trying in vain to remove the ants.

"You son of a bitch!" she had screamed at him as he grew to normal size and punched her right in the face. He shrunk back down as Cal tried to swoop down and pick him up again. This time, he had the advantage. Now small, he held on for dear life as he climbed up Cal's harness. By the time he reached Cal's shoulder, he threw a punch at his neck, which Cal felt as a normal punch. He screamed as he tumbled to the ground.

Jiaying stepped in to stop Cal's fall, using her arms to grab Cal. This gave Ant-Man time to jump off of Cal and run down one of Jiaying's robotic arms. He then jumped off the arm and tried to punch her in the face...only to be swatted away by Jiaying at the last second.

Ant-Man sized up in time but collided with the wall. Jiaying and Cal recovered and charged Ant-Man, with Jiaying grabbing his legs with her arm and flinging him right into Cal, who flew up and rammed Ant-Man's head on the ceiling. Ant-Man was almost knocked unconscious when Cal swooped down and drove him right into the ground. Cal then began pounding at Ant-Man's head, punching right into the helmet in an attempt to knock him out.

Thinking quickly, Ant-Man threw another blue disk, this time at a wooden plank next to Jiaying. Jiaying deflected the disk and sent it up...right into the ceiling light that was lighting the room up.

The light grew in size and came crashing down to the ground. Seeing the danger and taking advantage of Cal being distracted as the light fell, Ant-Man quickly shrunk down and hopped onto an ant in order to flee the scene. The light hit the ground, shrouding all three of them in darkness. 

As Jiaying and Cal searched the warehouse in vain for Ant-Man, he had already escaped the scene. Tonight had not exactly gone his way; he hadn't intended to get into a fight, he just wanted to do surveillance. Now that he knew what he was up against, he had to prepare for their next encounter. This time, he was planning on taking them down. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optional chapter: The Tragic Tale of Dexter Dunn  
> Next chapter: With Great Power
> 
> Well, it took five chapters but we've finally got our first look at Ant-Man. To be honest, it wasn't that fun writing that section since I had to keep Ant-Man's identity hidden, which meant I couldn't really delve into Ant-Man's thoughts. Speaking of his (or her!) identity, any guesses on who Ant-Man is? I guarantee it won't be Scott Lang or Hank Pym. I'm pretty much nixing the Ant-Man comic book origins, aside from the powers involved. 
> 
> Anyways, Jay Coulson. The character was mainly inspired by Jay from "The Fades", another series starring Iain De Caestecker. In fact, as another fancast, I pictured Sophie Wu as the character. If you knew that Jay was inspired by "The Fades" before you read this, then congrats, you're one of my favorite people ever :D 
> 
> On a more serious note, Jay will be quite important to the story. I did intend for her to be annoying and an obstacle at first but she does have her own arc (mainly involving Coulson and Melinda) and will be a major member of Team Spider-Fitz. Now, I know what you're thinking (hopefully). Before you all grab your pitchforks and scream "GODDAMIT, LOVE TRIANGLE AGAIN", I just want to emphasize that I don't have a love triangle planned. Unless the story goes in that direction, I want to stay as far away from a love triangle as much as possible. The last thing I want to do is introduce a character solely for creating a love triangle since, to me, that's not very good writing. Love triangles should come naturally. 
> 
> Now, with all that being said, when is Fitz going to get into the Spidey suit? Why hasn't Uncle Ben been shot yet? It's been five chapters and nothing yet! I know, I know, just be patient with me. I want to cover the origin story as much as possible, you know? But we're getting close!


	6. With Great Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jay spy on Melinda May as part of Jay's agreement for her silence. The decision to not go to the hospital ultimately starts a chain of events that will change Fitz's life forever...

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Coulson family household_

_One year earlier (around the time of Daisy and Miles' break-up)_

 

_"I can't believe you'd lie to me like this!"  
_

_Those words stung Daisy Johnson. She'd seen Miles angry before but never this angry. Then again, she already knew that he'd be pissed off at her. Even though she tried her best to keep the relationship going, this fight had been a long time coming._

_Neither were innocent in this messy break-up. The "lie" that Miles was referring to was when Daisy had promised to stop hanging out with Grant Ward because he was worried they were getting too close. Jealousy seemed to be Miles' problem and for some reason, it was Grant who triggered his strongest reaction. Never mind that Grant was involved with Kara, Miles seemed to have an issue with Grant in general. Daisy hated this request since Ward was part of her friend circle, which meant having to give up the whole group if she was to avoid meeting Ward. Due to this, she never stuck to Miles' request, managing to find ways to hang out with the group without Miles knowing._

_Just a few weeks after he made the request, she had gotten caught breaking it. It was one of the few times that she hated Bobbi's intense social media presence._

_The sneaking around should've been enough of a signal for her. However, she chose to ignore her gut feeling._

_Then again, what Miles was guilty of was worse. Through sheer luck, she found out that he was struggling with debt (which racked up due to overspending) and was constantly selling items he could get a hold of on eBay. To this day, Daisy could not recall any other time she was angrier than when she found out Miles sold her mother's jewelry. She didn't know who her parents were. Daisy had been adopted by Phil Coulson at age eight, and try as she might, she couldn't remember anything from her childhood._

_All she could recall was a feeling of her skin being on fire, even though she had no burn marks. She had nothing to work with, not a name nor a face. Although the jewelry didn't help in her investigation,_ _losing the items felt like losing the last remnants to her past. It filled her with rage to even hear Miles claim she was worse than he was._

_"You were lying to me from the very start," Miles continued as he paced around Daisy's apartment like a madman. Phil was out for the night while Jay was studying in the library. No one to interfere, which she was fine with._

_"Oh, I lied to you," Daisy said, "Yes, I did. But think about why I fucking lied to you, you wanted me to stop hanging out with Grant completely! No Grant means no Fitz and Jemma! You remember them, right? My friends? You are aware that I have friends beyond you."_

_"I don't give a damn about Jemma and that Scottish weirdo. I told you specifically not to hang out with Ward and you didn't-"_

_"-I'm sorry, am I your dog? You think you have the right to order me around? That I should bow down at your feet? No, and you know why! Because you're an asshole who sells prized possessions behind people's backs-"_

_"I was in debt, Daisy! Do you really think I wanted to sell your mom's jewels? I didn't even know they WERE your mother's jewels. It was a mistake, just a stupid, stupid mistake-"_

_"A MISTAKE?" Almost on instinct, Daisy slapped Miles right on the face. He recoiled from the slap, touching his left cheek which felt hot to the touch. Miles took a deep breath and stepped forward. As he did, Daisy raised her fists, ready to pounce on him if he struck back. Instead of striking, he instead shook his head and grabbed his backpack from the living room couch._

_"It was a mistake," he said, "But I know I fucked up. I...I should never have touched the jewels."_

_"I messed up too. I should've tried better, communicated better."_

_"You only messed up because I asked you for something that was completely unfair to ask. You're right, you know. You're not some doll I can just push around whenever I want. So I guess technically, I messed up twice." Miles took Daisy's silence as confirmation that he did._

_"Looks like we're over," he said, solemnly. Daisy wanted to say something. She didn't know if she wanted to be witty or serious at the moment but she wanted to insult Miles one last time before he left. However, all she could muster was a nod. It was a small gesture but it was enough of a sign for Miles to leave the apartment for good._

_And with that, she was out of her first long-term relationship._

 

_Five hours later..._

 

_The break-up was messy but things were looking up now. Daisy didn't feel great but she did feel as if a great weight was lifted off her chest. To pass the time, she sat in the living room watching movies while eating from a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream. By now, everyone in the group knew she and Miles were done. Jemma had texted her, asking if she wanted to talk, which Daisy postponed until tomorrow. Grant and Kara said they supported her while Fitz texted her that Miles was an idiot for messing things up between them._

_Jay Coulson entered the apartment right around the point where Roy began his "tears in rain" monologue. Fitz and Simmons had suggested "Blade Runner" to Daisy before but it was only now that she was watching. She wasn't the biggest sci-fi fan but from beginning to the end, she was hooked. She was so entranced that she barely even noticed Jay plop down on the couch right next to her._

_"What are you watching?" Jay asked as she grabbed Daisy's spoon and took a bite of the Neapolitan ice cream._

_"Blade Runner," Daisy replied, "This movie is ...trippy as hell. I love it. Fitzsimmons actually told me I should watch this a while ago and now I see why."_

_"So...this is all you've been doing since you dumped the jewel thief?"_

_"Well, yeah. I've been wanting to go through my watchlist for some time now. So after we broke up, I thought might as well start since now, I have tons of free time."_

_"I should've been here."_

_"Yeah, you should've. I mean, 'Cube' is an odd movie but I like it-"_

_"I wasn't talking about your movie marathon, you dingus."_

_"I know you weren't. I just don't want to talk about Miles."_

_Silence. The movie wrapped up and Daisy stood up to get more ice cream. As she did, Jay grabbed the remote and began looking through Daisy's Netflix queue for something to watch. Not satisfied with what was on the list (Jay: "Seriously, 'The Wicker Man'? Who the fuck suggested that movie?"), Jay searched for a movie she had been wanting to watch for some time now. Daisy came back just in time as Jay put on a movie that Daisy did not recognize._

_"What is this?" Daisy asked._

_"The Raid," Jay responded, "Hardcore martial arts movie from Indonesia. I heard it's pretty badass and since you want to have a movie marathon, let's watch."_

_"Sister bonding time? It's been ages since we just did something together like this...although this is not how I'd imagine it would be."_

_"Well, I know I can be a bit of a prick but...we're family. As the sister, I feel that it is my duty to cheer you up especially since you just got out of a long-term relationship."_

_"Well, it wasn't that long-"_

_"-long enough that you had to eat ice cream and watch movies to keep yourself distracted. You can't keep these things from family." Jay gave a knowing smile to Daisy. It was rare to see her compassionate so whenever Jay was, Daisy listened._

_"Fine," Daisy said, "I might have been a little choked up knowing that it's all over. But...it was an unhealthy relationship and I just want to forget we ever happened."_

_"Fair enough. And what better way to distract ourselves from our horrible reality than with a movie where people get beaten up and murdered for two hours._   _"_

_"Gee...you make it sound so appealing."_

_"Just watch and enjoy."_

_And that was exactly what Daisy did for the next few hours. She was already close to Jay but she felt that she had gotten closer to her the night she broke up with Miles. Of course, they bonded in a very Jay-like way; by watching an extremely violent movie, followed up by blasting loud rock music and even an impromptu haircut session. Daisy had suggested that they get their hair done, which led to Jay suggesting that they cut their own hair to save money. Risky but for some reason, the risk was exciting._

_Besides, Daisy thought, this is a new me, free from Miles Lydon. You can afford to be a little crazy._

_Daisy had her long hair cut by Jay. Not too short but enough so that there was a noticeable difference. When it was Jay's turn, much to Daisy's surprise, she asked for her hair to be cut very short. She had told Daisy that she was going for a punk rock look. By the time Daisy was done cutting Jay's hair, she had gone from having neck-length hair to something that was a mix of a pixie cut and a fauxhawk. They stood side-by-side, marveling themselves in the mirror. For somewhat amateur hairstylists, they had done a solid job._

_"You like your cut?" Daisy asked.  
_

_"Of course, it's fucking fantastic," Jay replied, "Going to keep it like this from now on."_

_"Same here."_

_"Hey, Daisy."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just want to say that if you ever need my help, if you ever need anything, give me a call. Tonight was for you, remember that."_

_"I know. Thank you for doing this."_

_"We're sisters. Maybe not blood-related but we've lived under the same roof since you were eight. If anyone tries to fuck with you, you let me know and I'll tear them up."_

_"You're just saying that because you wanted to hurt Miles, right?"_

_"...maybe."_

_At that, Daisy and Jay burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard, they didn't notice that Phil Coulson had stepped into the apartment and was staring at them in shock, desperately trying to figure out what compelled his daughters to cut their hair._

 

* * *

PRESENT DAY (NIGHT), ENGINEERING LIBRARY

 

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."

Leo Fitz took a deep breath as he sat next to Jay Coulson, who was sitting on a park bench outside the engineering library. Jay was finishing up the last of her sandwich before she turned to Fitz. 

"Alright...you good? I need to know now because if you flake on me while we're out-"

"I'm not going to flake on you," Fitz said, irritated, "If I was going to flake on you, I'd be at Mercy General right now since that's where I was supposed to be."

"Good to hear, Fitzy."

"Don't call me that. Only my aunt calls me Fitzy and it's annoying enough when she does it, I won't stand for you. Now, what do you have planned?" From what Jay said earlier that day, Fitz concluded that she had something planned for tonight, despite what she said about being free. She was adamant that he accompany her this night, which to him only meant that she planned something big. Something that might be better pulled off with two people. 

Jay nodded her head, confirming she did have something planned out. "Looks like you are a genius. Yup, there is something happening. It's nothing too earth-shattering, just a friendly dinner, but still something that could be tricky once I explain to you what's happening. I'm sorry if I was being a dick earlier but I really needed your help tonight. I didn't think I would go through with it but then you happened."

"What is it you need help with?" 

"Ever hear of a restaurant called Roxy's?" Fitz nodded his head. He knew of the place. Fancy restaurant with a New Orleans theme and it was a popular spot for couples to visit. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had visited the place before for their anniversary, Grant and Kara went on their five-month anniversary, and Jemma mentioned going out with friends to the place. As the thought came across him, he smiled, glad that Jemma was the only example he could think of that didn't go to Roxy's for a romantic date.  

"Well, my dad is out tonight and after doing some snooping around, I found out he won't be alone," Jay continued.

"Thought that'd be obvious since it's Roxy's." 

"Shut up, let me finish. I asked him who he's going with and he told me that it'd be with Melinda May-"

"-really? Wow, looks like you got your answer. Professor May and Phil Coulson are dating."

"Okay, one, I'm trying to prove that Melinda is my mother, I don't care if she's dating my dad or not. Well, I mean I do, but...you know what I mean. Second, please let me finish the goddamn story. I asked him why he was going out with Melinda and my dad told me it was because she needed to talk to him about something...with her husband, Dr. Andrew Garner." 

_Huh? Melinda May is married? That's...interesting, I guess. Good for her._

"Well, Dai-SKYE isn't going to be happy to hear that."

"Will you please call her Daisy around me. I know she wants her friends to call her Skye but I'm family so I'll go by what I call her around the house."

"Fine, fine. I hate 'Skye' anyways." 

"Right. So, there's our situation. My dad is going to meet Melinda May and her husband. Now, this doesn't prove anything. They could've still had a one night stand, are in a secret relationship, or in the worst case scenario, she's two-timing her husband with my dad."  _Alright, Fitz thought, I did not sign up for this mess. Secret identity or not, it can't be worth all of this._

"And that's where I need to go. This is getting a little too...personal."

"FITZ. You agreed to help! And yes, now you know why I really needed help tonight. I was originally just going to spy on them from a distance but I couldn't quite figure out how to sit near them without attracting their attention. That and I needed a date to even sit at the restaurant so that plan died quickly."

"Wait...so we're going to Roxy's...on a fake date?"

"It sounds like that but no, there's no tables left at this point. Besides, either Melinda will recognize you or my dad will recognize me."

"So...what then?"

"We''re going to mess up Roxy's and force them to come back home, on our turf." Fitz felt his jaw hanging as he tried to make sense of what this crazy woman had just suggested. They were going to create a chaotic scene inside the restaurant just to force Melinda, Phil and Andrew out in the hopes they'll come over to the Coulson family home in order to discuss what they need to discuss.  _The rumors were true...she is crazy._

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Fitz asked sheepishly.

"Of course not. I was hoping that at least I won't get arrested, that would suck. This is why I needed help, I can't do all of this without running into some major problems. But with someone watching my back, someone who now has spider powers which could be very helpful in running from the police, this is sure to work. Or at least, we won't end up in jail."

 _JAIL!?_ Fitz grabbed his face as he and Jay began walking, on their way to Roxy's. 

*************************************************************

_Ten minutes later_

"What's your favorite show?" Jay asked. The question came out of nowhere but it was a welcome relief compared to the uncomfortable silence of them just walking. 

"Doctor Who."

"That's cool. Not really into Doctor Who, just letting you know.

"It's fine. What are you into?"

"That question sounded so wrong when you said it just now." She chuckled to herself as Fitz's face reddened from embarrassment.

"Oh, but, I love Breaking Bad. And True Detective is pretty nice." 

"So...crime shows?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I love watching really gritty, complex shows. It can get pretty lonely though when you hear people talking about this show and that show and all I wanna do is talk about 'The Wire' and its perfect analysis of the failing public education system in our cities." 

Fitz grinned. _Thank you Trip, Mack, Bobbi, and Lance for your HBO marathons._  "You watched 'The Wire'?"

"Uh...duh, I own seasons 1 to 5 on Blu-Ray. It's the greatest show ever. Why, have you?"

Still grinning and trying his best Marlo Stanfield impersonation, Fitz said, "You want it one way, but it's the other way."

That got Jay clapping. She reached out for a brofist, which Fitz took.

"Wow, look at us," Jay said, still excited, "Bonding over TV."

"Don't get used to this though. I still hate you."

"The fact that I elicit such strong feelings from you, in this case 'hate', just shows you are becoming fond of me." Fitz glared at Jay, who just smiled back at him. 

 

_Five more minutes later_

"I'm not even going to justify that answer with a response," Fitz said.

"Oh come on," Jay said, smirking at him, "I'm just saying that a monkey is not as useful as a cat would be. Any situation that a monkey can be used, I say a cat would be a better alternative."

"How would you know!? Have you tried training a cat before?"

"Have you trained a monkey?"

"I...uh...well, I...no, no I haven't."

At that, Jay burst out into laughter. Fitz, surprised at first, found himself chuckling too. He couldn't believe it but he was getting along with her. 

 

_Seven minutes later_

"...you make Jemma actually sound appealing to hang around." Jay said, "Like, the last thing I want to do is talk with that bitch but you make her sound like a decent human being." 

"She is, it's you who keeps making fun of her for no damn reason. And please refrain from calling her the b-word."

"Not necessarily true. Here, this is a true story. It was last year. I was a freshman, you and her were a sophomore. I was minding my own business with Daisy. She was waiting for Jemma to arrive because they had a study session for Professor Weaver. So I'm sitting next to Daisy, blasting my music. I was listening to Tool, you listen to Tool, Fitz?"

"No, not really my kind of music."

"Okay, but you know who they are, right?" Fitz nods his head. "Good, so I'm sitting there, listening to Tool's latest album when Jemma shows up. And they greet each other and blah blah blah, that's all fine and dandy. But out of nowhere, Jemma goes 'Ugh, I hate Tool. One of the worst bands I can think of'." 

"That's...not like Jemma...well, actually, she used to insult me all the time in our freshman year so that's a little believable. But why was she being so cruel to you?"

"She wasn't being cruel to me. She thought the oaf sitting next to me, who had headphones on too, was listening to Tool. So she wasn't trying to insult me but she was trying to insult the guy to my right. But even if it wasn't me, she still had to make a comment instead of keeping her opinion to herself. That's why I think of her as a pompous, spoiled trust fund baby."

Fitz stopped walking. Jay turned to him, slowly, worried that she had struck a nerve. 

"Jemma's not pompous. And yes, her family is rich, but she doesn't flaunt it. Have you ever seen her trying to flaunt how rich she is? She actually goes out of her way to make sure people don't know how rich she is, she doesn't want that to get to her head and she doesn't want people to think she is only defined by money. That's why she studies so hard, she wants to be defined by her own successes and be seen for her intelligence. And yes, she can be a bit...ignorant. But everyone has their flaws. I'm always being told that my insecurity annoys the hell out of everyone, you're batshit insane and constantly harass everyone you meet, and Jemma...well, she has some issues with being mindful over what she's saying. With all of that said though, she's human and prone to making mistakes and wrong decisions. There's a lot of good she does and maybe if you hung out with her more, you'll see why."

Jay scoffed, genuinely impressed by Fitz's superhero-esque defense of Jemma Simmons. 

"Okay Fitz...you convinced me. Less Jemma hatred, more hatred for just people in general. Sorry for making fun of your girlfriend."

"She's not my-"

"-I know, I know."

 

_Another ten minutes later_

"You ever consider what you wanna do with your powers?" Jay asked.

"No...not really. Maybe I might start a circus, where I'm the main act."

"To be honest, I can kind of see it. We'll have a big banner welcoming the guests and at the bottom, it'll say, 'COME SEE, THE AMAZING HUMAN SPIDER'!"

"That name is rubbish. I believe Hunter already tried naming me as 'the Scottish Spider', which is worse than your suggestion."

"At least I'm trying."  

 

_Six minutes later_

"So...you know about my parent situation," Jay said, "What about yours?" Fitz was surprised to see her interested in his family life. Not that he had a lot to say to begin with. 

"Well...never really knew my dad," Fitz said, "Walked out on me and my mum when I was...two? Three? I don't remember. And my scumbag of a mother abandoned me when I was ten. Left me with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben and never returned. I asked my aunt and uncle where she went, why she left, and all the other questions that you might be thinking of but they never gave me a clear answer. She had to leave to handle some business but disappeared after. Apparently, my mother kept them out of the loop."

"And you have...nothing to work with?"

"Nothing. My mum burned all the documents that she had in her lab and at home. Nothing was left, not even the birthday cards I handwritten to her. I remember asking my uncle why she had to burn my cards and you know what he told me? He told me it was for my protection." 

"Wow...I remember Daisy getting pissed over her losing her mother's jewelry so I can kinda feel what you feel. But hey, let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves because we did pretty good in our lives, even without our parents. The idea that only your biological parents can raise you right is a sham. I don't know my mom, Daisy doesn't know both her parents, and you were raised by your aunt and uncle. Look at us now, we're hot, smart, and attending S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I think we're doing just fine."

Fitz smiled at that. "That might be the most inspiring thing I've ever heard come from you."

"Don't get used to it, Scotty. Anyways...we're almost at Roxy's so get ready to cause some-"

Jay was about to say something along the lines of destroying the establishment when she saw something that nearly gave her a panic attack. Fitz immediately grabbed Jay and pushed her out of sight when they saw Lincoln Campbell, Melinda May, Phil Coulson, and Andrew Garner in the front of Roxy's, fighting off a group of drunken punks that were fighting them. Much to their surprise, the drunken punks were winning the fight.   

* * *

ROXY'S (DOWNTOWN RESTAURANT)

 

_Earlier that night..._

It wasn't like Phil Coulson to be late.

Melinda May looked at Andrew, hoping he had an answer for why Phil was late to their annual get-together at Roxy's. Being friends since high school, Phil was the one who had gotten her and Andrew together in the first place and even when they went their separate ways, May choosing to continue into S.H.I.E.L.D. while Coulson pursued his childhood dream of journalism, they stayed in contact. Although the three of them were busy nowadays, they always had one day in the year where they would get together at Roxy's. 

The exact day wasn't that important. Usually it was during spring but for this particular year, they had to wait until November to make time for the friendship dinner. The night was going fine until Melinda realized Phil was running late. 

"Relax, Melinda," Andrew said, his voice calm and soothing to her ears, "If Phil is late, he probably has good reason for it."

"It better not be for another damn Ant-Man article," Melinda spat out, "The man's obsessed with tearing his reputation apart." 

"I'm pretty sure Phil is aware that he has more important concerns than churning out another anti-Ant-Man article. Besides, if he really is just in his office working on the next issue, then he'll have both of us to deal with."

"Ha, I don't think he's terrified of you. He did go to the Academy. If he had stayed, he told me that he would've stayed in Operations."

"But...he didn't go into the field so I got that cut out for me. Plus, I've heard that I can be pretty nasty when I lash out."

Melinda chuckled at that. After a few more minutes of waiting, Coulson does show up around the corner, wearing a tuxedo with a tie that was slightly ruffled, indicating he got dressed in a hurry. With him was a familiar person; communications student Lincoln Campbell. She wondered why he was with Phil, especially this late at night. 

"Sorry that I was late," Phil said, "Had to deal with some...stuff. Oh, where's my manners, Melinda, I'm sure you know Lincoln Campbell."

"Hello ma'am," Lincoln said, "I have to say, this is kind of awkward." 

"Right back at you. Why are you with Phil this late?" 

"Lincoln here is one of the Daily Bugle's new photographers," Coulson interjected, "He came by the office to drop off some photos."

"Oh, really?" Melinda said, "Why are you still here then?"

"Well," Lincoln said, rather nervously, "Coulson needed help with some private matters. I was told that I can't discuss them so-"

"-She's back." Coulson said, cutting Lincoln off. Lincoln flashed a surprised look at him, especially after having been told to not talk.

Melinda regarded Coulson. She knew him well enough to know exactly who he was referring to. Andrew, however, looked confused.

"Did she stop by the office?" Melinda asked, hoping that Phil would say no.

"Yes, she did," Phil said, "Lincoln saw the whole thing...that's why I needed him to stick around. That's why I'm late. And the worst part of this whole mess is...I think she's here to stay. She won't leave until she sees Jay. I haven't gotten around to telling Jay and I don't think I will tell her because...I don't think she's ready to hear it-" 

"Okay, time out, I'm lost here," Andrew intervened, "Who are we talking about?" 

Coulson looked at Andrew right in the eyes. Lincoln and Melinda cringed, knowing the answer.

"Jay's mother," Phil said, "My ex-girlfriend...she's back in town. And I'd appreciate it if all of you kept this secret for now. Jay's been wanting to meet her mother for the longest time but I don't think she's ready to meet her."

"Jesus," Andrew said, "To tell you the truth, I didn't even know you had an ex. I mean, I know you have a daughter but I didn't know how serious your relationship with the mother was. You've been pretty quiet about your love life since I've met you."

"Not a lot of people knew," Phil said, looking at Melinda. Melinda nodded her head. She was one of the few who did know about Jay Coulson's mother. The relationship didn't last that long and there was barely time for a honeymoon period. The whole thing flew by so fast, many people were unaware that he was in a relationship in the first place. Those who did, like Melinda, wished they had never met Coulson's girlfriend. 

Lincoln shook his head, shuddering from the memory of meeting Coulson's ex-lover.  _Poor kid, Melinda thought, it's a shame he had to meet her. This is going to haunt him for the rest of his life._

"Okay, look, I didn't want this night to be a downer," Phil said, "Tonight's supposed to be fun! Just the three of us, pretending we're back in our twenties. I mean, Daisy and Jay are out doing their own thing and you two are lucky you don't have kids."

"Not yet at least," Andrew said, smirking.

"But still, we may be old but we're not above enjoying ourselves like a bunch of stupid teenagers."

"SOPHISTICATED stupid teenagers," Melinda said. Lincoln laughed, not used to seeing his Operations professor so light and cheery. 

"Well, let's enjoy ourselves for the next few hours and forget that I even mentioned my ex," Phil said, "What's her name? See, even I don't remember at this moment. We'll figure this all out in a different time. Lincoln, thank you for helping me but-"

"-I got it, elders only. I'll see you tomorrow, EC." 

"EC?" Melinda asked.

"Editorial chief, it's the name Daisy came up with for Phil," Lincoln replied.

Melinda nodded, approving of the nickname.

As Lincoln turned around to leave, he bumped into a man in somewhat gaudy clothes. He was drinking from a champagne bottle and from how he was walking, it was clear he was drunk. The drunk man pushed Lincoln back, offended by the bump.

"Hey, you asshole," the guy slurred out, "All my clothes are Armani! I'm gonna kick your ass for brushing me!" 

"Sorry for bumping into you," Lincoln said, "I didn't see where I was going. Now, I don't want to fight-"

"THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD." The man swung, clocking Lincoln right on the chin. Lincoln recovered quickly and came back at the fool, punching him right in the center of his face. Lincoln recoiled, his wrist hurting from the punch.

Coulson, May, and Andrew intervened to stop the fight from going any further. But as they came together like some superhero squad, about seven other men showed up to back their friend up. The original punk, who May deemed the leader of the pack, threw the champagne bottle away and cracked his knuckles.

"A bunch of old farts and that faggot over there," he said, "At least give us a challenge."

"Trust us, we're more than enough," May said as she took off her heels and tossed them right at the punk's face, sending him tumbling backwards. His henchmen swooped in, picking their leader up before engaging Lincoln, Melinda, Phil, and Andrew in a fight. From behind, people just trying to enter Roxy's stopped to watch the spectacle that was unfolding before them.

Lincoln sighed angrily as he connected a punch to a well-dressed punk. _Well, this shit's going to be viral by tonight. Daisy's going to have a cow when she hears about this._  

 

_Back to the present..._

Fitz and Jay watched in amusement as the three adults and their classmate worked their way past the drunken punks. They had gotten to the fight in the nick of time since it seemed like it was just starting when they arrived. Although the plan was to create some sort of racket in order to force Melinda, Phil, and Andrew to head out of the restaurant, Fitz realized that was unnecessary now. 

Jay smiled with glee. This was not what she had planned but she was willing to take it if it meant that the elders would have to go home. 

"Just my luck," Jay said, "This is the second time today that I walked in on something crazy. I'm starting to think that crazy stuff just happens whenever I'm around. " Fitz rolled his eyes, knowing the first time was her seeing him climbing the walls. But he found himself agreeing with her latter statement. _Crazy things happen to crazy people._

"What do you want to do now?" Fitz asked.

"Well, we wait. After they beat the shit out of those guys, they'll probably head home and call it a night. From then on, it's old-fashioned spying. And since you have the spider powers and all that, we actually have an advantage." 

"News flash Jay, we're not spies."

"And yet you agreed to go spying with me." 

As the fight raged on, the two noticed that Phil's side was not doing as well as they thought they would. They started taking more hits than usual and Fitz could've sworn they were getting tired. Fitz felt a pang in his chest. He felt guilty about just letting the fight happen without stepping in to intervene. He knew he didn't want to get caught; his friends at the hospital believed he was busy with schoolwork but if Phil, Melinda, Andrew, and  _Lincoln_ caught him now, everyone would know he had lied. 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his head. Spider sense was tingling. In the blink of an eye, he saw one of the punks pull out a switchblade...and stab Coulson right on his left arm. 

Jay almost shouted in shock but covered her mouth. Any sense of enjoyment she felt for watching the fight was gone in an instant. The pang that Fitz felt in his chest grew stronger. He knew what he had to do. Somehow, someway, he had to intervene. The fight had gone too far now. Coulson was bleeding and Lincoln, Melinda and Andrew were getting tired. Much to their dismay, five more punks showed up to help their beaten friends. 

_Maybe if I can...hmm, maybe I can leap from the roof so they won't see my face? No, that's a stupid plan. Come on, Leo, think. You can't just watch this without helping-_

"Fitz, don't."

Jay's voice brought him back to reality. He turned to face her, suddenly aware how close she had gotten to him. It was as if she was making sure he wasn't going to run out into the street. 

"Don't what?" Fitz asked.

"I see the look on your face. You want to go hero-mode right now. I know that you want to help...I do too...but they can handle this."

"Your DAD is on the street. He just got stabbed and I know you saw him get stabbed. And for the record, I didn't say I was definitely going to jump in, I was just thinking about it."

"I know I saw my dad get stabbed there, I'm not an idiot. But one, my dad went to the Academy and he has Melinda May with him, so he should be fine. Plus, I'd get in trouble since I told him that I'd be 'studying' with friends-"

"That's what you're worried about right now!?'"

"No! Let me finish. I'm perfectly willing to get myself in trouble, really, I don't care if he grounds me for life. It's just, I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Why? You don't care about me."

"Look, we may not be friends, but I know that you'd get in HUGE trouble if they catch you. You're supposed to be at a hospital, supporting a friend. I don't want you to have to go through the trouble-"

"Oh, you don't want me to go through trouble? The only reason why I'm even here in the first place is because you  _blackmailed_ me into helping you in your insane scheme to find out about your mother. Jay, I don't hate you but if there's anyone to blame for my troubles right now, it's you. Now we're in a situation where I either stay here to avoid getting caught, thus letting that fight go on longer than it should, or going out to help them and possibly ruin every single one of my friendships." 

Jay wanted to say something back but instead, looked down at the ground at her feet. She didn't say it but the look on her face just showed how guilty she was feeling. She sighed and pushed Fitz back.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I mean that. I admit...it was easy convincing myself to use the blackmail because I didn't really know you. But I just want you to know, I'm not evil. Look, tonight just took a hard left. If you want, go home and I'll stop the fight."

"You know that I can end the fight decisively, right? You saw what I did to Rumlow and Mike."

"I don't want you to lose your friends, though. I'm not THAT cold. Fitz, seriously, you don't have to be a hero-"

"Jay...I think deep down you know what I'm going to do." 

Jay was about to say something in response but stopped herself and sighed. She then said, "Yeah, I know, I know. Let's go be fucking heroes then."  _Yup, and in the morning, I'll need to find new friends because I'm about to ruin everything. Let's just hope this is worth it._  

Reluctantly, the two ran out to Roxy's to help out. Lincoln smiled when he saw the two of them coming. However, his smile turned to a frown the more he thought about seeing Jay and Fitz right at this moment.

The fight didn't last that much longer when Fitz and Jay arrived to help. Fitz was the significant factor in ending the fight, managing to take down five of the punks on his own. Impressed once again, Melinda patted Fitz on his shoulder at the end of the fight. For a second, Fitz thought he was in the clear, that he didn't have to deal with the consequences of his actions.

That was quickly destroyed in the following minute.

"Fitz, while I'm grateful you came," Lincoln said, panting, desperately trying to catch his breath, "You know that I have to tell the others about this, right? I mean...Grant's dad is in the hospital. This is not cool, man."

"Jay, you already know you're in trouble," Phil said, careful not to strain himself after getting stabbed, "As for you, Mr. Fitz, Daisy needs to know. Sorry."

"Mr. Fitz?" Melinda said, "I thought you were at the hospital with Mr. Ward and Ms. Simmons? You have some explaining to do." 

_Oh Christ...that's all I needed to hear._

Fitz sighed as he crouched down, trying to calm himself. As he did, Jay came behind him and squeezed his shoulder. It wasn't much but it felt nice to be supported, even if the person supporting him was the person who got him in this mess to begin with.  

 

* * *

FITZ FAMILY HOUSEHOLD (LATE NIGHT)

 

Leo sat down on the living room couch, waiting for the inevitable lecture. After sorting through his texts, he decided to spend the rest of the night cut off from social media. Basically, everyone was rightfully pissed at him. Everyone except Mack and Lance. The two of them had texted him, saying they tried their best to calm everyone down and salvage the situation but the damage was done.

Bobbi and Trip's were the kindest of the texts. Bobbi was confused but not angry while Trip messaged him saying that he thought Fitz had good reasons to not go to the hospital.  _The man's a cinnamon roll, I swear to God._

Kara's texts were particularly brutal. She practically threw him under the bus, claiming that he was traumatizing Grant for not supporting him. Grant texted him once, saying "You really let me down tonight, pal." 

Daisy's texts were also pretty harsh. She mainly wanted to know what the hell he was doing with her sister this late at night. After not getting a clear answer from him, Daisy stopped texting Fitz altogether. But what saddened Fitz the most was Jemma's texts.

She wasn't necessarily angry but her words stung the most. "You're one of the nicest people I know but you couldn't make the time to help your friend in his time of need," she had texted him, "I guess Jay is more worthy of your time than us."

Fitz texted her back, saying that it wasn't like that. In the last text from Jemma, she messaged him, "I don't know who you are right now. Don't message me for the next few hours, I need a break from you." 

That broke him. He pushed the tears back as Aunt May and Uncle Ben joined him in the living room. May was upset but Ben was furious.

"Where were you, son?" Ben asked, "We were waiting for you to arrive at the hospital all night. Next thing we know, we hear from your friend Jemma that you were at a restaurant getting into a fight."

"That's...correct." Leo whispered.

"This is the second fight we heard about. I received an e-mail today about how you....beat up two boys in the plaza. How you humiliated the two of them before running off. Care to explain that?"

"It's...complicated."

"Then give me the uncomplicated version, Leo." 

"Ben, ease up a little," May said, "This is Leopold we're talking about-"

"Actually May, I don't know who this is. Leopold Fitz wouldn't get into TWO fights in the same day while completely forgetting to visit-"

"I didn't forget," Fitz interrupted.

"That's even worse! You willingly chose to not visit Garrett in the hospital. John has been a friend to the Fitz family for years. Not once has he ever let this family down and even if you didn't like the man, you should've gone there for Grant! Need I remind you what the Garretts have done for us? John was there and supported us when your mother left you here when you were 10. John was with us when you were born for Christ's sakes. You know that Aileen wanted him to be your godfather right?"

 _You've told me dozens of times, of course I know._ Fitz wanted to say this but all he could do was nod his head. 

"And yet with all of that, you choose to not visit him in his time of need to play hooky with that Asian girl-"

"-Don't. Don't bring Jay into this."

"Oh, so it's Jay now? You've finally moved on from Jemma to this Jay girl? Who is she, Leopold, and why have we never met her before?"

"Uncle, it's NOT like that."

"I don't care what it's like. You still chose to be with this girl over your friends, over your potential godfather, and over your aunt and I! For what reason?!" Fitz wanted to tell them why. He just wanted to blurt out that he had spider powers and chose to not go to the hospital because he didn't want to risk his secret being made public. But he stuck to his gut and kept his mouth shut. He hated himself for keeping everything a secret but he just couldn't tell them. Not now, at least. 

May sighed, disappointed at the lack of a response. Ben scoffed.

"Unbelievable," he said, "You won't even tell me why you were out with her. At least humor us and say that you were with her on a date, that would be believable."

"It would be but it's not the truth."

"Oh, the truth? You wanna talk about the truth now? No, of course not. You just want to keep secrets from the people who love you. Leo, me and your aunt have been angry with you before but this may be the absolute worst we've seen you."

Ben took a deep breath. His face softened as he slowly approached Fitz to look him right in the eyes. 

"You know, you are a lot like your mother. You really are, Leo, and that's a good thing. But your mother lived by a philosophy, a principle, really. She believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things! That's what's at stake here. Not choice. Responsibility. And tonight, you chose to be irresponsible. You chose to not be with friends and family to do God knows what with some stranger. I do hope though that this has been a learning experience for you."

"That's nice," Fitz said, the tears starting to come out. _My mother? I'm like my mother? The same woman who abandoned me years ago? The same woman who burned all the birthday cards I wrote for her? No, I can't. I can't be._ "That's great, that's all well and good...then where is she? Why isn't she here to tell me this?"

May and Ben looked at each other, shocked and unsure how to answer the question. Fitz felt the tears burning his eyes. He hadn't had to deal with his mother's disappearance for a long time but now that he said it, he couldn't avoid the discussion. It was all coming out, like a crack in a dam. 

"Oh, Leo," May said.

"What are you talking about, son?" Ben followed up.

"Where is she," Fitz continued, "Where's my mom? She didn't think it was her responsibility to be here to tell me this herself?"

"Oh, how dare you!" Ben shouted.

"No, how dare I? How dare you! You don't get to be angry with me!"

"Yes we do, we raised you, even though we weren't your mother and father-"

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE THEM BECAUSE YOU TWO AREN'T!" 

At that, Fitz stopped. May gasped from the accusation while Ben looked floored. He couldn't even bring himself to continue his train of thought, he simply stared at Leo, deeply hurt by what he had to say. Fitz didn't mean it, not completely at least. But in the heat of the moment, he shouted the first thing that came to mind. 

Emotionally exhausted from the argument, Fitz excused himself and locked himself in his room, slamming the door shut. He threw his phone away before lying on his bed, trying to get some shut-eye after a hectic day. 

 

* * *

FITZ FAMILY HOUSEHOLD (MORNING)

 

The next morning, Fitz woke up, showered, and dressed quickly. He quickly made himself toast and ate it before heading out the door. Upon exiting the house, he ran into Uncle Ben, who was waiting by the car. Fitz was surprised to see his uncle up so early. It looked like he was waiting for him to come downstairs.

Fitz was unsure how to even approach his uncle at the moment. Sheepishly, he stepped towards him, hoping that the anger from last night's events had died down.

"Morning, Uncle Ben," Fitz said.

"Hey, Leo," Ben started, "I got up to give you a ride to the campus. My shift at the power plant doesn't start for another hour anyways and I need the exercise."

"Oh, that's fine. I can just walk there-"

"No, come on, let's take a ride. I needed to talk to you anyways and you're not getting out of this discussion." 

Deciding not to start another argument, Leo hoped into the shotgun seat while Ben stepped into the driver's seat and turned the car on. The drive, as expected, was not that long. Fitz knew though that this was just leading to another lecture. 

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Fitz asked, trying to play dumb.

"You already know what I want to talk about," Ben said, "I just...what you said and what I said. I didn't want to leave us in a bad way, you know? I've been in far too many situations where I find myself regretting what I said to my father. And there was truth in what you said."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"-no, no, you're right. You're not my son and I'm not your father. But seeing as how your father and mother are M.I.A., I'm going to do my best to play the part. Can't you spare an old man a chance to play the part?"

Fitz nodded his head.

"Look, Leo, what me and your aunt heard about yesterday was...surprising. Shocking. You beat up two boys...what were their names?"

"Brock Rumlow and Michael Peterson." 

"And then you get into a different fight and you beat the snot out of at least eight more guys. That fight, I heard was for more noble reasons so I'll let that one slide but what I'm trying to get at is you're changing. Everyone goes through change so I know what's exactly going on with you. I went through the exact same thing when I was your age."

"No, not exactly," Fitz said with a smirk. 

"Leo, these are the years when a man changes into the man he's going to be for the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into. Those two guys, Rumlow and Peterson, and the drunken fools you fought at Roxy's, they probably deserved what happened. But just because you can beat him up, doesn't give you the right to. Remember: with great power comes great responsibility."

Fitz nodded his head. The words stung him, but in a good way. He took the words to heart, knowing they came from a place of love and respect.  

"You still angry at me?" Fitz asked.

"Course I am. But you're a good kid, you've done more good than bad so consider this a misdemeanor in a largely spotless track record. That's another thing you and your mother have in common. You two are complete angels that whenever you do act up, it's a complete shock."

"Thanks."

Uncle Ben smiled at him.  _Well, it looks like things are looking up._ _Let's keep this going on for the rest of the day, yeah?_

Fitz smiled back at his uncle before stepping out of the car. Ben drove off right after. 

 

* * *

PARKING LOT

 

Classes went by quickly. Being honest with himself, Fitz couldn't really focus since he had one thing in mind; salvage his friendships. He decided to wait until the afternoon before trying to reconnect with the group since he wanted to give the group some time to cool down.

When the Academy's bell tower rang at 2:00 PM, Fitz began his quest, starting with Jemma Simmons. 

"We're okay, right?" Fitz's text to Jemma had read. Fitz regretted that he didn't have the courage to talk to her face-to-face but he couldn't bare to see any of the group at the moment. A few seconds later, Jemma texted back.

It read, "We are but you disappointed me last night. You disappointed all of us."

"What can I do to make it up to you guys?" Fitz texted back.  _Please be good to me, please be good to me, please be good to me-_

"Just visit Garrett in the hospital, then we'll talk," she texted back, "Right now, I don't want to talk to you."  _Okay, not exactly what I was hoping for but at least it's a request._

"I'm sorry, Jemma." 

That text, Jemma didn't reply back. Fitz grunted, frustrated. He was tempted to move on to the next person in his apology-list but failing with Jemma somehow sapped all his energy. He put his phone away and just sat on the bench, glumly thinking about how damaged his relationships were.

_No! Remember what Grant said. Stay positive. Positive thinking is sexy._

Fitz stood up and decided to practice using his spider powers. Since there was still no trace of webbing, he decided to make his own web. In fact, just this morning, he had come up with a rough design for a pair of web-shooters. They would attach to his wrist and consisted of metal cables made exclusively by GarrettCorp. They were just strong enough to hold his weight and more and yet light enough to be mistaken for a piece of string. The design was still rough but he had the general idea for the web-shooters already down.

But that could wait. For now, he was focused on testing his agility. Moving around on his skateboard, he started with easy tricks. The more confident he got, the trickier the tricks became. To the students in the parking lot, it just looked like he was skateboarding. No one knew it was him just trying out his new reflexes and agility. 

After a few minutes of trying out tricks, he was joined by Lance and Mack, who somehow managed to find him. Fitz stopped and regarded the both of them.

"Hey, Turbo," Mack said.

"Hey Mack, Hunter," Leo said, surprised, "How did you know I was here?"

"Jay told us to meet you here, mate," Hunter said, disgusted, "After what she pulled, I wouldn't be surprised if you said you don't want to see her."

"I don't," Fitz said truthfully. He had nothing but anger towards Jay at the moment. True, he did chill down over night but he was still angry over the fact that none of this would've happened if Jay hadn't blackmailed him in the first place. Then again, he remembered that if he hadn't gone spying with Jay, the fight at Roxy's might have turned out differently. The situation in general was just confusing.

"How's everything going?" 

"Good," Mack said, "Haven't told anyone, kept my mouth shut. Even when Skye grilled me about keeping secrets from her. That woman was not happy last night, let me tell you. I felt like she was about to bury me in an earthquake or something."

"I know, I'd rather not think about her right now. She is Jay's sister, after all. What about you Hunter?"

"Believe it or not, I haven't told Bob. I know I'll break eventually but for now, Bobbi knows nothing." 

"Sounds good. Now, about Jay, I guess this means Jay knows where I am. Is she stalking me now?"

"No, she said she knew you were here because-"

"-I was here the whole time." Jay said as she walked up to the group. "I tried to get your attention earlier, Fitz. I was hanging by the soda machine but you were too busy...spider-ing? That's not a word but you get what I mean."

Fitz was surprised at her tone and body language. She wasn't her usual confident self. She was actually...vulnerable? 

"Okay, you got our attention," Fitz said, "Why do you need us to meet? You want to give us another stupid task to do so we don't risk you leaking the pictures of me climbing the walls?"

_No snarky response, no devilish grin. What are you up to, Jay?_

"I just wanted to apologize for...my behavior," Jay said, "I'll have you know, I want to do right."

"It's a bit late to start fixing things, not when you have the photos-"

"I deleted all the photos," Jay blurted out, surprising Fitz, Mack, and Hunter. She took out her Canon camera from her backpack and handed it to Hunter. Hunter quickly looked through the saved photos but found no trace of Fitz climbing on walls. "All of them are gone. If you want, you can look through my portfolio, the stacks of random pictures I print out, and my laptop. You won't find them, I swear.

"You know you just gave up all your leverage on me, right? You can't boss me around anymore."

"I know what I'm doing, Fitz." 

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to blackmail me, you said so yourself." 

"I did and it was dumb and it led to you taking a lot of heat. That's on me and it's completely unfair, especially since you don't deserve it." Fitz caught himself smiling at the implication of her words. Hunter and Mack were genuinely surprised at her honesty.  

"Look, we aren't friends but...after last night, when we were bonding over small, silly shit, I'd like us to be. I mean, I feel like I get you and it's hard enough finding someone-"

"-who chooses to be on the outside because they aren't seen as normal in the first place." Jay's eyes lit up, surprised that he was spot on with what she was going to say. 

"You just finished my sentence. Wow, so that's what that feels like." 

"Consider that a step in the right direction. I just want to know...why?"

"Well...we were getting along last night. And I know about your big secret so if I'm going to keep it a secret, I'd like us to be on good terms with one another. I want you to trust me with your secret. Plus, if you're still interested in her, I'm more than willing to help you get it together with Jemma, the same way you took the time to help me spy on my dad and Professor May...even though it was under blackmail."

Fitz, after considering what she had to say, nodded. It was a small step but a step nonetheless.

"From this point on, clean slate," Jay continued, "I'm gonna show to the three of you that I can be a great fucking friend. So as part of my apology for the whole blackmailing shit, I bought the four of us tickets to this MMA event five days from now. My treat and it'll be our first official hang-out as Team Spider-Fitz. Now I know Daisy, Grant, Jemma, Bobbi, and Trip aren't technically in the circle...or the circle within the circle, but if you want to bring them, there's still a lot of seats available. I am a prick but I'm not evil, let me make it up to you guys. I want to make it all up."

Fitz looked at Mack and Hunter, who looked back at him. Mack gave him a thumbs up while Hunter smiled and nodded, obviously wanting to attend fight night. Convinced, Fitz nodded his head at Jay.

"Fine, we'll all go," Fitz said, "We'll let you know if the rest of the group wants to come with."

"Thank you-"

"-and Jay?"

"Yes?"

"No more bullshit, please. If you want to be our friend, no more blackmailing, no more doing things that'll make us not want to trust you, okay?"

"Gotcha." 

At that, Fitz brofisted Jay. This was an odd feeling, befriending her, but it was better than being enemies. 

While this happened, Lance leaned over to Mack. Mack leaned in and Lance whispered, "Are we officially going by 'Team Spider-Fitz', because I was hoping that we'd still use 'Lance and the Hunters'." 

Mack rolled his eyes as the four of them began walking to class, as a group. 

 

* * *

END-TAG (LANDFILL IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY)

  

Stanley Keatings did not expect to be out this late. 

All he wanted to do was go home, watch some Netflix with his lovely boyfriend. However, right at the end of his shift, his coworker Martin had spotted something deep in the landfill and as usual, told him to investigate. Stanley hated that he was the go-to guy to check out strange occurrences in the field. 

As he shined a light at a mountain of trash, he was surprised to see several trash bags open. There seemed to be nothing in them but sand.  _Did they throw away a sandbox, what is this?_

Stanley shook his head, concluding that a cat or dog must've torn the bags open. He turned around to leave, grumbling to himself that he just wasted ten minutes for no reason. 

Just as he turned around, he came across a peculiar sight. A bulky, white man in his thirties was standing before him, shivering. He was completely naked and from how white his face looked, he seemed to be ill. Stanley approached the man, cautiously. As he got closer, Stanley was shocked at how leathery the man's skin looked, as if he had been submerged underwater for so long. 

"Sir," Stanley said, "Sir, are you okay?" The man stood there at first, just staring back at Stanley. He then took a step forward, watching his steps for some reason.  

"Clothes," the man stammered out, "I-I-I ne-ne-need, clothes. P-p-p-please."

"What's your name, sir?"

"Will. Will Daniels." 

"Will? What happened to you?"

"...it's complicated. Now...p-p-p-please h-h-h-help. Before t-t-t-hey find m-m-m-me." As Will reached out to Stanley, something strange happened. Strange enough that it was enough for Stanley to drop his flashlight and scream.

As Will reached out, his arm began to dissolve. Will tried in vain to stop it but he just couldn't stop his arm from collapsing. That was when Stanley noticed that Will's arm was dissolving into what appeared to be... _sand._

His eyes widened when he realized just what those bags of sand really were. 

"Who are you!?" Stanley shouted.

"Sorry you had to see this," Will said quietly. Before Stanley had a chance to run, the sand from the trash mountain devoured him. After a few minutes of struggling, Stanley stopped. Will sighed, unhappy that he had to take a life. But the moment passed quickly; it was ugly but it had to be done. Without guilt, Will undressed Stanley and put on his clothes. He quietly reformed himself as he hid Stanley's body inside an abandoned car.  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Comes Great Responsibility 
> 
> Well, that was a long chapter. Anyways, Melinda is not Jay's mother (and her mother seems to be quite the character), Fitz is not on good terms with the squad (NOOOO), Jay has asked Fitz and friends to attend a MMA tournament and we get our first look at Will Daniels! How will this turn out? Let's just say things are about to get heavy and that this is NOT the last we've seen of the drunken hooligans. But if you're aware of the Spider-Man origin story, you should have a pretty good idea where the story's going. 
> 
> As a sidenote, even though this is Fitzsimmons endgame, I did want to tone down the Leo/Jemma romance a bit since I want to clear the superhero origin story. Sorry if you are reading this for fluffy Fitzsimmons stuff, I can't really do that at this point in the story :(
> 
> Anyways, the plot thickens in the next chapter. We're getting close to Spider-Fitz, I promise.
> 
> P.S.: Yes, Uncle Ben's lines are from "The Amazing Spider-Man" and "Spider-Man". I just really love the "responsibility" scene so I used both, okay.


	7. Comes Great Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Spider-Fitz begins bonding as a team. Grant starts to suspect something is up with Lincoln, Daisy gets some clues about her past from a certain character encountered a while ago, Jemma becomes friends with an unexpected person and Fitz suffers the consequences of the night before...

THE TRAGIC TALE OF DEXTER DUNN 

 

 

Dexter Dunn was a forty-year-old man living in a roach-infested apartment with his boyfriend, Tyson Weems. He was not the type of guy to stand out in a crowd. He was a pale white man with easily burned skin, had short curly black hair, and was packing a massive beer belly. Life was not easy for Dexter. First, he lost his parents when he was 10. He lived in a group home afterwards before dropping out of high school, although he made up for that by acquiring his GED. He hated his job at the docks and what made the situation worse was that he couldn't quit since money was tight. Despite all of that, what truly bothered him was the fact that his boyfriend of two years was on the verge of breaking up with him.

Then again, he was pretty sure a break-up was inevitable. Earlier that week, he had asked Tyson if he loved him. Tyson simply shrugged then walked away.

As he sat by himself in his living room, eating his microwave dinner while watching the newest episode of "The Walking Dead" which he had recorded on his DVR, he received a text. That alone concerned him since he rarely received texts from his coworkers and Tyson hated texting.

The text was from his younger brother, George Dunn. _George never texts me. What does he want?_

"Meet me in Venix Stadium in one hour, it's going down," the text read, "You with me or not?" 

Dexter sighed. He knew what the text was about. Last month, Dexter and George learned about a MMA event that was to take place in Venix Stadium. George knew one of the promoters behind the event and, knowing that Dexter had money problems, he was able to talk him into robbing the promoter.

Dexter initially refused. He was not a criminal and did not want to start a criminal career. However, the bills started coming, his dock job was barely able to keep him afloat, and Tyson had recently become unemployed after the Daily Bugle began relying more on two younger photographers. It was only yesterday that Tyson stopped trying to impress Phil Coulson and began looking elsewhere to sell his photos.  

_Those fools. They only hired those two college nitwits because they're young and easy to manipulate. Tyson is worth more than them combined. Especially that girl. Phil Coulson's daughter, that's what Tyson said. Unbelievably unprofessional, promoting your family members like that. Don't they know what it's like to live on the edge? To have to hope that the bills don't bury us? Apparently, they don't._

With the money situation becoming a major problem, Dexter agreed to the heist. Get in, get out and he'll walk away with half the loot.

Reluctantly, Dexter texted back, "I'll be there." 

He then stood up, throwing the microwave dinner away and turning the TV off. Reaching behind the sofa that he was sitting on, he pulled out a Colt Python revolver, a gun so big that it looked odd in his small hands. Tyson didn't know, Dexter had made sure of it. Six days ago, when Dexter went out to buy the gun, he had told Tyson that he was visiting his brother. It was a half-truth; he went with his brother to buy the gun and to practice with it in the shooting range. 

Far from being an expert shooter, it was only to be used if necessary. Dexter didn't want to kill anyone but in a choice between killing someone or spending some time in the joint, he had to do something to get out. Praying to God that nothing bad would happen tonight, he tucked the gun away behind his back and grabbed his backpack, which he would use to shove money into.

He then headed out of the apartment to meet up with George.

Dexter had one thought in his head; Make sure the robbery goes smooth. _Nothing bad can happen tonight, I'm going to make sure of it._  Unfortunately, it was a naive idea. Although he didn't know it at the time, bad things were going to happen and it was going to be all his fault. 

* * *

THE FIVE DAYS LEADING UP TO JAY'S MMA EVENT 

 

The next four days went by in a blur. Leo Fitz concluded that since the day after he was bitten at GarrettCorp had been one of the most exciting days of his life, the days after would not be quite as eventful. 

There were a couple of things that did happen in those days that stood out in Fitz's mind. In the same day that Jay Coulson had invited the gang out, Fitz went to the hospital to make up for his lack of an appearance the night before. 

He expected the gang to bury him for his no-show. What surprised him was how quickly things went back to being normal. Daisy was the first to forgive him. She had walked up to him while they were in the hospital cafeteria and offered him an apple.

"What's this for," Fitz had asked. Daisy smiled before sitting across from him.

"Because we're friends," she said, "And I don't want that to end for one stupid thing. So the apple is my way of saying let's just squash this whole thing and go back to being Fitz and Skye, sass-masters."

"You should be angry at me."

"I am. But...fuck it, I've said my piece and I'm ready to just move on. You already made up for your mistake by showing up so let's just drop it. What happened, happened."

"You're not upset with me...and Jay?" Daisy's eyebrows furrowed, not happy at Jay's name being mentioned. She then shook her head, signalling that she didn't want to discuss it.

"Look, I won't pretend and act like I know what's happening between you and her. If you have something you need to tell me, tell me. Other than that...she's old enough to have her own friends. She doesn't need me to poke into every aspect of her life. And besides, knowing you, I doubt something messed up is happening behind my back. You're like the most...innocent guy I know. If anything, I'd bet she'd be the one who'll get you in trouble."

_You have no idea, Daisy. No. Idea._

"You trust Jay that much?"

"Of course, she's my sister. She doesn't poke into my life so I won't poke into hers. As long as you two aren't doing drugs, robbing banks, or something along those lines, I'm fine with you hanging out with my sister."

"Um...wow, Daisy, thanks. I really appreciate that."

"I mean...you two are just hanging out, right? Because I've been meaning to ask this but-"

"-don't say it."

"Why not? I mean, she's cute and she's single. I have a theory. Since you and Jemma aren't really going anywhere at the moment, maybe subconsciously, you're going after Jay because she's Jemma's opposite."

_Great, they were bad enough when the rumors were about me and Jemma. Now it's me and Jay, typical._

"We're not dating!" 

"Fine, I believe you. But...if you wanted to date her...I just want to say I'd be totally down for that-"

"Argh, stop now or I'll throw this apple at you, even if it is a peace offering." 

Daisy laughed at that and stopped teasing him. As he returned to his food, Fitz began thinking about what Daisy had said.  _Jay is Jemma's opposite, how did I not see that?_

It blew his mind when he realized just how different the two were. Through separate observations of Jay and Jemma, he noticed that they barely had anything in common. For example, Jay loved heavy metal and hard rock, which she and Hunter bonded over. Jemma was more into indie and alternative music, definitely more on the light side. Jay was a strong believer in the mystical and doubted that science could explain everything. Jemma believed everything could be explained and did not bother acknowledging concepts that were not rooted in fact, like magic. Jemma knew Fitz's favorite sandwich was prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade pesto aioli. Jay introduced him to her specialty; roasted butternut squash soup with a dash of black pepper and toasted pepitas. 

He stopped thinking about how these two women were so different from another for a second since the memories of their signature dishes reminded him why he was in the cafeteria in the first place. 

As he ate, the thoughts continued. Jay being Jemma's opposite reminded him of the day afterward. After much groveling and apologizing, he was able to convince Jemma to forgive him. Jemma had said something along the lines of what Daisy said, about how she didn't want their friendship to end for stupid reasons. They decided to have lunch as a way to bury the hatchet but things quickly turned awkward when Jay showed up to discuss the web-shooter designs Fitz had drawn up.

He had e-mailed her, Mack, and Lance (now going by the name "Team Spider-Fitz", much to Lance's chagrin) the designs the night before and, without telling him, Jay printed them out. She spotted Fitz talking with Jemma and walked up to them, the designs at hand.

"Hey Fitz," she said, "Hey Simmons." Fitz looked at her, mortified at first. Surprisingly, Jemma was very civil and calm with Jay. Then again, she had on her 'fake Jemma' look, the look she used to talk to people she wasn't quite fond of.

Jay noticed the look immediately.  

"Good morning, Jay," Jemma said, "Sorry if I don't call you 'Coulson', it's a bit strange since I know your father."

"You've met my dad?"

"No, but I read the Daily Bugle. Quite religiously actually. It's the Ant-Man articles I'm interested in." Fitz facepalmed at that.  _Here we go, she's going to start fangirling about Ant-Man now. And Jay's probably going to call her an idiot for her obsession-_

"Oh, that's cool," Jay interrupted.

"Yeah...so, I heard you and Fitz were up and about a few days ago." 

"Mhmm...you still mad at us for that?"

"No, not really. I'm just...curious. He's never hung out with you before so I was just wondering why the sudden shift in your relationship dynamics?"

"Wow, 'relationship dynamics'. Did you just use that phrase to make yourself sound smart or is this how you normally talk, because that's crazy. And yes, we are now friends, so we hang out. You know, like normal people?"

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Are you implying that I said that just to rile you up? Someone's a bit paranoid."

"And someone, who I know in the past has no tact because I've read the articles you've written, is suddenly hanging out with someone she doesn't really know and downplayed my earlier question. You don't think that's reason for suspicion?"

Fitz groaned. He did not want to be in this situation at the moment although he had no way out of it. Jay and Jemma chose to ignore him.

"Just admit that you hate the fact that Fitz made a friend outside of your little circle," Jay said, smirking, "The second he steps out of the pool and you pounce. Like I said, you're paranoid...although I can see why you would be since the friend he made is infinitely more interesting than you've ever been-"

"EXCUSE ME," Jemma shouted, "You're more interesting?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's see, when me and Fitz first hung out, we got in a fight with a bunch of drunken assholes and not only won but saved my dad, your professor and her husband, and Lincoln. When you and him first met, Daisy told me that he yelled at you for trying to help him in his biology homework. Gee, I wonder which is the more exciting first impression?"

Fitz got up before Jemma could say something in response. He excused himself as he pushed Jay to another side of the restaurant. Jay was still smirking, which irked him.

"What are you doing," Fitz said, "Did you really just come here to push Jemma's buttons?"

"No, I came to talk about the web-shooter designs because I have an idea on where we can find the material. But then I saw Jemma. You know me, I couldn't resist. I forgot how fun it was to tease her-"

"-Well, knock it off! I thought I told you no more funny business between us!"

"You said nothing about Jemma-"

"-Jemma is non-negotiable. Grant Ward is non-negotiable. Bobbi Morse, Antoine Triplett, Mack, Hunter...ALL of them are non-negotiable. If you want this team to work, you have to make nice with my friends, namely Jemma." Jay frowned at that.

"That goes both ways, Fitz. You have to make nice with my friends too."

"Fine, I don't care. If you have to, invite me to the next Tool concert and invite everyone on your friend list. I'll charm every single one of them if I have to, even if they ask me to get shit-faced drunk and help them on a robbery. As long as you promise to get along with my friends." Jay regarded him for a moment. She then nodded her head.

"Alright, alright, alright, I'll make nice with the Queen of England. But if she shoves that tea shit in my face, I'm leaving."

"You don't like tea?"

"Tea is for weaklings. I only drink coffee." _Well, there's another difference between the two of them. At least she confirmed she'll make nice. Just got to remember to not offer her tea._

Right after, Fitz and Jay returned to Jemma, who was still fuming from the argument. Jay had quickly apologized, which Jemma hesitantly accepted, and the rest of the lunch was awkward but endurable. Jay and Jemma still couldn't see eye-to-eye but it was definitely better than being at each others' throats. 

Grant and Kara were the last people he apologized to. Kara had been the angriest, which terrified Fitz. With help from Trip, the two of them headed to the hospital in the same day that Fitz managed to get Jemma back on his side. John Garrett was now confirmed to be in a coma. Although Grant still attended his classes, every night he would visit the hospital. He barely stayed at home now.

Fitz and Trip were waiting in the waiting room on the fifth floor, the floor that John Garrett was on. Fitz had texted Ward earlier, saying that he was coming to bury the hatchet. Much to his relief, Ward showed up without Kara. He sat across from Fitz, his face looking tired and sad. Although Ward didn't say it, Fitz knew this whole thing was killing him. 

"Been a few days, bud," Ward said.

"Yeah...it's been rough," Fitz replied, "How's Garrett?"

"Coma. That's what Doctor Claire Temple says he's in. Something about how his insides just started failing and that they needed to keep a close eye on him in case any of the vital organs start shutting down. I don't know, I'm not a doctor. I just know it's bad."

"Sorry Ward...I can't believe this is happening." Ward shook his head, still feeling shell-shocked as if he had just learned about Garrett's condition. He rubbed his face a bit before standing up straight.

"Okay, enough of this," he said, "We're not here to discuss dad, we're here to discuss us. Now...Kara hasn't forgiven you and knowing her, I don't think she ever will. But I'm not her. I've known you for a while, man. What you did...abandoning me when I needed you...I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. But you did the right thing and manned up to apologize to me in person. That takes guts."

"So...we're good?"

"Uh...not entirely but I don't want to crush your chest so you got that working for you." Ward chuckled, which made Fitz chuckle. Trip chuckled as well, amused by the exchange. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Fitz said.  _I would've loved to be here but I have spider powers and I had to hang out with a maniac in order to stop her from revealing this to the world. But she and I are friends now, I guess._

"Hey, it's cool. In fact, when I think about it, we should be even now."

"Even?"

"Well, you weren't here when the group was here. I messed up your chance to ask Jemma Simmons out. We both screwed each other over so we're even-"

"Hold on," Trip said, "You got a thing for Jemma Simmons!?" Fitz's face flushed from embarrassment.  

"Oh yeah," Ward chuckled, "I keep forgetting that you're new. Yeah, Fitz is head over heels for Miss Biochemist. The only one who doesn't know is Jemma herself, so don't mention this."

"I got it. Wow...I did not know you liked her that way."

"Uh," Fitz said, "Yeah...sure." Fitz looked at the ground, not wanting to bring those feelings back up. He promised himself that he wouldn't go any further into this. Ward raised his eyebrows, surprised at Fitz's response. 

The morning of the day before the MMA event, Fitz, Jemma, Daisy, and Grant were all eating breakfast together in a diner not too far from the Academy. Despite the harsh words, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Fitz was happy; this was how the four of them should be, not arguing but enjoying each others' company.

As the morning rolled on, they were joined by Mack, Trip, Lance, and Bobbi, who had a nose cast. Kara then joined them, followed by Lincoln, who was invited by Daisy. Trip was beaming on the inside since because of Lincoln, he was no longer the new guy. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Jay showed up. Fitz had told the group earlier that he wanted Jay to be part of their little circle and that she was coming over to the diner to eat with them. There was mixed reactions but ultimately, the group relented. That still didn't change the fact that breakfast went from being fun and enjoyable to awkward and uncomfortable.

Jay sat next to Daisy. She ordered a plate of pancakes before turning to Fitz.

"Thanks for the invite," Jay said.  _Hmm...nothing snarky to say? Also, was that a genuine thanks? I'm confused._

"No problem," Fitz said, "Glad you can make it."

As Fitz turned back to his food, he caught the eyes of Jemma, who was sitting across from him and was looking at him with concern. He leaned in to whisper, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jemma had said, "I just...I didn't know you were going to invite her."

"You said you were fine with it."

"I did...but...I just don't know why. I mean, it's been only four days and you two have become fast friends. I just don't know what's happening-"

"Look, Jemma, I can't explain it but she's a friend now, so of course I'd invite her. But if you're worried things are changing between us, Jemma, we're still good, believe me. You're still my best friend...well, next to Ward of course."

"I didn't say we were bad-"

"But your face says otherwise. I've known you long enough to know when you're upset about something." At that, Jemma looked down at the ground. Fitz knew by her look that she was not happy at the moment. He leaned in closer, their faces in close proximity to one another. 

"We're still good, okay," Leo said, hoping to cheer her up, "Just because Jay is here doesn't mean things have to be bad between us. I know it'll take some getting used to Jay but even then, she's not going to replace you or anything. I'm telling you, nothing is going to tear us apart."

"No, of course not," Jemma said, smiling back at him. Although she didn't say it at the time, she only half-believed in what Fitz was saying. 

"Yeah, we're still Fitzsimmons, okay? Together, we're twice as smart." Leo didn't really like describing them through Daisy's nickname but it sounded right when he said it. As the two kept smiling at one another, they completely failed to notice that everyone at the table was watching them and giggling to themselves. 

 

Beyond that, the four days flew by quickly. There were some other, more minor events that occurred that Fitz could recall. Bobbi Morse almost got Lance Hunter to reveal his secret. Luckily, Mack intervened and lied and said that the secret was the MMA event. Initially angry that Lance did not get her a ticket (since Mack said this had been planned for a while), Jay immediately bought Bobbi a ticket. Somehow, they were able to convince Bobbi that Fitz had no other secrets to tell. 

On another day, the group was visiting Jemma's penthouse for a study session. At some point, Daisy accidentally spilled orange juice all over Fitz's shirt, forcing him to take it off. Bobbi, Daisy, Jemma, and Zoey (who had returned from Boston a few days prior) were all expecting him to look scrawny and weak, to be a completely unimpressive specimen. Instead, what they got was define musculature and even a resemblance of abs. Still not as impressive when compared to Ward and Mack but it was still a huge jump from how Fitz used to look.

Each of them had a distinct reaction. Bobbi looked more impressed than attracted. Daisy let out a loud, "Damn, you've been working out!" before whistling. Jemma was clearly shocked and speechless. Zoey had laughed, noticing how red Jemma's face had gotten, before throwing her older sister a bottle of water. Jemma drank the whole bottle, unaware of the bottle's implications. Although Fitz didn't say anything, he was smiling on the inside, happy at the reaction.  

Lincoln and Trip were officially welcomed into the circle while Kara Palamas began hanging out with the group more thanks to their continued support of her boyfriend. Much to Fitz's relief, his earlier thoughts that Lincoln was trying to avoid him were squashed when Lincoln told him that he was just nervous meeting the whole group. He decided to befriend the group one person at a time and Fitz just happened to be the last person he met. Although Lincoln joining the group was completely innocuous, the days after revealed just how different the group became. 

Most notably, Kara and Grant's relationship was still strong but Fitz began noticing slight cracks. Grant was still losing his mind from Garrett being in a coma but something about him seemed off. Daisy had told him that Grant was having nightmares but whenever anyone pressed him for what the nightmares were about, he would deflect the question. Kara, while being supportive, was growing increasingly uncomfortable with Daisy's presence. Grant had begun leaning more on Daisy since she told him that she had nightmares too. Kara was starting to hate how close the two were getting and although she didn't say it outright, everyone noticed. 

It didn't help that Daisy was clearly crushing on Mr. Campbell, who was blissfully unaware of what was happening with Kara, Grant, and Daisy. 

It was times like this that Fitz felt grateful that he had his own inner circle within the main circle. Team Spider-Fitz. Besides a rocky start, it had mainly been drama-free. That was about to change tonight.  

 

* * *

FITZ FAMILY HOME (THE DAY OF THE FIGHT)

 

"How's this?" 

"It's a MMA event, not a fucking ballroom dance. Put on something more casual." 

Fitz groaned as he stored away his more formal-looking attire. Jay, Mack, and Lance were in his room, patiently waiting for him to finish changing and for Bobbi Morse to arrive.  There was no rush since the fight wasn't for another three hours but it still irritated them that Fitz was the only one not ready. To pass the time, Mack and Lance were playing on Fitz's XBOX while Jay focused on Fitz, specifically focused on the clothes situation. 

He couldn't help it. He wanted their first group bonding night to go well, so he wanted to look the part even though he didn't have to. After picking out another pair of formal clothes, Jay tossed the clothes aside and began looking through his closet. He initially complained but then Lance said, "Just let her pick for you, mate. You haven't had much luck yourself."

"But! But...those are my clothes-"

"Oh please, as if I'm going to judge you on what you wear," Jay said.

"That's not what I meant! I mean...it's kind of...private, you know?" 

"I know, I know. I promise I'll avoid your tighty whiteys and porno collection."

"I don't have any of that!" Fitz hoped no one saw just how red his face had gotten from the accusation. Due to Hunter's laughter, Fitz concluded that Hunter noticed. 

"Sure you don't. Anyways, I'll only be in here for a sec-oh, hey!" Jay pulled out what appeared to be skinny jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold band shirt. Fitz's face flushed as he had forgotten about the shirt. She looked impressed.

"When I asked you about your taste in music, you told me you were more into the alternative scene," Jay said, "You didn't tell me you were a closeted metal head."

"Um...I mean, I guess. Jemma actually got that for me." Jay furrowed her eyebrows, confused at the statement.  _Right, because Jemma's not a metal head._

"She bought that for my birthday this year. It's kind of a funny story actually, she bought that because she had thought I was into the band. I had said something along the lines of liking rock music but I didn't tell her what bands I liked so she guessed and bought that one. I told her I didn't even know what this band was and we both laughed about it afterwards," Jay frowned, disappointment flooding her face.

"And here I was, thinking you were cool," she said, nodding her head, "But still, you'd look more appropriate in this then your stupid looking cardigan." She tossed him the shirt and went back to Mack and Lance. However, her focus was on Fitz.

"Why are you still looking at me, turn around," Fitz said.

"Why," she said, smirking, "I've got front row seats to the gun show." 

"Oh, for fuck's sake-"

"Come on, I'm no prude. You should know that by now. From what I heard from Daisy, you gave her and the girls quite the show. I believe it's fair that I get one too."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Aw, come on! I promise I won't laugh or giggle or wolf whistle. I'll be completely civil as you flash me your Adonis-like stomach." She smiled, as if she was ready to take out a bowl of popcorn and starting eating. He shook his head, unhappy at the prospect. 

"It doesn't matter, Jay! It's kind of embarrassing-"

"Fine, fine, fine, you delicate flower. If it bothers you so much, I'll turn around." She turned around to follow Mack and Hunter's intense game of Halo. Fitz quickly changed. As he did, he swore he saw Jay, Mack and Hunter turn just to see his new body. Jay, he understood but Mack and Lance...he made a mental note to ask them about that later. 

After putting the shirt on, Jay stepped out temporarily to take a call from Bobbi. As she did, Mack soundly defeated Hunter in their game, leading to Hunter yelling and throwing the controller in frustration. Mack laughed at him as Fitz picked up the fallen controller.

"Yeah, just throw my stuff around, it's not like I need it," Fitz said sarcastically.

"Sorry mate," Hunter said, "Heat of the moment, is all." 

"Hunter's just pissed he can't break his losing streak," Mack said with a smirk. It was true; out of the three of them, Mack was the better gamer. Or at least better at Halo. Fitz had bad memories of nights where he and Hunter had to deal with lopsided defeats from Mack. 

The more Fitz thought about it, the more he realized that in these past five days, this had been the most he had hung out with Mack and Hunter. They were always there but they always came second when compared to Daisy, Grant, and Jemma. He kicked himself for not hanging out with the two of them more. Hunter, although he was quite the joker and could get on his nerves at times, generally meant well and was starting to become a bit of an older brother-figure to him. Mack was one of the easiest to approach guys that Fitz had ever met, his charm being present in his smile alone. Although Fitz didn't consciously notice it, he was starting to copy some of Mack's charm because of how infectious it was. The only time Fitz did notice this change was when Jemma noted how Fitz was much looser in their conversations.

Fitz made another mental note to thank Mack for that, even though Mack didn't actually help him. 

After Fitz placed on the jeans that Jay picked out for him (she had picked out the blackest pair of jeans she could find), he looked at himself in the mirror to check how he looked. He had looked so different that for a second, he didn't even recognize who he was looking at. Just a few days ago, he was a scrawny young man who always dressed practically. Now here he was, his muscles defined, and he could've easily passed as a metal head. He didn't feel like one but Fitz wouldn't have blamed anyone for mistaking him as one. 

Just then, Jay reentered the room with Bobbi Morse in tow. 

"Hey guys, Bobbi was at the door," Jay said, "Thought I'd let her in."

"Sure, why would I say no?" Fitz replied.

Bobbi waved hello to Fitz, who waved back. She then pulled out her car keys.  _Hmm...don't think I've ever seen Bobbi drive around. First time going to a MMA event, first time as Team Spider-Fitz, first time going out wearing these type of clothes, and first time being driven by Bobbi. This has just been a day of firsts._

"So, I will be the designated drive," Bobbi said, "Afterwards, if y'all want, we can go to the bar. Or the 'pub' as Hunter, Fitz and Simmons calls it. Now, I have one rule; don't yak in my car. We follow that and we won't have a problem."

"Come on, Bob," Hunter said, "What are the chances of us getting that drunk?" 

"Funny you should mention that. Remember when we visited that shady place, 'The Fridge'? Should I remind you who it was that suggested Idaho should drink all those peach schnapps? And then when he threw up in my car, who was it that left me to clean up the mess?" 

Lance's face scrunched from guilt. "To be fair, love...Izzy ran with me as well. Although she still hates me for getting her banned from your car."

The group chuckled at that and headed downstairs. As they left, Fitz told them to go on without him so he could say goodbye to Ben and May, who were quietly watching a classic movie on Netflix. Fitz knocked on the wall of the living room to get their attention.

"Going out with friends, will be back late," Fitz said.

"Leopold, where are you going again?" Aunt May asked.

"Venix Stadium, got invited to an event there."

"Venix...oh, Ben, weren't we going to the Stark Tower Shopping Center in that area?"

"Yeah, we were," Ben said, "Looks like we might bump into each other on the way there, son." 

"Doubt that. But have fun shopping!"

"You have fun with your friends, dear!" Aunt May said

"Make sure to call me if Vincent MacDonald beats the snot out of Choi Di-Moon," Ben shouted back, "I bet some of my coworkers that he'll knock him out! I need that money to pay for your damn tuition."

"Will do, Uncle Ben," Leo said enthusiastically as he left the house. He hopped into the backseat as Bobbi Morse turned the car on and headed off to Venix Stadium. 

 

* * *

DAISY AND JAY'S APARTMENT

 

While Fitz, Jay, Hunter, Mack, and Bobbi were out to the fight, Daisy, Grant, Lincoln, and Kara were spending time in the Coulson apartment. The four of them were invited but each had declined for their own reasons. Kara was not the biggest fan of MMA, Daisy had already made plans to hang out with Lincoln, and Grant had said he would be in the hospital, watching over Garrett. 

That was until the day of the fight. Grant had received somewhat good news in the morning. Garrett was still far from good but his organs didn't seem to be failing. Although he was still worried, Grant decided that he could spend one night away from the hospital. Against Kara's protests, the two of them visited Daisy's apartment to study.

Grant didn't know why but he felt compelled to spend time with Daisy, especially after they had begun bonding over having nightmares. It was a strange thing to bond over but he felt that Daisy understood where he was coming from. He knew he could always talk to Kara but when it came to actually delving into what the dream meant, it seemed that Daisy had a better idea of what Grant was feeling. 

He had told her about having nightmares about the mask and the well, although he kept certain details out of it. In turn, she told him about her recurring nightmares about her skin being on fire. Grant felt that she too was holding some details back but it was definitely enough so that they could relate to one another. Just two friends talking about how they couldn't get any sleep.

Or so he thought. He told himself that he was only bonding with Daisy over their nightmares. Deep down, though, a part of him just wanted to spend more time with her. He hated feeling like this. He thought that his crush on her died the moment he and Kara got together. For some reason, he still felt the same pangs in his chest whenever she was around and the more they hung out, the stronger the pangs became. Time was supposed to heal but all time did in this situation was make everything worse. 

It didn't help that he was growing increasingly jealous over her crush on Lincoln Campbell. She couldn't be any more obvious. The minute that Grant and Kara had stepped into Daisy's apartment, they saw her and Lincoln eating a plate of chocolate eclairs. They looked like they were having a date, which made Grant flush with jealousy.

 _Stop that! Daisy's not interested in me, she's into Lincoln. And I'm with Kara. I love her. I. LOVE. KARA. Now heart, move on before you make me do something I regret._  

Phil Coulson was there as well. Grant and Phil had met a few times in the past. He was a good man, Grant thought, although he could be misguided at times. The anti-Ant-Man articles were proof that the man's judgment could not be trusted at times. Still, Grant respected him, seeing as how he was the man who literally raised Daisy.

As Grant entered the room, he smiled at Daisy who smiled back. Coulson, who was only looking up once in a while, could've sworn he saw Kara frown at the sight of it. Coulson let it go for now since his focus was more on his new freelance photographer, Lincoln. Although Lincoln was a good employee, Phil was a little uneasy around the man. He was unsure about how he felt over Daisy potentially dating Lincoln and was even more unsure of Lincoln himself.

For the most part, Lincoln was a nice and friendly person. But there were times that he showed a different side of him. For example, the night that his ex-girlfriend visited the office, Lincoln had quickly gotten to his defense. What started out as Lincoln defending Phil quickly down-spiraled to him yelling vague threats, which Phil felt had gone a bit far. Then there was the fight in front of Roxy's. Lincoln turned out to be quite a fierce fighter but it seemed like he was comfortable in the chaos. Something about how he acted under stress was throwing Phil off but he couldn't place exactly what it was that was bothering him.

Phil shook his head as he returned to what he was doing earlier, which was chopping up vegetables for a stew he was making.  _I'm worrying about the problems of young people. I have enough problems on my own end, I don't need to take on any more._

Back in the living room, despite Coulson maintaining an eye on the youngsters, things were going fine. Kara had eaten the last chocolate eclair after being offered it by Daisy, which led to Lincoln joking about how he had to make more now. In silence, the four focused on their studies...until Lincoln's phone rang. Daisy asked him about it but instead of giving her an answer, he told her it was private and excused himself to answer it. Although Daisy and Kara weren't terribly interested in the call, Grant was and he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Secretly, he was just going to eavesdrop on Lincoln since the bathroom was across the hall from where Lincoln was taking the call. Grant hated that he was doing this. It felt so petty and he was invading on the man's privacy but he just couldn't bring himself to trust Lincoln.

 _Thanks heart, now you're making me do something I know I'll regret. I hope you're happy._  

As he approached the bathroom, he turned on the light, which in turn activated the vent. The noise of the vent was just to fool Kara, Daisy, and Phil into thinking he was in the bathroom. Quietly, Grant pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Lincoln talking but he had caught him in the middle of a conversation.

"-yes, she's here...I know...I know...I didn't know that...why would it be my fault, tell her that if it's anyone's fault, it's Joey's...Joey Gutierrez, yes, that guy...she's not ready to know yet...well tell her I don't give a damn about Ant-Man, Ant-Man is not going to derail the...yes...yes, I understand...look, I'll call you back when I know more...I'll keep an eye out for that asshole and yes, I'm aware he's already made contact with her on the subway...once again, how is it my fault that he found her before we did...yes, that does mean we need to speed up the process since who knows when she'll meet him again...catching him is easier said than done, that man is a fucking daredevil...I know...I know...look, I got to go, talk to you later...okay, bye." 

Grant ran off and took his place next to Kara before Lincoln stepped back into the living room. As Kara began talking about how her assignment was frustrating her, Grant kept his eye on Lincoln the entire time, even as the man told a crude joke to Daisy.

_Looks like there is more to you than just your looks and fooling around with Skye. Congratulations Lincoln Campbell, you've just shot straight up on my shit list. Now...what are you planning?_

 

One hour later...

 

Grant, Kara, and Lincoln had gone home by now. Now alone, Daisy decided to do some chores before she turned in for the night. And by turn in, she meant playing video games until the break of dawn. It was a good thing she had no classes the following day. 

The first chore was laundry. Due to their own washing machine being broken, Daisy had to go across the street to use the laundromat. It wasn't a problem, she was used to the laundromat anyways. On this night, the place was empty, save for an employee who was bored to tears. She was just about to throw in her adoptive father's clothes into the machine when the lights went off.

_Great, a damn blackout. Just my luck._

The lights came back on a few seconds later. She chuckled to herself, surprised that her luck turned around that quickly. That was when she saw him.

 _It's the man with the rose-tinted glasses from the subway._ He was wearing a gray tuxedo and although she didn't see it before, the man was holding a white cane, the kind of cane blind people would use. Putting the pieces together, the white cane did explain the rose-tinted glasses now.

Once again, she was hit with a feeling of deja vu. She knew this man from her past, or at least recognized his face from somewhere but could not figure out from where. Although she was thinking of these questions, she was also nervous since the man's full attention was on her. 

"It's you," Daisy said, "You're that guy on the subway. When I had that bad dream. You were the one who gave me some advice on how to deal with bad dreams."

"That I am," he said, "My name is Matt Murdock, in case you were wondering."

"I was...a little. Who are you? And how did you find me? Are you following me?"

"All excellent questions, Daisy, which you will get the answers to in due time."  _He knows my name._

Matt stepped forward. Daisy had her guard up, ready to strike in case the man tried anything. Instead, he went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and what Daisy saw inside made her jaw drop. 

"These are...these are my mother's jewelry!" She grabbed the box and looked them over. They were, without a doubt, her mother's jewels. The same one her ex-boyfriend, Miles Lydon, sold one year ago. 

"They are."

"How did you find them! And...why are you giving them to me?" Daisy paused when she realized there was only one reason Matt knew to give her the jewels. "You knew this belonged to my mother. You...you knew who I was back on the subway."

"I did."

"How? Who are you? What is this? Give me some answers here!"

Matt laughed. "Wow, it's been years since we've seen each other and you still have that tendency to get overexcited. That's why you and me always got in trouble with the nuns when we were little."

"Wait, what? Nuns?"

"It's a little disappointing you don't remember me but that's fine. It's been a long time anyways, I can forgive you if your memory is foggy. Although from what I hear from Ant-Man, it looks like your memory might not actually be there."

"Wait...ANT-MAN?" Daisy's eyes widened. Matt regarded her for a moment before turning around to walk away. 

"Look, I can't tell you anything right now. I'm afraid we're both on a need-to-know basis. But I will tell you that big things are coming your way. Be on the lookout."

"Big things? What are you...what are you talking about?" 

"You'll know soon enough Daisy. For now, just know this; they're looking for you. I don't know if they'll succeed but just know, if they find you, they aren't to be trusted."

"Who is 'they'? Stop with the vague warnings already!"

"Your parents. That's who." Daisy could feel her mind blowing up from this revelation. He could either be telling the truth or he was just insane. "Don't try looking for me...I'll find you when you're ready."

"Wait, Matt, don't go! I have some questions! Who are my parents? Where are they, why can't I see them now-" 

As if on cue, the lights in the laundromat went off and when they came back on, Matt Murdock was gone. She cursed to herself, wondering just what the hell happened. 

 

* * *

SIMMONS' PENTHOUSE

 

Jemma Simmons sighed to herself as she finished the novel she was reading. _I could be watching grown men beat each other silly now with Fitz but instead, I'm here. Good one, Jemma._

The book was one of the last things she had on her "to-do" list. She had already updated the Ant-Wall (Jemma: "Argh, still no updates. Maybe I should buy the next Daily Bugle issue to see if they have anything new."), done the laundry, studied, and even updated the fridge. Tonight could've been her free night but instead of partying with friends, she was at home doing nothing. She decided that since it wasn't too late, she could stop by the Stark Tower Shopping Center and just hang around the area. Sightseeing was one of her favorite past-times anyways. 

At the moment, anything was better than staying cooped up in the apartment. 

She hated herself for not accepting Fitz's invite to tonight's MMA event. She wasn't the only one to decline but she was definitely regretting doing so. It would've been worth it to spend more time with Fitz, even if it meant getting along with Daisy's beast of a younger sister. Lately, she had been feeling some distance from Leo, most of it coming from the fact he was spending more time with Jay Coulson than her. She felt ashamed to admit this but she has had fantasies of whisking him away from her or situations where Jay revealed herself to be a wicked woman/double agent this whole time, forcing Jemma to take her down. It was childish but she didn't know how to stop the fantasies. 

Jemma had tried distracting herself by burying her nose in her books. But for some reason, she couldn't even focus on reading since her thoughts went straight to Fitz. For example, in the novel she had just finished, the main protagonist had to keep his merry band of survivors alive after all of civilization collapsed from a massive energy shortage. Halfway into the book, she began imagining herself as the main protagonist, Fitz as the protagonist's closest friend, and Jay as the evil psychopath hellbent on destroying the last of humanity's fuel reserves.

The chapter where the close friend and the main protagonist fell in love was what shook Jemma out of the fantasy. _Okay, no need to go there Jemma, that's starting to feel a bit...mucky. Don't go over-complicating what you have with Fitz now!_  

As she sat in her room, thinking of things to do to pass the time, she received a text from Bobbi. _The queen of social media strikes again._ Looking at it, she saw that it was a group photo of her and the others who went to Jay's MMA thing. They were each holding a beer and, much to Jemma's surprise, Fitz was hovering his arm, as if he was holding an invisible person next to him. Bobbi sent another text, which said, "That's you Fitz is hugging close. He says he wishes you were here."

Jemma texted back with a frowning emoji, followed up by, "I know, next time, I promise". Bobbi replied back with a thumbs up. 

_Argh! Why did I have to say no! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing that Zoey was on her computer in the living room, she concluded that it was one of her friends coming to visit, most likely Connor.  _That guy needs to learn that he can't keep visiting this late, I swear to God._

Jemma got up to answer the door. Surprisingly, it was not Connor. It was a stranger. He was quite tall and even though he had layers of clothes, she can tell the man was well-formed. He had a clear stubble and from an objective perspective, he was quite handsome.

Zoey, who noticed the stranger, raised her eyebrows.  _So this isn't one of Zoey's friends. Who is this guy?_

"Oh, hello," Jemma started, faltering a bit in her delivery, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the man said, "I just moved in next door and I was wondering if you knew who I should call for maintenance. The alarm in my kitchen is busted and I just don't know what to do."

"Yeah, you'll need to call Werner, his dad is the landlord. What's your name, good sir?"

"Uh...Will. Will Daniels."

"Which room did you move into? I wasn't aware someone moved out."

"Oh, I live just down the hall. Room 2301. And no, no one moved out. I actually moved in since the people living there were my friends back in college. We were this tight so when I asked them for a place to crash, they let me in, no questions asked."

"2301...the LaMelles?"

"Oh, so you know who lives in 2301?"

"Of course, I stopped by for a party at their place a year ago. I never heard of you."

"That's fine, you know them. They have so many friends that I must've slipped through the cracks." Will smiled, which made Jemma smile on reflex. An awkward silence followed, which Will broke by forcing a cough.

"Well...nice meeting you-"

"Jemma. Jemma Simmons."

"Ah, Jemma. That's a lovely name."  _Oh goddammit, thanks for making me blush._ "And...who's that back there-"

"Zoey," Zoey shouted, "Zoey Simmons! Also, I just want to let you know, Jemma is studying to be a doctor. You hear that, Will, a doctor-" Zoey stopped when Jemma flashed her with the angriest glare she had ever seen from her. 

"A doctor? That's impressive. I'm studying to be an astronaut so...good luck to you too!"

"Thank you and same to you. Good night, Will Daniels."

"Yeah, nice meeting you. Talk to you later." Jemma shuts the door. She walks away, only to be confronted by Zoey. Zoey had a mischievous grin on her face and Jemma mentally kicked herself, knowing what was about to come.

"Don't say it, Zoey," Jemma said.

"Why not," Zoey answered back, "Cute guy shows up at our apartment and made you blush. You expect me NOT to talk about it?"

"He made me blush once and it was for a stupid compliment. Look, I don't even know who Will Daniels is...as a person! I'm not going to go out with someone I barely know."

"Aw, come on. Remember what I told you? I told you that I'd be happy with anyone you fall for. Now I know EVERYONE teases about you and Fitz. But...I don't know, maybe you should expand your horizons. Maybe this Will guy is the way to do it?"

"Ugh, no. Can we just drop this?"

"Not until we have a serious conversation about this. Come on Jem, I've been wanting to see how you would be like in a relationship since...forever! You're quite a catch and I just hate the fact that you just let these opportunities go by without considering them!"

"I don't do that-"

"Oh...let me count the ways. There was Ian, who was 'too boring'. Vinnie was 'too cliched'. Seth was 'too interested in art'. Marco was 'not as smart as you thought he would be'. Shinji was 'too much fun to be around to the point that he was more like a really good friend than a boyfriend'. D'Angelo was "more interested in anime and video games than me", which to be fair is a completely valid reason for not pursuing. Now we have Fitz and Will. While I'm still hoping for you and Fitz to start, I'm starting to think your excuse will be 'he's clearly uninterested in me in a romantic sense', which I still say is a shitty hypothesis. But knowing you, you're going to talk yourself into believing the hypothesis and just let Fitz go like the others. On the other hand, Will didn't even get a chance! He gets the reason, 'I don't really know him and I don't wish to pursue'. Do you see what I'm trying to get at?" 

"Why are you so damn interested in who I get together with?"

"I don't know. I think it'd be nice, you know? Plus, we could bond over how stupid our boyfriends are and honestly, you deserve to be happy. I know you're happy with just yourself but for once, I'd like to see you do something for yourself. Come on, it can't hurt to at least consider going after Will or Fitz?"

Jemma regarded her sister. After thinking about what she had to say, Jemma sighed. 

"I'll...think about it over night. And maybe tomorrow, I'll do a test run by asking Will to get some coffee. But ONLY for coffee. To get to know him. As a FRIEND. Nothing more, nothing less. And if I can work up to it, I might, possibly, maybe, sort of consider what you want me to do."

"FINALLY. Yes, you do you!"

"I mean...might as well be friends with Will. Now that Leo is too busy hanging out with Daisy's sister than me. It's okay, he's too good a guy to say it but she's better for him than me, anyways. Okay, enough about me, I'm going to catch a cab and head out to the mall. Night's still young anyways and if I have to stare at the Ant-Wall any longer, I'll go nuts."

The sentence about Fitz and Jay Coulson floored Zoey, leaving her almost speechless. Before Zoey could ask what was happening between the three of them, Jemma was out the door.  

 

Meanwhile, in Will's room, he smoked a cigarette as he thought about what to do with the corpses of Henry and Yolanda LaMelle. He knew he had to move their bodies before they started stinking up the whole floor. Although he felt bad about lying to his attractive neighbor, he knew he needed to blend in as just another guest living in the apartment. As he smoked, he began thinking of ways to make people believe the LaMelles were letting him stay while they were on 'vacation' in some far away land. The excuse wouldn't last forever but he didn't need forever.

_Just need enough time to undo what they did to me. Then I'll be gone for good. Maybe when I'm back to normal, I can come back and ask Jemma out on a proper date._

He smiled to himself, thinking back to his conversation with Jemma. As he got lost in his train of thought, his arm began dissolving into sand.  _Damn it, Will, control! Pay attention to what you're doing._

He quietly reformed himself as he extinguished the cigarette on his arm. It was moments like this that he realized being composed of sand had both positives and negatives. He would lose control at times and start breaking down into sand but he didn't hurt like how he used to. He felt every grain that made up his body but he felt no pain. 

It was definitely a curse and a blessing all rolled up into one. Despite that, he couldn't wait for the day to just going back to being human. 

* * *

VENIX STADIUM

 

The night had gone far better than Fitz expected. Ten fights, all of them more exciting than the last. He had never been interested in MMA before tonight but now, he decided that he would learn as much as he could of the sport. Team Spider-Fitz (plus Bobbi) cheered as fight after fight went by, each a bloody mess. 

Fight night ended with the main event of Scotland's Vincent MacDonald going up against Korea's Choi Di-Moon. Fitz let out a cry of disappointment when in the last few seconds of the second round, Di-Moon landed a leg kick to Vincent's neck, knocking the man out instantly. Mack and Bobbi were also disappointed as they had placed bets on MacDonald to win since he was the favorite. Surprisingly, Jay and Hunter cheered. When Hunter and Jay went to the betting booth to collect their cash, Fitz, Mack, and Bobbi realized in horror what the two of them did. 

"You bet on Choi?!" Mack scolded at them, playfully.

"Yeah, mate," Lance said, smirking, "Man's got a nasty leg kick, as we all saw. It hurt to bet against a fellow Brit but Choi's been on a roll. I knew it was over the minute he landed the first kick in round one."

"And I am Asian so I supported the Asian one," Jay said, playfully. Fitz raised his eyebrows at her, which led to Jay laughing. 

"I'm just playing around. Would it kill you to lighten up, you're like a robot who doesn't understand human emotion." Much to her surprise, Fitz did lighten up. He smiled and nodded his head. 

"Sorry to hear your guy lost," Jay said. 

"Well, I'm just happy to have come tonight," Fitz replied, "It was a good suggestion. Now I'm interested in MMA and it's all thanks to you. We should let you pick the hangouts from now on." As soon as he said that, Jay did something Fitz had never envisioned her ever doing; she blushed. 

"I'm picking the next hangout, Turbo," Mack cut in, "And I'll give you all a hint; buy a paintball gun." 

"We'll get to that when we get to that," Jay answered, "Anyways, I'm glad I got you all interested or at the very least, showed you all a good time. Now, night's still young, Bobbi, where to now? I want to drink."

"Um," Bobbi said, "We could always visit the usual places. And no, not 'The Fridge' again. If y'all are feeling adventurous, there's actually a bar I've wanted to try out since the semester started. It's called 'MacLachlan and Lachman's" and it's just two blocks from here. I mean, I can't drink but if y'all want-"

"-Let's go!" Hunter cut in.

"-ONLY if you all promise not to yak in my car."

"We already promised that a while ago."

"Well, I'm going to keep reminding y'all of your promise to me because if even one of you yaks, I'm throwing you all out on the curb and everyone gets a lifetime ban from my car. The only time I will ever drive you again is if you need me to drive you to the hospital. I don't mess around with this."

"Heard you loud and clear, drill sergeant." At that, Bobbi flicked Hunter's nose, which got a laugh from the whole group.   

The group started filing out. As they did, they heard a loud commotion coming from down the hall. The five ran down to investigate and noticed that it was coming from the fight promoter's office. They immediately hid from sight when they noticed what was happening.

Two armed men were robbing the man. While Fitz couldn't see the man inside the office, the one outside was easy to remember. He was heavyset and was holding a Colt Python revolver, which looked large in his hands. Jay inched next to him and began whispering in his ear.

"Okay, you're the one with spider powers," she said, "Do you want to do something? Like...you wanna crawl on the walls and jump down on him? Anything?"

"Hold on, let me think."

"While you think, some innocent man's getting robbed."

"Fine, I'm just gonna take a look and assess the situation." 

Fitz looked up. He was about to suggest a plan of action until he noticed who the fight promoter was. When he did, he began gritting his teeth, angry at just the sight of the man. He looked much better than when he last saw him (probably because he was sober at the moment) but Fitz still recognized him. 

 _No...screw this guy._   

Fitz got up and walked away. Surprised, Mack walked up to him and turned him around.

"Hey!" Mack whispered, "We need to help that guy-"

"That's the guy! The drunk asshole who got in a fight with Lincoln and stabbed Phil Coulson! He was the ring leader of those punks." 

Hearing that, Jay stuck her head up and confirmed Fitz's statement. She let out a disgusted click of the tongue and got up as well.

"I can't believe it, Fitz is right," she said, "The asshole deserves to get robbed."

"This isn't right," Mack continued, "Whether or not he deserves to get robbed is not for us to decide. We're here right now, he's getting robbed and we have the power to stop it! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

_Moral obligation to do good things for people. That's what mom believed and what Uncle Ben tried to drill in my head. Maybe it's worth it-_

As he thought that, the memories of Phil Coulson getting stabbed on the arm and them just beating and harassing Melinda, Andrew, and Lincoln came back. He knew it was the right thing to intervene...but it didn't feel like the right thing. It left a bad taste in his mouth to even think about bailing the fight promoter out.  

_Besides, the guy should be insured anyways. I can be irresponsible for one more night. I'll save the saving for people who actually deserve the help._

"Sorry Mack, not our problem. Besides, people get robbed every day. Let the police handle it."

"Unbelievable. I can't believe this is coming from you, of all people! What if that was you-"

"Well, it's not me so let's just drop it and go to the bar. Come on, it's not our problem."

"So that's it? It's not your problem and you let it go because...yeah? Other people's lives mean that little to you that you can pick and choose who you want to save?"

"Look, you can go and be a big damn hero if you want. I'm not stopping you Mack. But I'm not going to save that twat over there because of what he did!"

Hunter winced at the use of the word "twat". It felt strange to see Fitz so livid over not stepping in to stop the robbery. Mack looked at Hunter and Bobbi, who simply just shrugged at him. Both of them didn't want to say it but they were also uninterested in helping the low-life. Mack then looked at Jay, who shook her head signalling 'no'. 

With the vote four against one, Mack sighed in defeat. He then looked at Fitz straight in the eyes, the disappointment clear in his glare. 

"I hope you know what you're doing, man," Mack said before the five of them headed out to Bobbi's car. 

 

Meanwhile, Dexter Dunn and his brother George were on their way out of the stadium. They ran their way to the Stark Tower Shopping Center, which was not too far from where they were. Unfortunately for them, George had parked on the other side of the stadium and with the police closing in, it was too late to run around to get to the car. They would have to steal one.

Immediately, they went to the first car they came across. An elderly couple was inside, having just parked in the lot. George and Dexter raised their guns at the couple.

"Get out of the car!" George had shouted.

The next few minutes went by too quickly for Dexter. There was shouting and crying but at some point, his gun went off. From then on, he wished he had never came back to his senses.  

* * *

DOWNTOWN NYC, ON THE WAY TO VENIX STADIUM (AROUND THE SAME TIME AS THE SHOOTING)

 

The cab driver dropped off Jemma at the Stark Tower Shopping Center. She began looking around, hoping to stop by Best Buy since she realized she needed to buy ink toner for her printer. Just a few seconds after the cab driver drove off, she heard two loud gunshots in the area. Jemma immediately ducked down but got up, realizing the gunshots came from the other side of the street. A car drove off rather loudly, which painted an ugly image of what happened just now.

_Those monsters! Did they really just kill someone over a bloody car! Savages!_

People began flocking the area to see who was shot. Curious herself, Jemma ran down to figure out what was happening. She pushed her way through the crowd to see who it was. Being a biochemistry major, she began thinking of ways to help with gunshot wounds and hoped that it wasn't too late. Thankfully, she saw people pulling out phones, trying to call ambulances for whoever the victim was.

When she finally broke through the crowd, she almost fainted from shock. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down on the bodies of both Ben Fitz and May Fitz. Ben was already dead. The bullet had gone through his heart. Without even checking, Jemma already knew that his death was quick. May, on the other hand, had been shot near the center of her chest. She was alive but barely. 

"Oh my god, May, Ben," Jemma cried. May cried as she reached out to Jemma. Jemma knelt down to grab May's hand for support. 

"Do you know these two?" a stranger asked walking up to her.

"Yes! They're my friend's aunt and uncle. Did you call for an ambulance already!"

"Ma'am, I think everyone here called already but just looking at these wounds and knowing how busy tonight's been, I don't know. Man, I think the ambulance is in traffic or some shit like that."

Jemma pushed the man aside and bent further down to get a closer look at the gunshot. Feeling May's back, the bullet had not gone straight through, meaning there was probably bullet fragments in her chest, which complicated the situation.

The tears began pouring out. Even though May was still here, Jemma knew what this meant. Even if they got her to the hospital in time, judging by the pool of blood she was kneeling in and the complications that would come from pulling the fragments out, she was going to die.   

Jemma immediately called every member of the circle and told them to meet her outside Venix Stadium. She couldn't stop crying as she explained to everyone what was happening. She only hoped Leo would arrive, knowing that May Fitz's time was short. 

 

* * *

END-TAG (COULSON FAMILY APARTMENT )

 

"Just one second!"

As soon as Coulson said that, there was another loud knock on the door, followed by the bell ringing. He grumbled to himself as he got out of bed to open the door. Daisy was in her room playing video games while Jay was still out with friends. He made a mental note to have a word with this Fitz guy since he had been spending a lot of time with Jay in these past few days. 

He wasn't aware of any visitors this late at night. It was either one of Daisy or Jay's friends since he was pretty sure everyone in his circle was either busy or asleep. Normally he would look through the keyhole but, feeling lazy, he just opened the door.

He then cursed himself, wishing that he had checked first.  

"Hello, Phil," the woman said as she stepped inside the apartment. Normally, he would've stopped her from entering but he was too stunned to even think at the moment.

"You've gotten bald," she continued. Phil managed to snap out of the trance to look at her. She still looked the same, even though he hadn't seen her in twenty years. Same straight, black hair, same brown eyes, same happy smile. She did look older but for a twenty year gap, she definitely aged better than he did.

"You...look the same," Phil managed to say, "I...I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago. Meeting you again, after all these years...I didn't know how to react."

"That's okay. I figured you wouldn't welcome the mother of your first daughter with open arms, especially considering what happened between us."

"Yeah...to be honest, it's still messy."

"I know. I'm...I'm sorry Phil. Now I know it's not right of me to ask this but...can I see her? Can I see our Jay?" 

At that, Phil didn't know how to answer her. He knew this day was coming, that he would meet her again and she would force him to confront his past sins. But now that the day has come, he had no words. He thought the worst situation would be her yelling at him, berating him for everything. He in turn would start criticizing her for their failed relationship, for what happened to Melinda, for Andrew, and for exiling her after she tried to destroy his friendships with them. It was only now that he realized that THIS was an even worse scenario. 

Phil Coulson was in a room with Lola Yeun and he could not find a way to talk his way out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A Dish Best Served Cold 
> 
> Well...that was one way to end a chapter. Ben and May Fitz are gone, just like that. I feel like I have to explain myself a bit. When I first started writing the story, I knew I had to do the Uncle Ben death scene. However, when I began plotting out future chapters, I came across a problem. Aunt May kept getting in the way of the story. There's already a ton of characters and a lot of arcs (Ant-Man, Sinister Six, Monolith Symbiote, etc.) have been set up. Obviously, I want the story to go forward but Aunt May kept holding the plot down. I kept trying to have Fitz bond with the other characters but then the story would stop since I have to have Fitz go home and talk to Aunt May about his troubles. It makes sense for Peter Parker...but not for Leo Fitz. Having Aunt May around kept taking time away from Fitz bonding with the other characters and this might sound cold but he already has two adult figures in his life (Coulson and Melinda May), Team Spider-Fitz, and of course, Jemma.
> 
> It occurred to me that while Aunt May is a huge part of the Spider-Man mythos, she's expendable in the AoS!Spidey universe, which led to the decision of killing her off. It wasn't an easy decision and I really tried my best to find a way to work her character into the future chapters. However, it just wasn't working. So, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry if that was a bit of a shock to kill off both Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I know it's an old and tired excuse but I had to do it for the story and to make room for Fitz bonding with the other characters. 
> 
> Anyways, the hunt is on for Dexter Dunn in chapter 8. What will happen when Fitz finds out his parent figures have been killed? Also, why the hell is Lola a human and not a car? And how much of Netflix MCU will start showing up in this story? We'll see!
> 
> P.S.: Yes, I am aware that MMA is banned in New York. But this is an alternate universe so in this world, MMA is allowed.
> 
> P.P.S.: Feel free to comment! I love reading comments on here, it lets me know people are reading and enjoying. Don't be shy, I don't bite!
> 
> P.P.P.S.: I know I said no love triangles. But I'm considering it. Don't hate me, please D:


	8. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Uncle Ben and Aunt May's shooting, Fitz goes on the hunt for the man responsible...

COULSON FAMILY APARTMENT (AROUND THE TIME LOLA ARRIVED)

"I don't know if you can see her."

Phil Coulson saw the immediate disappointment in Lola Yeun's eyes when he said that. She wasn't angry but she was clearly hoping for a more definitive answer. A "no" would've been better than a false hope.

"Just say I can never see her again, Phil," Lola spat, "You've never held back before. Why now?"

"Because I know what you're like when you're angry. You let your true colors shine whenever someone pisses you off and honey...you aren't the best person to be around angry."

"Even after all these years, you fear me."

"I don't. What changed is that I'm smarter than the idiot who wanted to ask you out years ago. The idiot who almost sacrificed his other relationships because you had grown jealous."

"You know our problems are worse than that-"

"-I do...and we do have to address our past at some point. But not now, not tonight. I'm not trying to run away from this because that wouldn't be fair to me, you, and Jay. It's just...it's too early for this. We need time to settle in because you just arrived and I just learned a few days ago that you moved back. We need to take this slow or else risk repeating what happened years ago because believe it or not, I want to settle things between us once and for all."

Lola looked at Phil, surprised. He had matured greatly since she last saw him. 

"That's fair enough," she said in response, "Do you think I have a chance at getting Mel to forgive me? I know this is a bit of a stretch but does she still hate me for destroying her house and burning her car?"

Coulson chuckled at that. "Yeah, you have more luck winning the lottery. What makes you think she'd forget? It's not every day that someone pulls something like that off."

Lola and Phil chuckled at that. As he did, he heard a faint murmur coming from Daisy's room. It was then he realized that he had forgotten Daisy was home and playing video games. She had come home with a strange look on her face but for some reason wouldn't talk about it. Not that he was unused to it since Melinda would keep quiet about personal matters but he didn't expect for Daisy to be so private. Lola noticed the murmur as well. 

"I'm assuming that's Daisy Johnson, right? Your other daughter?"

"She's technically not my daughter but yeah."

"I was just about to ask about that. Because before I learned she was adopted, I was beginning to wonder if you had yellow fever or something."

"For starters, no, I don't have a race preference. I'm happy with anyone I fall for. Second, how did you find out about Daisy?" 

"Is it sad to admit that I learned about her while tracking down your former employees?"

"Lola...it is but I've seen you do worse. WE have done worse together. Don't be surprised that I'm used to it."

"Hmm...that's not a good thing to get used to." 

"It's not but I am used to it."

Silence. As Daisy's murmuring grew louder, Lola stepped out of the apartment.

"I'll be going then," she said, "But I'll be close by. Just so you know, I won't stalk you or Daisy...I promise."

"You already know I don't trust you. What makes you think I'll hold you to that promise?"

"I'm trying to change, Phil. Believe me, I'm tired of being away from you and Jay. I know I messed up years ago and that mess up cost me my daughter. I just want to make things right and see my baby girl. Is that too much to ask?"

"You're wondering if things are too far gone between us?"

Lola nodded her head. She had a look of concern, worried that the answer was indeed there was no chance at repairing their relationship. Instead, Phil went into a cabinet and pulled out a photo album. He looked through it before finding a picture of Jay Coulson from their family road trip to North Carolina last year. He then handed it to Lola, who gasped.

"Is this...this is our Jay?"

"It is. You can take it since it's a copy. That's the beauty of digital photography nowadays, the photo is saved on the computer. Now I want you to know, things are still bad between us. You hurt a lot of people, me and Melinda specifically, and I have every reason to just slam this door on your face and never see you again. But...if you play your cards right and if you're serious in fixing things between us, I'll take you to see Jay. But right now, I don't think she's ready. Neither of us is ready for this conversation." Lola sighed but quickly smiled.

"That's fine. We've already made more progress than we have in twenty years. Thank you, Phil."

"Don't mention it. Now, you have to leave before Daisy finds you here and asks who you are."

Lola nodded at that. She walked away as Phil shut the door. 

* * *

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Midwich Middle School_

_Eight years ago (Fitz: Age 12)_

 

 

_They're all stupid. That was the one thought going through Fitz's head as he listened to Principal Victoria Hand berate him in front of his aunt and uncle. He didn't mean to punch the kid in the face. But when the kid mentioned how he "deserved" to be abandoned by his mother, Fitz had lost it._

_Anyone would've lost it, he thought, trying to justify what he did. Principal Hand didn't see it that way and he was called into her office to discuss what happened. Ben and May listened closely, the look of disappointment clear on their face._

_"And that's basically what happened, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz," Hand said, "From what the students tell me, the student in question insulted Leopold and instead of walking away, he punched him right on the nose. Now, since this is Leopold's first offense, we're willing to let him slide with a stern warning. But if this happens again, he will be suspended and I'd hate to do that to him since he is one of our brightest students."_

_"Thank you, Ms. Hand," May said while looking at Leo, "We'll make sure he behaves."_

_"I don't doubt that. He's the least of our worries anyways. Our school suffers from constant fights that it's incredibly disappointing to see a star student like Leopold get involved in one. He doesn't have to do this but he is seen as a model student and having a model student fight another student hurts the school's reputation. I want to be clear that he doesn't have to represent the school but we'd appreciate it if he stayed out of trouble so that our other students can look to him as an example on how to behave."_

_At that, Leo, Ben, and May left the office and headed to the car. Leo had to hold back his tears, the feelings of shame almost overwhelming him. Just the memory of seeing the kid he punched, crying about his broken nose, was enough to fill him with guilt. When he stepped inside the car, he expected a stern lecture from the both of them. It was only fair, he was the one who threw the punch. Instead, Uncle Ben offered him a chocolate bar. Confused, he refused it._

_"Oh, come on Leo," Ben said, "It won't hurt."_

_"I don't deserve it," Leo replied, "I did something bad, I shouldn't be rewarded."_

_"I'm not rewarding you. This is just me being your uncle and trying to cheer you up. So please, take the chocolate." Leo looked up and saw that Ben was still reaching out, chocolate bar at hand. Reluctantly, he grabbed it and took a small bite._

_"You aren't mad?"_

_"Mad at you?" May said, "We're disappointed but not mad. According to Principal Hand, you only attacked the boy when he said you deserved to lose your mother."_

_"Yeah, remind me to find that boy's parents," Ben said, "Someone needs to teach that boy a lesson."_

_Fitz nodded at both his aunt and uncle._

_"While you shouldn't have thrown the punch," May continued, "we're not going to hold it against you for losing your cool. I want you to know that me and your uncle understand. It was tough, losing contact with Aileen, and you being so young...I imagine it's still all fresh in your head."_

_Fitz nodded again. He hated it all. He hated his mother promising to come back and that she wouldn't be gone long. He hated that he now had to live in America when he was perfectly happy living in Scotland. He hated the school he had to attend, which had all the familiar problems of an inner-city school._

_May turned around and reached for Fitz's hand. She took it gently and rubbed his wrist to make him feel better. Leo couldn't help but smile at the small gesture._

_"There's my smiling boy," May said, "Let's say we head home and I'll make you your favorite dinner so we can forget the fight ever happened._

_Fitz nodded, happy at the idea._

_As Ben started the car and headed out of the parking lot, Fitz began thinking more about his situation with his parents. For the first time since the two years Aileen Fitz left his life, he was more than okay with living with Ben and May. They weren't his parents but they were enough._  

* * *

 

STARK TOWER SHOPPING CENTER (RIGHT AFTER JEMMA ARRIVED ON THE SCENE)

 

 

Leo heard the gunshots way before he received the call from Jemma. The group had stopped when they heard them, worried that the shooters were nearby. Fitz's spider sense was buzzing hard and he began to fear the worst. He knew that the robbers were armed but he didn't expect for there to be actual shooting.

_Of course there'd be actual shooting, you nitwit! God, how could I have been so stupid?_

Without asking the group, Fitz ran in the direction of the shooting, despite Bobbi and Mack's telling him not to since they didn't know if the shooters were still in the area. With Fitz ahead of them, the group decided to follow but kept their distance.

As they approach the site, which was now surrounded by people, he received a call. He quickly answered it and was surprised to hear Jemma's voice.

"Fitz!" she cried on the phone.

"Jemma, what happened? Why are you crying?" 

"I...I just...I got here and...oh my god, please get here as soon as possible."

"What happened!? Where are you, are you safe?"

"I'm fine, but...okay, I'm near the Stark Tower Shopping Center, just at the corner of 12th and Washington-"  _That's where I sensed the shooting happened._ Fitz immediately ended the call and ran to the crowd. He pushed his way through and found Jemma, hugging her immediately. She was crying uncontrollably, her clothes lightly splattered with blood, and was unable to put together complete sentences. However, she didn't need to in order to explain the situation. He just had to look down.

Fitz had never cried harder than he did when he saw the bodies of Ben and May Fitz, lying on the ground with bullets to the chest. Ben was long gone and May was hanging on for dear life. As he cried, police officers tried to shove both him and Simmons away. He pushed back, shouting that they were his aunt and uncle. The officers backed down immediately and let the two of them approach.

The rest of the group arrived shortly afterwards. Bobbi and Hunter could only turn away, shocked at the sight. Mack sighed heavily, doing a bad job at hiding his anger towards Fitz at the moment. Jay stepped up to hug Fitz but he quickly turned her down, unable to be near anyone at the moment. She backed away and turned her attention to Jemma, who was still crying. Quietly, Jay walked over to Jemma and hugged her, which Jemma accepted. The two felt awkward around each other and Jay broke off the hug quickly. Still, Jemma felt slightly better from the gesture. 

Leo bent down, begging Aunt May to not go. He didn't even know what he was saying at this point, he was just saying whatever he could to make May feel better. However, she was so weak and frail at the moment that she barely noticed Leo was there.

"Come on, Aunt May," Leo said, "You gotta fight...please...not this way."

At that, May finally noticed him. She started crying as she reached out to Leo. 

"Leopold," she said weakly, "My sweet...Leopold...you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"I'm not leaving your side, not until the paramedics arrive. You'll be fine."

"Hold my hand, Leo...please." 

Leo did as she asked. Her grip was weak and was weakening by the second. Behind Leo, Mack had asked Jemma if they could do anything about May. All she could do was shake her head, the tears coming back up. Mack grabbed the bridge of his nose, dismayed at the situation. He brought her in close for another hug, which she gladly accepted.  

"Please, auntie...just hang on for a little while longer. Come on, you have to fight. I'm not going to let you die here, I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep-"

"-Auntie! Please, just...just...save your strength."

"Leo...Leo...I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm here and you're in good hands!"

"Leo...I don't want to leave."

She didn't want to but the next few seconds, she did. 

Fitz fought back the tears as he held onto Aunt May's hand, hoping in vain that it would miraculously stop her from bleeding. But it only lasted a minute, maybe even less. To his horror, he felt her grip loosen and her eyes closed for the last time. It took both Mack and Hunter to pull him away as the tears began pouring out. His hearing had gone numb and he was barely registering the fact that he was yelling in frustration. His head hurt so much and he felt that he couldn't breathe but he just kept on yelling.

He's had bad nights before but this was no doubt the worst.  

* * *

SIMMONS FAMILY PENTHOUSE

 

 

Knowing that Fitz couldn't be by himself at the moment, the whole group offered their place for him to stay. Leo eventually decided to spend the night in Jemma's penthouse since he felt the most safe around her at the moment. This was his fault. On the cab ride to the Simmons home, he began replaying the events that led up to the shooting. 

The shooters were the men who robbed the fight promoter, that was what he overheard from the police. If he had stopped the shooters right there and then, this wouldn't have happened. Then again, he didn't want to intervene since the fight promoter had harassed and hurt people that he was friends with. But then again, if he had just gone to the hospital instead of hanging out with Jay Coulson, he wouldn't have known about what the fight promoter did and he would've had no reason to not intervene. 

It was insane, trying to trace the reason for the shootings. Despite how many times Jemma had told him that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault. If he had just made a different move, if he acted differently, if he had been more careful, none of this would have happened. 

Everything hurt. It was one thing to feel sad, to feel depressed but losing both Ben and May...he felt numb. He wished that he felt something. 

Leo and Jemma entered her apartment and saw that Zoey and her boyfriend Connor were there, waiting for them. Zoey had received one of Jemma's calls and in turn, she called Connor over for his help in supporting their friend in need. As soon as the two saw Fitz and Jemma, Zoey got up and approached Leo with her arms raised.

"No, I'm fine, Zoey-"

Leo was cut off by a forceful hug from Zoey. Her doing so almost brought the tears back. Instead, he wrapped his arms behind her back, the comfort of the hug making him feel better. Connor awkwardly joined the hug, his grip tighter than Zoey's. Fitz felt like he had trouble breathing but the hug was comforting nonetheless. 

"Thanks, Connor," Fitz said.

"Don't mention it, mate," Connor replied, "What kind of a family friend would I be if I wasn't here to support you."

"I'm not family, though."

"Well, Zoey tells me you and Jemma are practically the same person at times, so I'm counting you as family."

"...fair enough."

As Fitz hugged them, Jemma watched from the side. Noticing Jemma, Zoey held her hand out for Jemma to join them, which she did not hesitate to do. Together, the four of them stayed in the hug and at the moment, Fitz felt like they were helping him just stand. 

A few minutes later, Fitz sat by himself on Jemma's couch. Connor and Zoey were in the kitchen, giving him space, while Jemma made him his favorite cup of tea. She walked over to where he was, sat beside him, and offered the cup.

"Thanks, Jemma," he whispered.

"You're welcome. Careful, it's hot-" 

Fitz began drinking the tea. Despite Jemma's warning, he drank it, wincing from the heat. He didn't care at the moment; it was painful but at least he felt something. 

As Fitz drank, Jemma grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. He watched as she scrolled through her recordings to find something for them to watch. He looked at her, confused at why she was doing this.

"Jemma-"

"I'm trying to find something for us to watch. Keep your mind off of things-"

"Look, I appreciate the gesture and all but I don't want to forget. I don't need to be distracted right now. I just need you to be here." 

At that, Jemma looked at Fitz, not breaking eye contact. There was so much hurt in his eyes, even when he was smiling at her, appreciative of what she was trying to do.  _How do I reach out to him? What can I do to make things better?_

As they looked at each other, Fitz put the cup down and took a deep breath. Dryly, he said, "Thank you for everything," before turning away from her, going back to his thoughts. He wasn't sitting far from her but at the moment, she felt that he was miles away. 

Jemma didn't want to leave him like this, to be lost in all of his thoughts. She knew what that was like and did not want him to go through what she went through. Instead of leaving him, she sat closer and brought him over to her so he could rest on her arm. He looked up at her face, once again confused.

"What are you-"

"-When Clara died...this was how we were for the next few weeks. I was a mess, Fitz. I pushed everyone away, I yelled at people I loved...I was just...not myself. You didn't have to but every time you came over, we would sit on this couch and I would lie on your arm and cry the whole night. You never told me to stop and you never complained. You helped me through the worst time of my life, it's only fair I do the same for you."

In the first time since the shooting occurred, Fitz smiled. 

"Well...to be fair, Jemma, what else was I gonna do?"  

"That was what you said back at GarrettCorp, when I told you this."

"And it's still true." 

Jemma smiled back at Fitz. The two sat there in silence as Fitz began to let a few tears fall. It didn't feel wrong since he felt safe with Jemma, as if he could tell her anything. 

He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.  _I can't tell her...every secret. Not now at least._

That night, Fitz fell asleep on Jemma's bed. She had offered him her room, even though he was fine sleeping on the couch. When he couldn't fall asleep, Jemma lied down next to him on the bed and brought him in close again. Even after he fell asleep, Jemma decided not to leave his side. She would never leave his side in his time of need, that was what she promised to herself. 

 

Two weeks later...

 

Fitz quickly became used to living in the Simmons family penthouse. During that time, he had grown closer to Jemma, who he had felt was drifting away from him in the past few days. They were talking more and she even softened on his newly found friendship with Jay Coulson. Jay still didn't get along with Jemma but the two seemed to be on speaking terms now, especially after May and Ben's death. Fitz learned so much about Jemma during his stay there, such as finding the Ant-Wall and meeting her neighbor, Will Daniels. 

He wasn't too surprised about the Ant-Wall; Jemma had talked about Ant-Man for so long that he half-expected her to have something like this in her home. On the other hand, he was surprised to see that she was becoming friends with this Will Daniels. Normally, she would tell the group about new people she met but she hadn't told anyone about Will yet.

Every time he thought about Will, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't know if it was jealousy or if it was something about Will that bothered him, or if it was just the fact Jemma decided to not let the group know about her new friend.  _Why keep someone like him secret from the rest of us? We're friends, right? Then again, Jay came out of nowhere too so I can't really get angry over this._

While he dealt with arranging how Aunt May and Uncle Ben's funeral would go, he began taking on several projects on the side. Even though he said he didn't want to be distracted, it was better to stay busy than mope around and do nothing. For one, he followed up with Jay on getting the material needed for the web shooters. She introduced to him a special type of cable made by GarrettCorp, known as "biocable". Coincidentally, they were engineered from their genetically enhanced spiders, which led to Fitz thinking that the same type of spider that bit him could also produce this cable.

The more he thought about it, the more disappointed he felt when he realized he gained every aspect of a spider except the webbing. 

In just a few days, he had developed the web shooters and, thanks to Mack and Hunter, was able to buy a large supply of biocables. Just the day before, he had a successful test run. The team was on the roof of Simmons' penthouse and, despite Mack's pleas for a preliminary test, Fitz shot a web out to the building on the other side of the street and jumped. Jay, Mack, and Hunter cheered as Fitz not only did a successful swing but was able to swing back and land right on the roof where he started. It was an exhilarating experience, being in the air. He felt his stomach turn over as he was falling and he swore his insides came up when he swung up. 

It felt like he was on a roller coaster that he was in control of. Despite how he was feeling for the past few days, he was starting to feel better by keeping busy. 

Thankfully, Jemma and Zoey were out during the first swing.

In his second project, he asked the team if they had a way to hack the police scanners. He told them the truth; he wanted to find the man responsible. Despite some hesitation, the three agreed and just an hour after the first swing, Mack introduced him to a police scanner that he had at home. Obviously, the group wanted to know why he had one lying around.

"Uh...Mack," Fitz said, "Why do you-"

"My brothers are real revolutionary types," Mack cut in, surprising Fitz since he was usually the one to finish people's sentences, "Demetrius and Xander actively protest against the government. You know, down with police brutality, our politicians are corrupt scumbags, get money out of campaigning...typical anti-government shit. So they needed a police scanner to know just what the police were doing since protests could go south quickly."

"Hmm...that actually makes sense. Are they fine with us using this?"

"You really think this is the only scanner they own?"

Fitz was impressed for a moment. He then turned the scanner on and began listening in, eager to find the shooter. It took him one day until the police finally found the guy.

Dexter Dunn. Overweight, Caucasian male in his thirties. His brother, George, was arrested the day before and on the day he was arrested, he put the blame on Dexter. It turned out George was telling the truth since eyewitnesses reported only one man fired the shots and from a sketch of the culprit, it was clear that Dexter did the shooting. Fitz was lucky enough to be listening to the scanners during the day the police caught up to the shooter. It turned out, he was on the run and that the chase led to the docks where he worked at. After getting the address for the place, Fitz placed on a red ski mask that he had bought the other day and swung away. 

_This is closure. I deserve it. And he deserves to die for what he did._

* * *

ABANDONED HARBOR WAREHOUSE WHERE DEXTER WAS SPOTTED

 

_I fucked up. I deserve to die. This is all my damn fault._

Dexter was hiding in the only place he could think of. It was an abandoned warehouse right by the pier, right by where he used to work the crane for his job. The police were still searching the area but thankfully, they had lost track of him. They knew he was in the area but not which warehouse. 

As he looked around for a way out, he checked his gun.  _Two bullets, fuck!_ He stored the gun away and sat down, trying to calm himself. 

He bashed his palms against his head.  _Why did they have to resist! Why did I have to pull the trigger. They didn't want to hurt me but I hurt them. All I had to do was push them away! Why did I shoot!?_ Doing the first thing that came to mind, he began to pray. He had never prayed on his own but now, he felt it was the only thing he could do. 

Meanwhile, Fitz's spider sense alerted him to the warehouse Dexter was in. Quietly, he landed on the roof and tore off the entrance into the ventilation shaft. He snuck his way in, making sure he clung onto the walls to avoid detection. He didn't have to look around to find Dexter. 

_Got you now, you bastard._

Using his web, he lowered himself down to get a closer look at Dexter. His anger was rising as he got closer to the man. Fitz fought back every urge to just jump down and clobber the man silly. 

Suddenly, Dexter looked up, right at Fitz. Without hesitation, he pulled his gun out and fired the two shots that were in the revolver. Fitz jumped, narrowly avoiding the gunshots before running and slamming into Dexter. He yelled, his roars sounding brutish even to his own ears before slamming Dexter's head against a window. Dexter screamed from the glass cutting the back of his head.

"Ben Fitz, do you know who that is!" Fitz shouted.

"Sir, stop-" Fitz cut Dexter off by grabbing him and slamming him against the window again, shattering it completely.

"May Fitz, do you know who that is!"

"I DON'T, NOW PLEASE STOP-"

"-They're the ones who you killed in cold blood, you son of a bitch!" Fitz stepped back, letting Dexter recover. As Dexter grabbed the back of his head, he looked right at Fitz in the eyes. Giving into the rage, Fitz removed his ski mask so that Dexter could take a look at who was hurting him.

"What does it matter to you, anyways!" Dexter shouted. Without hesitating, Fitz shot a web at Dexter's chest and pulled him in.

"EVERYTHING!" he shouted. As Dexter was pulled in, Fitz punched him, the punch breaking Dexter's nose. He then grabbed Dexter by the collar and threw him, the floorboards cracking on impact. 

Fitz stepped in, ready to finish the job. He grabbed Dexter's now-empty gun and approached him, ready to bash Dexter's face into the ground. Fitz made sure to turn Dexter over so that he could look him right in the eyes as he died.

But when he did, he found that he couldn't do it.

He had the gun raised up, ready to smash Dexter's face, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through. The sight of Dexter's broken nose brought back bad memories. His first fight. All the feelings of shame he had when he was twelve was rushing back.  _It's happened again. I've lost myself again._

All at once, he began thinking about how his loved ones would react to him doing something like this. The more he thought about it, the more he heard the voices. 

At the moment, he heard everyone speaking. He heard Daisy telling him it wasn't right, Grant trying to tell him that this wasn't him, Mack telling him it wasn't his fault, and Hunter telling him to be the better man. Jay and Jemma were telling him to find peace and finally...Ben and May told him they just wanted him to be happy. But would he feel happy if he killed Dexter? Was closure really worth having blood on your hands? The more he thought about it, the more he realized the truth.

He couldn't do it. Fitz threw the gun away and stepped back, horrified at what he was about to do. 

_No...not like this. Not like this. I'm not a murderer...I can't be one._

The words of his uncle started to ring true. Responsibility and the moral obligation to do the right thing, to help people. How would killing this man be 'responsible'? It was selfish and going against the law. Fitz had a bad taste in his mouth when he realized just how close he had gotten to committing murder.  

"Please sir...leave me alone." Dexter's voice alone made his blood boil with fury. He didn't want to kill Dexter anymore but he wanted to hurt him at least. But he didn't want to be the aggressor. Just putting those two together, the need to punish Dexter and the desire to have his hands clean of the mess, frustrated Fitz. You couldn't have one with the other, it was either or. 

Fitz didn't respond. Instead, he stepped closer and lifted Dexter. When Dexter got on his feet, Fitz immediately shoved Dexter. Dexter stepped back, scared at how angry Fitz was getting. 

"Do something," Fitz muttered. 

"Do what? Please, I'll do anything! Just stop-" Fitz stopped Dexter from talking by another shove. This time, Dexter tripped, falling again and landing on his back.

"Do something."

"I don't know what you want-"

"Do something."

"Please...just stop...I don't want to hurt anyone else. I promise you, I'll be good-"

"DO SOMETHING!" Fitz lifted Dexter and shoved him again. He was leaning into each of his shoves, leaving his guard down with every push. That was when Dexter realized what his tormentor was trying to do; he wanted him to react. He wanted him to push back, shove, punch, kick, anything to give him a reason to take him down and seriously injure him. Even in all his anger, the man was holding back. 

"DO SOMETHING!" Fitz kept yelling.

"Just get away from me!" Dexter ran off with Fitz in hot pursuit. Before Fitz could catch up to Dexter, he tripped on an exposed pipe and fell, crashing through a different window and plummeting to his death. Fitz stopped in his tracks. 

As he looked over the now-broken window, he saw Dexter's crumbled body lying face down on the harbor, a pool of blood marking where he landed. He covered his mouth, shocked at the sight. _T_ _his was not how it was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to die...even though he is a killer. Good god...what am I becoming?_

His spider sense kicked in. At least four cop cars were on their way to investigate the scene. Not wanting to be here when they arrived, Fitz shot a web out and swung away from the crime scene. As he did, he had a strong feeling that despite what happened, he was not satisfied. It frustrated him that the confrontation went the way it did.

The man who killed Uncle Ben and Aunt May was now dead, done in by a stupid accident. He was never punished for his crime and now, Fitz would never get the closure he deserved. Fitz pushed back the tears as he swung his way back to Jemma's penthouse. 

 

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. ACADEMY CLASSROOM (THE DAY AFTER)

 

News of Dexter Dunn's death spread like wildfire. Not a lot of people mourned for the man while the press actively slammed him for the double murder of May and Ben Fitz. Leo didn't feel great about the news. He didn't kill him but he sure as hell responsible for what happened.

Hearing the news, Jemma organized the group to meet in an empty classroom to cheer him up. As soon as Fitz entered the room, he felt their eyes on him. They weren't speaking but his mind made it seem like they were.

_"Murderer!" Daisy shouted._

_"I've lost all respect for you, man," Grant said._

_"If you had just listened to me, they wouldn't be dead," Mack said._

_"You're a monster Leo," Jemma said, "And to think I let you into my home."_

_"You deserved to die, not them," Bobbi said._

Fitz snapped out of his delusions when the group ran up to hug him. Jay was the first to run to him. He was so used to her usual snark and aggressive personality that when she hugged him, it felt so genuine. He felt safe in her arms as he wrapped his own arms behind her back. Jemma was the second to hug him, followed by Ward, Daisy, Mack, Hunter, Trip, and then Lincoln. Kara, at the side, simply flashed him with a thumbs up. Fitz wasn't sure if she just didn't like hugs or was concerned with hugging him or even touching certain people in the room but at the moment, he didn't care. It meant enough to him to see the thumbs up. 

For the next few hours, the group just hung around, giving Fitz the support he needed. He had told them many times that he was fine and he didn't care that Dexter was dead. When most of the group left, leaving only Mack, Hunter, and Jay, Fitz finally told them the truth. He told them everything, from how he hunted Dexter down and how Dexter fell to his death. 

"Well, good riddance," Jay said, "Wasn't that the plan, to get the bastard?"

"It was," Fitz said, "But...I had a moment. I was standing over him and I could've ended it right there. But...I couldn't. I just couldn't."

"And you shouldn't have to," Mack said, putting his hand on Fitz's shoulder, "You think we're disappointed at you for NOT killing a man? You just proved that you still have a conscience. Don't beat yourself up over not having the guts to kill someone."

"Yeah, I finally grew a conscience. I should've grew one the night they were killed-"

"-Fitz, stop," Jay said, her tone sharp, "We don't blame you for what happened. You didn't know he was going to kill May and Ben. Working with what we knew at the time, none of us would've expected it. You can't beat yourself up over what you _could've_ done and things that aren't in your control. Yes, you could've stopped him but you didn't because you just didn't know. So drop it."

Fitz looked at Mack and Lance. They both nodded their heads, agreeing with Jay.

"She's right," Mack followed up, "I know I told you that we should've intervened but no one could've seen that coming. I just hope that because of what happened, you'll listen to me when I say we have to help people in need...even if we don't want to and even if they don't deserve our help."

Fitz took in Mack's words. They weren't as harsh as he expected them to be but he had a point. No more petty bullshit, no more picking and choosing over who deserves to be helped. It was time to make a change for the better. 

"Thanks, you guys," Fitz said, "I'm not 100% but you three being here for me...it's helping. Everyone being here for me is helping me get through the day."

"Sure thing, we're a team, remember?" Mack said, proudly, "If you need anything else, you let us know. We'll be here for you."

"At the moment...I kind of just want to be alone."

"I can respect that. Let's go."

Mack and Jay, after hugging Fitz, left the room to give Fitz space. Surprisingly, Hunter stayed. He took a seat next to Fitz.  

"You mind if I chat with you just a little longer," Hunter said.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" 

"Don't think too hard about that man's death, Fitz," Hunter said in an unusually serious tone, "Trust me when I say I've been in your shoes. Grew up in a nasty part of London, lost a lot of good mates along the way. You know the deaths that hurt the most?"

Fitz nodded his head for 'no'.

"My whole family." Just hearing those words stunned Fitz. He had said it in such a casual tone, as if it meant nothing to him. Lance looked at Fitz, acknowledging his reaction. 

"Don't fret too much about it," Hunter continued, "Happened when I was six. A couple of stupid shitheads who my brother, Tom, had owed money to came by my home and tore my family apart. They were all there at the time since it was my mother's birthday. I can still remember how my brother died. They shot him, point-blank with a shotgun to the chest. Brutal-"

"Hunter, why are you telling me this? And how are you so calm?"

"I'm calm because I've made my peace with it. It was one bad day but I told myself that either I could move on or dwell on this one bad day for the rest of my life. Moving on completely is never a valid option, it's bloody impossible. I mean, how can one just say that they'll forget something so traumatic, as if it never happened. However, you can cope and accept these parts of your life and do something about them to help you move on. Kind of like what you're doing with the web shooters and hunting Dexter Dunn down. Now, I'm telling you all of this because I've learned the hard way that there are some things you need to take care of yourself. Why? Because some things can't be done by the books. What you did, or tried to do, with Dexter was not wrong. It's what I would have done." 

"So you don't think what I did was...extreme?" 

Hunter regarded Fitz for a moment before speaking. 

"In certain extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue... natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment." 

Fitz took it in for a second but then quickly shook his head, disagreeing.

"I don't want to punish. I want to help people."

"Sometimes, there is no difference. Remember that." 

At that, Hunter walked away. Fitz couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by what he had told him.  _Punishment? Do I really have the right to act as judge, jury, and executioner?_

He had known Hunter for some time now but he didn't really know who the man was. He was always making jokes and generally being the "fun" guy of the group that anytime he became serious, he turned into a completely different person. As he sat there, he spent the time thinking about what Hunter had told him. It disturbed him even more when he found himself partially agreeing with what Hunter had to say about punishment. 

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER, (MARCH), GRAVEYARD

 

The pain was still there but he was in a far better place than he was months ago. Leo Fitz was still living with Jemma at this point, essentially becoming Jemma and Zoey's roommate. Their parents were okay with it and offered their condolences for what happened. Fitz had already officially moved in and he was set to start selling his old home. There was just too many memories there, to the point that he couldn't even set foot inside without crying.

After visiting Ben and May's grave, which he made sure were side-by-side, he walked over to a bench to have a moment to himself. This didn't last long when he was joined by Jay, who rode in on her bike. She sat next to him, feeling awkward as she did. In the time since they met, they had become good friends, although they still bickered like before. Fitz didn't mind. He realized that, unlike Jemma who he was always in sync with, he would always clash with Jay. That was fine though since at least they weren't at each other's throats. It was a friendly bickering, which at times felt more refreshing than always being on the same wavelength with Jemma. 

_There I go, comparing them again. I really have to stop doing that._

Jay looked at Fitz before offering him a piece of gum from her pocket. Fitz took it and popped it into his mouth, wincing a bit from the strength of the gum. 

"I know, it's Big Red," Jay said, "I know you prefer the weaker types but I prefer my gum to be strong."

"Thanks anyways."

"So...if you're not doing anything at the moment, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's a little personal." Fitz looked at her, somewhat surprised. 

"What's going on?"

"It's...it's Simmons. I know you two are close friends and you're practically living with her now. But I still feel like she doesn't want me around."

Fitz almost spat his gum out. It had been months since Jemma began to see Jay on a regular basis. He thought they had squashed their rivalry at this point. To hear that there was still bad blood between the two of them dismayed Fitz. 

'What!? That's crazy!"

"No, I get it. I really do. Every time I look at her, I get the feeling she wants me gone. I just want to let you know, I'm not here to disrupt what you have with Jemma. I know she feels threatened by me. She doesn't want to say it but she hates me, especially when you're around. And although I love hanging out with you, Mack, and Hunter...hell, I love hanging out with all of you, not just the team...I know I'm messing up your original group's dynamic. Besides, I don't think Jemma and I will ever be friends, we're too different to be honest. I want to be clear that I'm not here to destroy...what was it that Daisy called you two? FitzSimmons? SimFitz? Sitz?" 

"It's Fitzsimmons." Leo answered. 

"Yeah, that. You two had a really nice thing going before I showed up. Then you started spending more time with me and she started to get more distant because she thinks you don't want to hang out with her anymore. Like I said, she doesn't want to say it but when I see her, I just know that that's the reason. And while I enjoy our hang-outs, I don't want to be the one who breaks you two up." 

"So what are you saying? You want to leave?"

"No but...what if things get too awkward? I just don't want to be around when Jemma inevitably goes off on you and me for pushing her away. It's gonna happen, I can feel it-"

"-Jay, stop. Look, we didn't start in the best way but I want you to know that I'm glad you're my friend. Jemma's always going to be there but...I don't want you to leave." She looked at him right in the eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. She smiled, happy to see that he was willing to fight for her. That was a good start.

"So, you're fine with me sticking around with the group, even if Jemma isn't fine?"

"I'll talk to her. Personally, I think you two should just have a day to bond with each other. Just the two of you so you two can get to know each other better. That's what we did, remember?"

"You mean when I blackmailed you into vandalizing a restaurant? Which was all part of my elaborate scheme to prove Melinda May is my dad's baby mama?" At that, Leo and Jay burst out into laughter. 

"Yeah, something like that," Leo replied, "Obviously something more normal, like go to the movies or something."

"Wow, Fitz, did you just suggest that me and Jemma go out on a date?"

"NO. You know what I mean-"

"I mean, even though I'm more into men, I will say she is pretty sexy, I'll give her that. And I can already see Daisy calling us 'Jayma' when we go out on this date-"

"-please, stop talking-"

"-I can already see it now. I'll walk up to her and say, 'sup Simmons, wanna go see a movie'. And then she'll do that thing where she smiles and gives you this doe-eyed look. Then she'll go, 'But what about Fitz? I can't go to a movie without Fitz. Fitz is my moon and stars and he makes my lady parts sing with joy'-"

"-Jay, please! Wait...wow, that was a really good English accent. Like, spot-on."

"Thanks. Me and Daisy love doing accents. I mean, she has to do accents since she's an actress but I do them just for fun. Anyways, back to Simmons. What is it about her that you like so much anyways? And I mean physically, not emotionally. I know you're more of the sensitive type so I already know you're gonna give me the whole 'I like her for her personality and brains' spiel. But...what about her drives you crazy on a shallow level? Seeing as how we never agree on the same topic, I would say I'm most attracted to her ass. So, going off from that, this means that you, Leopold Fitz, are definitely a breasts man-"

"-I swear to God, if you keep talking, I will ban you from the group." Jay laughed at that, playfully punching him on the arm. She then got up and picked up the bike.

"I'll figure it out, Fitz," she said, "I'll find a way to make things work with Jemma."

"Thank you."

"I do have...one way in mind."

"What is it?"

"Tell her about your powers. That way, you don't have to be so secretive around her and she can spend time with you, me, Hunter, and Mack. This is just a suggestion, you don't have to take it. Just consider it, okay?"  

Fitz nodded his head as Jay rode off.  _Tell her? That's insane! But...would it really hurt to have her know?_

Suddenly, Jay's suggestion was starting to make sense.  

 

Thirty minutes later...

 

Fitz was still sitting on the bench, still taking time for himself. As he was getting ready to leave, he looked towards the entrance of the graveyard and saw Jemma Simmons walking towards him. Normally, seeing her would fill his stomach with butterflies. But ever since he moved in with her, the butterflies died down. He was still happy to see her but he didn't get as nervous as he did before.

_Looks like my crush on her finally passed. It wasn't like it was going anywhere to begin with._

Jemma walked up to Fitz and sat next to him. This time, he was the one offering a piece of gum. It was the last of Jay's Big Reds. She politely refused. 

"How have you been, Fitz?" Jemma asked.

"I've been better," Leo replied, "I still hate visiting this place. I don't get good vibes whenever I come here."

"I bet. I feel the same when I go home for break and I have to visit Clara's grave. They never found her body so she's not actually there but...seeing the grave, being reminded that she's not here anymore, that's what gets me." 

Silence. 

"Why are you here, Jemma? You need something from me?"

"I was just coming by to ask you what are you going to do for break? It's March and we're approaching summer break." 

"I...I don't know. To be honest, what I'll be doing for break is what you'll be doing since I live with you now. It's not like I have any other family members to spend the holiday with."

"No one else?"

"No...no one I can think of at least."

"Well...Zoey mentioned that she and Connor will be heading to Puerto Vallarta, along with a couple of their friends. She's more into that lifestyle, with the parties and the booze."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Fitz had fond memories of Zoey inviting him out for a night of drinking with Connor. He was not that much older than the two of them but he could feel his age when he saw just how many young people were drinking around him. At some point, Zoey had gotten so drunk that she offered to give Fitz a lap dance. Fitz quickly refused and after she sobered up, Zoey made Fitz promise not to tell Jemma what happened.

"She got me thinking," Jemma continued, "For summer break, let's all go on a vacation. Just for a week since internships and all that. It'll be you, me, Daisy, Grant, Trip, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Lincoln, Kara-"

"-Jay?" Jemma went silent. She twiddled her fingers, unsure how to respond.

"She's part of the group now, Jemma," Fitz said, not wanting to move from the subject, "We can't just exclude her from group activities like this."  

"I know, and yes she should come. I guess I'm still getting used to seeing her so much."

"It's been months. You two really need to mend...whatever it is that's keeping you two apart."

"I'm trying! She's just...insufferable. Constantly talking, she insults me and you, and she seems to have a problem with me in particular. I don't know how you put up with her."

"To be fair, Jemma, when we first met, you were pretty insufferable." Jemma looked at Fitz for a moment. She then smiled, remembering how silly their rivalry was in their freshman year. 

"You just need to bond with her," Fitz continued, "I didn't like her as well but look at us now. I think Daisy summarized the two of us pretty well."

"What did she say?"

"She said that you and I are 'psychically linked'. So compared to us, Daisy said that me and Jay are 'permanent frenemies'. Yeah, we don't get along at times but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Maybe that's what you need to achieve with her?"

"Well, I'd loved to try if she weren't so unapproachable."

"You'll find a way to make it work, I believe in you." Jemma smiled again and reached out to rub Fitz's wrist. It was a familiar feeling that just felt comforting for some reason.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, "In the meantime, I'll go home and figure out where all of us can go for vacation."

"I've always wanted to visit New Zealand."

"Then I'll suggest New Zealand. Now I gotta go and get to work on this, okay?" Jemma stood up and started walking away. _Now's your chance, tell her!_

"Jemma, wait!" Fitz said as he ran to her. She stopped in her tracks, surprised.

"What, what's happening?"

"I, uh...I need to tell you something. About me."

"What is it? Something wrong?"

_No. It's a little complicated. You see...I have spider powers. I got bit that one time we were in the spider exhibit in GarrettCorp. Mack and Hunter found out when they walked in on me. I thought it was just them but then they told me Jay Coulson also knew since she was with them at the time. That's why Jay's been hanging around. It's not because I want to push you away so I can spend more time with her, it's because I have this whole other life which I have to keep hidden since I'm afraid of what will happen if everyone knew I had these powers. I'm telling you this because you're my best friend in the world and you deserve to know the truth about me._

"I...uh...I forgot," Leo said.

"Oh, well...let me know when you remember."

Fitz nodded in defeat. Jemma then walked away as Fitz left in the opposite direction. As he walked away, he made a promise to himself. He was going to tell her the truth no matter what. Maybe not now but sometime in the future, she will know.   

* * *

GRAVEYARD, MOMENTS AFTER FITZ LEFT

 

"I know it's been a long while since we last saw each other. I really meant to see you two sooner but...there was something always happening. You wouldn't believe the kind of crap I have to deal with now on a daily basis. It's insane...to have this much responsibility. To have the people rely on you for your protection. Ben, I know you never stopped believing in me but hopefully, I made you proud. Your words help get me through the day and although I never fully appreciated your wisdom, I just have to say that your wisdom is what helped guide me, kept me off the bad path. May, I wish we knew each other more. You were always the wildcard, the one person I knew but didn't know at the same time. There were so many things I wanted to ask you, tell you, ask for us to do together. I'm sorry I didn't do anything and nearly forgot about the both of you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I'm sorry...Leo became your responsibility. I'm sorry for every bad thing that happened to you two and to Leo. But I just want to say, even though you didn't want to at first, you two did a great job raising him. He turned out to be a wonderful young man, so I thank you for being there when I couldn't. I never got to say a proper goodbye but if you're watching me from above already, then...goodbye. I'll see you again."

Ant-Man took a step back before closing their helmet. They then shrunk down and fled the scene before anyone noticed they were there. 

* * *

END-TAG (MERCY GENERAL)

  

Doctor Claire Temple was quietly humming to herself as she moved around John Garrett's room, cleaning up the area. She was humming her favorite tune, a jazz song called "Bubble Shuffle" by Larry Carlton, a song so light and bouncy that she was almost gliding around the room.

As she finished her song, she heard a slight muffle coming from John. Startled, she turned to him and approached him slowly.  _No...it can't be? After all these months...is he actually waking up?_

Her suspicions were confirmed when John opened his eyes and looked straight at her. He couldn't talk but he was clearly awake.

Claire ran out to get a few more nurses to help her. While running down the hall, she ran into a familiar face; Garrett's adopted son Grant Ward. She nearly toppled the man over in her frenzied run.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention," Claire quickly said.

"No problem," Grant replied, "Why are you running?"

At that, Dr. Temple smiled. "First, I'm gonna find a few nurses to help me. But you're in luck, Mr. Ward. John Garrett is waking up." 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hero 
> 
> Well, that was quite the depressing chapter. I mean, it had to be since it's Fitz vs. the Killer and the grief in dealing with the deaths of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Some thoughts on this chapter. First up, I'll try to use more pictures in future chapters. I love film and I believe visuals really help in getting a better feel for the story. And yes, I've been wanting to use that picture from "The Fades", I just needed to find a way to do it. I did want to post a picture of Fitz and Simmons in the graveyard but I couldn't find anything that would work. 
> 
> Again, we have another AoS parallel with Fitz yelling at Dexter to "DO SOMETHING". Hopefully, you all caught that. This is pretty obvious at this point but I will, from time to time, try to mix AoS moments with iconic Spider-Man scenes. This wouldn't be a remix if I didn't. 
> 
> Also, I guarantee, Fitz will have his suit in the next chapter. I know it took a long while to get here but there is a reason why this is a "slow burn" story. And now that we're nearing the end of the origin story, now's a good time to introduce the first villain arc:
> 
> SANDMAN and ELECTRO (dun dun dun!)
> 
> P.S. Follow me on tumblr! I'm hotel-isiah.
> 
> P.P.S. Do any of you know who I could ask to create manips? I've been wanting to add a picture of Iain De Caestecker as Spider-Man, along with some other characters (like Lincoln-Electro, Will-Sandman, Ward-Goblin, Jiaying-Doc Ock, Calvin-Vulture, etc.)
> 
> P.P.P.S. If it wasn't obvious yet, Hunter is going to be this world's version of the Punisher (or "The Hunter" in this case). Well, at least my version of the Punisher, kinda like how my world's Ant-Man is completely different from regular Ant-Man. There's going to be a lot more AoS character-replacing-established-Marvel character moments in this fic, stay tuned.
> 
> P.P.P.P.S. Jay being able to do a perfect English accent is based on the fact that Sophie Wu (the actress who I had in mind for Jay) is British. Also, hmm...Jay doesn't think she and Jemma will ever be friends. We'll see about that ;)


	9. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz finally becomes the superhero known as Spider-Man. Despite Team Spider-Fitz's concerns over taking on crime, Fitz finds himself struggling over whether or not Jemma should be brought into the group.

_ FLASHBACK _ 

 

_Saint Agnes Orphanage_

_Twelve years ago (Daisy: Age 8) / Two years after the "Electro" incident, when Jiaying and Cal tried to put her through the program_

 

_Ever since she moved in, Matt Murdock was unsure how to act around her. All he wanted was to be her friend but for some reason, he just could not read Daisy Johnson. Some days, she would be fine and happy like any other kid, and on other days, she would wake the whole orphanage at night, screaming about how her skin was on fire. At some point, the nuns believed she was possessed and that her skin burning was a sign that she had been to hell. Matt knew this wasn't the case but it didn't stop the other kids from avoiding her. "Witch", "devil-worshipper", and "she-devil" became Daisy's nicknames around the orphanage, which made Matt unhappy despite knowing next-to-nothing about her._

_That was the part that frustrated him, the fact that he knew very little about the new girl. Even when they hung out, the only things he knew about her was that her parents gave her up. Or at least, they were told to give her up. None of the adults would tell them anything about the Johnsons except for the fact that they could no longer see their daughter. Whenever he asked her about her parents, she always became nervous and would not talk to him for the rest of the day._

_After the third time he asked her, he decided to just stay off the subject of her parents._

_After about five months of dealing with her screaming, the orphanage had enough and actively searched for someone to take her away. They got their wish one fateful day. M_ _att and Daisy were playing in the orphanage's playground when a man and a woman in matching suits walked up to the two of them. Daisy hid behind Matt, who wanted to hide behind her. The man, an elderly, Hispanic gentleman who had to walk with a cane, walked up to Daisy and knelt down so they could be at eye-level._

_"Are you Daisy Johnson?" he asked._

_"Who are you, sir?" Matt asked for Daisy._

_"My name is Robert Gonzales. This is my partner, Anne Weaver. We're looking for a girl named Daisy Johnson."_

_"But why, Mr. Gonzales," Daisy asked, her voice quiet as a mouse._

_"I take it that you're Daisy. We're here because we have someone who is willing to adopt you. His name is Phil Coulson and he's excited to meet you. He's a good pick to be your father and when he adopts you, you'll also gain a sister."_

_Daisy looked at Matt, surprised to hear this. Because of her screaming at night, she had thought that no one was willing to adopt her. Now here was this man, telling her otherwise._

_"We'll be waiting for you in the lobby, come see us when you're ready." At that, Robert and Anne left. Daisy turned to Matt, suddenly excited. She was going to be adopted! She was going to have a dad again! And deep down, she had always wanted a sister to play and talk with. Matt smiled at her weakly, happy to see her have a family but unhappy at losing a friend._

_"Did you hear what he said, Matty?" Daisy said, her eyes widening with glee, "I'm gonna have a family again! And a sister!"_

_"That's great, Daisy," Matt said, "It's just...you're going away and I'm still going to be stuck here. I'm gonna miss you, that's all."_

_"I'll still come by and visit. But yeah, I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday. I'm gonna miss us drawing in the classrooms, making funny faces behind Sister Prejean's back-"_

_"-stealing some of the wine from the nun's private locker?" Daisy laughed before covering Matt's mouth with her hand, nervous that a nun might hear what he had to say. She let go and sighed, her face becoming sad again._

_"You were my only friend here," she said, resigned, "Everyone here hates me because of my screaming. But you never left."_

_"That's what friends are for. Besides, I kind of understand. I haven't been able to sleep well at night either after my dad died. I guess that's why I never judged you."_

_"Thank you...for being there. For being my bestest friend in the whole world."_

_"Always."_

_Daisy raised her hand for a fist bump, which Matt eagerly took. Right after they did, Daisy stepped forward, shyly, and planted a short kiss on Matt's lips. He stepped back, surprised, and Daisy covered her mouth, her face turning red from embarrassment._

_"Oh god, COOTIES!" Matt shouted, which slightly wounded Daisy._

_"Sorry, sorry!" Daisy shouted back, "It's just, I saw some of the older kids and adults doing this and the people in the movies do that all the time and I wanted to know what it felt like! And since I might not see you for a while, I thought I should do it now!"_

_"Some warning next time, please!"_

_"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"  There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Matt rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to feel about the situation. His face was turning red and he couldn't help but feel that he liked the kiss. The sisters had told him he was too young to be having these thoughts but he couldn't help but think how pretty Daisy was._

_If only he could read her thoughts because Daisy was thinking about just how handsome Matt Murdock was. That's why she kissed him in the first place._

_"So...are we good?" Daisy asked, "Please tell me we're fine."_

_"Yeah, we're fine, we're fine."_

_"Can we just forget that I did that?"_

_"Sure! Let's just...forget." Once again, Matt's words wounded Daisy. She looked down and kicked a pebble, sad that he hated the kiss._

_"Was it really that bad," she said, weakly, "Was I bad?"_

_"No...it was...good. It was very...moist?"_

_"Moist? Is moist good-"_

_"-UH, I think so? I don't really have something to compare it to because, I have to admit, that was my first kiss."_

_"That was mine too!"_

_"Yeah, well...I'm happy that it was from you. And it wasn't bad. I...uh...I liked it. Very much. I was just overreacting, with the cooties and stuff."_

_Daisy and Matt laughed at that. She then gave him a quick hug and said her goodbyes in order to meet Robert and Anne. Matt watched as she left. He didn't know at the time but he wouldn't see her again for a whole decade._

 

_Some time later..._

 

_"Wipe her memory, give her a fresh start," Robert said._

_Daisy woke up, still dizzy from the knockout drugs that was slipped into her drink. She was in a room she did not recognize and was surrounded by at least five people in lab gear. She couldn't see any of their faces but then again, she could barely see._

_"No child should ever have to remember their skin burning," Robert continued, "Keep Phil Coulson in the dark about Daisy's past. Let him know that she was in a fishing accident that caused her to lose all memory. We can't have him, Melinda May, or anyone else from his side get involved in our manhunt for Jiaying and Cal."_

_"Should we also bring in this Matt Murdock child?" a woman asked, her face covered with a blue mask, "He was close friends with Daisy."_

_"Yes. Looks like he fled the orphanage before we had a chance to bring him here. It doesn't matter, we'll find him."_

_"How much should be wiped out?"  
_

_"Enough so that if she's ever curious, she won't have a place to start. If she ever finds a picture of Jiaying and Cal, I want her to not even have the slightest clue as to who they are. I want to stress that she cannot find her parents. Only pain lies at the end of that tunnel."_

_"Understood sir. Commencing memory wipe...now."_

_With that, the woman started the machine. Daisy tried to resist but she could feel the memories fading away as she drifted off into sleep. Her best friend, Matt Murdock, slowly disappeared and by the time she woke up, she wouldn't even recognize his face._

_Or so she thought at the time._

* * *

VENIX STADIUM

  

"Come on, you guys, it'll be fun!"

Jay moaned as Hunter led the group back into Venix Stadium. Instead of a MMA fight night, it was a WWF pro-wrestling event, something that Fitz had never attended before. Jay had vehemently argued against going to the event, calling it "a bunch of fake fighting with people in leotards", but Hunter eventually persuaded Mack and Fitz on his side. She was also fighting a losing fight since, after paintball with Mack and going to a robot-fighting tournament with Fitz, it was Hunter's turn to choose their hangout. 

Fitz and Mack were neutral towards pro-wrestling. The night started out fine but as it progressed, it became too extravagant for its own good. The stunts were impressive but they weren't nearly as invested in the show as Hunter was. 

"I still don't see the point in this," Jay snapped at Hunter as he handed her a bottle of beer, "This is just a bunch of actors flopping around on stage."

"Oh, come on mates, how can you not see the beauty in all of this?" Hunter asked, passing two more beers to Fitz and Mack, "It's not about the fighting, it's about the story these people are trying to tell. It just so happens that this show involves death-defying stunts and people beating the shit out of each other. Think of it as a manly soap opera."

"A soap's still a soap and I hate soaps."

"Try saying that five times in a row," Fitz joked, "By the way, what the hell is happening?" Fitz was trying to follow the performers in the ring but he had gotten lost, even after the events of last week's show was recapped.  _Jesus Christ, how does one understand this bloody nonsense._

"Oh," Hunter said as he took a large sip of beer, "Tommy Machines is challenging Hernan Fantastico to a Hell in a Cell match for the next PPV, SummerSlam. Hernan's the current WWF champion but he's also being challenged by the previous champion, Golden G. Warrior, because he won the belt by cheating. Also, Golden's girlfriend, Kelly Raven, became a bad guy because it turned out, she was cheating on him with Tommy Machines. It's crazy, mate."

Fitz shook his head. _So that's what it feels like to be completely lost. Now I feel bad for making fun of Daisy and Grant for not being able to keep up with me and Jemma._

"Basically, there's like twenty storylines you have to follow and all of it is boring and repetitive," Jay said, which led to Hunter glaring at her, "The belts don't mean shit because it's all pre-selected by the writers, meaning the only reason why we'd be interested is if we're interested in the story, which I'M NOT."

"Well, tonight's not about you, it's about me, so hush and drink your beer." Jay huffed before taking another sip. She was already getting red from how much alcohol she was drinking. 

Mack laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, I, for one, appreciate Hunter's suggestion," Mack said, "It's nice to be able to try new things, even when it comes to stuff like this."

Suddenly, loud rock music started playing and the crowd cheered as Hernan Fantastico made his way down the ring to face Tommy Machines, who was standing in the middle of the ring with a steel chair at hand. As the cheers rang over the music playing, a thought started forming in Fitz's head.

He looked over Hernan. The mask, the skin-tight tights, and the fact that he had the crowd on his side. It was strange but he started thinking over what his uncle told him.

_Moral obligation to do the right thing, the responsible thing._

And the more he thought about it, another memory came to mind. It was the night that he and Jay went out to vandalize Roxy's. He was suddenly remembering what she had asked him on the way to the restaurant.

_You ever consider what you wanna do with your powers?_

And then, as her words rang in his ears, he remembered what Hunter said the day he found out about his powers.

_Spider powers. Does this mean you're a superhero now or something? Going to fight crime in some spandex suit?_

There had to be a reason why he had these powers. That was the thought that plagued Fitz's mind since he received them in the first place. Now, thanks to a sweaty, muscular luchador that he would never meet in real life, he was finally putting the pieces together. He knew his calling. Smiling, he went into his backpack that he brought to the show and pulled out a sketchbook. 

"Yeah," Fitz whispered to himself, "I finally figured out what I want to do with these powers. Took me long enough." As Jay fell asleep from boredom and the alcohol and Hunter and Mack enjoyed the rest of the show, Fitz began drawing. It would take him a few tries but by the end of the night, he would have finished the designed for the suit he would wear. 

 

As soon as the event ended, Fitz gathered Hunter, Mack, and Jay in the parking lot. He handed them his sketchbook, smiling as he did. Jay scoffed a bit but did look impressed that Fitz came up with the suit in just a few hours.

"You're serious about this, man?" Mack asked, smiling, "This is a huge-"

"-responsibility, I know," Fitz finished, "I thought a lot about what my uncle told me. How, with great power comes great responsibility. I get it now. This is what I'm going to do. But I'm gonna need a team to help me."

"Hell yes we're in!" Jay chimed in, "Time to be a fucking superhero! I love it!"

"Hang on!" Hunter cut in, "Look, I'm down for you being a superhero and all...but-"

"-but what?"

"Have you decided upon a name? We've been trying to name you since day one, mate." 

Fitz pondered for a bit. Hunter had previously suggested 'The Scottish Spider' while Jay suggested 'The Human Spider'. While he didn't care about having a superhero name, it wouldn't hurt to have one. He turned to the only person he knew who consistently came up with amazing nicknames.

"Well, Mack," Fitz said, "You've given everyone I know a nickname...what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm," Mack said, deep in thought, "Let's make it simple. Nothing too fancy, something down to Earth and easy to remember. You have spider powers so...Spider-Man." 

Jay gave a thumbs up at the name while Hunter said, "I like it." Fitz smiled at the name.

_That's it. Simple, sweet, and to the point. I'm just your friendly, neighborhood...Spider-Man._

_ _

* * *

THE RISE OF SPIDER-MAN 

 

_Three armed gunmen are approaching a run-down apartment, ready to shoot the place up. Before they can, a car comes flying towards them. They duck but at the last second, a web captures the car. The gunmen look up, confused at the sight._

_Suddenly, three more webs shoot out, taking their guns. More webs then come in, hoisting them up by their feet, leaving them to dangle on a city light. Fitz jumps down, in his Spider costume, and approaches them. He starts talking but with an American accent, thanks to Hunter suggesting that he use an American accent to make sure no one starts to suspect him._

FITZ: "Sorry about that, gentlemen, but I didn't want to just swoop in and take you all out. I wanted to do it...dramatically. So I thought 'hey, why not throw a car at them just to mess with their heads'. For the record, I apologize if any of you start peeing your pants. You know, since you're upside down and the pee can only travel...downwards."

GANG-MEMBER 1: "What the hell is this!"

GANG-MEMBER 2: "Put me down, put me down!"

GANG-MEMBER 3: "I'm gonna kill you, you unitard-wearing mother-"

_The gang-member's mouth got shut by Fitz shooting a web at his face. He walks up, clears the man's nose, and takes a step back, laughing._

FITZ: "Sorry, you can't say that word. It's not polite. The only person qualified to say that word is Samuel Leroy Jackson and since you look more like Don Cheadle if he hung out with Richard Simmons, I believe that disqualifies you from the race. You are the weakest link, goodbye!"

_Fitz then pretends to trip on a brick, which was just an excuse to send another web out, this time at the gang member's crotch. He then pretended to sneeze, shooting a web at another gang member's crotch. For the third gang member, he didn't even bother trying to hide what he was doing and just shot the man's crotch._

FITZ: "Whoops, butter-web-shooters! I swear I didn't mean to do that! Except you, third guy, that was on purpose. You know what, I don't like 'third guy', I'll call you Ron. Anyways, this has been fun but, Ron and his two lovely cohorts, I gotta go. Have fun in jail! Start thinking of people who'll be willing to bail you out!" 

_Fitz swings away as police step onto the scene, flabbergasted at what they are seeing._

*************************************************************

PINK-HAIRED GIRL: "Oh my god! So, I was like, coming from Japantown and these guys hijacked the tour bus I was on! They were all armed and shit and they were about to start demanding stuff when this guy in a red leotard comes in and swipes them up."

BLUE-HAIRED GIRL: "YEAH, like he extends his hands out and all of a sudden, webs come out and they wrap around the guy like-"

_Blue-haired girl proceeds to make sounds in order to describe Spider-Man webbing up the criminals_

BLUE-HAIRED GIRL: "It was crazy! Like, wow, I heard NYC, the big apple, is crazy but this was totes crazy than I thought it would be!"

PINK-HAIRED GIRL: "We love you Spider-Man! If you're ever free, come visit us in Jacksonville, Florida, we'd love for you to visit our sorority!"

 _Pink-haired and blue-haired girl scream in excitement_  

*************************************************************

COP 1: "Eh, I think it's great to have some help. I mean, Ant-Man's great and all but this Spider guy is one of a kind. Look at him, he's red and blue. All he needs is some white and he'll be a true, all-American hero."  

COP 2: "What if he's not American?"

COP 1: "Nah, he's American. Only an American would wear something as loud and crazy as that suit."

COP 2: "I don't think he's American."

COP 1: "What else could he be? British?" 

*************************************************************

COLLEGE STUDENT 1: "Oh my god, I hate how everyone keeps saying 'Spider-MAN'. For all we know, it could be Spider-Woman or even Spider-Person. They could be gender neutral or gender fluid! But still, thank you Spider-Man for saving me and my friends from that guy trying to rob our house. And I apologize in advance if I misgender you."

COLLEGE STUDENT 2 (clearly high): "Stephanie...what if...Spider-Man wasn't even a person. What if they're an angel sent to protect us."

COLLEGE STUDENT 1: "Oh my god, Amber, how many times do I have to tell you! We don't reference our theological beliefs when we're talking to the press!" 

*************************************************************

RANDOM HOMELESS GUY SINGING OUTSIDE JEMMA SIMMONS' PENTHOUSE:

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man,

Does whatever a spider can

Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves just like flies

Look Out!

Here comes the Spiderman.

Is he strong?

Listen bud,

He's got radioactive blood.

Can he swing from a thread

Take a look overhead

Hey, there

There goes the Spiderman!" 

 

JEMMA (on the roof of her penthouuse): "Oh bloody hell, go the FUCK away already! I've already told you to go away! I can't concentrate on what I'm doing because of your terrible singing!"

ZOEY: "Jemma Elizabeth Simmons! Did you just use the F word? How fucking rude of you!"

CONNOR: "Ouch, the language doesn't suit you, babe."

ZOEY: "I curse all the time when I'm drunk, how does it not suit me?"

CONNOR: "Because I'm usually drunk at the same time and I don't remember you cursing-"

JEMMA: "Oh, for fuck's sake Connor, please go home! You've been visiting our place nonstop!"

CONNOR: "Did I do something wrong?"

JEMMA: "No but how would you feel if I visited your place every single day of the goddamn week!"

CONNOR: "...good point, good point."  

*************************************************************

VENDOR: "Now selling Spider-Man merchandise! See this belt here? It was signed by Spider-Man himself!"

CUSTOMER: "Yeah right, how did you get Spider-Man's signature, Ranjit? You're a hack!"

VENDOR: "I'm telling you, my good man, Spider-Man is my cousin. That is his signature, I guaran-damn-tee you that I'm not lying!"

CUSTOMER: "Spider-Man's not Indian!"

VENDOR: "Yes he is, you racist bastard!"

CUSTOMER: "Maybe in another world but I'm telling you. Spider-Man. Is. AN ALIEN."  

*************************************************************

_A Chinese woman is being mugged at night while walking through an alleyway. Before the mugger can get away with the woman's purse, a web shoots out and grabs the mugger's gun before hoisting him up. Fitz quickly cocoons the man before dropping down to hand the purse back to the woman._

WOMAN (in Cantonese): "God bless you, Spider-Man! I'm going to tell my whole family about you and what you did for me!"

FITZ (also in Cantonese but in his American accent): "No problem, miss, just doing my job. You stay out of trouble now."

 _Fitz swings away as the woman waves him off, surprised that Spider-Man understood and could speak Cantonese. Fitz had Daisy and Jay to thank for that._  

*************************************************************

RANDOM FATHER: "I live in a terrible neighborhood and let me tell you, I have a lot of fears about just driving around, hoping I wouldn't get capped by some stupid asshole. But with guys like Ant-Man and Spider-Man around, I feel safer than I did years ago. Thank you Spidey, for keeping our neighborhoods safe and for giving my son, Lawrence, some hope. You're an inspiration to him and the rest of the kids in the neighborhood."

*************************************************************

PEPPER POTTS (being interviewed for a Stark Convention): "Guy with eight hands...sounds hot." 

*************************************************************

GUY WHO LOOKS SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE STAN LEE: "I knew a lot of guys in my time that were doing what Spider-Man and Ant-Man were doing. This city has seen dozens of heroes rise up to defend the public without asking for reward. But I will say that even though I've seen plenty of heroes, Spidey is the coolest of the bunch."

INTERVIEWER: "Other heroes? Like who?"

GUY WHO LOOKS SUSPICIOUSLY LIKE STAN LEE: "Oh...I do believe Captain America was one of them. Is he still around? Sorry, my memory's a bit foggy nowadays." 

*************************************************************

BROCK RUMLOW: "That Spider guy is such an asshole. I mean, leave the law enforcement to the actual police officers. He doesn't make our city look great, he makes all of us look bad and if I were Spider-Man, I'd...what the hell are you doing?"

_Cameraman gestures at Brock to look behind him. He does and sees that Spider-Man was there the whole time, giving Rumlow the bunny ears treatment._

BROCK RUMLOW: "What the hell are you doing!? Were you there the whole time!?"

FITZ (American accent): "Hello random citizens. Just came to stop by and say I love New York City and I love its police. I'm only here to help and spread the values of justice, liberty...uh...articles of confederation, the Louisiana purchase and all that good gung-ho, American righteous way stuff! Now, I gotta go. Got people to save, kittens to get out of trees...you know the drill."

_Fitz swings off as Brock's pants fall. He grumbles in anger, realizing that Spider-Man undid his pants while talking to the cameraman._

*************************************************************

GRANT WARD: "I think it's great we have someone like Spider-Man protecting our city. Would really love to meet the guy, seems like he'd be someone I'd get along with well, but that'll be the day. Hey, Spider-Man, if you're listening, if you ever have the time to just meet me, let's go to the bar and get some drinks. My treat." 

*************************************************************

ANTOINE TRIPLETT: "I was walking home from work the other day when this drunk guy rams me off the road. So there I am, about to fall off the bridge, when this web shoots out and catches the hood of my car. Spider-Man then comes down and yanks me out. I gotta say, I've had many close calls in my life but that right there, that was way too close. So, thank you Spider-Man for giving me a second chance." 

*************************************************************

KARA PALAMAS: "Spider-Man is not a menace. The Daily Bugle would like the public to believe that but the guy...I mean, what kind of person would do what he's doing? He's not using his powers for fun or to mess around, he's using his powers to help people like you and me. That's just inspiring, if you ask me. In fact, because of Spider-Man, I'm considering going into S.H.I.E.L.D. after I graduate so I can help people who need it. I want to do good for the world and Spider-Man, if you're listening, I want you to know that I believe in you."

*************************************************************

DAISY JOHNSON (ALSO KNOWN BY HER STAGE NAME "SKYE"): "I don't know how to describe him. I mean, guy has spider powers and he uses it to help the little guys. I think Spider-Man is great. It's nice to see people using their powers for good. It's the whole 'guy has spider powers' that I have trouble wrapping my brain around. Speaking of Spider-Man, I just want to say that I got the lead role in the Triskelion Community College theater's production of 'Bye, Bye Birdie' and if you're listening Spider-Man, I'd be happy to give you front row seats to the show! All on me."

GRANT: "Hey, I already offered him a chance to go to the bar!"

DAISY: "Well we can go to the damn bar together after he comes see me kill it as Rosie DeLeon!"  

GRANT: "I'm pretty sure that Spider-Man would be more interested in drinking with me than he is in seeing your play."

DAISY: "How would you know!?" 

GRANT: "I just know these things. That and your singing? I mean, don't get me wrong, you sound great. But I found some old recordings of you singing and...boy, I just gotta say it's a good thing you kept some of these hidden." 

* * *

THE DAILY BUGLE (ONE MONTH LATER, APRIL)

 

"Spider-Man...is a criminal! A thief! He's a menace to the public at large!" 

Coulson looked at Daisy Johnson and Lincoln Campbell, who were standing in his office eager for their next assignment. Daisy rolled her eyes.  _Great, even after a whole month, he's still going to print anti-Spider-Man articles. I guess his hatred for Ant-Man wasn't exclusive._

"What do we know about the guy?" Coulson continued.

"Well, he saved a bus full of children the other day by making sure it didn't crash," Lincoln said, "Its tire popped and it almost caused a pile-up when the driver tried swerving the bus to the side."

"Spider-Man probably busted the tire himself! There's no way that the bus would've had the kind of incident on its own, it had to be a set-up."

"Okay, dad, how about this," Daisy said, "There was almost a shootout in Brooklyn last week but it got stopped because all the gangmembers, on both sides mind you, got wrapped up before they could pull their guns out."

"But they haven't committed a crime! You can't arrest someone if they haven't committed the crime in question."

"So you're saying you would've been fine if the gangs blasted each other away?"

"No, of course not, it's just...Spider-Man isn't a cop! He's a vigilante nutjob who thinks he's above the law! He should be behind bars, not praised by the public."

"Which is why you want us to be on his trail, right? Because, let's be real, Ant-Man's old news. Everyone's covered Ant-Man by now. Spider-Man though...he's hot. That came out wrong. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's hot but I meant that he's hot as in people are rushing to get any new information on Spider-Man." Daisy winked at Lincoln, hoping she didn't make Lincoln jealous over her 'hot' comments towards Spider-Man. 

Coulson regarded Daisy for a moment. He then cleared his throat.

"Agreed," Coulson said, "That man's a criminal but he does sell a lot of papers. And we don't have a single picture of him! All we have is that blurry crap that Barry and Caldwell tried pushing. Tell you what, you and Lincoln...bring me pictures of Spider-Man. Give us something to work with."

"Roger that, pops." Lincoln and Daisy stepped out of the office. They were greeted by their fellow staff members, Darcy Lewis and Darcy's intern/boyfriend, Ian Boothby, who occasionally drove Lincoln and Daisy around when there was a hot case to follow.

"So...I take it that you two are our new Spider-Man photographers?" Darcy asked.

"I suppose so," Lincoln said, "I guess Barry and Caldwell's photos weren't up to the task."

"Oh please," Ian cut in, "I couldn't even tell what was supposed to be Spider-Man in the photos they turned in. They all looked like blurry shapes upon blurry shapes."

"Well, me and Lincoln got it," Daisy said proudly, "We were the only ones to actually get usable photos of Ant-Man, we'll get the photos of Spider-Man easily."

"Well, good luck to you two," Darcy said, "You're like the Daily Bugle's power couple now so I have faith in y'all getting us those photos." At that, Darcy and Ian walked away. Lincoln faced Daisy with a surprised look on his face.

"You didn't do the routine," he said, smirking.

"What routine?"

"The whole 'he's not my boyfriend, he's just my lab and photography partner' shtick. Every time someone said we were a couple, you corrected them. Except now. What happened?"

Daisy chuckled as her face turned red.  _Well, it's been a few months. Might as well try. Hopefully he's interested...or at the very least, single. This'll be awkward if he isn't._

"I was thinking," Daisy said, shyly, "Maybe after work, we can go out for a drink."

"After all this time, what changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I think it's always been there. Maybe I was just waiting for enough time to pass for me to ask this." 

"Took you long enough," Lincoln smiled as he pulled out his wallet. He looked in, disappointed at the lack of cash.

"I'd go tonight but I'm broke," Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay. My treat. Then next time, you'll treat me out."

"Deal. What place do you have in mind? Something with...chocolate eclairs? I remember you saying how much you love those treats."

"Chocolate eclairs would be nice. As long as you take me out to somewhere nice, I'm game." 

The two smiled at each other, barely recognizing how close they had gotten. Just before they would do something that would force Phil Coulson to remind them about the rules concerning office PDA, Ian Boothby ran up to them with an anxious look.

"Guys! Spider-Man sighting and it's big! There's a high-speed chase in 39th Street. The head of the criminals is Kebo, the same Kebo who robbed the First National Bank one week ago. Looks like it's a bust gone wrong and the entire police force and Spidey's going after them."

"Shit, really?" Daisy said, the adrenaline kicking in immediately, "Get your keys, we're going."

"But...the entire police force is chasing him-"

"-oh, relax Ian, it'll be fun! Think of it like you're playing GTA but in real-life and if we get arrested, you can't just reset the game, so you can't fuck up even once." Ian made a shrieking sound as Daisy and Lincoln ran off to the parking garage to get to Ian's car. Darcy stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck, babe," she said, "Don't tell Coulson I just did that or I'm dumping you."

"Gee, way to kick me down when I'm already nervous as hell," Ian said sarcastically, "You're the best girlfriend ever."

* * *

DOWNTOWN (FOLLOWING KEBO)

 

Even though he's been doing this for a while, soaring through the air as Spider-Man was still an exhilarating experience. Fitz laughed in joy as he swung from building to building, making his way to the high-speed chase that was happening at the moment. In his ear, Jay and Mack were talking to him through the earpiece that Mack made for him in order to inform him of crimes or other dangerous situations occurring. With some modifications, Fitz and Mack were able to create an earpiece that was able to fit in his ear without irritating him while swinging in the air. It was one of many inventions that Fitz and Mack would work on for Team Spider-Fitz. 

"Okay, Fitz," Jay said through the earpiece, "We've got a big one. It's Kebo, you know, the guy who you failed to catch last week."

"Hey, I was distracted," Fitz whined, "Jemma told me her parents were coming in two weeks so I was thinking of ways to impress them. Sorry for trying to be a good roommate."

'Well, I hate to break it to you lover boy but when you're out there, we need you to focus. Now go nab the son of a bitch and this time, don't get distracted."

"Ye have little faith in moi."

"Don't get smart on me, shithead. That's my job. Anyways, while you're out there, try to pose for Daisy and Lincoln. Dai-Dai just texted me, said she's going down 39th to get pictures of you." 

"I'll make sure to give them a good view."

"You better. Though I have to remind you, my dad's got a hate-on for Spider-Man as much as he hates Ant-Man. Don't be surprised if the next issue of the Daily Bugle reads 'SPIDER-MAN ATTEMPTS TO STEAL FUEL CELLS FROM GARRETTCORP'." 

"Oh god, THAT'S what's being stolen right now?"

"Yeah, so don't lose them. Now go kick some Kebo ass!" 

That was enough for Fitz to pick up the pace. He shot a web at a helicopter coming by and, riding it, was able to reach the high-speed chase sooner than he expected. Sure enough, about a dozen police cars were hunting down one large truck, which was dragging a GarrettCorp van. Driving the truck was the criminal, Kebo, while five members of his gang were in the GarrettCorp van, trying to steal the fuel cells. 

"Say hello to Kebo, assholes!" Kebo shouted as he plowed through a police barricade. Fitz winced as he saw the cop cars get crushed under the wheels.  _Damn, got to end this soon or else someone's going to get seriously hurt!_

Suddenly, Fitz's spider-sense kicked in. From a distance, he sensed that Daisy and Lincoln were coming in from two streets down. At the rate Kebo was going, they were going to get plowed over. 

"Uh oh, that's no good." 

Fitz swung faster, moving ahead of Kebo. He jumped and landed in the middle of the street. Ian Boothby, who was driving the car, immediately stopped, causing Daisy to hit the dash since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. 

"Ow!" she yelled in Ian's ear, "Some warning next time-"

"-Daisy, look!" Lincoln shouted, pointing wildly at Spider-Man. Fitz smiled inside his mask.  _Time to play the part._

Daisy stepped out, almost tripping as she did. She and Lincoln took about twenty photos in under one minute before Fitz walked up to them.  _They don't know it's me, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun with this._

"Oh. My. God!" Daisy exclaimed, "You're Spider-Man, I'm talking to Spider-Man!"

"Yes you are, random citizen," Fitz said in his American accent, "And what's your name?"

"Oh god, Spider-Man's talking to me now. Okay, I'm...uh...Daisy Johnson. And this is my partner, Campbell Lincoln-I MEAN Abraham Lincoln-I MEAN Lincoln Campbell. Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"That's okay. Now...Daisy Johnson? You look like an actress I know of. I think her name's...hmm...Pry, Tie, Sly-"

"SKYE! Oh my god, you know about me!"  _I feel like a prick for messing with her like this but it's nice to see her smile._

"I saw you in 'Bye, Bye, Birdie'. You're absolutely phenomenal, you're gonna go places kid. Next Broadway star, I feel it."

Daisy was beaming, which made Lincoln smile. Just then, Fitz noticed Ian Boothby step out of the car, which gave Fitz an idea. 

"Excuse me, young sir, what's your name?"

"Uh, Ian Boothby. I drive these two around."

"For the Daily Bugle...you mind taking me a photo with Daisy and Lincoln?"

"Sure thing Mr. Spider." Daisy handed her camera to Ian and nearly tore Fitz's arm off as she pulled him and Lincoln in for a group shot. By then, a crowd of people gathered around them, hoping to get a picture with the famous, Amazing Spider-Man.

"Thanks, Spider-Man," Lincoln said, "We've been looking for high-quality photos of you. This stuff is gold."

"No problem, Mr. Campbell," Fitz said, his tone sounding ridiculous to his own ears, "Now, stay in school, eat your vegetables, and always. Do. The Right. Thing!" Fitz swung off as Daisy screamed in Lincoln's ear from excitement. She then texted Jay and Jemma about what just happened. Jemma simply responded with "Lucky". When Jay received the text, she instinctively rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Fitz," Jay said through the earpiece, "Eat your vegetables? Do the right thing? What are you, Spike Lee?" 

"See, that's how I can tell you're Daisy's sister," Fitz said in his regular Scottish accent, "Because that reference went way over my head."

"You need to culture yourself up. Anyways, Kebo just went by you like five minutes ago while you were having a photoshoot. Please get him already or I'll have Hunter go in and punish their asses." 

Fitz nodded his head as he swung away and jumped, landing right on Kebo's truck. He stepped up to the driver's seat and punched the window out. Kebo growled as he pulled his assault rifle out. Fitz shot a web out and pulled the gun away, the rifle landing right inside a sewer drain. 

"Goddamn you, Spider-Man," Kebo shouted, "Can't you leave me in peace!"

"Oh, that's a not a nice way to greet me, Mr. Criminal. Say, how about you stop this car and let's have a civil discussion as to why you can't just go around and steal dangerous fuel cells." 

"Suck my-"

"-Whoa, language! Someone's got quite a potty mouth on them. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Kebo tried punching Fitz but Fitz moved out of the way. He jumps up, sitting right on the roof of the truck. 

"Will you just leave me alone already!" Kebo shouted again.

"See, I'd love to but you just make it so damn difficult to do so! If you didn't want me messing around with your junk, then don't do things like steal expensive stuff. You know, for a supposedly world-class thief, you're kind of a dumbass." Kebo grunted as he pulled out a handgun and fired at Fitz. Fitz dodged the shots and shot out another web, taking the handgun away. He then jumped to the back of the truck and, much to Kebo's dismay, unhooked the GarrettCorp van that the truck was dragging. The police immediately surrounded the van, forcing the criminals inside to immediately surrender.

"Okay, that's done. Now to get rid of the bald guy-"

As Fitz finished his statement, Kebo made a hard right, sending Fitz flying and slamming right into another police truck that was, fortunately, chasing Kebo. Fitz quickly recovered and hung onto the hood of the truck. Just then, he heard the familiar ringtone of "I'm Shipping Up to Boston" by Dropkick Murphys. He had just received a call on his cellphone.  _Now? Seriously, now? Who could it be-_

Fitz's face dropped when he saw that it was from Jemma. He immediately answered it, hoping that she wouldn't hear the sirens in the background.

"Jemma, hey, what's going on?"

"Fitz...why are you talking like an American?"

"Oh, sorry. I was practicing my accent for a...job interview."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Anyways, I was calling you because I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner. I'm in the mood to cook something."

"Really? Why not ask Zoey?" 

"Um...I could but...I wanted to know what you wanted." Fitz could feel his face turning red. 

"Is this a special occasion?" Fitz asked, "I wasn't aware of anything happening today."

"No but...I mean, if it isn't that big of a deal, I suppose I could just call Zoey and ask her-"

"-No! No, Jemma. I, uh, would really like fish tonight. Flounder would be great." 

"Flounder it is then! I have to go to the store but I was going to do that anyways to buy some more muffins. I promise, you're going to love it."

"Thanks Jemma. Now I gotta go."

"Oh sure. And Fitz, is that police sirens in the back-" Fitz hung up before he had to explain to her why there were. Through his earpiece, Jay whistled, which made Fitz wince.

"Looks like Jemma's thirstier than I thought," Jay said, "I don't know what she asked you but it sounds like you have a date tonight."

"Shut up Jay."

"Fine, fine. Oh, this'll be the last time I say this. GO CATCH KEBO. SERIOUSLY." Fitz winced from how loud she was and swung away to catch up to Kebo's truck. This time, he shot several web strings at the truck and landed on the street. With his strength, he caused the truck to topple over, stopping its run. Kebo, recovering from the crash, jumped out of the truck and tried to run. Before he could go far, Fitz swung towards Kebo and shot another web out, catching Kebo. He pulled him in and attached the web to a stoplight, hanging Kebo upside down. Fitz jumped down to confront Kebo, who was fuming with rage.

"This is not over, Spider-Man!" Kebo shouted, some spit coming out as he did.

"Oh, I think it's over. Give my regards to the other baddies in jail." Fitz punched Kebo, knocking the man out, before swinging away. As he did, he heard the police praise him for stopping the chase, which filled Fitz with pride. 

In his years in the Academy, he was the outcast, a nobody, someone to make fun of because it was cool to. But here he was, the guardian of the city and people loved him for it. 

_I could get used to this._

* * *

MACKENZIE FAMILY JUNKYARD A.K.A. TEAM SPIDER-FITZ'S HEADQUARTERS 

 

 

"Cheers to a successful arrest!" 

Hunter had tossed everyone a beer in honor of Fitz's high-profile capture of the infamous crook, Kebo. They were all gathered in Mack's junkyard, which was now the group's official headquarters. Everyone took a long sip before settling in. 

"Thanks, you guys," Fitz said, "I just have to say, it's still strange, even though we've been doing this for weeks. I got so used to being a loner and being the weird guy no one liked to hang around. To have all that praise, even if the people don't know it's me under that mask...it means a lot."

"Oh, look, I think Scotland Yard's about to cry," Jay said. Fitz playfully punched her arm. 

"For the record, mate," Hunter said, "You didn't have nobody. You had us! Well, technically, Jay wasn't here yet, Lincoln was still a Daisy-exclusive friend at the time, Trip was still new, and Kara only hung out with Grant. So-"

"-my circle of friends was much smaller than before. Thanks for reminding me of the fact I could count how many friends I had on both hands." 

Hunter gave Fitz a weak smile to apologize. 

As Hunter and Mack began spending the night playing video games (Mack: "I got us a new game. Instead of Halo, we'll be playing Star Wars: Battlefront. I call dibs on playing as Luke Skywalker"), Fitz began looking around the warehouse that they converted into their base. Each member had their own station. Fitz's station was filled with his gadgets. Extra web shooters, suits, and other equipment he could need while out in the field. Mack's station was mainly filled with tools. He had a workstation that he dedicated to creating new tech and fixing broken gear. Hunter's station was stocked with guns and other dangerous items, like grenades and knives. Fitz had told him that lethal force was only to be done if necessary. Due to this, Hunter had also brought in a large supply of non-lethal weapons, such as paintball guns, stinger grenades, and tasers. 

When asked, Hunter replied that he had connections stemming all the way to London. It turned out that while growing up, Hunter befriended many gun enthusiasts and gun shop owners, who were more than happy to let Hunter buy weapons off of them. Despite that, Fitz hoped they would never have to resort to killing people while on the job.

Jay's station was where they kept the police scanners. She had notebooks filled with leads on criminals that they could look into and as the days went by, her area began to resemble a newsroom. She even brought in four TVs to watch for leads on criminals. In just one month, Mack's warehouse turned into a vigilante base. It began to remind Fitz of the comic books he used to read as a child.  

As Fitz looked around, he was joined by Jay Coulson, who was glowing red from the beer.  _She gets that glow so easily. I should tell her to ease off on the alcohol._

"Hey, Fitz," she said, "What you doing back here? Mack and Hunter are playing that new game and it's pretty damn good. You're missing out."

"Oh, I was just...looking around. I'm still just taking this all in, you know? It feels like a dream. Like...there are days where I don't think I'm actually Spider-Man. That one of these days, I'll wake up and I'm back to the boring, old, insecure Leo Fitz."

"Well, it's not a fucking dream and it better not be because my life's been nothing but exciting ever since I met you. I don't think I can just go back to being an average joe citizen now."

"Yeah, I bet. Anyways, you have something to ask me?"

"Actually, I do. It's about Jemma."

Fitz sighed as he looked down at his shoes. _Here we go again, another discussion about how she can't get along with Jemma._

"What is it now?" Fitz asked.

"You know how I told you to tell her about your secret identity," she said, "Well, at the time, I said it as just a suggestion. But now, I need you to tell her."

Fitz almost spat his beer out. _Tell her! I thought the plan was to keep my identity hidden. I have to protect my loved ones and the less people now about me, the better. What if my enemies find out and they try to get me through them? No, Jay, this is a bad idea-_  

"Look, think of it like this. I know you think that the more people know about you being Spider-Man, the more dangerous it'll be for the people who knows. But I'm telling you, as of now, you're in a lot more danger than you think."

"I'm not following."

"Okay, I'm your go-to person for leads on criminals. Remember, I worked for the school newspaper. There's a reason why I'm considered the best. Hunter is our guy when it comes to weapons and he can act as support if you'll ever need it. Plus, when you're busy, Hunter can take on some missions that might not necessarily require spider powers. Mack is our guy for improving your gear and he pretty much leads the meetings when it comes to discussing tactics and setting up missions. Sure, you're the engineer, but since you're too busy as Spider-Man, Mack's kinda become our resident engineer. Not that he's unqualified for the job, he totally is."

"Okay, good points Jay, but where are you going with this?"

"Did you hear me mention us having a medic? No. I'm not exaggerating when I say none of us are qualified to repair other people. I'm fucking useless when it comes to medicine, Hunter can't even pronounce half the words on the pill bottles, and Mack...well, let's just say there's a reason why he took up being a mechanic over being a nurse and a doctor."

"So...what?"

"So, we need a fucking medic. Someone on stand-by in case either you or Hunter gets hurt while out in the field. We can't just take you to the hospital, that's a surefire way of telling the world you're Spider-Man. Look around the room, Fitz, there's no one in this group qualified enough to deal with any on-the-job injuries, including you. But there's a certain person I can think of who'd be perfect. A certain English biochemist with freckles and a thirst for her blue-eyed, Scottish roommate."

Fitz facepalmed at Jay's description of Jemma. However, she did have a point. Jemma would fit in nicely with the group and they did need a medic. It was just Jemma's reaction that he feared. 

_Would she be angry that I kept this a secret for so long? Would be she be accepting? Fearful? Curious? I don't know at this point...no, Jay's right. We need Jemma's help. If I get hurt, I can't rely on the hospital because they could easily figure out that I'm Spider-Man. Jemma's our only option._

He nodded his head, agreeing to Jay's plan.

"Great!" Jay said, "When are you going to tell her? Or...are you just going to drag this out for months-"

"-no, no more dragging. I'm going to tell her. Tonight. Besides, I have dinner with her, which will be a perfect time to tell. Thank you, for suggesting that, it's a good plan." He high-fived Jay, which she happily accepted. 

"No problem. For once, we actually agree on something."

"That's actually been happening a lot lately." It was true. Despite having completely different interests and thinking differently, they were getting more and more in sync with one another. She was no Jemma Simmons but still, Fitz felt that he understood her a lot more than he did months ago. 

"Yeah, well, don't push it," Jay said, smirking, "We're still as different as apples and oranges. It's just, I really want this team to function well and in order to do that, we need a medic. So the sooner you tell Jemma, the better."

"I understand. Thank you, I'm going to do that right now." As Fitz turned to leave the base in order to head to Simmons' penthouse, without even thinking about it, he turned to Jay and gave her a short kiss to the cheek as a way of saying thank you. He left the building before he could see Jay's surprised reaction. She smiled to herself, unsure why she was so happy at just getting a cheek kiss. 

Unbeknownst to her, Mack and Hunter saw the cheek kiss without context. They looked at each other, both with a surprised expression.  

* * *

SIMMONS' FAMILY PENTHOUSE

 

The flounder dinner that Jemma prepared was one of the best meals that Fitz had had in a long time. Even Zoey had to admit that her sister outdone herself. Fitz was still unsure why Jemma called to ask what he wanted for dinner but he was glad that she did.  _I could honestly get used to this too._

After Fitz finished his meal, he helped Jemma clean the dishes. Since their dishwasher was not functioning at the moment, they were forced to clean the dishes by hand, which they didn't mind. It gave them a chance to talk and the both of them relished any opportunity they could get to just talk. 

"So, about today," Fitz started as he scrubbed his plate clean, "Why did you ask me what I wanted for dinner." 

Jemma looked at him and smiled. Normally, just seeing a smile from her sent butterflies to his stomach. Now, he still had a tingly feeling in his stomach but it was not as strong. Perhaps living with her lessened his feelings for her? Maybe the crush died down because I'm not admiring her from afar anymore? Fitz had noticed that ever since he became Jemma and Zoey's roommate, his crush diminished greatly. It saddened him a bit that he didn't feel as strongly about her as before but he was at least happy that he could talk to her without getting nervous.

_I mean, that's the reason, right? It's because I see her everyday now, it has to be because of diminishing returns. There can't be any other reason why she doesn't make me as nervous as before. I mean...there shouldn't be any other reason._

"Oh, I was just in the mood," Jemma said, breaking Fitz's train of thought, "It's been a while since I asked you what you wanted. I thought, 'I'll be a good roommate today and make whatever it is that Fitz wants for dinner'. And so I did."

"Thanks. It was...spontaneous but I appreciate the gesture." 

"No problem! Now...you cut me off before you could answer me but why were there sirens in your area?" Fitz's face went white.  _Oh god, here we go. I just have to blurt it out. I'm Spider-Man. I'm the Amazing Spider-Man. Itsa me, Spider-Man! Come on, just say it._

"Er...um...about that-"

"-I thought it was because you were in the area where that madman Kebo was driving and that you didn't want to tell me because you didn't want me to worry."

_Well, that's partially true._

"Yes, I was in the area when that happened. I was going to buy a snack when all of a sudden, all these police cars came in chasing this truck that was just going mad. It was crazy."

"Did you run into Daisy and Lincoln when you were there? I heard they not only took pictures of Spider-Man but they posed and spoke with him! Can you believe that? Daisy and Lincoln got to SPEAK and TOUCH Spider-Man. I'm honestly jealous." 

"Ha, that sounds crazy. The Spider-Man thing."  _Oh my god, Leopold Iain Fitz, how the hell are you messing this up! Just say it! Just say you're the damn Spider-Man._

"Fitz?" Jemma asked, a look of concern on her face, "Something bothering you? You look like you're nervous about something-"

"-Can we go to the roof? I have something to show you."  _Well, that's a start._

Jemma looked genuinely surprised at the request. "Oh, uh...sure. Let me just put this plate away and we can go." 

As Simmons finished cleaning the last of the dishes, Fitz gripped his wrists, feeling the web shooters on them. This was now or never. Either he tells her or he chickens out again. 

 

A few minutes later, on the roof of the penthouse. 

 

"Well, we're here."

Jemma looked out, taking in the view of the city. It was quite a sight, to see every building lit up. Even though she lived in the penthouse since her freshman year, she was still amazed by the city. Fitz took in a deep breath, unsure how this conversation was going to go. 

"Fitz, you have something to show me-"

"-I have something to tell you, actually. It's better if I just tell you. I mean, I could show you but...yeah." 

"Oh...uh...what is it? Do you have a new gadget that you need a second opinion on? Something to look at the stars from here?"

"No, it's, uh...it's...something different."

In all his years, he had never seen Jemma Simmons as confused as she was at the moment. She was still staring him, her hazel eyes piercing his blue ones. She looked like she wanted him to say something but he was unsure what she wanted him to tell her.

"Fitz," she said, "I think I have an idea on what you want to tell me."  _Oh lord, how did she know...crap! She must've found my Spidey costume the night I came home late. She already knows._

"You do?!" Fitz asked, trying to keep his cool but failing. 

"Yes, and I just want to say, it's been a little...confusing living with you. I've talked to Zoey and Daisy about this and I don't think they're right but if you're about to tell me what I think you're going to tell me, I'm just going to say...I don't have an answer yet. I need time to think about it. About...us. It's not that I don't want to as well but I'm just not very good at this kind of stuff, you know? I'm not the best communicator."

"Uh...excuse me? What did you think I was going to ask you?"

Jemma's face went a beet red. Now Fitz was confused.

"Oh, were you not going to ask me to...uh...um...you know, this is just silly. Can we forget what I just said? I mean, it's obvious you were going to tell me something different."

"Jemma...what did you think I was going to do up here?"

"Well, I DON'T KNOW. I mean, it's the rooftop, just the two of us I might add, and you know how I feel about stargazing. I'm sorry if my mind slipped in that direction." 

"What direction?" Jemma's face went redder than red. Fitz honestly had no clue what she was trying to say, which was then he realized this was his way to end her embarrassment. _Just tell her, now!_

"Okay, okay, I'll stop pushing you on that," Fitz said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Fitz."

"But I did have something to show you. It's going to be a bit...shocking and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with what you were thinking."

"Okay, what is it?" 

"Take three steps back and turn around." Jemma flashed him with a confused look before doing so. She felt nervous and curious at the same time.  _Oh, what new invention is this? Is this a prank? If this is a prank, Leopold Fitz, I will not forgive you for this, especially after I embarrassed myself a moment ago-_

Jemma's train of thought got cut when she felt a wire stick to her hip. She turned and saw...a web.  _Spider-Man's here! It can't be-_

Suddenly, she was spinning as the web pulled her in. She spun and when she stopped, she found herself in the arms of Leo Fitz, who was hugging her. He smiled at her before pulling his sleeves up, revealing the web shooters. 

_No._

_No._

_You're kidding me._

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

_LEOPOLD FITZ, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING. BECAUSE IF THIS IS A JOKE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY._

Fitz smiled at Jemma's speechless face. She tried forming sentences but she was failing at that. 

"Come on, Jemma," he said, "You can say it."

"You're...you...you're-"

"Say it."

"But...how can...but you were...why did...how...where...WHEN-"

"Jemma, what's my name?"

"You're...you're...you're...you're SPIDER-MAN!?" Fitz laughed as Jemma playfully punched him on the arm. 

"Oh my god, you're Spider-Man!" Jemma shouted, "But how? When? And why didn't you tell me!"

"I'll explain on the way back to Mack's junkyard. The group wants to see you." 

Fitz grabbed Jemma by the hip and held her tight as he took out his mask and put it on (Jemma: "IT'S THE SPIDER-MAN MASK!"). He stepped up to the edge of the roof, holding Jemma tight.

"Wait, why are we going to Mack's place? And group, what group? Also, FITZ, we're on the edge of the roof, this is really-"

"-dangerous, I know," Fitz finished, "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you. Also, for the group, it's me, Hunter, Mack, and Jay Coulson. They've been helping me this whole time. Like I said, I'll explain on the way."

"Wait, they knew this whole tiiiiimmmmeeee!" Jemma barely finished her sentence as Fitz leaped off the roof and began swinging his way to Mack's junkyard. 

 

* * *

JIAYING AND CAL'S MAKESHIFT LABORATORY, OUTSKIRTS OF NEW YORK CITY

 

Lincoln Campbell did not expect to be called to Jiaying and Cal's secret base. He thought he was doing a good job, spying for them, but for some reason they needed to see him.

It was hard lying to Daisy Johnson. The first day they met, when they were assigned as lab partners, he had told her he was just a normal young adult trying to enter medical school. Technically, it was the truth, but he told her his parents were funding him. In reality, he was being funded by Jiaying and Cal. He was one-hundred percent sure that the money he was getting from them was stolen but he didn't care. It was either pay the loans or drop out completely. All he had to do was befriend their long-lost, amnesiac daughter who they couldn't approach, or else incur the wrath of GarrettCorp, S.H.I.E.L.D., Ant-Man, and every other person they pissed off along the way to become two of the world's most hated people.

To this day, he had regrets over getting involved with the Johnsons. They were two of the world's most wanted criminals but yet here he was, doing their dirty work. It didn't help that he was starting to like this Daisy Johnson person. Even though she started as just a target for him to follow, he had quickly developed a crush on her. He couldn't help being attracted to her and the fact that she wanted him back made him fall deeper for her.  

_But why me? They could've chosen any other college student who needed help with paying for their tuition. Why did they choose me?_

Lincoln could only think of one way; he was attractive and they knew their daughter would be all over him if he showed that he was interested in her. The more he thought about it, the more he hated the idea of being their puppet.

_They're using me..._

Lincoln shook the thought out of his head as he walked towards Jiaying, who noticed him walk-in. Calvin was fast asleep on the other side of the lab, his Vulture suit right next to him. One thing he learned, he preferred to talk to Cal since even though the man was unstable, he was easier to read than Jiaying. Trying to predict Jiaying was about as likely as trying to win the lotto on the first round.  

"I see that you had some fun with Spider-Man today," Jiaying said, her tone casual, "Was Daisy with you?"

"She was. She loved the whole thing, said it was the best thing she had ever done while on the job."

"That's good. I like hearing my baby girl happy. Now how about you, Mr. Campbell. How are you feeling? I ask because you've been slightly on edge the past few times we've called you. Something bothering you?" 

There actually was something bothering him. He hated that despite how much work he was putting in. he was getting very little in return. Sure, the money was good. But that was all he got from Jiaying and Cal. No promise of protection if he was caught and they didn't tell him how long he would have to keep this up. It was frustrating to have so little security for this job. 

"I'm keeping an eye out on Daisy, like you told me to do. In fact, I have done everything you told me to do, even the stuff that was way above what I expected from our agreement. But I just gotta say, I haven't gotten anything in return. I mean, the money's good, but it'd be nice to have some reassurance that I won't be in any danger in case anything goes south-"

"-in our line of work, things always go south. Remember that, Mr. Campbell." 

"I understand that Jiaying but...hell, can you throw me a bone here? I just need to know that I'm getting something out of this, you know? I'm not talking about the money for my tuition. I'd like to know if I'm going to come out on top once you don't need me to spy on Daisy anymore or if I'm going to end up in the bottom of a lake."

Jiaying frowned.  _Uh oh, that's never a good sign._

"It doesn't seem like you need anything else from us, Mr. Campbell," she said, bluntly, "This mission was dangerous from the start, you knew the risks. As long as you play your cards right, you won't end up dead. Now from what I understand, you don't really have a reason to be worried about this mission. No one knows about your cover and despite a lackluster start, you seem to be more relaxed than before and you're enjoying yourself more...namely with our daughter." Lincoln's face turned white from Jiaying's accusation. She glared at him, unhappy at what he was doing with Daisy.

"Tell me, Lincoln, do you honestly like her or are you just toying around with Daisy? And choose your words wisely or else the next time she sees you, it'll be on the news where they'll be reporting your tragic and bloody death." Lincoln gulped, mentally praying that he would not die tonight. 

"I swear to you Jiaying, I'm not fooling around with her. I know my limits and I know you told me to behave around her. It's just...we just, sort of, hit it off. But think of it like this. I honestly do like her. If anything, us being in a relationship helps me in my mission. She'll have less of a reason to suspect me since she'll be blinded by how much she likes me. That makes sense, right?"

Jiaying scanned Lincoln from his head to his toes. After giving him a look that he couldn't decipher, she turned around and began tinkering with her suit.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Jiaying said, "And let me remind you...I may be your boss and I may be giving you free reign so you could do your mission. But I'm still Daisy's mother. And if you break her heart, I will crush yours. Understand?"

Lincoln nodded, his knees shaking from fear.

"Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind about you." 

Lincoln turned and left the laboratory. In all the years he's known Jiaying, he was still as terrified of her since when he first met her.  

* * *

END-TAG (OUTSIDE LOLA YEUN'S APARTMENT)

 

 

Despite being retired, she still knew how to track people down. Melinda May was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents for a reason. It made sense that Lola lived on the other side of the city. She was keeping her distance but was still close enough to visit Phil's apartment in case she had to. Phil told her she was trying to make amends for the past but Melinda did not believe him. She just couldn't believe him. Not after Lola vandalized her property and not after she tried to destroy her relationship with Phil.

At the moment, Melinda was unsure if she herself was going too far or if she was justified in what she was about to do. Patiently, she waited in her car, looking for Lola to come out of the apartment. Her husband, Andrew, was blissfully unaware of what she was doing. All he knew was that she was going out to take care of some professor errands. If Andrew had only checked Melinda's private drawer by their bed, he would've seen that she took her favorite handgun with her.

The same handgun she made sure was fully loaded and ready to go. Killing Lola was a bit extreme but then again...she didn't care.

Melinda May was in the parking lot for about six hours until Lola finally stepped out of her apartment. Melinda was ready to pounce out until she noticed Lola was looking right at her. Horrified, she ducked down, hoping Lola was staring at something else.

Gingerly, Melinda raised her head. To her dismay, Lola was still looking right at her. _She knew. Somehow she knew I was coming-_

Melinda's train of thought got derailed when she heard her phone ring. She didn't recognize the caller ID but answered it anyways. Lola's voice sent chills down her spine.

"You're getting sloppy in your old age, Mellie," Lola said, "I was able to spot you three hours ago. Sorry it took me another three hours to come downstairs; I wanted to see just how far you were willing to take this."

Melinda didn't answer.

"So, you're probably wondering how I got your number. I have my ways. You think just because you're S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ultimate spy means that you're better than me?"

Melinda didn't answer.

"Fine, don't answer. If you still want to kill me, I'm right here, ready to go. But...I'm not going to go easily." Just so Melinda could see, Lola unzipped her jacket to reveal she was armed to the teeth. "We can just...have a big, old-fashioned shootout right here, right now, or we can talk like fucking adults and deal with our issues without having to go the street justice way. Your call, Mellie."

"Talking our problems out? That's a first for you."

"Now you speak. Yes, years ago, I would've just shot you dead. But I'm different now. I don't want to kill you or Phil. All I care about is patching things up so I can see my daughter. If you want to kill me for a two-decade old feud, be my guest. But I want you to know, you'd be the aggressor. And I'm pretty sure Phil wouldn't like hearing about how we both tried to kill each other, much less knowing that it was you who started it."  

Melinda didn't answer.

"So, what's it gonna be, Mel? You want to come out and shoot me or do you want to go home? You've lost the element of surprise so it's either or at this point." 

Melinda hesitate for a second. The urge to just step outside and blast away at Lola was really tempting at the moment. But then, after noticing a few civilians on the street, Melinda hung up the phone, started the car, and drove away. 

Lola smirked as Melinda faded from view. After making sure the coast was clear, she turned around and headed back into the apartment. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Enemy
> 
> For the record, compared to the last chapter, this chapter was FUN to write. It's nice to write some more fluffy stuff, especially after the angst that preceded it. 
> 
> WHOA, MASSIVE PLOT DEVELOPMENT? Yeah, this chapter in particular was a mixture of two different scenes from the Spider-Man movies; the montage of people talking about Spidey in the 2002 movie and the Rhino chase in the 2014 one. And the FitzSimmons scene was based on the Peter/Gwen rooftop scene, sans the kiss. Sorry! It's too early for them to kiss so I had to cut that part out. 
> 
> Speaking of that scene, I didn't want to drag out Fitz keeping his identity a secret from Jemma. A problem with that was if I did drag out the storyline, I would have to keep writing Fitz's bonding with Jay and Jemma separately, which was frustrating and unnecessary since she was going to find out anyways. Also, I'm pretty sure canon Fitz wouldn't have kept this type of thing a secret from Jemma. Sure, there was the whole debacle with Daisy being an Inhuman but at the same time, he told Jemma that he killed Hive!Will, which he could've easily kept a secret.
> 
> So yeah, Jemma, Jay, Hunter, and Mack now knows but the rest of the group does not. Also, changing the topic a bit here, I do in fact want to stretch out Lincoln's transformation into Electro. I know, I know, I have a ton of story arcs planned so I can't really afford to have filler, but I want to build Lincoln enough so that his transformation doesn't come out of nowhere. Now, will he be a complete villain or a tragic villain? We'll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> Lastly, what the Sam Hell is going on with the adults? What did Lola do to Melinda and Phil and why is there so much bad blood between them even after 20 years? Well, keep on reading! 
> 
> P.S.: Hmm...Daisy x Matt Murdock, anyone?
> 
> P.P.S.: The Pepper Potts easter egg is actually two easter eggs in one. Can you tell? In fact, there's a ton of easter eggs in this chapter alone. 
> 
> P.P.P.S.: Ha, Jemma's middle name is Elizabeth and Fitz's middle name is Iain. Get it? Because Britain had a queen named Elizabeth and Uncle Ben was face-casted as Iain Glen (badum tiss). No but seriously, please tell me you understood that joke.
> 
> P.P.P.P.S.: Of course Mack would be the one to come up with Spider-Man. Who else would do it?


	10. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Simmons joins Team Spider-Fitz. Over the course of one day, our heroes deal with several problems that'll have large ramifications in the future. Meanwhile, Melinda, Phil and Andrew set up a group dinner. What follows is one of the most awkward nights in our heroes' lives...

MACK'S WAREHOUSE (ONE HOUR AFTER FITZ TOLD JEMMA) 

 

"Jemma...Jemma, did you get all that?"

Jemma Simmons snapped out of the daze she was in and looked right in Alphonso MacKenzie's eyes. She was still trying to process what she was told. It didn't take long for Fitz to explain what happened to him; the day that they visited GarrettCorp, he was bitten by a radioactive spider and for some reason, his body developed spider powers. It was all starting to fall into place; how he singlehandedly defeated Brock Rumlow and Mike Peterson, the change in physique, why he had been spending less time with her. Jemma was thrilled to hear it all, although a part of her felt ashamed when she remembered how she didn't think Fitz was hero material. Here he was, a literal superhero. He was no longer the ball of insecurity and self-doubt that he was just a few months ago.

_I should never have doubted him. Of course he is superhero material! He stood up to Brock Rumlow when he didn't have to, he stayed with me when Clara died, he defended Jay Coulson when I was against her joining our group...he's always doing the right thing. I should've given him the benefit of the doubt. But still, this is incredible! I'm friends with an actual superhero! Plus, it's Fitz!_

"Guys, I think she's broken," Hunter said, "Maybe learning that Fitz was Spider-Man was too much for her to take in."

"Oh, please," Jay replied, "Simmons got overwhelmed? Jemma 'I aced a class that had a 20% pass rate and I did it while running for class president" Simmons got lost? I don't think so."

"Well, to be fair," Jemma said, snapping out of her daze, "I did think the class was challenging and running a campaign was an entirely new experience for me. Just because I aced it doesn't mean I did it with ease."

"Now you're being modest, Jemma," Fitz said, smirking, "You don't have to downplay how brilliant you are. The fact that you are brilliant is why I told you all of this in the first place." Jemma bit the inside of her cheek, trying her hardest not to blush. Of course, this wasn't the first time Fitz told her she was brilliant. Even then, just being told that got to her. 

_Fitz, you need to chill with the compliments because I'm still trying to connect you being Spider-Man._

Jemma stood up and began walking around the warehouse, taking in the location. The warehouse wasn't that big but it was still large enough that the four workstations set up were still far from each other. She was quite impressed by the layout, from Mack's organized workshop, Hunter's weapon racks, Fitz's gadgets, and Jay's newsroom-style station. Just seeing Hunter's station gave her the idea to set up next to him since compared to the others, Hunter had the cleanest station.

Of the four, Jay's was the worst, which she fully admitted to due to the stacks of paper just lying around her area. The stresses of being in journalism, that was what Jay would say. Being a journalism minor, Jemma understood and agreed.

Fitz walked up to her. He was nervous since he wasn't sure how she would take everything in. Was she going to be angry? Sad? Curious? Indifferent? 

"What do you think?" Fitz asked, keeping his thoughts to himself, "Pretty neat, right?"

"It's impressive, really," Jemma said. _Why wouldn't it be? Silly Fitz._ "I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow at the moment. I'm still just...you know, trying to get over the fact my best friend in the whole world is Spider-Man. That's something you don't hear every day."

"Take your time, Jemma, because I need you to hear this next part. As in, I need your complete focus."  

Jemma turned to him. Looking at the people who was in the room, she already had an idea on what he was going to say. _He needs a doctor._  "Fitz, I get it. I accept." 

"Get what, I didn't say anything yet-"

"I know you need a doctor. Or at least someone with a medical background. I mean, you've been doing this for a little over a month now and just now you tell me? It had to be for a reason and seeing as how you don't have a medical expert, I assumed that's why you told me."

"Smart and deductive," Mack said, "I'm impressed." 

"Thanks. I just want to say, I'm really proud of you, Fitz. Using your powers to help the city. Now, I do have a lot of questions to ask but at the moment, I accept your proposal."

Fitz raised his eyebrows while Jay and Hunter snickered. Realizing what she just said, Jemma let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I mean, your proposal that I should be the team's medical expert. I know you didn't propose to me. God, I really hate that word right now."

"You could've just said 'I'll be the team's doctor', Jemma," Fitz said, smirking.

"I wanted to but the words just got jumbled up. I'm usually not this bad but my mind's working kind of slow at the moment. I mean...YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN. THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN. I've seen the video clips, Fitz, it's incredible what you can do. So please, forgive me if it's hard to take in."  

"No worries...and thank you, Jemma, for joining the team." Fitz gave her a thumbs up before walking away. As he was about to head out of the warehouse, he turned back around.

"By the way," Fitz said, "It wasn't actually my idea to tell you...it was Jay's. You can thank her for that!" Fitz walked away. Jemma turned to Jay, who was walking up to her. Suddenly, the room felt tense for both women. Jemma was worried; could she actually work in a team that had Jay in it? They hardly got along and now, they were basically lab partners. Jemma pushed back the feelings of disappointment, knowing that Jay knew about Fitz's secret before she did, and faced Jay. 

_Okay...are things going to be awkward or fine? Because I don't think I can take months and months of this._

Jay walked up to Jemma, her face hard to read. Just as Jemma was about to say something, Jay smirked and playfully slapped Jemma on the arm, which made her wince. 

"Glad you decided to join," Jay said, "I was worried for a second that you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I join your group? I'd do anything for Fitz. And thank you...for putting your trust in me. I assume it wasn't easy to put my name up as a suggestion."

"It actually wasn't that hard. You and I may not have gotten along in the past but that doesn't mean I don't recognize your skills. Speaking of which, just because we're on the same team doesn't mean that has to change. As long as we keep things professional, we should be fine." 

 _Well, that was quite the mature response._ "Of course," Jemma replied, "We're here for Fitz and to help the city, nothing more, nothing less. I still can't stand you and you can't stand me." At that, Jay held out her hand and Jemma shook it. It was not a friendship handshake but it was miles above being enemies in the workplace.

"Welcome to the team, Downton Abbey," Jay said jokingly. _Ugh...there's the Jay that I remember._  Jemma, despite feeling welcomed into the group, frowned at the nickname.  

* * *

THE NEXT SEVEN DAYS 

 

"...so, the whole floor explodes and a shard of glass cut me on my left side. It's not deep at all but-"

"LEOPOLD FITZ, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT."

Fitz stopped talking when he saw Jemma running up to him, immediately inspecting the cut on his left abdomen. The cut was not fatal but it was enough to freak the team out. It was the first time Fitz had to deal with an apartment fire and although he managed to evacuate the floor, he didn't expect there to be an explosion. Luckily, his spider senses kicked in, allowing him to jump out of the building floor in time. Knowing that Jemma would freak out, he tried coming into the warehouse with a casual attitude. The plan obviously didn't work.  

"Jemma, I'm fine, it's just a slight cut-" Fitz was cut off by a burning sensation on his cut. Jemma had taken out an antiseptic spray can from her workstation and began spraying the wound. It hurt but it was bearable. He winced as she finished spraying. 

"Jesus Christ, Jemma," Fitz groaned, "Some warning next time?"

"Well...damn it, Fitz, I'm the team's doctor so I have to take care of injuries like this. How's your breathing? You were inside a burning building for some time so I need to know if you're suffering from carbon monoxide poisoning, if you inhaled too much smoke, if you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You're not feeling-"

"-lightheaded, no. I told you, the only thing that happened to me was the-"

"-cut, I get that, but Fitz, you had to swing your way to the warehouse just to fix yourself up! Before I showed up, what was your plan in case you got injured while in the field?" Fitz looked right at her, unsure how to answer.

"Um," he said, "Well...Hunter's girlfriend has a car so-"

"-you don't have a plan, do you?" She put her hands on her hips, unhappy at Fitz's hesitation in answering her.  

"Well, it's not like I can't handle myself out there! As long as I'm careful, I don't have to-"

"-Fitz, that was before. I'm sorry but I cannot in good conscience let you swing around without any proper safety measures!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well...truthfully, I'll need both you and Mack's help for this. I can get the materials needed but I need you and Mack's engineering expertise to make it happen." 

From that point on, Jemma pushed for more safety precautions. To start off, she had Fitz and Mack redesign the web shooters so that Fitz had the option to shoot either web or antiseptic in case he got burned or cut while out as Spider-Man. She also suggested fitting the Spider-Man suit with a tracker so that the team knew where he was at all times. This gave Mack and Hunter the idea to also update Fitz's webs so that they could shoot other substances, such as tear gas or even taser wires. Meanwhile, Jay suggested updating the shooters so they can shoot tracking devices, mics, and cameras to help the team know what's happening around Fitz and to also get a better idea of the crime situation in the city.

It only took Fitz and Mack five days to accommodate each group members' requests. Fitz didn't mind since now he had more options. That being said, he was slightly disappointed when the whole team denied his own request to have a candy dispenser on his shooters.    

*************************************************************

"...hey, I really liked that dress you wore when we went to Roxy's. You looked damn good in it."

"Hunter, who are you talking to? Are you talking to me?" Hunter, who had been lying down on the warehouse couch, looked up and saw Simmons looking over him, a box of medical supplies at hand. He had been on the phone with Bobbi Morse for nearly an hour now and he was so lost in thought, he forgot that Jemma was the only other person around. Mack was sleeping in, Jay was attending one of Daisy's performances, and Fitz was out and about, catching any criminals he could find this late at night. 

Hunter placed Bobbi on hold. He sat up and faced Jemma.

"Oh, I, uh...I was talking to Bob," Hunter said, nervously, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry! It was just, I was coming in to ask you if you can teach me how to shoot a gun and I heard you talking. For a second, I thought you were talking about me."

"Well...I wasn't. And why do you need to learn how to shoot a-"

"-gun, well I need to since this is a dangerous job and who knows, maybe Fitz might make some enemies and they'll go after his loved ones. I need to make sure I can handle myself in case that happens."

"Fair enough. Tomorrow, just remind me again and I'll teach you how to shoot a handgun. Now please, I'm having a private conversation."

"Sure. Thanks, Hunter." Jemma turned and walked away. Just then, a thought occurred to Hunter.

"Simmons!" Hunter said. She turned around, a confused look on her face.

"What?" she replied.

"Why did you think I was talking about you? I mentioned 'dresses' and 'Roxy's'. Is there something you're not telling me?" Her face reddened, as if she was embarrassed to even say it. 

"Oh...I, uh...I went to the restaurant a few days ago. I thought you were talking about me, which was confusing since I didn't see you there."

"Really? You know you would only go to that place if you were-"

"-not alone. I know, I was with someone. Please don't tell anyone we know! It's a...it's a private thing. I just don't want anyone to know right now, you know?"

"Who'd you go with? Fitz?" Jemma didn't respond. Instead, she awkwardly backed up before turning around to leave the warehouse.

Hunter watched her go with a confused expression.  _Hmm...what's Simmons up to._

************************************************************* 

Jemma winced at the loud, destructive music that Jay Coulson was blasting. She wasn't a fan of this "Megadeth" group but, being the new person, she chose to keep her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted was to make a bad first impression on the team, even though they already knew each other. 

_Damn it Jemma, keep calm. Even though they're your friends, we're on duty. I mean, it's not really a job, I'm not being paid for this, but it is serious work so I have to remain calm and earn my keep-_

"Jemma." 

Jemma turned to Jay, who was staring at her. She had turned her music off to talk.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"I can tell my music is irritating you. You can put up your own music if you want, I don't mind. Clearly you mind."

"No! I...I'm fine. You keep blasting your music, I'll just bury myself in my-"

"Jemma, I insist. You may be new here but I don't want you feeling all awkward with us. Now, plug your phone into my speakers and play something you want to listen to, be my guest." 

_Jay's being nice to me. Huh. Jay managed to talk to me without snapping or sassing me. I'm...wow, that's so odd. We'll see how this goes._

Thanks to Jay stepping aside, Jemma stepped up and plugged her phone in so that the group could listen to her tracks. Again to her surprise, when the calm, soothing sounds of smooth jazz started playing, Jay didn't make a joke or roll her eyes in disgust. Jay just smiled before going back to work. As Jemma went back to her own work, she didn't notice Jay Coulson was quietly humming to the jazz track that Jemma had started playing. It was definitely not her type of music but the beat was at least catchy.  

"This is a good song," Jay said, "It's not what I would listen to but it ain't bad. Looks like you do have some taste."

"Thanks...I guess."

"See, we can find some middle ground. It doesn't always have to be knives and pitchforks when it comes to us."

"I agree. Although I don't find your taste in music appealing, I will admit there are some things I can...tolerate, when it comes to you." 

"Like what?" Jemma froze. _Crap...I didn't think she would actually ask._ _Think of something, you idiot! Anything!_

"Um...uh...I like your...nail polish? It's a good color on you." Jay looked at Jemma and laughed. She then looked at her nails, which were painted jet black. 

"Okay, thanks, I guess," Jay said, "I thought red was my color but then I tried black and...well, I never looked back. Yes, I did just make that joke." 

Jay and Jemma laughed, surprising both of them.  _Hmm...maybe this friendship thing can work after all. And that's a big maybe._

Both of them turned back to their work, trying to hide their smiles. Jay was unsure if this was going anywhere but she was at least happy to share a laugh with Simmons.  _Well, that was a good start. Maybe tomorrow will be the day one of us will fuck up and we go back to arguing._

The whole time, Fitz had been watching from his station. He had been pretending to look over his suits when in reality, he was watching Jay and Jemma's exchange. He smiled to himself, unsure why seeing his two friends get along meant so much to him. For months, he hated hearing from Jemma how she hated Jay and vice versa from Jay. Seeing them at least try to get along filled him with joy. 

*************************************************************

"I'm telling you, the police are PIGS." "All of them, they need to be taken down!"

"Right, right, I understand. I'm still not going to go protest with you though, it's not something I want to do."

Jemma watched in amusement as Alphonso argued with his brothers, Demetrius and Xander. Mack had warned her about his brothers; how intense they could get and how their arguments could turn explosive at any moment. 

She had caught the tail end of the argument as she sat on the warehouse couch, reading a book that Grant suggested to her (Grant: "I know you're not that into political thrillers but I think you'd like the Jack Reacher series. Much better than the Tom Cruise movie."). When Demetrius and Xander left to organize another protest, Mack sat next to her and groaned.

"Siblings, am I right?" Mack said, "You love them but at the same time, you just want to punch them and hope you don't feel guilty about it."

"I understand," Jemma replied, "When Clara was still around, we would always discuss and argue over political issues. I supported the Labour Party. She was a supporter of the Conservative Party and was even part of this group called LGBTory. Both her and her girlfriend, Camille Mars, actually. Thinking back on it, even though we also argued, I miss talking to Camille. I don't talk to her much now because of the plane crash, which is a shame. She was so much like Hunter that when I first met him, I thought the two of them were related. Now my other sister, Zoey, we do argue like that at times, although it's not as explosive as yours. I think the most heated discussions we've ever had was over my love life and her party lifestyle, which is still quite strange to me. I'm one of the most boring people you'll ever meet and I'm related to someone who goes to places like Puerto Vallarta, Rio de Janeiro, and Negril and loves to get high and drunk for her vacations. I trust her, she's smart enough to know her limits but at times...I do feel like I have to channel our mother when discussing her behavior." 

"You're not twins so you don't have to have the same interests. I mean, my brothers, as you've seen, are hardcore about politics. I'm not. As for you, your sister Zoey likes partying, drinking, and going to raves. On the other hand, you like...reading. And...studying? Sorry Simmons, I don't know you that well."

"That's quite alright, it's not like we hung out exclusively before. If you want to know, I like watching television. Doctor Who is my favorite. I enjoy cooking, specifically baking. Also, I have a soft spot for video games. Fitz has fond memories of me destroying people on Battlefield." She smiled at Mack, who looked back at her with a surprised expression. Mack thought he knew all he needed to know about Jemma Simmons. Now she throws this curve ball.   _Okay, THIS, I got to see._

"Well damn, Simmons, I did not know you had that in you!" he said, excitedly. Mack got up and walked over to the TV that the group had set up. In addition to the workstations, this side of the warehouse was just to hang around when they had free time. Mack had set up an XBOX and a Playstation for the group, with dozens of games to choose from. He picked up his copy of Battlefield and pushed it into the XBOX. Mack then walked back to the couch, handing Simmons a controller.

"I want to see this," he said, a smirk on his face. "Just letting you know, I crush Fitz and Hunter on a daily basis."

"Bring it on, Big Mac," Jemma said. _This is going to be fun._

"Hey, coming up with nicknames is my thing. But that one was good, I like it...Surgeon General."

Jemma playfully rolled her eyes as the two of them played against each other on Battlefield. Fitz swung in just in time to see Mack defeat Jemma by one point. Mack high-fived Jemma, calling it a good game, while Simmons laughed, telling him that the match could've gone either way. Mack still won but Fitz couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment in himself, knowing that Jemma came the closest to defeating Mack.   

Still, he smiled, proud that Jemma almost defeated the game guru himself. 

*************************************************************

On the seventh day, the group had visited the other side of the city to follow a lead on a missing child. Of course, Fitz swung his way there while the others took the subway. On the way back, because he wanted to spend more time with the team, Fitz decided to change back into his normal clothes and went with them on the subway. Although he was happy to be with the group, he was reminded how much faster swinging around the city was when he realized it would take him double the time to reach the warehouse via subway. 

It was then Fitz realized how much he hated public transportation. 

As the group sat around in silence, tired from the investigation, Jay sat up when an idea popped up in her head. 

"Hey guys," Jay said with a mischievous smirk on her face. The group looked at her as the subway train they were in zoomed to their destination. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Mack replied, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Now that Jemma's here, we're like...Angel, season 3." Hunter and Mack raised their eyebrows, confused. Fitz and Simmons, on the other hand, chuckled at the reference. For once, they understood it. 

"I can see that," Jemma said, "Leo here is a bit moody and since we all work to support him, I can see him as Angel." Fitz nudged Jemma and smiled, happy at the comparison.

"Totally," Jay said, "Hunter and Mack are obviously Wesley and Gunn. Also, I'm not just saying that because you two are British and black, respectively. You two just have the Wes-Gunn dynamic." 

"I don't understand any of this so no offense taken," Mack responded.

"We'll binge watch all five seasons later, you'll see what I'm getting at. And...how about you and me, Simmons? I think I'd be the Cordelia of the group. You're more like Fred anyways, you being a genius-"

"-aw, thanks-"

"-and a bit of a weirdo." Jemma rolled her eyes.  _Well, at least she said I'm a genius. I'll take what I can get._

"Also, I just realized this now," Jay continued, "Daisy told me she had auditioned for this TV role a while ago and told me the part sounded a lot like Buffy. I don't know about you guys but I can definitely see it."

"I've never watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer so I can't confirm," Mack said.

"Um...what the hell is Buffy?" Hunter asked.

Fitz and Simmons didn't respond. Fitz just merely nodded his head while Simmons tried to not look anxious. She hated herself for letting her mind wander but as soon as Jay mentioned Daisy's name, she remembered the time Fitz had tried to ask her about Daisy back at GarrettCorp, but forgot the question. She was pretty sure that Leo didn't have a a crush on Daisy anymore since he hadn't shown any interest in her for a while now. However, Jemma couldn't help but feel anxious thinking about the implications of Daisy being Buffy and Fitz being Angel. To make matters worse, when she remembered that Jay compared herself to Cordelia, the anxiety went up due to the implications of _t_ _hat_ relationship. 

_Way to go Jemma. Jay was just trying to be funny and you somehow make it worse in your head. That's just typical._

*************************************************************

That same night, the group returned to the warehouse, tired from the investigation. Mack immediately crashed on the couch, not caring that he hadn't brushed his teeth or changed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm done for tonight," Mack said, "I'm just going to go to sleep right here. Y'all could stay if you want, I don't mind."

Hunter took that as an invite and lied down on the floor, next to the couch. The group had brought in a large rug for the lounge area, which Hunter found to be extremely comfortable. Jay then lied down next to him, which freaked Hunter out.

"You mind sleeping a bit farther out from me?" Hunter spat out.

"What's the matter, afraid that we'll accidentally make out in our sleep?" Jay spat back. Hunter simply glared at her and, taking the hint, Jay moved away from him. 

With the three of them going to sleep, Leo turned to Jemma, who was trying her best not to just collapse and go to sleep. He was tired as well but not to that extent. 

Without even speaking, Fitz already knew Simmons wanted to just fall asleep on the rug. She gestured to the lounge area with her eyes, hoping Fitz would get the hint. 

Fitz nodded his head and the two of them walked over to the group and lied down, Jemma next to Jay and Fitz next to Jemma. Fitz made sure there was adequate space between them but secretly, Jemma wanted to be closer to him. When she tried to move closer to him, Fitz simply smiled and moved a little farther away from her.

"Good night, Jemma," Fitz said.

"Good night, Fitz," Jemma replied. 

The two of them then began to fall asleep. As Fitz did, Jemma took in a deep breath, disappointed at Fitz's distance. She couldn't help but feel something was happening with him since he chose to be further away from her. Did she say something to offend him? Did she miscalculate how close they actually were? Jemma forced herself to go to sleep but one thought muddled her mind as she did.  _What did I do wrong?_

Meanwhile, Fitz could only sigh. He had a feeling this was coming. It had been happening for a while now but seeing Simmons try to sit closer to him only confirmed how he was feeling. He didn't know why he was feeling like this now but the more he thought about it, the more he understood.

Ever since he became Spider-Man, he had become more focused on being the hero than just being Fitz. He loved being Spider-Man, he loved protecting the city. Because he led two lives, he had less time just being a normal person and in order to focus on being the hero, he had to push his normal life aside. He realized that the reason why he felt less nervous around Simmons now was not because of diminishing returns but because he was simply moving away from her. That was the life of a hero, always on alert and never being given a chance to rest. Besides, he had told himself, when it came to Simmons, never again. The last time he tried to ask her out, it only led to misery for him. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he had convinced himself that he was not in love with her anymore. It was as if, through a self-fulfilling prophecy, constantly telling himself to keep things platonic actually managed to delete those said romantic feelings. 

While he felt bad about it, he knew it was the right thing to do. It had to be the right thing to do since what future did she have with him? He hated it, he wanted to punch himself since he felt he was betraying himself, but he knew that he had no chance with Simmons. 

_These feelings were and are still a mistake. If I ask her out, I could potentially ruin our friendship. How can she possibly feel the same way about me? If she did, wouldn't I know by now? Wouldn't she have told me by now? I just can't. Besides, I'm Spider-Man now. She deserves to be with someone who can give her a normal life. I couldn't do that before...I sure as hell can't do that now. What if we go on a date and I have to leave midway through it to stop a crime? What if that happens on more than one occasion? No...I can't do that to her. She'll understand. She has to._

Fitz fell asleep with these thoughts clouding his mind. For the first time in months, the powers felt less like gifts and more like a curse. 

* * *

SAINT AGNES ORPHANAGE, THE NEXT DAY

 

Last night's investigation towards the missing child managed to lead Fitz to the harbor, where she was last seen. The child's name was Enid del Mar and what the team knew about her was that she was living in an orphanage and seemed to be unhinged. Thanks to Jay Coulson looking into the case, the group found out the name of the orphanage, which was called Saint Agnes, and that her favorite hangout had been the harbor, where she was last seen. Fitz and Jay decided to investigate the orphanage to see if anyone knew what happened to Enid the past few days. Unfortunately, they had to be quick about the investigation since, according to Jay, Phil Coulson had invited the group over to a dinner party. There was no special occasion, it was just a friendly get-together and a chance for him to meet his daughter's friends. 

Fitz was worried that they wouldn't have enough time to investigate. Jay, being the journalist that she was, laughed at the challenge. 

It was originally just supposed to be the two of them, under the cover of Jay writing a story on the missing girl and that she needed Fitz's help to write it. However, when Daisy overheard the two of them planning their visit to the orphanage, she forced the two of them to bring her along. Not only was she curious in the story that Jay was writing on, she was growing increasingly suspicious over her sister's newfound attachment to Fitz. It had been months since Jay joined the group but there was still something about the situation that was bugging Daisy.

Thinking back on Jay's private life, it confused her to see Jay even try to join her friend circle. Jay was more on the antisocial side and although she did have a couple of friends, such as her equally antisocial classmate Jessica Jones (Jay: "Jessica's an interesting person. Not a prude at all, like me. I once caught her having sex with the school's quarterback, Luke Cage, and they didn't even stop when they noticed I was there. She's crazy but in an awesome way), she tended to keep to herself. She went to movies by herself, investigated on her own, and barely used social media. All of a sudden, she's hanging out with Fitz and, to a certain extent, Mack and Hunter. Then, there was the awkward breakfast months ago where Fitz had invited her over. Daisy was happy to see Jay make new friends and try to be more social but it confused her on why. 

The trio stepped off the subway and began walking their way to the orphanage, which was just one block from where they exited. As they walked down the street, Fitz slowed down and turned to Daisy. 

"So...how's your job at the Bugle working out for you?" he asked. 

Daisy stopped in her tracks. Jay flashed him a look as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to. The more Fitz thought about it, the more he realized what his mistake was.  _Crap, Daisy never told anyone she worked for the Daily Bugle. I wasn't supposed to know that._

Jay wanted to facepalm. She had told him and the group about Daisy's secret since Daisy was most likely going to be assigned to the Spider-Man articles. It wasn't that huge of a secret but it was still a secret.

"Uh, who told you I work for the Daily Bugle?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, I uh-"

"-it was me, I told him," Jay said. Fitz looked at her, relieved.  _Well, she's not lying._

"I thought I told you, I didn't want anyone to know," Daisy said, slightly embarrassed, "I mean, my boss is my dad, I don't want anyone to point at me and say 'nepotism'."

"Sorry, Dai-Dai, it must've slipped. Promise it won't happen again. Don't worry, Fitz is cool with it. Right...Leo?"

Fitz looked at her and then at Daisy and nodded his head. The three then continued walking, trying to shake off the awkwardness of the conversation.  _Wait...did Jay just call me Leo?_

Simultaneously, Jay realized what she had said too. She was flabbergasted. He was always 'Fitz' but just then, she went for his first name.  _W_ _hy the fuck did I just call him Leo? Damn it, I've been hanging around these people for way too long._ The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that this was just a side effect of being close friends with someone longer than a month. Jessica would always be there but she didn't hang out with her as often as she did with Fitz and the others. It was an odd feeling, to be so close to someone that even using their first name was an indicator of how close she had gotten to them. Hell, she didn't even mind when Fitz had kissed her on the cheek a few days ago. She had seen Fitz kiss Simmons and, to a rarer extent, Daisy on the cheek before so the fact that he had grown comfortable enough to do that with her told her enough about where they were in their friendship. With just a cheek kiss and usage of the first name, Jay realized she and Fitz were no longer just friends, they were close friends.  

_Damn...I'm getting soft._

The trio arrived at Saint Agnes, where they were welcomed by Father Sunil Bakshi, the priest that Jay spoke to on the phone in order to arrange a visit. He was quite young and well-groomed for a priest. Just by looking at him, Daisy thought he would be better fit as a businessman or some type of position in power.  _Well, a priest is technically the head of their church so I guess it works. Still, he looks way too clean to be a priest._

"Good morning and God bless," Bakshi said, his voice sounding quite charming to the trio's ears. "Which one of you is Jay Coulson?"

Jay flashed him a peace sign.

"Ah, I see. Welcome to Saint Agnes Orphanage. I'm Father Sunil Bakshi, I'm the new head of this establishment."

"New head?" Daisy asked, skeptically, "Who was in charge before?"

"I believe it was Sister Dolores Prejean who was. Unfortunately, Sister Prejean is no longer with us. Ovarian cancer last year. I wouldn't mention her name inside though if I were you. Her loss has affected everyone so I'm doing my best to uphold her legacy. She was quite loved by the children and staff here. She was warm and welcoming, everything you'd expect from someone tasked to watch over children who have lost their parents."

Daisy was still listening but the mere mention of Sister Prejean's name began irritating her.  _Sister Prejean...why does that sound so familiar?_

"Sorry to hear that," Fitz said. 

"It's okay. Sister Prejean wouldn't want us to dwell on the past. 'Focus on the present but don't forget your past', that was what she used to say. Now, come inside, I'll give you the tour. Feel free to ask me anything about Enid del Mar, I'll do my best to answer your questions." At that, the three walked in, following Father Bakshi. As Jay and Fitz asked away, Daisy couldn't help but feel she recognized the place. The playground, the mess hall, the lobby...everything about the place seemed so familiar.

_But I've never been here before, how can I recognize this place? Is this deja vu? This whole place just feels like a memory._

As the group entered the dormitory, Daisy managed to snap herself back into the conversation. Unfortunately, she was lost since she couldn't tell what anyone was talking about.

"...and no one's seen her ever since?" Fitz asked.

"No, unfortunately," Father Bakshi responded, "The last we saw of Enid was in this lobby. She and her friend, Ruth, were crying hysterically about a...a, uh...well, it's a bit ridiculous. It could just be the words of children imagining things-"

"-what did they see, father?" Jay cut in, "Please, we'd like to know."

"Well, they described it as some sort of monster. They were walking home from school when all of a sudden, a giant wave of dust came in and tried to kill them. I and a couple of the sisters here asked them why they were being chased and Enid told us that they had 'seen' its face. The monster told them that they had to die now since they knew how it looked like. It's crazy talk, all of it." 

"Its face?" Fitz asked.

"I was confused by that too. When I pressed Enid further on the topic, she simply told me that she knew what 'he' looked like and that he was trying to kill her and Ruth because no one should know what he looks like. She wouldn't describe the face and she wouldn't tell us if it was someone we knew."

"Okay, let's back up here," Jay said. She had been writing the conversation down in a notepad the whole time, which Father Bakshi was fine with. "They were being chased by someone. What I got was that it was both some sort of dust creature...and a person."  

"Well, I assumed she was just talking about a person. What's throwing us off is the wave of dust that the girls kept crying about. They said it was like a giant wave of...sand. But not regular sand, it was sand that had a mind of its own. Both Enid and Ruth kept telling us about how the sand was chasing them, which is ridiculous but they truly believe it. It's just impossible. How can sand have a mind of its own, or even be a person?" 

Daisy was now completely lost. The missing persons case was easy to follow. But now, they were dealing with some sort of sand creature. Fitz looked at Jay, who in turn looked confused. Looking at her notepad, Fitz saw that Jay had written 'SAND CREATURE????" and even circled it just to make sure she didn't forget.

Fitz then said, "So after Enid and Ruth came home, Enid just...disappeared?"

"Yes, she ran off," Bakshi replied, "Most of her belongings were gone and she had taken food from the pantries. We haven't seen her since."

"Is Ruth here?" Jay asked. 

"She is. I'll take you to her but I'll have to oversee you two. I don't want her to get agitated, you understand?"

"We understand. Any sign that she gets uncomfortable, we'll leave immediately." 

Fitz and Jay followed Bakshi to Ruth's room while Daisy stayed behind to look around. She used the excuse that she needed to use the bathroom when she really wanted to look around the orphanage some more. She couldn't help but explore the place. 

Meanwhile, Father Bakshi led to Fitz and Jay to a door with the number 863. Looking down, Father Bakshi was surprised. Fitz and Jay noticed it too. It wasn't much but there were traces of sand by the door. Fitz couldn't believe it but it turned out the girls were onto something.

_Sand creature...I mean, it's not impossible. We live in a world where I and someone who can talk to ants exists._

Bakshi knocked on the door, a look of worry on his face. "Ruth...Ruth Boetticher, this is Father Bakshi. Please let me in." 

No answer. Fearing the worst, Bakshi went into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys. He picked out one that read 863 and placed it into the keyhole.

"Ruth...I'm coming in. Please, if you're in there, let me know." 

"Father, when's the last time you saw Ruth?" Fitz asked, concerned.

"Just yesterday. She was playing in the quad. I haven't seen her all day but I just assumed she was reading in her room." 

Bakshi opened the door. Upon seeing what was inside, the three almost puked, repulsed by the sight. The entire room was filled with traces of sand while Ruth lay in her bed, her body stiff. From where they were standing, they could see her mouth was filled to the brim with sand. 

Fitz was just revolted by it all.  _She choked on sand. Oh my god...this is just sick._

In Ruth's hands was a piece of paper. Slowly, Bakshi approached her, pulling the piece of paper from Ruth's hands gingerly. He looked it over, desperately hoping for an answer as to what happened in the room. Instead, he just shook his head, disturbed by what he read.  

"What is it, Father Bakshi?" Fitz asked.

"She, uh...she wrote only one sentence. 'THE SANDMAN IS OUT FOR BLOOD.' Good lord...if you excuse me, I have to call the police." Father Bakshi walked past Fitz and Jay to do that. The two of them just looked at each other, shocked by the whole incident. Jay continued writing in her notepad, taking in everything she was seeing at the moment. She then turned to Fitz, who was having a hard time accepting what he was seeing.

"Well, it finally happened," Jay said. Fitz looked at her, confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I always figured that since we live in a world with super-powered people like you and Ant-Man, we'd eventually run into someone with not-so-great intentions. Looks like it finally happened." Jay showed Fitz what she had been writing. In big, all capitalized letters, she wrote "THE SANDMAN".

"I'm going to look into it," Jay said, "Right now, you need to start thinking of ways to deal with this Sandman guy." Fitz nodded his head at that. The criminal front had been normal for over a month now. It was only appropriate that the superpowered villains would start showing up. 

 

In the lobby, Daisy approached a desk that was dedicated to the memory of the late Sister Dolores Prejean. She picked up a picture of the woman. In it, she was smiling and happy, no sign of the cancer that would take her life later on. 

What caught Daisy's eyes was the necklace the woman was wearing. Upon seeing it, Daisy couldn't help but feel excited. Although she resisted the feeling, she knew she had been in this orphanage before. She couldn't remember when and all she knew about her missing memory was that she was in a fishing accident that gave her amnesia. That was what she was told before she was adopted by Phil Coulson. 

Looking at this picture now, she had hope. Because with just by looking at the woman's necklace, she could tell it was the same necklace her mother owned. 

Sister Prejean was wearing her mother's necklace. Either she knew about her mother or she was her mother. Daisy, after making sure no one was around to see, took a snapshot of the Sister Prejean memorial and walked away, just in time to see Fitz and Jay come back from Ruth's room.  

  

* * *

GARRETT MANOR 

 

Despite John Garrett waking up from his coma, he spent most of the days lying in bed, still recovering his strength. His assistants, from the butler to the maids, assisted to him but the person Garrett trusted the most with his recovery was Grant Ward. As Grant sat by Garrett's bedside, waiting for Garrett to give him a request, Kara Palamas and Antoine Triplett sat in the living room, waiting for Grant. 

They had received a message earlier from Daisy that there would be a dinner party at her place later that evening. Kara and Trip were already dressed to go, but Grant was still getting dressed. Getting bored, Trip began wandering the manor, not being familiar with the place. He marveled at the place, amazed to see how the other, more richer half lived. 

"Wow," Trip said, "I could get used to living here every day."

"Same here," Kara said, "I've been here so many times but it still feels like I'm living in a five-star hotel or something."

"I bet. I mean, check this out. There's a goddamn double-decker pool outside! That's crazy! Remind me again why we haven't hung out at Ward's place before?"

"I've said this a million times. Garrett is a private person and just because we're friends with Grant doesn't mean Garrett is just going to let us into his manor. We're still lowly plebeians to him." Trip sighed at that.  _Damn...she's right but still...damn._

While Trip navigated the kitchen, Grant showed up. He looked exhausted. 

"You okay, man?" Trip asked. Grant looked up and nodded his head. He then went into the fridge and pulled out a beer, popped it open, and took one big gulp.

"It's Garrett," Grant said, "I've been doing this for the past few weeks and he still hasn't gotten any better. Awake, yeah, but I don't know if he'll just fall back into the coma or if this is really it. I've been talking to Doctor Claire Temple and even she's not sure where this is going."

"Sorry man, hate to see you like this."

"I hate this. I just feel so-"

"Helpless." Grant looked up at Trip and nodded his head in agreement. 

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a person, some super-powered psychopath...someone I could hurt, someone I could...punish. That I could do. What I can't do is protect you guys from stuff I can't even see...or understand."

Trip walked over to Grant and patted him on the shoulder. It wasn't much but it was definitely a nice gesture, especially coming from one of the newer members of the group. 

"Just want to let you know, we're all here for you," Trip said, "You don't have to go through this alone." 

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Kara was going through her texts (Bobbi: "KARA, I need to talk to you about Jemma later. Will explain at Coulson's.") when she felt a breeze go by her. She stood up and checked to see if the front door or a window was open. Neither one was. Curious, she began to follow where the breeze was coming from and, to her surprise, she found herself standing in front of a bookshelf. 

_What the hell...is there a...secret room behind the bookshelf?_

She laughed at the idea.  _Come on, Garrett's a billionaire, not a superhero. Or supervillain. Just anything super, he isn't._ She then began pulling at each book, halfheartedly believing that one of the books would open a secret passage. Although none of them did, she did notice something written on the back of the shelf. Pulling more books out, she saw a message.

"LOWER B AND C BASS CLEFT, TIMES 4 + HIGH C AND D SHARP TREBLE, TIMES 7"

_Piano notes...hmm..._

Looking behind her, she saw the Garrett family grand piano. It was a large, mahogany grand piano that Grant told her was estimated to be worth around $50,000 dollars. No one really played it but it was nice to look at regardless. She walked up to it and played the notes. She yelped a bit when the bookshelf swung open, like a bank vault opening.

Grant and Trip ran in when they heard her yelp. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the open bookshelf. 

"Okay...I can safely say I did not expect this," Trip said. Trip and Kara both looked at Grant, who had no idea this existed in his home. 

"What are you guys looking at me for," Grant said, "I'm just as confused as both of you."

"You never knew-"

"Trip, if I knew my dad had a secret room in our home, don't you think I would've reacted differently?" Curious, Grant stepped forward and walked into the corridor. Kara, despite shouting at him to come back, followed behind, along with Trip. 

Deep inside, the trio found what appeared to be a makeshift laboratory. There was a large, hexagonal-shaped containment unit in the center and lab equipment strewn everywhere. Next to the containment unit was what appeared to be a glider, or at least a miniature plane. Judging by the dust that collected in the room, Grant figured that it hasn't been used in a while. 

Kara walked over to a glass cabinet. It was a cooler due to the cold air she could feel coming out of it. Inside were vials of green liquid, which were presumably being preserved by the cold temperature. Reading the labels, she saw the word "GH.325" written on each vial. 

"What is your father into?" Kara asked as she continued scanning the cabinet. Ward shook his head, unsure how to answer that. _I don't know Kara, you tell me. I'm still trying to figure out how I didn't know about any of this._  

Trip walked over to the area where the miniature plane was and carefully examined it. Despite being the grandson of one of Captain America's Howling Commandos, he was still stunned by the tech he was seeing.  _This has to be some secret project that GarrettCorp has been working on. Because this is definitely not used regularly by the military._ Upon closer inspection, Trip discovered that what he thought was a miniature plane was really a glider. There were two slots on the top of it and, judging by how much room each slot had, he figured that they were for the user's feet. 

Grant walked over to the large containment unit. He opened the door to it and stepped inside. Inside, there was an operating table with straps to the side. Looking above, he noticed ventilation shafts. Even on the ground, there were vents that would allow gases inside.  _Hmm...you could potentially suffocate someone in here if you close those vents. That or...maybe it's to let certain gases inside._

He looked back to Kara, who was still inspecting the vials. With a thought forming in his head, he exited the unit and walked over to where Kara was. Just as he thought, right next to the vial container was a device that you could place one of the vials into. He was willing to bet money that if he knew how to work the computers, the device would drain the liquid and convert it into a gaseous state, which would be transferred to the containment unit.

Which led him to a dangerous thought;  _What the hell is GH.325?_

* * *

MACK'S WAREHOUSE

 

"Hey guys, it's me, Lincoln!"

Hunter and Mack stopped their daily session of Halo (Hunter: "Well, I was losing anyways.") when they heard the knocking on the warehouse door.

"Shite, what's he doing here!" Hunter whispered.

"I don't know," Mack said anxiously. Outside, Lincoln was getting more impatient. He knew they were inside since he could hear the sound of their one-vs-one match. _Why do I have to do this? Why couldn't Daisy do this herself?_

There was a group dinner at the Coulsons later this evening. He was invited by Daisy, of course. Hunter and Mack were invited as well but Daisy couldn't reach them on their phones for some reason. Lincoln suggested e-mailing them or talking to them on social media but then Daisy made the suggestion that Lincoln should visit the junkyard since she needed the pictures of the place for an article that she was assigned to that was centered on the city's escalating waste problem. Although they worked together, they were still given separate assignments. Lincoln argued that Daisy should take the photos herself but then she told him she was working with her sister and Fitz for the afternoon. Something to do about visiting an orphanage. 

_The things I do for my girlfriend._

"Come on guys, let me in!" Lincoln shouted as he knocked on the door. Unsure of what to do, Mack and Hunter stood up and ran to the door. Mack opened it but both men quickly stepped out and Hunter shut the door before Lincoln could look inside. They greeted Lincoln with a smile, which confused him. 

"You two okay?" Lincoln asked.

"We're fine, mate," Hunter said, doing his best not to sound suspicious, "How can we help you?"

"Well...there's a dinner party at the Coulsons later on and the whole group's invited. Daisy's been trying to message you this morning but both of you weren't answering."

"Sorry about that," Mack said, "I lost my phone yesterday."  _Well, actually, I accidentally dropped my phone down a gutter during last night's investigation into the Enid del Mar case but he doesn't need to know that._

"Yes, and mine's been dead," Hunter said, "Forgot to charge it, that's all."

"Okay," Lincoln said, still a little confused as to why Mack and Hunter were acting strange, "Cool. I would've e-mailed you or sent you a Facebook message or something but Skye needed me to take pictures for her of the junkyard. And yes, I do call my girlfriend Skye from time to time. It is going to catch on, I swear."

"Hmm, so you two are official now?" Hunter asked.

"We are. I mean, we work together all the time so this was bound to happen. Anyways, I already took the photos. I'll see you two later tonight."

"Sure thing, Sparkplug," Mack said.

 

_Lincoln smashed his Canon camera on Hunter's face and pinned Mack to the wall, trying to choke the life out of him._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU MUSCLEBOUND FREAK!" Lincoln shouted, "You ever give me another one of your stupid nicknames, I'll rip your goddamn throat out and watch you choke on your own blood!"_

_Mack struggled to just breathe. "Lincoln stop-"  
_

_"TAKE YOUR STUPID NICKNAME BACK. TAKE. IT. BACK-"_

 

"-Hey man, you okay?" 

Lincoln snapped out of the daydream. Mack and Hunter stared at him with confused expressions on their face. 

"Oh, yeah," he said, nervously, "Sorry...I zoned out there for a second. Um, Mack, why the nickname?"

"Oh, it's because Daisy told me you once fixed her dad's car. She also told me you're into electro music so I kind of put two and two together. Electro, electricity, electric sparks, and cars have sparkplugs. Thus, Sparkplug." Mack smirked, proud of the name. Lincoln didn't react at all. 

"Okay...that's clever, I guess. Anyways, nice talking with you gentlemen but I gotta go. Got a party I have to prepare for." As Lincoln turned around, he noticed something by the wall of the warehouse. _No...it can't be._  

He walked over to it and was followed closely behind a nervous Mack and Hunter. The two of them were unsure what he found.

Getting a closer look, Lincoln knelt down and picked up a soda can. It was covered in web. He initially dismissed it as just a spider wrapping its web around the can but what intrigued him was that it was connected to a long strand of web. Following the web, Lincoln guessed that it had to be at least three feet.  _There's only one person...or thing...that can generate a web this long._

Mack and Hunter looked at each other, shocked. They had forgotten to clean up the mess left behind when Fitz was testing out his new multi-purpose web-shooters. Lincoln turned to them, can still at hand.

"Guys," he said, calmly, "Are you two hiding something? Because you do realize what this is, right?"

"Oh, well, this is a junkyard," Mack said, "You get all sorts of animals coming by and we did have quite a spider problem. That could be-"

"What spider manages to create a strand of web this long?"

"What are you trying to imply, Lincoln? That me and Hunter know who Spider-Man is? Come on, be serious."  

Lincoln looked at both of them. Unsatisfied with Mack's answer, he dropped the can.

"Right, I'm just being paranoid," Lincoln said, "I mean, maybe it's the job getting to me. I've been tasked to get pictures of Spider-Man so now I'm seeing Spider-Man everywhere."

"Maybe take a rest? Get your mind off the guy for a day."

"I will. I just need a break in general, Coulson's one tough bastard to impress. Anyways, see you two later." 

Mack and Hunter bid farewell to him as Lincoln left the junkyard. As Lincoln walked away from Mack's junkyard, he was finding it difficult to not be unhappy about the situation. Before he arrived, he thought he had been on good terms with the whole group. Now, he wasn't quite sure of his place within the circle. It was starting to make sense. Why else would Mack and Hunter be nervous around him?

They either know or have an idea as to who Spider-Man is and just now, they tried to cover it up. He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. Still, he gritted his teeth, knowing that his friends were not being completely truthful with him.  

_They lied to me..._

* * *

TASTE OF TAHITI RESTAURANT 

 

Despite feeling guilty about not helping Fitz and Jay investigate Saint Agnes, Jemma did make earlier plans to hang out with her neighbor, Will Daniels. She wanted to help but she didn't want to be a bad friend and cancel on Will. Fitz, being the understanding friend that he was, told her to go and that they would talk later at the dinner party with the Coulsons. She had thanked him but was surprised at Fitz's reaction. He wasn't shocked or saddened at all. In fact, he was completely fine with her going to hang out with Will, which slightly disappointed her. Although Fitz's reaction confused her, she pushed those feelings aside, for now.

Thanks to Zoey pushing her to befriend their neighbor, the two were getting along quite nicely, moving up from awkward acquaintances to not-that-close-but-close-enough friends. In their last hangout, they even went to the restaurant Roxy's, which surprised Jemma since it was such an extravagant choice for just a friendly get-together. 

_He's just being nice, that's all._

Now that it was her turn to choose, she chose the "Taste of Tahiti" restaurant which was not too far from the penthouse. It was also not as fancy. In fact, she remembered Daisy describing the restaurant chain as a tropical Applebees. 

Will looked at the menu, intrigued by the choices. After settling on his meal, he looked up at Jemma. "So why this place," Will asked, "You really into Polynesian cuisine?"

"Well, I don't mind Polynesian food," Jemma replied, "This place was actually referred to me by Daisy. She said her dad loves it here, called it a magical place." 

"Magical, huh? To me, magical is something more along the lines of David Copperfield or Harry Houdini but I guess it works for this place. Not a bad selection for a second date."

_Wait a minute...does he think this is..._

"Second date?" Jemma asked, "What was our first date?" Will frowned at the question. Reviewing their past hangouts, Jemma immediately realized what he meant.  _Oh for fuck's sakes, Jemma. How can you be so dense to not realize he tried asking you out on a date?_

"Oh god," she said, "So that time you took me to Roxy's, that was supposed to be-"

"-yeah, I mean, I thought that was a date," Will said, "Why else would I take you to one of the more romantic restaurants in the city?"

"To be honest, I did think it was a strange pick. You should've just been upfront about it! All you said was, 'hey, Jemma, want to go to Roxy's tonight? My treat!'." 

"I thought you would've caught on. I'm sorry, I really am. But with that aside...can we salvage this lunch and have this be our first official date then? I've been meaning to ask you out these past few weeks. I mean, ever since I met you, you've been amazing in welcoming me to the apartment. And since Zoey says you aren't seeing anyone at the moment, I thought...we could...you know. What do you say, Jemma Simmons?" 

As soon as he said that, Jemma thought back to what Zoey told her the night she first met Will Daniels. 

_"I don't know. I think it'd be nice, you know? Plus, we could bond over how stupid our boyfriends are and honestly, you deserve to be happy. I know you're happy with just yourself but for once, I'd like to see you do something for yourself. Come on, it can't hurt to at least consider going after Will or Fitz?"_

He was quite handsome and he was friendly. Jemma smiled at the suggestion to turn this hangout into an actual date. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she couldn't follow through. Will was nice but she didn't find him that interesting of a person. If a supposedly romantic dinner at the most romantic restaurant in the city didn't do anything for her, then she was sure not much was going to change further down the line.

_Sorry Will...no can do._

"Look, Will," Jemma said, "I like you, I really do. But I don't see you like that." Will sighed to hide his disappointment. He nodded his head, understanding of her request.

"Okay," he said, "I get it. Maybe next time, I suppose." With Jemma's rejection, the whole feel of the room changed. It went from being fun and light to awkward and tense. Jemma could barely look at Will now, worried that he was still disappointed in her.

Much to her relief, an unexpected friend showed up. Coming to her rescue was Bobbi Morse, queen of social media. The two women greeted each other, confusing Will.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Bobbi said, "Did not expect to see you here. I thought I was meeting you later tonight." _Right, the dinner party at the Coulsons._  

"Well, I made plans to hang out with Will." She pointed to him, who waved at Bobbi. Bobbi regarded Will for a moment before shaking his hand.

"So this is the Will Daniels I've been hearing about. I'm Bobbi Morse by the way, I'm a close friend of Jemma."

"Pleasure to meet you." As if on cue, Jemma's phone started going off. She looked at it and groaned at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Bobbi asked. 

"Oh, it's Francis and Borta," Jemma said, nonchalantly, "They're in charge of the yearbook. I'm assuming they're calling me to ask for help. Excuse me, I have to take this."

"Go ahead, class prez." Jemma stood up and walked outside to take the call. Taking this as a chance to talk to Will, Bobbi sat down. This was her first time meeting Will and seeing as how Jemma was one of her closest friends, she wanted to get to know this man better.  _Alright...time to figure out who you really are._

"So, Will," she said, "Jemma didn't really tell me much about you. From just what I know, she told me you moved in not too long ago."

"Last November," he said, "The LaMelles were good friends of mine so they're letting me stay until I can find a place on my own. Money's been tight, you know?"

"'Were' your friends? As in the past tense?"

"Sorry, poor wording. They're still my friends."

"Where are they now? Just wondering since Jemma also told me she hasn't seen them for a while." 

Will was quiet for a second. Then, in a more suspicious tone, he said, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Just saying that threw Bobbi off. _Something's not right here._ _Why did you just dodge my question?_

"I'm just talking here, Will," she said, "You can relax."

"Do you always interrogate your friends like this?" 

"No...well...sometimes. It's not so much interrogation as it is just getting to know the person I'm talking to. You just never know. One day, someone you know quite well and love might turn out to be a serial killer or double agent. So when I meet someone knew, I tend to ask a lot of questions because I want to get to know them as much as possible."

"Well, did anyone ever tell you that it's a bad habit?"  _Wow, from zero to asshole in under one minute. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like you._

"Huh...you say that like you have something to hide." 

Will paused again. He took a deep breath as he leaned forward in his seat. "You have a problem with me, Ms. Morse?" Will said, clenching his teeth, "Because I don't like how you're poking into my life, as if you think I'm up to something? What, you think I'm not good enough for Jemma? Did Jemma put you up to this?" 

"No, no problem and Jemma didn't even know I was going to be here. Like I said, I was just trying to get to know you. In addition to that, it's because Jemma Simmons is a close friend of mine and I won't tolerate anyone trying to hurt her. And if you haven't noticed, I've been calm the whole time while you're looking like you want to yell at me. It seems you have a problem with me, and I'm just trying to chat with you." Bobbi smiled as Will looked surprised.  _Gotcha._

Will sat back, still displeased with where the conversation was going. "I'm just a normal guy. And you've been watching too many detective shows. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. When Jemma comes back, just tell her I have some place to be." 

"You're not going to tell her yourself? Isn't that what a 'friend' would do?" 

"Seeing as how Jemma rejected me a few minutes ago, I think I need a break from her for a while." At that, Will walked out of the restaurant. Bobbi laughed as she grabbed Will's iced tea and drank. 

_What a complete, fucking asshole. Looks like I was wrong for once. Fitz doesn't have much to worry about when it comes to competition._

Jemma walked back into the restaurant, tired from her conversation with the yearbook team. She was surprised to see Will was gone.

"Where did Will go?" Jemma asked.

"Off to take care of his shit, whatever the hell that is," Bobbi said, "He said he'll talk to you later." Jemma sat down, a feeling of glumness in her heart.

"He's probably angry at me," she said.

"I know. He said you rejected him, which by the way, I completely agree with."

"You interrogated him didn't you?"

"Just a little." 

Jemma groaned at Bobbi's admission. Her feelings toward the man still hadn't changed but she was not about to lose him as a friend. Immediately, she began texting Will to see if he was alright.  _Great, now I have to make up with Will. I knew I shouldn't have left him with Bobbi._

* * *

COULSON FAMILY APARTMENT, STILL PREPARING FOR THE DINNER PARTY

 

There was no special reason for the dinner party. Truthfully, Phil Coulson just wanted to host a little get-together with Melinda and Andrew in order to make up for the disaster that was last year's dinner at Roxy's. Seeing this as an opportunity to get closer to his daughters and understand them better, he allowed them to invite their friends over. Thus, the small dinner essentially turned into a dinner party. Coulson didn't mind; he liked having guests over. 

The day was going fine. He, Melinda, and Andrew had cooked a fine assortment of dishes. Just earlier, he squealed in delight when he noticed that Andrew was making the Garner family's special cornbread which Coulson and Melinda loved. That was their day, just preparing for the dinner. Things went sideways when Phil received a call just an hour earlier.

It was Lola Yeun. He was tempted to just hang up but stayed on when Lola told him what happened a few days ago. Melinda May had come to her apartment with the intentions to kill her but she didn't follow through when she realized she didn't have the element of surprise. Phil hung up shorty after hearing that, his stomach feeling as if it were punched repeatedly.

_It's happening all over again. The bad days are coming back._

Quietly, Phil walked over to where Melinda was. Luckily for him, Andrew had stepped out a few minutes ago to buy more garlic and onions when he realized Phil was all out, leaving the two of them to talk in private.  

Melinda was humming one of her favorite songs (Phil: "Didn't Cha Know by Erykah Badu? You got good taste.") while she attended to her dish, which was steamed crab. Phil faked a cough to get her attention.

"Oh, Phil," she said, "I'm almost done with the crabs. Give me a few more minutes and we can both try them-"

"-I know you tried to kill Lola," Phil said bluntly. Melinda stopped talking and she closed her eyes, the words upsetting her.

"How did you find out?" she asked. 

"She told me that you were waiting for her in the parking lot and unless Lola wanted to deliberately sabotage her chances at seeing her daughter, I doubt she would lie to me for something like this. Plus, you already gave yourself away."

Melinda could only look away, ashamed to admit the truth. Getting no answer from Melinda, Phil stepped away and rubbed his chin, frustrated.

"As if things weren't bad enough between the both of us," he said, "Melinda, I'm trying to fix something that's two decades old. Believe me when I say, I wanted her gone. As soon as she came back into my life, I wanted her out. But it's unfair to her, to just exile her without discussing our problems, and it's unfair to Jay, who's been looking for her mother for years!"

"I'm sorry, Phil," Melinda said, her tone blunt as well, "But I did what I did because some people just don't deserve a second chance. Do I have to remind you what Lola did? What she did to you AND Jay?" 

Phil looked away from her, the memories flooding back. From the time Lola ransacked Melinda's home and destroyed her car to the time that she tried to sabotage his friendship with Melinda by making it seem like Melinda was stealing his life savings. The worst of the memories, the one that stung Phil the most, was the last time he had seen Lola. Just a little over a month after giving birth to Jay, Lola abandoned him, leaving him to raise their daughter. She never left a note and did not try to make contact until now, nearly twenty years after she abandoned them. 

It wasn't a healthy relationship to begin with and it didn't even last that long. But the pain was still raw. Seeing her face was enough to make Phil feel like she had abandoned him just yesterday.

"She doesn't DESERVE to see Jay," Melinda said, "Jay deserves someone who would be there for her, who would never leave her side, who would never treat her father like complete and utter shit! Lola is none of those things-"

"-why are you doing this, Melinda? Really? Because this doesn't sound like you're interested in protecting my honor. This just sounds like you want payback for everything she did to you."

"Well of course I want payback! Jesus Christ, she's a goddamn menace, that's what she is. I can't believe you even want to consider having Jay around her-"

"-that's not your call. What I do with Jay has never been your call. How I deal with my ex-girlfriend, who just wants to SEE her daughter, is not your call. Just because you and Dr. Garner want kids doesn't mean you can be the mother to mine!"

Melinda stepped back, shocked at the cruelty of Phil's words. Coulson, realizing just what he said, also took a step back. In the heat of the moment, he said something he truly didn't mean. 

"Sorry," he said, "I...I...that was not-"

"-no, it's fine," Melinda cut in, "You're right. I'm not Jay's mother. I'm not Daisy's mother. I shouldn't have tried to do anything to Lola without consulting you. I'm...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for what I said. It's just this whole Lola situation, it's messing with my head. Things were much less complicated when she wasn't in the picture. Even though I want to settle all of this, I'm not sure it's worth the heartbreak."

"I know. Look, the kids are coming home soon. Let's just put this conversation on standby. I don't want to ruin the night with us arguing over things that happened twenty years ago."

"Fair enough."

At that, Coulson and Melinda dropped the argument and went back to preparing for the dinner. Despite the food tasting delicious, they couldn't get the bitter taste left in their mouths after their argument out.  

 

A few minutes later...

 

As the guests started coming in, Coulson heard a loud bang coming from Jay's room. She and Fitz were still out while Daisy had come home. Apparently, Fitz and Jay stayed behind just a little while longer in order to do some shopping for the dinner. 

Coulson walked towards Jay's room and opened the door. Much to his surprise, there they were. They both looked tired and the window to Jay's room was open.  _They couldn't just use the front door, they had to use the fire escape?_ On the ground were three boxes of pizza, which Coulson assumed was the reason why they were out just a little longer. 

Jay smiled, surprised to see Phil in her room. "Oh, sup dad," Jay said, nervously.

"Why didn't you just use the elevator?" Coulson said bluntly. Jay looked at Fitz, who had no answer. Coulson didn't like the lack of answers, especially coming from this Fitz boy, who had been hanging out with Jay for quite a while. He was pretty sure Jay didn't need...the  _talk_...but just looking at the man she was standing next to filled him with the need to just sit them both down and explain to them what happens when hormone-fueled teenagers are behind closed doors. 

_Well, they're not teenagers, but still! Okay Coulson...time to turn on dad-mode._

"Oh...uh, Fitz wanted to check out the fire escape. He thought it was pretty...neat?" Jay's answer didn't convince Coulson while Fitz facepalmed rather loudly. 

"Never mind that, Jay," Coulson said, trying to play it cool. He stepped forward to shake Fitz's hand, "Anyways, Mr. Leo Fitz, we finally meet. Jay and Daisy have talked about you quite extensively. My name is Phil Coulson, editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle. But to you, I'm just Jay and Daisy's father. Well, Jay's biological father and Daisy's adoptive, just to be exact." 

"Nice to meet you sir." Coulson raised his hand and Fitz shook it, matching Coulson's strong grip. From how tight it was, Fitz thought that Coulson was trying to crush his hand. 

"Strong grip you got there, sir," Fitz said, "What, is your hand bionic or something?"

"That'd be cool. Like something from a science-fiction movie. But no, I got my strength from training. I used to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy as well and I was in Operations. I assume you know Professor Melinda May. We were best friends during our college years."

"Nice. Looks like you've kept your strength even years after."

"I did. I have to keep my strength up because, now that I'm a dad, I have to protect my children from punks who would want to hurt them." Fitz and Jay's faces turned white. Especially Fitz since Coulson was looking right at him when he said that.

_Oh god...does he think I want to hurt Jay? Or does he think that me and her are...oh god. He IS thinking that. Well of course he does, I swung both of us to her room. So we're both here with no real explanation how we got here. He probably thinks she snuck me inside. Come on, Leopold, just play it cool._

"Well, I'm not a punk," Fitz said, "You don't have to worry about me. There's nothing happening between me and Jay, I can assure you." Coulson regarded Fitz for a moment. He then lightened up and patted Fitz on the shoulder. Somehow, Coulson's calm face still managed to terrify Fitz. 

"We'll see about that," Coulson said passive aggressively, "Now, come to the kitchen. Your friends are waiting for you." Coulson exited the room. Jay and Fitz let out a sigh of relief. 

"That went well," Fitz said sarcastically. Jay laughed as she picked up the boxes of pizza. 

"It could've been worse," Jay replied, "At least he just thinks we're fucking behind his back. That's not the worst thing he could be thinking." Fitz's face turned red at the statement.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER," Fitz whisper-shouted. 

"Well, think of it this way. What's worse, him thinking we're doing the nasty or him suspecting that you're Spider-Man? Remember, he hates Spider-Man. Imagine what he'd do with the knowledge that YOU'RE Spider-Man." 

At that, Fitz shut his mouth. He didn't want to say it but he wasn't quite sure what was the worse scenario.  

* * *

THE GROUP DINNER

 

"Welcome everyone," Coulson said to the youngsters in his home, "I know this dinner is a bit...spontaneous but I just want all of you to know, you are all welcome in my home. Any friend of Daisy and Jay is welcome here. Now, everyone dig in!"

Trip was the only one who clapped at the end of Coulson's greeting.  _Hey, I don't care if that was awkward, it's free food. I have to clap at that._

What was supposed to be a night of celebrating friendship and building new bridges ended up being one of the most awkward nights of their lives. It seemed just about everyone in the room had their own dirty little secret or suspicion. 

 

 

 

*************************************************************

"No way...Lincoln was on a phone with some mysterious person?"

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ward had just finished explaining to him and Mack what he had overheard from Lincoln the night that Uncle Ben and Aunt May were shot. He had taken a call and made vague references to a 'her', which Ward thought was Daisy.

"He was, " Ward said, "I think it's time we confront that guy and figure out what his deal is. I've never trusted him, even when Daisy said he should join our group."

"We cant confront him here," Mack whispered next to him, "Not with Daisy and her family around. We don't want to stir anything up. I mean, what if it goes nowhere?"

"You mean, what if that was like his mother or his friend from Australia calling? I call bull. Lincoln is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

*************************************************************

"Ward suspects Lincoln," Fitz asked, "For what?"

"I don't know," Hunter said, "All I know is that Ward said Lincoln was on the phone with some mysterious person and that it didn't sound like a normal conversation. Typically, I'd let stuff like this slide since Lincoln could've been arranging a secret birthday party for all we know. The thing is, he's been acting strange. He visited Mack's warehouse just today and he just seemed...jumpy."

"Jumpy? How?"

"He...uh...saw one of your webs lying around."

"WHAT?" Fitz looked around and saw that Kara and Bobbi were looking at him, caught off-guard by his tone.

"What do you mean?" Fitz turned and whispered.

"He found one of the cans you webbed up! I meant to clean it up but then me and Mack started playing some Halo-"

"-oh for fuck's sake."

"Hey, it's not like the man sent us a warning that he was coming. He just popped up at our doorstep!" 

*************************************************************

"Simmons, are you free later?" Daisy asked Jemma, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"So, that orphanage that me, Fitz, and Jay visited today. Don't be alarmed when I say this but...I think my mother was one of the nuns working there."

Jemma almost choked on her butternut squash soup. 

"How do you know?" Jemma asked.

After making sure no one was watching them, Daisy showed Jemma the picture of the Sister Prejean memorial she had taken earlier. As Daisy began explaining what happened, all Jemma could think of was explaining this to the team.

_But Daisy probably only trusts me with this! Should I tell the group or should I keep this to myself? Oh, for fuck's sake, no more secrets please._

*************************************************************

"You're being paranoid," Kara said. She tried her best to not roll her eyes when Bobbi explained to her what happened when she 'interrogated' Jemma's new friend, Will. "I haven't even met this Will Daniels yet so I can't just trust your opinion-"

"-please, just hear me out," Bobbi intervened, "I thought he'd be an alright guy as well but trust me when I say, there's something off about him. I'm not going to tell Jemma anything but I'm asking you to keep an eye out for her. And this Will Daniels guy. I'm telling you, he's beyond creepy."

"Of course I'll keep an eye out. Us ladies have to stick together, you know?"

"Exactly. Jemma's like a little sister to me so when I say that I don't trust this Will guy, I mean it." 

*************************************************************

"Hunter," Bobbi said, punching him on the arm to get his attention,"I need you to keep an eye out for Jemma's new friend, Will."

"What for?"

"I think he's hiding something from Jemma. Just do this for me, you dingus."

"Fine. Only if you keep an eye out for Lincoln." At that, Bobbi raised her eyebrow. 

"What for?" she said.

"Same reason why you want me to keep an eye out for Will; I think he's hiding something from Daisy."

"I mean...fine, I guess." 

*************************************************************

"We have to tell someone about the secret corridor in Garrett Manor," Trip whispered to Kara.

Kara nodded her head for "no" since her mouth was full of steamed crab and rice. 

"We have to! We can't keep something like this a secret."

"Not without Grant's permission," Kara said, taking in another bite of crab. 

*************************************************************

"Sandman?" Jemma asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Me and Fitz found Ruth dead," Jay said, "Her mouth was filled with sand and she left us a note. Something about a 'Sandman'. I would've dismissed it but Father Sunil Bakshi told us that the girls were running from this wave of sand that had a mind of its own. I think there IS a sand creature out there."

"I see...well, let's start with something simple. Did you and Fitz find any leads on Enid del Mar?"

"Fucking nothing. If it was important, Enid probably has them, wherever the hell she is."

"Damn it...well, we'll keep looking." 

*************************************************************

"Lincoln," Trip said, "Pass me the cornbread."

 

_Lincoln grabbed the plate of cornbread and slammed it into Trip's face. The whole group screamed and cowered in fear as Lincoln grabbed Daisy's knife and began slamming it into the back of Trip's head. Daisy screamed as Trip's blood reddened the tablecloth_

_"GET. IT. YOUR OWN. DAMN. SELF." Lincoln shouted, "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING-"_

 

"-Lincoln, you hear me?" Hearing his name snapped Lincoln out of his delusion. He apologized quickly before passing the plate of cornbread to Trip. 

*************************************************************

"Dad's been kind of quiet these past few days," Jay said to Daisy. She pointed to Phil, who was eating next to Melinda and Andrew. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different about Phil and Melinda. They had been quiet the whole evening and they looked like they were uncomfortable around each other. 

_This can only mean one thing._

"Daisy," Jay said, "I think dad had a lover spat with Melinda. Maybe Andrew found out about Melinda's affair with dad and a huge argument broke out."

Daisy rolled her eyes at that. "Look, I was the number one person who wanted Philinda to happen but I'm pretty sure Melinda May isn't your mother," Daisy said with a confident smile, "Not after I found out she was married to Dr. Garner." 

"Well, let's see," Jay replied, "You never know." 

*************************************************************

"Jemma, right?" Phil said to Jemma, "What can you tell me about your friend Leo?"

"Oh...uh...why do you need to know," Jemma asked, her mouth stuffed with a pot sticker. 

"I think there's something happening between him and my daughter, Jay. Just an hour ago, I caught the two of them in her room. When I asked them about how they got there and what they were doing, they dodged all my questions. You would tell me if you knew what is  _really_ happening between the two of them, right?"

"Um, sure?"

"Good. I had a feeling I can count on you." Phil returned to his food. Suddenly, Jemma wasn't as hungry as she was earlier. 

*************************************************************

"Fitz," Bobbi said, "I need you to keep an eye out for Will Daniels."

He slammed his fists down on the table and looked at her.

"What did he do?!" Fitz whisper-growled, "Did he hurt Jemma?" Trip and Daisy looked at him, confused.

"Slow down there, cowboy," Bobbi said with a laugh, "He hasn't done anything yet."

"Well...good...I guess. But why ask?"

"Today, I walked in on them while they were having lunch. I asked him a few questions and he got angry and left. That's why you have to keep an eye out for him."

"Alright...I guess. Did, uh...did Jemma enjoy his company?"

"UH, I don't know. I mean, afterwards, she texted him back because she was sorry about how lunch went so I think she likes him."

Fitz grumbled upon hearing that. To distract himself, he grabbed a piece of fried chicken and bit into it. 

*************************************************************

"This has got to be the most uncomfortable dinner party I've ever attended," Andrew said to Melinda. He watched as the people around him gossiped about matters he didn't understand. "Remember when we were young? The worst piece of gossip at our age was if someone in our class slept with someone they weren't supposed to. This is a whole other level of gossiping."

"Well, you and Phil were the ones who wanted to connect with the youth," Melinda said, "So here we are...connecting."

"Aren't you their professor? Isn't it your job to connect to your students?"

"Please, Andrew, I WISH I could connect with them." 

*************************************************************

The whole dinner, Lincoln couldn't help but feel threatened. First, there was Trip asking him about the cornbread. Now, he was looking at a different situation. By his side, Ward was telling a joke to Daisy, who was laughing out loud. He gritted his teeth, despising the idea that Daisy could even laugh at another person's joke.

_Calm down Lincoln. Grant Ward is a friend. He's just making small talk with Daisy, that's all. You don't want to get tossed out on the street for something stupid like starting a fight. Just remember what mom and dad taught you. Breathe in...breathe out. Count to ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight-_

"-so then, Randy goes 'That's not my liver, that was your life savings!"

Daisy laughs even louder as Grant finished his joke. She dropped her face to the table and began pounding on it, unable to control her laughing.

"That's too good," Daisy said, wiping a tear from her face, "I gotta remember that joke."

"Thank you," Grant said, smugly, "I'll be here all evening-"

Grant got caught off by a massive smack to the face. Glass shattered as Lincoln grabbed his glass of water and hit Grant in the face, sending water and ice cubes all over the table. There was an uncomfortable silence as Grant hit the floor, trying to figure out what just happened to him.

Daisy shrieked and, without even thinking about it, slapped Lincoln on the face. Fitz, on reflex, almost shot a web out to stop the fight but Jemma grabbed his arms and nodded her head. _Not here, just let them sort it out._

Fitz didn't hear her thoughts but he nodded his head as if he did. 

Meanwhile, Lincoln began apologizing to Daisy, who was seething with rage. Kara stood up and tended to Grant, who stood up and shoved Lincoln. Fists almost started flying when all of a sudden, Coulson stood up, his eyes red with fury.  

"Break it off now or I'm kicking you both out of my apartment!" Coulson roared, "That's a damn order and since this is my home, you'll do what I say!" Everyone's attention was still on Ward and Lincoln, their eyes still locked on each other like a pair of wolves trying to assert themselves as the alpha male. Ward's left cheek was bleeding, where the glass had made contact. It wasn't a bad cut but it was enough to make the group worried. 

It took Daisy and Kara to break the two of them apart. Daisy pushed Lincoln aside, telling him to calm down, while Kara push Grant aside, telling him it wasn't worth the headache. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the two men finally calmed down while Bobbi Morse smirked to herself as she put her phone away, having recorded the whole thing. 

Lincoln fixed his collar as he sat back down and continued eating his food. Without even uttering a single word, Ward sat down as well and the evening returned to normal. However, the awkwardness and feeling of discomfort only increased because of the outburst. 

_They hate on me..._

* * *

END-TAG (SIMMONS FAMILY PENTHOUSE, LATER THAT EVENING)

 

"Well...that was something."

Fitz laughed as he and Jemma made their way to the penthouse. Jemma fumbled with the keys as she was talking, a little tipsy from the wine served at Coulson's apartment. She steadied herself, embarrassed that she was having difficulty with the simple task of finding the keyhole and just holding the key steady. 

"Yeah, that could've gone a bit smoother," Fitz said, "Remind me next time to reject any dinner invitations to the Coulsons." He laughed, which made Jemma laugh.  _His laugh is so infectious, I swear to God._

"Well, it could've been worse," Jemma replied, "At least no one broke into a fight or did something they really regretted."

"Right, like maybe pee in the corner. Make a cruder-than-usual joke. Reveal a dark secret that would affect the whole group." 

"Hey, even in my drunken state, I know better than to tell everyone that you're Spider-Man."

"I know, Jemma, I know. I trust you."  _Why did that make me blush?_

"Thanks. Um...this is a bit of an odd question but how much do you trust the others?"

"I trust them enough. Jay, Hunter, Mack, they've all kept my secret for this long now. I don't have any reason to doubt them now."

"It's not that I don't trust them and I do trust them. It's just...you put so much faith in them and in me. I'm just curious as to why you don't trust the others? I mean, is there a reason why you won't tell Skye, Grant, and...well, everyone else that isn't in our group?" 

Fitz regarded her for a second. Judging by his look, she already had the answer. 

"It's not that I don't trust them," Fitz said, "It's just, the more people who know about me being Spider-Man, the more they are in danger. What if my enemies try to get me through my loved ones?" 

"Um...what enemies?" 

"I've pissed off most of the criminals in the city, there's bound to be someone who's sworn some sort of blood oath against me. That and you never know. Maybe one of these days, I'll have to go up against something big, something more dangerous than just common criminals. For example, the sand creature that Jay told you about. Who knows what THAT'S all about but I know it's not good. It's better if my identity is kept a secret and that the number of people who already know is kept to a minimum." 

"I get it. It's just, I hate keeping secrets from Skye and the rest, you know? But you can trust me, no one else will know unless you're fine with it."

"Thank you Jemma." As Jemma opened the door, Fitz reached out and closed it, surprising Jemma. He looked at her with a look of worry.  _Oh god, what is it now? Are you going to confess something else to me? It's hard enough believing that you're Spider-Man._

"What is it, Fitz?" Jemma asked.

"I, uh," Fitz said, nervously, "I was going to tell you this a few days ago but I didn't have the courage to do so. It took me a while but I finally found an apartment that's within my price range. It's not too far from here and it's single bedroom, so it's perfect."

"Oh." Jemma couldn't figure it out but she felt hurt. For some reason, hearing that Fitz found a place to move into did not make her happy, even though she felt that she should be happy for him.  _I mean, he only moved in with me to get away from his old home. Of course this wasn't going to be a permanent place for him to stay. Just because I liked having him around doesn't give me the right to force him to live with me._

"I'm still signing the lease but I should be able to move in quickly," Fitz continued, "While I appreciate you letting me live here while I sorted things out with selling my old home, I can't stay here, Jemma. This is your home and I'm just a guest."

"You've been more than a guest, Leo," Jemma said, "And I'm happy for you. With all that's happened since Ben and May's deaths, this could be the start of you getting back on your feet. I mean, there's the whole Spider-Man thing but what I mean is that you're pulling yourself together in your normal life. I'm pretty sure if Ben and May could see you now, they'd be proud."  _Ha, made him blush._

"Thanks Jems. That means so much coming from you. Anyways, I'll let the group know in the morning."

"Um, the group group or the group within the group?"

"Our group, as in Team Spider-Fitz. And yes, Jay came up with the name and I never corrected her. But yeah, thank you for believing in me and helping me get back on my feet. I really mean it." At that, Fitz opened the door. He then leaned in and gave Jemma a short kiss to the cheek before telling her good night. He walked in and headed to his room to go to sleep.

Jemma by now was used to getting cheek kisses from Fitz. Whenever he was thanking her, he would usually just say 'thank you' but if he was in an especially good mood or if the topic was sensitive, he would kiss her cheek to thank her. It didn't mean anything, it was just him being friendly. Daisy got them too, although to a lesser capacity. She had accepted that it meant nothing long ago to the point that she would also cheek kiss him from time to time. 

What was puzzling Jemma at the moment was how this cheek kiss was different from the rest. It shouldn't have felt different but it did. She didn't know why but she wanted more. She wanted more attention from Fitz, more affection, more intimacy. 

_But why? Why do I feel this way?_

She thought back to the time when she was reading her novels, when she had begun imagining herself as the hero and Fitz as her loyal partner. The chapter in which the hero and their partner became romantically involved had made her blush but she wasn't quite sure why. Then her mind wandered to the night Fitz revealed he was Spider-Man. She was certain that he was going to tell her he liked her as more than a friend and if that were the case, she had been ready to turn him down. 

But things were different now. Before, she believed herself when she said she didn't have any romantic feelings for Fitz, despite all the teasing from her friends that she did. 

What was scaring her now was the fact she was starting to doubt herself. What was scaring her was the thought that maybe everyone was right and that she did have feelings for the man.

If that were the case, she was now scared of a different thought. Jemma remembered how Fitz had no idea that she thought he was asking her out. He looked confused, as if the thought had never crossed his mind. He had also grown more relaxed around her, as if he wasn't hiding anything from her. Plus, just now, he revealed he was ready to move out of the penthouse and didn't even bother asking her if she would like for him to stay on as her roommate. She was scared of the idea of having feelings for her best friend, that was one thing.

Now, she was scared of the possibility she had waited too long and he was ready to move on. 

Jemma sighed to herself and entered her penthouse. _This has been one hell of a day. Turn your brain off for tonight, you owe it to yourself._  As she closed the door, she saw a peculiar sight coming from down the hall. 

_Hmm...someone must've been doing some construction, gone to the beach or a playground, or something else involving sand. Hopefully, Werner tells the janitor to clean up the trail of sand here, it's filthy."_

As Jemma closed the door, the sand began moving away, heading back to its host, Will Daniels. He wasn't quite sure if Jemma or anyone else in the group was onto him but he was definitely going to make the most of his time while he was a free man. The one thing he feared the most was being found by GarrettCorp or Jiaying and Cal, who was worried that they'd mess with his body even more. He stared at his reforming leg in frustration, secretly relishing the day that he would have a normal, flesh and blood leg. 

He went into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Bobbi Morse that he had taken from afar. Among Jemma's circle, Will was willing to bet that Bobbi was going to be a problem.

 _We'll see about that._ He chuckled to himself as he took out a pen from his other pocket and drew a giant X on her face. 

_You're next. The group's going to miss you but...accidents do happen._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: An Overwhelming Surge of Power 
> 
> As per usual, here's my thoughts on the chapter. Beyond this point, I'll do my best to cut down on the chapter length. The chapters keep getting longer and it's a pain in the ass to have to review the whole block of text after I'm done.
> 
> No flashbacks this chapter since there's a lot of gears in motion in the present. We've got some FitzSimmons and Philinda angst going on because we don't get enough of that on the actual show (I kid, I kid). I was mainly inspired by Fitz's "moving on" arc in season two. Instead of leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., he's moving out of Simmons' penthouse. Just to recap, Simmons is starting the realize she's falling for Fitz at the same time that Fitz is starting to fall out of love with her. It's not that he hates her now or he's given up completely, there's just a lot going on in his head which I will delve into in future chapters. 
> 
> Just remember, this is still FitzSimmons endgame. But to get to that endgame, I had to shake things up a bit. 
> 
> Hopefully the dinner scene turned out as cringe-worthy as it was in my head. Truthfully, I was inspired by the "Dinner Party" episode from The Office.
> 
> Important note. I never mentioned this because I thought it was obvious since our main cast are in the same year of college. I'm mentioning it now just to confirm. Everyone's roughly the same age, unless stated otherwise (like the adults). Since everyone's in their third year of college, they are around 20 and 21. The only main character who isn't in their third year is Jay Coulson, since she mentioned in a previous chapter that she's a year younger than Jemma, Daisy, and Fitz. 
> 
> P.S.: This was the song that I pictured Jay was playing ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-oU2xlViRQ ). This was the song that I pictured Jemma was playing ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDfyuglz8uU ).
> 
> P.P.S. Ruth's door number "863" is a reference to the year Sandman's character debuted (1963 = 1+9, 6, 3)
> 
> P.P.P.S. Since Lance and Bobbi's relationship is smooth in this verse, Phil and Lola sort of became the new Huntingbird, with Melinda as the "Mack" of the trio. Obviously, their relationship is FAR worse than Lance and Bobbi's since Melinda actually tried to kill Lola.


	11. An Overwhelming Surge of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turbulent pasts of Alphonso MacKenzie, Lance Hunter, and Jay Coulson are explored, exposing a mutual foe. In the present day, Team Spider-Fitz's investigation into the Enid del Mar missing child case leads them straight into the Sandman. Bobbi Morse faces the consequences from her meeting with Will Daniels...

_FLASHBACK_

  

 

__

_Abandoned high school, 10 miles away from New York City_

_November, 2014_

 

**_"You're going to get yourself caught one of these days. Or worse...hurt. And the worst case scenario...dead!"_ **

**_"No I won't. You need to have a bit more faith in me-"_ **

**_"-I do have faith in you. But you need to know your limits! I won't always be there to save your skin. Just now, with Emma and Sanjay, what was that? You didn't know the asshole had a .357 magnum hidden underneath the fish tank?"_ **

**_"Just an oversight and for the record, Emma and I didn't get shot. I get why you'd be freaked out but I'm telling you, it's not that bad."_ **

**_"I can't believe you just said that to me with a straight face. What would dad think? You really think dad would be fine with you almost getting your head blown off by some psycho? You think he would be proud, is that it? Is this some sort of ill-conceived attempt to make dad proud?"_ **

**_"That's just completely the wrong idea. Dad always says that in order to put out a good story, you need to put in your best effort. No half-measures, no half-assing, and if you have to compromise, make sure it lands in your favor. Dad would probably not be proud of what I did but he'd understand! And yes, I do push the limit when it comes to getting the facts for my stories but it'll all be worth it-"_ **

**_"-no, it won't be if you're dead! How is this such a hard idea to get in your head!? Damn it, Jay, do what you gotta do to find the truth but you can't just throw your life away. I'd rather have you alive and playing it safe rather than dead because you were so dedicated to your investigations. Haven't you ever thought about how your friends, how your dad, how your SISTER would feel if you got yourself hurt? Do you honestly think no one would miss you if you were to die?"_ **

**_"Of course I know people would miss me, I'm not stupid. But that's never going to happen, Daisy, because I do know my limits and I do know how far I should push myself. So when I say relax and believe in your little sis, I mean it. Nothing bad will happen to me...I promise-"_ **

 

_The dream ended abruptly the moment Jay felt a rat walk past her feet._

_Jay Coulson was just waking up when she realized she was not in her nice, warm room. It was cold and breezy, as if the windows were open. She couldn't tell what was behind her but it felt like a metal gate. When she tried to move around, she realized her hands were tied and after feeling around a bit, she realized they were handcuffs. She had the taste of blood on her tongue. In the air, there was something that smelled like...gasoline. Jay was about to shout for help but that was when she realized her mouth was gagged._

_Stupid, she thought, why did I have to be so stupid! Jessica Jones told her this would be a simple task; just take photos of the Kingpin's son, Alex Whitehall. Apparently, his girlfriend caught him cheating on her and offered good money for proof that he was. All it took was one stupid mistake and a fall into a dumpster and she was caught by Whitehall's goons. The last thing she remembered was a strong strike to the back of her head, which she feared would leave a bruise.  Jay tried banging her head against the metal grate behind her. That was when she heard the sound of a woman groaning behind her. Oh god, she thought, I'm not the only one they've captured. When the other woman realized where she was, she began crying. Jay could barely tell but she knew the woman was gagged as well since she heard what sounded like 'help'._

_Before Jay could turn to get the other woman's attention, the door to the room opened. She turned to the men coming into the room. There were four of them; one was a musclebound behemoth of a man, the other was an Asian man who used too much hair gel, and the third was an obese man with scars all over his chin and neck. The fourth was the man himself, Alex Whitehall. Jay hated him on sight. He just screamed douchebag from the way he handled himself. He probably surrounded himself with unattractive goons just to make himself look better, Jay thought._

_Alex walked over to Jay and pulled the cloth that was gagging her mouth off. Jay fought the urge to just spit in his face._

_"I assume this is a regular Saturday night for you, you psycho," Jay said. She jiggled her handcuffs to point them out._  

_Alex chuckled at that."So you're Jay Coulson," he said smugly, "You're building up quite the reputation. Apparently, you enjoy digging into other people's shit and you have quite an attitude to you. Even when you're caught, you still don't know when to shut your goddamn mouth." Then, catching Jay off guard, he slapped her with his backhand. The blow stung, both on impact and after. This time, she gave into the urge to spit and spat right in his face. The goons laughed as Alex Whitehall cleaned the spit off his face as if he had been hit with radiation. After cleaning his face, he walked back to Jay and knelt down to be at eye level with her._

_"Do that again and I'll make your night worse."_

_"Ooh, I'm so scared."_

_"You will be-"_

_"-Oh my god, enough of the threatening, fragile masculinity crap. Just get on with why you're here in the first place, for fuck's sakes."_

_Alex wrinkled his brow. Jay smiled at that. It was clear he expected to dominate her. To see his reaction when it was clear he wasn't intimidating her was priceless."_

_So, took us a while to figure it out but we found out who your employer was," Whitehall said trying to save face, "What the hell kind of low-life scummy trash business is Alias Investigations anyways? Run by the queen of trash herself, Jessica Jones, a woman so useless that no one would miss her if she were to die the next day. Can't say I'm relieved to know you work for her but it makes more sense than you doing a report for the Daily S.H.I.E.L.D.. I doubt they'd be interested in releasing articles focused on kidnapping...no, they're more interested in campus business. Like, what the budget will be for next year, what lame-brain social justice movement is going to take over the school for the next few weeks, or what college professor sexually harassed their students. No, this is a bit above your pay grade, Ms. Coulson."_

_"To be honest, I would've done this for free if it meant locking you away for good, asshole."_

_"Lots of anger coming from someone who barely knows me."_

_"I know your dad is a piece of shit. And seeing as how you kidnapped me and most likely a few other women, you aren't exactly at the top of my list of people I like." Alex looked behind Jay, right at the woman that was kidnapped alongside Jay. He simply laughed and stood up._

_"Messina, Huy, and Wallace will stand by outside," he said, "I'm going to go and figure out what to do with you. Not sure yet what would be the appropriate punishment for you but I think I can come up with something. Best ready yourself for the worst." Alex and his goons stepped out. Despite her defiant attitude, she couldn't help but feel scared. Her feet had been tapping the whole time and sweat was pouring down her forehead. However, she didn't want to show these fools that she was terrified. With the men outside, she began formulating a plan. First, she had to get the other woman's attention._

  _"Hey, what's your name?" Jay asked. The woman behind Jay managed to stop crying long enough to talk._

_"Trish," the woman blubbered out through her mouth gag, "Trish Walker."_

_"Hello Trish, my name's Jay Coulson. I'm gonna get us out of here, don't worry."_

_"How?"_

_"I, uh...I don't know. Give me a minute here."_

_Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a minute for her turned into four whole hours. After realizing there was nothing she could get a hold of with her feet, the only thing she could think of was to rip off the metal bar that she was handcuffed to. After four hours of trying to rip the bar off, she heard the door to the room open. Alex Whitehall had a pistol in his hand while the man with the scars on his face, Wallace, had two black bags to cover her and Trish's heads with._

_Oh god, Jay thought, they're gonna kill us and throw us into the bottom of the ocean inside a metal box. Desperate, she began pulling at the metal bar as if it was the last thing she would ever do. Her wrists started to bleed from her straining._

_"Jay," Alex said, trying his best not to smile since he was finally getting the fear reaction he wanted, "Just stop. Please. You're embarrassing yourself."_

_"Fuck you, you psycho!"_

_"Fine then. Huy, get her out of those handcuffs since she's so desperate to die."_

_The Asian man stepped up, an evil grin on his face. Come on, rip already! Jay pulled the bar one last time, not caring if she broke her wrists if it did._

_Much to her surprise, the bar finally gave way, slamming right into Huy's face as it did. Alex reacted quickly, firing one bullet before Jay had time to recover. The bullet scraped her left shoulder, stinging her arm like hell. She almost had a panic attack from the sight of her own blood on the ground. Trish, who had no idea what was happening, began banging her head against the grate, trying to free herself as well._

_"Stand still, bitch!" Alex shouted as he fired another shot. Jay scampered away but the bullet caught her on her hip. She hit the ground, right next to Trish Walker's feet. Looking up at Trish Walker, she tried waving hello but winced when she tried moving her left shoulder._

_"Get up!" Trish shouted through the mouth gag. Alex ran around to shoot Jay one more time. Despite being shot twice, she began to feel the adrenaline flow, which allowed her to ignore the pain long enough in order to swing the pipe that she was handcuffed to, catching Alex on his face. The gun went off again, this time hitting the muscle man, Messina, right on the chest. The man's blood hit Jay and Trish, horrifying both of them. Alex, seeing his fallen goon, began to scream uncontrollably, horrified at what he had done._

_"Look at what you made me do!" he shouted, "You made me kill him-"_

_Jay didn't waste any time and swung again, knocking Alex out completely. With Alex out and Messina dead, Huy and Wallace ran out not wanting to be caught by the police._

 

_Twenty minutes later..._

 

_After a quick call with Alex Whitehall's cellphone, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage arrived on the scene. By the time they arrived, Huy and Wallace were long gone while Alex was tied up in a corner of the room, his mouth gagged. Jay had freed Trish, who had calmed down since then._

_The door to the room busted open and Jessica ran in with Luke standing outside on guard. The first thing she did was run to Jay and hug her before hugging Trish. "Oh thank god you're safe," she said to Jay, "I should've been here to help. I should've been here."_ _Turning to Trish, Jessica helped her up while Luke escorted her out of the room. Although it was faint, Jay could hear the sounds of ambulances riding in. She and Trish were going to need it after tonight._

_"How are you holding up?" Jessica asked._

_"I'm fine," Jay replied, "Just a bit...shaken up." That was when Jessica noticed the bullet wounds. She immediately sat Jay down and began inspecting Jay's hip and shoulder._

_"Jesus Christ, this could've been a lot worse. Good thing he's a bad shot."_

_"Not really helping with my feelings about the situation but thanks."_

_"You weren't supposed to get hurt like this. This wasn't supposed to-"_

_"-happen, yeah, I know. I just...I just want to go to the hospital and forget any of this happened, okay?"_

_"I know, I know. Just...if you really are okay, please let me know. You know I'm here for you."_

_Jay forced a smirk to lighten the mood. "Wow...it takes me getting kidnapped and shot for you to stop being a cynical bitch for just a few minutes?"_

_"Not funny. I was being serious, dipshit. You could've gotten killed and it was my own fucking fault."_

_"No, it's mine for being an idiot. I should've been more careful. I should've...I could've done better. Tonight's my own damn fault, okay? I thought I knew my limits but...I guess I didn't know myself as well as I thought."_

_Jessica Jones said nothing. For some reason, her not saying anything was worse than her actually having an answer. It was the silence that was killing her since it gave her time to think about what just happened. How close she had been to death and how, if things had gone slightly different, she would've ended up dead. Jay was able to hold her tears back ever since she woke up. The moment Jessica became silent, the tears started to flow. Jessica hugged her again and held onto the hug. It was a small gesture but after tonight, it felt like the greatest thing in the world. Since the room was still cold, she held onto Jessica for dear life, as if she were the warmest thing in the world._

 

* * *

 

 

_FLASHBACK _

 

_Mack's junkyard_

_Fifteen years ago (Mack: Age 6)_

 

 

**_"Alphonso, why were you carrying this?"_ **

**_"To protect the family! You said that you work for a bad man so I needed to protect us-"_ **

**_"THIS IS NOT A PLAYTHING, YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY GOTTEN YOURSELF HURT."_ **

**_"I'm sorry dad...I just wanted to do good. For the family and our friends."_ **

**_"If you want to do good, then do good. Work, stay in school, keep your brothers out of trouble. Shooting at people, threatening others...that's not what a good person does. It could be a necessary thing to do, that much is true. But always remember this, son. You should never seek out a fight."_**

**_"But people are always trying to-"_ **

**_"-I know people are always trying to hurt us. That doesn't mean we have to stoop to their level. Son, one of these days, you'll have to learn that it isn't always going to be easy in order to do the right thing. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams."_ **

**_"You make being a hero sound awful."_ **

**_"It does sound terrible, I'll give you that. But it's the truth. So the next time you try messing around with daddy's firearms, I want you to really think about what you're doing and what you plan on doing with them. And when you're done thinking, I want you to decide if you want to take the path of the violent man...or the path of the peaceful man. Whatever you decide, make sure you make it with a clear conscience."_ **

 

_"Is it done?"_

_"Yes sir. The Hunters are no more, especially 'Ruthless' Tom Hunter himself. Looks like we've wiped the whole clan out."_

_"Good. Burn the house down and leave all the bodies. I want them found. I want people to know just what will happen if they fuck with the Whitehalls."_

_The screaming on the laptop stopped. The gunshots kept going but at that point, Mack knew the deed was done. He stayed silent the whole time as he watched the mobsters from inside the maintenance closet, alongside his brother Demetrius. His father, Abraham MacKenzie was behind the mob's leader, Daniel Whitehall. To his sides were his older brothers, Xander and Ruben. Ruben, being the oldest, looked like he could pass off as one of Whitehall's goons while Xander looked like a frightened teenager, out of his element. Alphonso could do nothing but watch as Daniel Whitehall closed the laptop in front of him and turn to his father._

_Mack gritted his teeth as Daniel Whitehall snapped his fingers. Two of his goons took the laptop away. Whatever happened on the other side of the screen seemed to please Whitehall._

_"So, Abraham," Daniel said, "With the Hunters gone, the next foe to take out would obviously be Ian Quinn."_

_"Quinn?" Abraham asked incredulously, "The man's a legitimate businessman, what does he have to do with-"_

_"-he's about as legitimate as I am. His whole business is a front. While he does make profits through other people's ideas, he is quite a criminal when you look at his revenue. You really think a guy like Ian Quinn, whose company has grown exponentially, wouldn't be involved with people like us?"_

_"I suppose that's correct, sir."_

_"It is, Mr. MacKenzie. Now the reason why I'm talking to you is because, to be blunt, I know you've been spying for Quinn." Mack almost gasped but quickly shut his mouth before he even let out a whimper. Abraham MacKenzie looked like he was about to pass out, the accusation absolutely stung to hear._

_"Why do you say that-"_

_"-oh believe me, I wouldn't say that if I didn't have proof. A week ago, when I docked the pay for all the lower-level guys, you were the only one who didn't beg for money. I mean, it's not like your regular work at the junkyard can afford to keep you and your sons well-fed and clothed. So it had to be from another way. Imagine my surprise when I find out that not only did you make a deal with Quinn to spy on me, you've been doing it for years."_

_Suddenly, all the goons in the room aimed their guns at Ruben and Abraham, who in turn pulled their weapons out. Xander hid away, scared. In a rare act of compassion, Whitehall ordered his men to move Xander away from the area. Quietly, Xander ran to the maintenance closet that Mack and Demetrius were in and hid inside. Back outside, Mack watched as Ruben and Abraham held their guns out, ready to die fighting. Whitehall simply smiled._

_"Oh, Abraham," Whitehall said, "This is actually how I pictured you would die. Defiant to the end, guns blazing. You even have your son by your side."_

_"If we're dying, we're taking you with us, prick!" Ruben spat back._

_"You set me up!" Abraham shouted._

_"I did. Although you should've seen this coming the moment I mentioned we'd be doing some spring cleaning today. Got rid of those pesky Hunters, ran the Martinelli family to the ground, and even got rid of that gambling pain-in-my-backside, Aldrich Killian. But of course...weeding out the bad seeds in your own organization is as important, if not more important as getting rid of your competition. We could always shoot each other here and cause more bloodshed than necessary. Or you can accept your death and we'll spare Ruben and your other sons in the maintenance closet."_

_Mack's eye lit up in terror. He knew the whole time that he and Demetrius were hiding nearby._

_"What are you-"_

_"Seriously Abraham," Daniel said, "The closet? Was that the best place to hide your children? I already knew. Now unless you want the MacKenzie family name to die with your sons, do what we say."_

_Don't do it dad, Mack thought, you have to fight! Mack crossed his fingers, hoping his dad would reject the offer and go out, guns blazing. Instead, with a heavy sigh, Abraham lowered his gun and gestured for Ruben to do the same. Daniel Whitehall smiled before snapping his fingers at one goon, who took their guns away._

_"You can follow Lee and Oswald to the cars outside. I promise it'll be quick and that your sons won't be hurt. No retaliation, no blow back. Spring cleaning ends with you, Abe." Abe looked straight at Whitehall in disbelief. He then nodded his head before following the two goons that Whitehall pointed out._

_As the mob began to file out of the warehouse, Whitehall took one last look at the maintenance closet. He winked at it, acknowledging the fact he knew they were there the whole time. It filled Mack with rage to see someone as arrogant as this._

 

_The body of Abraham MacKenzie was found days later, floating by the New York Harbor. He had multiple bullet wounds to the chest. Over time, Mack came to inherit the junkyard due to his brothers Xander and Demetrius becoming involved in politics while Ruben disappeared. It made sense that Xander and Demetrius would become as politically active as they were. They blamed the high level of crime in the city to poor political leadership and general shady behavior unknown to the public. Ruben ran from home days after Abraham was found dead._

_To this day, Mack never made contact with Ruben MacKenzie. There were times in his life now where he denied that he had a third brother. It didn't bother him; he could barely even remember how Ruben looked like._

 

* * *

 

_ FLASHBACK  _

 

_Bobbi Morse's home_

_Two years ago, Bobbi and Hunter's freshman year_

 

 

**_"Daniel Whitehall?"_ **

**_"So you can actually speak. Here I was wondering if you had your tongue removed. Yes, I am Daniel Whitehall. What's your name, kid, and how can I help you?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_My name is Lance Hunter."_ **

**_"Wow, is it now? This is absolutely precious. Did you really come here trying to kill me?"_ **

**_"No, I just wanted to talk."_ **

**_"Aw, that's no fun at all! I was about your age when I killed my first guy. Some punk from a rival family in case you were wondering. I have to say, you are pretty brave for a thirteen-year-old. That or you just have a death wish since you should know by now what happens to my enemies."_ **

**_"I know who you are. I know what you did to my family."_ **

**_"Of course you do. I was the one who ordered the attack, but you already knew that. Did you really just come here to tell me that? It isn't just bravery and death wishes from you then, it's outright stupidity."_ **

**_"I just came here to talk. Nobody stands up to you and you get away with everything. I promise, you won't get away with this."_ **

**_"Somehow, you just became even more precious! Is that a threat, Lance? If it was, you need to work on your delivery. Anyways...take a look around you. You know that I own this restaurant, right? The chefs that cooked my steak works for me, the waitress that came to the table a few seconds ago works for me, even the wasted college students who keep laughing at that table to your left work for me. The woman at the front counter that welcomed you inside? She doubles as my personal assistant. Literally everyone in this restaurant works for me because I own this fucking territory. If I wanted to, I could order that cop behind you to take his service weapon out and blow your brains out all over this table and I am tempted to do so since you just said you're a Hunter. Your family was rising up, a little too quickly though for my taste."_ **

**_"You didn't have to kill them. They didn't need to die."  
_ **

**_"And that, right there, tells me that you know nothing about this world. Word of advice, kid. The world is cruel. It's cold, ugly, and it doesn't reward good people. Did your brother need to die? Not really. But sometimes, to remind the kennel who's top dog, you have to show just what would happen if anyone tries to challenge your power. You're just a kid, you have a few more years to go before any of this makes sense. Come find me when you're older and have a better sense of the world around you."_ **

 

_Hunter gritted his teeth as Daniel Whitehall, the Kraken himself, showed up onscreen. He was much older than he remembered. Maybe it was the stress or that he just didn't age well but Daniel Whitehall seemed to have aged up twenty years, his hair fully white and his skin turned wrinkly. Whitehall was in court and the news was reporting that he was likely to beat the murder charges he was faced against. Hunter couldn't help but raise the volume, wanting to know the full story._

_Idiots, he thought, you really think this is the first murder he's ever done or ordered?  You're all acting like he's a saint!_

_The beer that he was drinking was taking effect. Just seeing the man's face again gave him the urge to drink in order to soothe the pain. Fumbling a little, he went into his backpack and pulled out something that his girlfriend, Bobbi Morse, told him not to buy._

_A revolver. The gun was snubnosed and he had been practicing with it to the point that he could quickly take out and fire the gun and stash it away. A little tipsy, he aimed the gun at the TV screen and resisted the urge to just fire, hoping the bullet would strike Daniel's head._

_"You killed my brother, Tom," Hunter slurred out, "You killed my mother on her birthday. My sister...uncles, aunties...grandparents, cousins...everyone! But you spared me, why?_

_Daniel didn't respond. Why would he?_

_Hunter pulled the hammer back and steadied himself. In his anebriated state, it was hard to just keep the gun steady. He kept his mind focused on one thought. It would be the day of the next trial. He would blend in with the crowd as Daniel Whitehall left the courthouse. Just before he could get into his limo, Hunter would step up and shoot him in the chest. He would be arrested but it didn't matter. The Kraken would be dead once and for all!_

_"I just...need something witty to say. Like, 'I'm older and you told me to find you, so I did'. No, that's rubbish. How about 'dead men tell no tales' because he's a Kraken? No, come on! This has to be perfect. How about-"_

_"-You should try 'Tom Hunter sends his regards'."_

_Hunter stopped talking and turned to the door to the room. Bobbi Morse was standing there, frowning at him as he placed the snubnosed revolver right by a desk lamp. He then faced her._

_"How long have you been standing there?" he said sheepishly._

_"About three minutes," she revealed, "I only caught the part where you were trying to come up with a witty phrase when you kill Daniel Whitehall." She said it in a condescending tone, which Hunter immediately noticed. He frowned as Bobbi walked up and picked up the revolver. Looking it over, she pointed to where the serial number should've been, which it wasn't._

_"No serial number. Looks like you weren't planning on getting caught. Although if you do this, there will be waves of eyewitnesses at the scene so why even bother?"_

_"Can't be too careful, especially around monsters like Daniel Whitehall."_

_Bobbi frowned. She dropped the revolver back onto the desk lamp and faced Hunter. There was no love on her face at the moment, only anger and disappointment. Normally it would affect Hunter but at the moment, he was too focused on killing Whitehall._

_"So what is this," Bobbi asked, "Is this your way of coping? You getting drunk and imagining how you would just walk up to that man and kill him, is this just some form of stress relief that I haven't heard about? Or is this actually one of your stupid schemes, as in you actually planned on going through with this."_  

_Hunter nodded his head, pissing Bobbi off even more._

_"Bob...he killed my parents. My brother. Literally everyone in my family is dead because of him and you expect me not to get angry? To not want to do to him what he did to me?"_

_"I DO expect you to get angry. Any sane person would be angry if they experienced what happened to you. What I don't want you to do is act on that anger! You're better than this, Lance. Look at what you're doing, at what you're suggesting! You would go to jail for life if you did this."_

_"It'd be worth it-"_

_"-would it really? I need you out here, as a free man. And whether you care or not, there are people who care about you and don't want to see you make a mistake as stupid as this. For Christ's sake, Hunter...you'd throw everything away for this? You'd throw me away?"_

_Hunter looked at her, shocked she would even suggest such a thing. "Bob, you're the most important person in my life, I'd never throw you away-"_

_"-really? Because you killing Whitehall at court, that's pretty much throwing me away. You didn't stop to think about how your actions would affect the people you loved?"_

_"I...I...I didn't think this thing through that well, to be honest. It all seemed much easier in my head. Just shoot him once in the heart and revel in the moment." Hunter sighed as he looked at the revolver he was holding. After considering Bobbi's words, he threw it on the couch, disgusted at what he was about to do. Bobbi hugged him at once and he hugged her back, savoring this moment._

_"I was going to do it, you know," Hunter said, "I was so close many times in the past. All I wanted was to just blast the prick away, to see him bleed out and die. And it hurts because I know that's not what my family would want. Now I know that's not what you want either. I can't...I can't do this."_

_"I know, Hunter...I know."_

_"I lost them so many years ago. I can't lose you too. I just can't."_

_"You won't lose me. If you don't want to lose me, don't you dare walk out on me," Bobbi said, gripping Lance even tighter,"We'll get through this together. I know it."_

_"Thank you," Hunter said, a single tear going down his cheek, "Thank you for having faith in me."_

_At that, Bobbi turned the TV off. That was the last time that the two of them ever wanted to see his face again._

 

_Unfortunately for Bobbi, Hunter, Jay, and Mack, this was not the last time they'd ever encounter the Whitehall Crime Family._

 

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY, MACK'S WAREHOUSE A.K.A. TEAM SPIDER-FITZ'S HEADQUARTERS

 

"...and that's essentially where we are with the Enid del Mar case."

The team was gathered around the lounge area listening to Fitz talk about the missing child case. He had gone through everything that he and Jay had gone over during their investigation at Saint Agnes. What was supposed to be a simple look-around had turned deadly when they found the body of Enid's friend, Ruth Boetticher, who had been suffocated with sand.

 _Sandman...this is just too weird._ Fitz shuddered at the memory of the girl's mouth, filled to the brim with sand. Now the group had this to deal with.

"We don't really have any leads then," Mack said, glumly, "Instead, we just walked into an entirely different case."

"Murder might be a little above what we're used to, though," Jemma added, "I mean...it's just been robbers and hoodlums so far but this...Sandman thing, person, whatever the hell it is, sounds like a much bigger threat than anything we've faced before."

"It is," Fitz said, "But it's nothing we can't handle. Now, I'm going to hand the next part of this meeting to Jay, who's told me she's been doing her own personal research into the matter."

"That's my job," Jay said proudly. Fitz said down on the couch next to Simmons as Jay stepped up to the face the group.

"As you all know by now, I write for the Daily S.H.I.E.L.D. and from time to time, I help my friend Jessica Jones at Alias Investigations. Just a little thing on the side, gets me some nice spending money. While working for Jess, I made some contacts with quite a few shady characters. I did some poking around and I found some interesting information about our missing child."

"Like what?" Hunter asked, which surprised the group since this was the first time he had spoken up since the meeting started. 

"Well, as we all know, Enid and Ruth weren't exactly model members of Father Sunil Bakshi's little orphan empire. I've got witnesses saying that they remember seeing the girls in a few shady spots around the city. A.I.M. House, also known as the Armored Indigenous Motorheads biker gang clubhouse, the infamous Fridge bar that Bobbi warned us about, and even this nasty little joint called 'Asgard'." 

"Asgard?" Jemma asked, sounding like an innocent child. 

"It's a strip club," Jay replied, "Get it? Because Asgard is a known location in Norse mythology but it also sounds like something dirty. My contact is one of the workers there named Vanessa Carlysle. She told me the girls loved getting drinks there and that they were able to get in because they used false IDs. So we can add that to their long list of crimes."

"I'll admit though, they sound like they're fun to be around," Hunter said. He was shunned into silence by glares from Jemma and Jay. 

"Okay, this next part, you guys aren't going to like," Jay continued. 

Fitz sighed. "Just give us the details. We can handle them."

"Well, I did some more digging into Enid del Mar's time at Saint Agnes and it turns out that she and her good friend Ruth were...uh...how do I say this tastefully-"

"Just spit it out, love," Hunter said, irritated.

"She and Ruth were streetwalkers. As in, they bumped uglies for cash." Fitz, Mack, Hunter, and Simmons all were repulsed at the revelation. They knew this type of business happened in the city. It was the fact that they were so young that made the whole situation feel wrong. 

"There's more," Jay said, "While on the street, they became friends with a few drug dealers. The dealers promised to protect them if they swear loyalty to their boss, which was suggested by the gang due to the high risk of their activities. They did, which led to them getting several perks with their boss' gang, such as the false IDs. After doing some investigating that I'm not entirely proud of, I found out the name of the mob boss in question. Daniel Whitehall. You might know him by his nickname, 'The Kraken'. Much better than the media's stupid nickname, 'The Kingpin'. We already know he's a goddamn kingpin, might as well come up with something else."  

Hunter and Mack's faces turned white as Fitz and Simmons looked at the two of them confused. They also noticed how Jay tensed up when she mentioned the mobster's name.

"Something you're not telling us?" Fitz asked. Hunter nodded his head, unhappy at where this meeting was going.

"Remember my family, Fitz?" Hunter said, "Remember how I told you that they were killed in a massacre? Guess who was behind the attack."

"Jesus...that's the guy who did it? Man, this is all levels of messed up right now." 

"Daniel Whitehall didn't just hurt you, man," Mack added, "I don't mean to steal your thunder but he fucked over my folks too. I knew about the attack on your family since I was six. He was watching it on his laptop. I know because I was hiding in the maintenance closet right by Jay's workstation. Then, after he killed your family, he killed my dad because he knew he was working for another gang, the Quinns."

"Jesus, I didn't know," Hunter said.

"Well, now you do."

"If you want to put Daniel Whitehall's head on a spike, get in line," Jay added, "2014, I was assigned to a case by Jessica in which I had to spy on Daniel's son, Alex. I made a mistake, got myself caught and tortured." Jay stepped up and showed the bullet holes that were on her left shoulder and hip. Simmons gasped at the sight while Fitz could only look at Jay, concerned. "I barely got out with my life."

"And you're still getting involved with bad people, even after that?" Fitz asked. 

Jay smiled. "My dad's been shot at, stabbed, threatened with death, and on and on and on. Yet he still does his job. When you dig for the truth, people are going to come after you. Of course I got shaken up, that tends to happen when you get shot at. But I'm not going to curl up in a ball and cry if that's what you're thinking. If anything, surviving Whitehall just gave me more motivation to take punks like him down."

"I respect that." At that, Fitz stood up.

"Alright," he said, "We got a few leads going. We need to look into Enid's favorite places to hang out. Right now, we have the A.I.M. House, the Fridge, and Asgard. Also, we need to take a look into Daniel Whitehall and figure out if Enid del Mar is still with his people. Lastly, let's put this Sandman business on the backburner. We have little to work with when it comes to...whatever the hell it is. Right now, finding Enid is the top priority. So let's get to work."

Fitz clapped, dismissing the meeting. As the group started separating, Fitz suddenly remembered something Jay mentioned earlier. 

"Hey Jay, you said you did some investigating you weren't proud of? What did you do?"

Jay's face turned red and she found it difficult to look at the people in the room. "Let's just say I owed a guy who owed a guy and afterwards, I felt like I needed to take a long, hot shower because I just felt gross." The whole group looked at her, shocked. 

_She can't be implying what I think she's implying, Fitz thought._

_JAY NOOOOOOOOOOO, that's TOO far, Jemma thought._

_Well, gotta do what you gotta do, I guess, Hunter thought._

_This was not what I expected or wanted to hear, Mack thought._

Noticing everyone's reactions, Jay couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, wait, I didn't do what you all are thinking," she said, smugly, "Come on, I have standards. All the guy wanted was to give me a foot massage."

"A foot massage?" Fitz asked, confused. 

"Yeah, that made no sense to me. I mean, shouldn't it be me giving him the foot massage, not the other way around? Guess that's what people mean when they say they have a foot fetish. He had a good technique down, I'll give him that. Doesn't make it feel any less gross though."

 

Ten minutes later...

 

"...so, I finished signing the lease." Fitz said, cutting Simmons off just as she was about to ask him about their lack of pain relievers and morphine. Simmons, who was at her workstation with Fitz, was going through her supplies. She stopped, looked at him and faked a smile.

 _Goddamnit Fitz, why did you have to remind me you were moving out?_ "That's uh...that's great news," Simmons said, "You deserve to have a place on your own."

"Right...right, I do. But, I mean, obviously once I'm moved in, I'd want you over." Simmons' face turned red as she raised her eyebrows in confusion. Fitz noticed, which made him blush with embarrassment. 

"Well, no, I mean not like that," Fitz said, making Jemma frown, "I mean, I'd like you to come over to hang out. Because...we're friends. I'd invite everyone of course but I'd really like to see you around, you know. Seeing as how you let me stay with you and Zoey for the past few months." 

"Right, I understand," Jemma said, masking her disappointment, "Just a friendly visit, that's all. I have Scrabble, we can do that...Scrabble. All night long Scrabble. Scrabble is what I'd suggest if I had really close friends over, just letting you know ahead of time. I don't just play Scrabble with anyone. I can only Scrabble with the right partner."  _Jesus Christ, what the hell was that? Why did that sound like I was trying to imply something else? What WAS I trying to imply anyways? Jemma Elizabeth Simmons, you've never been this bad at talking to Fitz before!_

Fitz looked at her, confused yet intrigued. "Scrabble, yeah...I suppose that's something we can do. Scrabble is good for the soul and palate."  _WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT. LEOPOLD IAIN FITZ, YOU ARE AN IDIOT._

Awkward silence. To break the silence, Jemma faked a cough.

"Anyways," she said, "It's been great talking to you about the apartment and all but I need to get back to work. Still taking stock of my supplies. At some point, I'll need you to get me some morphine, in case I have to do some onsite surgeries."

"That sounds good," he answered, "We'll cross that bridge once we get there." Fitz flashed her a thumbs up before awkwardly walking away. Jemma faked another smile before going back to her work, unable to focus completely due to her still processing the fact that Fitz was no longer going to be living with her. 

During the entire awkward exchange, Jay, Hunter, and Mack watched from Hunter's armory. They all cringed at how the conversation had gone. 

Jay facepalmed. "Seriously, these two are idiots," she said, "I don't know how much more I can take."

"It's not that bad," Mack said, "They just need time to sort their shit out."

"I know, I know. But look at what just happened right now. They could've actually discussed their feelings for each other but instead, Jemma brings up Scrabble and chill while Fitz...well, he's always been awkward so I'm not even surprised at this point. They keep dancing around their feelings like ballet dancers trying to do a rain dance. I'm not joking when I say that they could solve all their problems if they just stop and have a conversation about their feelings, for fuck's sakes." She, Hunter, and Mack watched as Fitz and Simmons worked at their respective stations, both of them trying to avoid eye contact with the other. They didn't mean to create this awkward tension with the group but their actions weren't helping.

Hunter then looked at Jay, a sly smirk on his face. All this talk of office romance suddenly jogged his memory. "Sure, they could solve their problems if they just talked about it," he said, "But what about you? Don't you have something to say to Fitz and Simmons?" Jay looked at Hunter, incredibly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Last time I checked, I'm not the one confused."

"You don't remember? Me and Mack saw Fitz get a little frisky with your cheek the other day. From where we were sitting, it looked like you enjoyed it a little too much. You mind telling us what that's all about?" Jay rolled her eyes.

"It didn't mean anything."

"Of course it didn't mean anything," Mack said sarcastically, "I kiss my friends on their cheeks all the goddamn time. In fact, Bobbi encourages that I do so-"

"-Argh, Mack, it's NOT like that, you big doof. For the record, I've seen him cheek kiss Jemma and Daisy before, he does it all the time. In fact, I'm willing to bet he's even done that with Bobbi, that's just how he is. Maybe it's how the Fitz boys say goodbye and thank you to their friends. How am I supposed to know, I don't know the Fitzes. Besides, if he had any feelings for me, I would've known by now." 

"Ah, I see," Hunter said, not convinced, "So let's say you're right and Fitz doesn't mean anything with his acts of affection. Now, are you sure YOU don't have any feelings for him-"

"-don't finish that train of thought unless you want to know what the warehouse floor tastes like." Hunter stopped talking after that. As the three continued watching Fitz and Simmons awkwardly avoid each other, Hunter and Mack couldn't help but notice Jay's attention was solely on Fitz.

_Hmmm...she didn't say no, Hunter thought._

_Well, well, well, Ms. Coulson, you were a little defensive now when it came to that question, Mack thought._

A few minutes later, Jay was at her workstation, fidgeting with the police scanner to see if anything interesting was popping up. As soon as she turned it on, she got what she was looking for. _Armed robbery, five, heavily armed, and already three civilians and one police officer dead from a firefight. This is pretty ugly._ Jay ran over to Fitz and told him the news. He was getting ready to go over to the A.I.M. House to do some investigating, but in normal clothes. 

"Damn," Fitz said, "I was hoping to not wear the suit tonight."

"That's the cost of being a big, damn hero," Jay said, "Besides, it's my job to do the super-dangerous journalism, leave me to worry about that. The A.I.M. House isn't going anywhere."

"Hey, look...I didn't know about you being kidnapped by the Whitehalls. You kind of snuck up on me with that."

Jay nodded her head. "It's cool. I didn't want to talk about it and I told Daisy to keep it a secret within our family. Kind of funny, huh? I get paid to dig up dirt on other people but I don't like people peeking on my life. Makes me a bit of a hypocrite, doesn't it?"

"A bit. But it's not the worst thing in the world." 

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you're fine with visiting A.I.M. House? Just let me know if you aren't. I don't want you to do things you'd be uncomfortable with." At that, Jay laughed.

"Just get out of here, Leo. Stop the robbers, then we'll deal with this Enid del Mar stuff." Fitz nodded his head and walked over to where he kept his Spider-Man costume. _Showtime._  

As he got ready to head out, he caught Jemma watching him. He could've sworn he saw her frown but when he looked at her directly, she smiled. It was a reassuring smile but yet, he could see right through her. She was worried. 

 

Despite her feelings of worry, Fitz smiled back. "Wish me luck," he said as he quickly changed into the Spider-Man costume.

"Good luck, Leo," she said.

"You say it like you don't mean it."

Jemma laughed. "I do! It's just...I haven't been here that long so the fact that you're about to take on armed robbers who've already killed a few people...it bothers me."

"I'll be fine. I should be back in like an hour."

"Good...I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'll see you too. Bye, Jemma."

"Bye, Leo. Don't die out there, now." (Hunter: "Note to self, gently scold Jemma Simmons for stealing mine and Bobbi's phrase.")

That in turn made Fitz laugh. He put his mask on and exited the warehouse. The team heard the familiar sound of web shooting out and they watched as Fitz swung away. 

 

 

As he did, Jemma couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get used to this. Right before her eyes, he had literally gotten ready to go take down armed robbers who have already shown their willingness to kill. 

Her smile faded as he disappeared from her sight. She began to wonder if she really knew what she got herself into. Try as she could, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she had to make the most of her time with Fitz, now that he was Spider-Man. As her mind began drifting into that train of thought, she realized something even more important.

Even though he was Spider-Man, Leo Fitz was more important to her. Despite the powers, the suit, and his new vigilante life, he was still the awkward, geeky man who was not only her best friend but also the one who helped her through her darkest hour. He didn't have to be a literal superhero to be her superhero.

It didn't bother her before that he went out to stop criminals. But now, knowing that he was leaving the penthouse and how distant he was becoming, she began to realize just how precious her time was with Fitz. 

One way or another, she was going to fix this. She didn't know how but she knew this was something she had to do herself. 

With Fitz gone, night fell. He had called in earlier; the bank robbery was quickly foiled but it turned out the whole thing was a set up to initiate a gang war. The robbers were members of the Yakuza and the bank was owned by the Irish Mob. He now had to clean up the streets before the Yakuza and the Irish tore each other apart, meaning an all-nighter for Spider-Man. Realizing that it was getting late, Mack decided that the group would turn in for the night. They would pick up on the Enid del Mar case tomorrow by visiting the three locations listed by Jay.

Unhappy with public transportation, Hunter pulled out his phone to call Bobbi. Jemma and Jay thanked him while Mack asked to come as well since he needed to be on campus anyways for a study session with Daisy and Grant.  

"I'm gonna call Bob," Hunter said as he sent a text instead of calling, "She can get us back to the Academy in time."  

"Leave it to Bobbi to drive us around," Mack said, "She's saved our skins a couple of times. Jay, you remember the time that Bobbi had to drive you away from those freaky devil-worshiping loonies, right?"

"Please don't remind me," Jay said, looking like she wanted to barf, "I told you to never bring that up ever again." 

"You know, since she drives us around everywhere, I'm starting to think Barbara should just join our little group," Simmons said, "I mean, she has to be getting a little suspicious as to why we need her to drive us to all these strange locations, right?" 

"Don't think she'd appreciate the reason," Jay added with a smirk, "I mean, Fitz is Spider-Man, Hunter is our weapons guy, Mack is the mechanic and tactician, I'm the investigator, you're the medic and she would be the driver. That's not exactly a good use of our Bobbi Morse."

"I can think of one other reason. She's the queen of social media so...public relations?" 

"Not bad. I just love though that what you just said would be her job title. Bobbi is one of the top students in Operations, she's good in working with medicine, she's multilingual, and she can handle herself in a fight. Why do we need her? Driving and public relations. Just saying it makes her sound less badass." 

 

* * *

 

BOBBI'S CAR, ON THE ROAD TO S.H.I.E.L.D. ACADEMY 

 

"I should start charging you all for my services."

Bobbi Morse frowned as she drove towards the Academy. Hunter was sitting shotgun while Jemma, Jay, and Mack sat in the back, with Jemma in the middle. 

"We only ask because we love you," Hunter said halfheartedly.

"Yeah, do you love me enough to have give me gas money." 

"Hmm...don't think my love covers that."

As Bobbi continued down the road, she looked at Hunter, who was almost fast asleep. Smirking, she said, "So...where's Fitz?" 

The question alone got everyone's attention. "Why do you ask?" Jemma said, trying her best not to sound shaky. She was one of the worst liars in the group, which was a fact she accepted. Jemma bit her tongue, hoping Bobbi wouldn't ask something that would give Fitz's secret away.

"He's usually with you guys," Bobbi said, "Is he busy?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Mack said, "Engineering project or something. He seemed very excited about it."

"I bet he is. Though it's a bit strange to me that he didn't do his project with you guys. It's not like he hates your company. Plus, Jemma...you two are inseparable. You're telling me he actively turned down a chance to hang out with you?"

 _What is this, twenty questions?!_ "It was a bit strange to me too but I'm pretty sure wherever Fitz is, it's probably important and he's need to do it on his own."

"Right...right. I mean, taking down the Yakuza and the Irish Mob is a pretty big task, especially for one person."

Everyone in the car stopped talking. Right now, there was only one word in Jemma, Jay, Mack, and Hunter's minds;  _What?!_  

Hunter faked a smile. "Bob, what do you mean by that-"

"-I know Fitz is Spider-Man," Bobbi said with the utmost confidence. 

 

 

There was a long silence following Bobbi's outburst. Hunter tried putting a sentence together but was failing, Jemma buried her face in her hands, Mack facepalmed, and Jay somehow managed to laugh and cringe at the same time.

Hunter couldn't believe it. He looked at her for a moment, taking his eyes off the road.  

"How could you possibly know-"

"-I always know. Nothing escapes my sight. You should know that by now. There were signs. For one, Brock Rumlow's interview a few weeks ago. Why would Spider-Man specifically single out Rumlow to humiliate when the city is teeming with Spider-Man naysayers. It was as if he had personal reasons or past history with the guy. Also, it explains why miss antisocial, 'I don't need friends' Jay Coulson back there joined our group without any explanation from her."

"Okay, I'll admit, you got me there," Jay said. Jemma nudged her arm, annoyed, and Jay nudged back. 

"Plus, Hunter, you gave it away when you told me to keep an eye out for Lincoln at the Coulson family dinner."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"You suspected Lincoln had something to hide. I overheard you talking to Ward about Lincoln and the first person you turn to in order to discuss Lincoln is Fitz. Why would you trust Fitz's opinion over my own? You know, your GIRLFRIEND. So I get to thinking, maybe Fitz is hiding something. Maybe there's something I don't know about you two. Once I thought of that, it was just a matter of putting the pieces together. It explained where he was when he decided to skip on group study sessions and hangouts, why he looks so tired and beat-up nowadays, how he gained a six-pack without exercising, and on and on. Also, to the person who suggested that Fitz use his American accent while in the suit, that was a good suggestion but it did make it easier for me to catch him since I've heard it before. You think Fitz talking like an American is something I'd forget? Hell no."

Jemma glared at Hunter who could only shrug in defeat. Bobbi smiled, knowing she won.

"Wow...how about it," she said, "Mister 'I once lost a battle with a sliding glass door while on the way to class' is the Amazing Spider-Man. I gotta say, I'm proud of him. And a little angry since he didn't tell me but mostly proud. Speaking of which, how did you guys figure it out before I did?"

"I caught him," Hunter said, "Me, Mack, and Jay. He told Jemma about his powers later." 

"I see. Since he's not telling everyone else about his secret, if I were to guess, he's doing the whole 'my enemies can track me down through my loved ones so I have to keep my identity a secret' shtick, right?"

Hunter nodded his head. Bobbi laughed in response. 

"Not even surprised to hear that. Anyways, I get it. It's a secret and I'm not even supposed to know. Rest be assured, I'm a woman of my word. Look, I won't tell anyone in case you're wondering-"

Bobbi didn't finish that sentence. The moment that her car entered a bridge, she was cut off by a massive wave of sand crashing into the car, lifting it up and bringing it back down to the middle of the bridge. 

* * *

 

BRIDGE

 

Leo Fitz had sensed it coming. As he approached the bridge, his spider sense had kicked in and slowed the world around him. The giant wave of sand was crashing down all over the bridge, focused solely on an all-too familiar car.

 _The group! They're being attacked!_  He shot two webs out, hitting the bridge cables, creating a net which caught Bobbi's car in time. As the car settled down, Bobbi couldn't help but smile when she saw Fitz with the complete Spider-Man costume.

"Oh, hello citizen-"

"-Fitz, drop the accent," Bobbi said, "I know that's you. Your little Team Spider-Man sorta ratted you out without actually ratting you out." 

 _Wait...what the hell?_ Fitz could only look at her, bewildered. He was brought back to reality when the giant wave of sand crashed down from down the bridge, tossing a few cars around and endangering the running civilians. 

"We'll discuss this another time," Fitz shouted in his Scottish accent, "Everyone get out and get off the bridge! Jemma, check to see if any civilians need medical attention! Mack, lead the group in my stead. Bobbi, Jay, Hunter, help them!"

"Mate, I want to help you," Hunter said, pulling a pistol out his backpack, surprising Bobbi.

"Be my guest but it's made of sand. I don't know what much you can do."

"Let's find out then, shall we."  

The group got out of the car and quickly acted. Mack helped lead the evacuation by directing the civilians to him while Bobbi helped keeping the people calm. Jemma began tending to the wounded while Jay kept her informed on any other person who needed medical attention. Meanwhile, Hunter followed Fitz down the opposite direction to confront the Sandman.  

The wave of sand confronted Fitz. Fitz, in turn, fired a few web shots but each one just zoomed past the sand.  _Of course, it's a wave of sand. How the bloody hell am I supposed to even hurt it?_

Just then, the sand did something that made his mouth drop. It formed a body. The body was at least two stories tall, resembling a statue made of dust. A face formed and for some reason, the face looked oddly familiar.

_The Sandman is real, what do you know._

"BOBBI MORSE," the monster groaned, catching Bob's attention, "TIME TO DIE." Hunter, not pleased by the monster's actions, emptied a whole magazine right into the creature's face. Chips of sand fell off as the Sandman growled in pain, changed back into a wave of sand and rushed Hunter.

"HUNTER, MOVE!" Fitz shouted. Lance jumped and crawled underneath a car as the wave of sand crashed around him. Suddenly, a large spike made of sand pierced through the car, landing just a few centimeters away from Lance's forehead. Lance cursed before crawling out from under the car.  _Spikes made of sand! That's just not fair._

Fitz jumped to the bridge and lifted an abandoned car. As the Sandman began reforming the body, Fitz threw the car, crushing it before it could even form a physical shape. The Sandman growled again before rushing at Fitz and Hunter again. This time, Fitz grabbed Hunter and swung away before they could be hit by the sandstorm. 

Much to Fitz's horror, the sandstorm kept going down the bridge, specifically targeting the other members of the group.

_JEMMA, Fitz shouted in his head._

_BOB, Hunter shouted in his._

Thinking quickly, Fitz swung up to the tower of the bridge and left Hunter there. Before Hunter could argue, Fitz said, "Don't worry, I'm going to get Bobbi and the rest. Just hang tight!"

Hunter nodded and reloaded his gun. He fired a few shots at Sandman, irritating it but not doing any real damage. 

The Sandman charged at Bobbi. Bobbi backed up, trying her best to run from the sand, but found herself with her back against the railing. On the other side, the Atlantic ocean and a fatal drop. Before the Sandman could run her into the water, Fitz swooped in time, picking her up. 

"Thanks Fitz," Bobbi said in mid-swing.

"We're not off the hook yet," Fitz said back. The monster quickly reformed its body and tried grabbing Fitz with his sandy hand...and succeeded. Bobbi screamed as Fitz was forced to let her go as he was yanked away by Sandman. The whole group watched as Bobbi started to fall.

"BOBBI!" Hunter shouted from the tower. Mack pushed Jemma and Jay to the side and ran to her, hoping to catch her. 

 _Not this way!_ Fitz shot out a web between two cables just in time, catching Bob in free fall. Looking down, she was only a few feet away from hitting the ground. Fitz's relief was cut short when the Sandman began crushing Fitz's body, trying to squeeze him with both of its hands.

"You're going to die here, Spider-Man," Sandman growled. At the moment, Fitz could barely tell but it seemed like he recognized the voice. The voice was just distorted, that was all. Fitz was about to pass out when all of a sudden, gunfire.

He at first thought it was Hunter, using heavier artillery. Lots and lots of gunfire were coming and that was when he noticed it wasn't just from Hunter.. Fitz looked down the bridge and saw that the NYPD had gathered and began shooting at Sandman. Sandman let go of his grip to try to block the shots but each shot crippled it, slowly chipping away at its body. After a whole minute of shooting, the monster collapsed into nothing. Tons of sand was left behind. 

Fitz dropped down to the bridge level. Jemma ran up to hug him. From how she was shaking, she had been worried about him. Fitz already knew why; the death grip that almost took his life. That was way too close of an encounter.

"You okay?" Fitz asked.

"I should be asking you that, you dope," Jemma said.

"I'm fine, just needed to be a bit more careful. That was, by far, the strangest damn thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Well, it can't get any worse."

She immediately bit her tongue when the Sandman used up all the sand that it had collapsed from and slithered away to the end of the bridge. It then grew at least eight or nine stories high, also pulling some of the sand from a nearby construction site. It went from being a simple sandstorm to a full-on monster, complete with a face to look at. 

 

 

To avoid collapsing into the water, Sandman kept to his side of the bridge, which was on the opposite end from where the police officers were shooting from. Much to everyone's horror, Sandman knelt down and began trying to rip the bridge off from where it was connected on the land.  

"Oh for fuck's sake," Hunter muttered as he emptied his pistol at the Sandman. Fitz cursed as well as he swung up and shot a couple of web strikes to the Sandman's chest, which only irritated the monster. The monster tried swatting Fitz away, which Fitz dodged expertly.

Running out of options, Fitz switched the function on his web shooter to shoot out a mini-tear gas grenade. The grenade exploded and, much to his disappointment, had no effect on the monster. The monster tried reaching up to Fitz again, which he was ready for. He shot a web out, which hit the hand that was coming to grab him. He zipped right into the hand and began running up the Sandman's arm. At the monster's head, Fitz began punching away at where its ear was.

The monster growled in pain.  _Looks like you still can feel-wait, hang on. Spider sense is tingling._

Fitz jumped off just in time as the whole monster covered itself in sand spikes, which would've killed Fitz right then and there. 

Due to Fitz's intervention, the police managed to move up. They began firing at the creature, who was slowly pushing forward. For some reason, nothing they could do could stop the creature. Every time a piece of it shattered off, the sand left behind would just find its way back onto him. 

The monster was about to do one final attack when it caught a familiar sight. All the officers stopped shooting when they noticed the Sandman was looking beyond them. They turned around and saw that it was looking at a woman from down the bridge. A woman who was helping the wounded. 

Fitz couldn't believe it.  _Jemma? You're interested in Jemma-wait a minute..._

The more he thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. He knew he recognized the voice from somewhere. However, he couldn't place his finger on it until now. There was only one other person who he could think of who would look at Jemma the way Sandman was looking at her at this very moment. 

"No," Fitz said. The more he looked at it, the more he thought back at how the monster's face looked like. He managed to piece together the complete picture. He felt as if he had just gotten slapped. Of course it had to be him. Even in sand-form, the stubble was apparent. 

"Will Daniels is the  _Sandman?_ " Fitz wondered out loud. 

"Jemmmmaaa," Will groaned in his distorted voice. Fitz's eyes widened. The voice was coming out as clear as day. It was Will. 

Before the police officers could continue shooting at the Sandman, Will's entire body collapsed back into sand. The group watched in amusement as the sandstorm flew off away from the scene.  _Well...that was an unexpected discovery._

Fitz swung back to Jemma's side of the bridge and jumped down. Jemma ran up to him.

"Fitz," she started, "Why did the Sandman just-"

"It's Will," he said. Jemma stopped talking, shocked at the reveal.

"What?" 

"Just now, I figured out who Sandman is. It's Will." 

"Will...as in Will Daniels?"

"That's him. I heard his voice, I recognized his face, and just now, he stopped attacking because he saw you." Jemma had to take a seat on the ground. The reveal was overwhelming her. 

"Looks like we know who killed Ruth Boetticher and tried to kill Enid del Mar." Fitz continued.

"I just...he was...I thought I knew him."

"I thought so too. Looks like there's more to him than we previously thought." 

Jemma grabbed her face with her hands. She now had a massive headache from tonight's events. "Okay...we need to put a halt to tonight. I need to rest, I need time to take this all in. Let's look at our situation like this. We've already dealt with one supervillain for tonight. The rest of the night should be peaceful."

"It should be."

"What else could possibly happen?" 

Jemma Simmons didn't know at the time but she was about to regret saying those words in the next few minutes. 

 

* * *

 

END-TAG (JIAYING AND CAL'S LABORATORY)

 

"Jiaying! It's me, Lincoln!" 

Lincoln Campbell stepped into the room, looking for Jiaying and Calvin Johnson for his debriefing. He was a bit nervous, especially coming off of his outburst with Grant Ward. Daisy Johnson was still angry at him and since the dinner, she was actively avoiding him. It was to be expected, he was fine with giving her space. What he didn't relish was telling Jiaying and Cal what happened.  _Would they be angry? Indifferent? I didn't blow my cover but how are they gonna react to the news that Daisy's pissed off at me?_

As he looked around the lab, he heard what sounded like a pin drop, followed by the sounds of feet shuffling. Since he wasn't quite sure if it was Jiaying or Cal, Lincoln ducked behind a desk and raised his head slightly to get a peak at who was in the room with him. He didn't have to get a look at the person's face to know who they was. All he had to see was the army of ants roaming the lab equipment.

_FUCK. Please, not now. This can't be happening to me!_

Ant-Man moved around the room, looking through Jiaying's notes. They had a camera out and was taking photos of anything they found interesting. Lincoln cursed again as he crawled away, hoping he didn't run into one of Ant-Man's numerous ant workers. Thinking quickly, he crawled inside one of Jiaying and Cal's latest projects. It was a large, cube-shaped container that was connected to the lab's generator. According to Jiaying, this was a recreation of one of their previous projects. It was still unfinished, which was why Lincoln felt safe crawling into it. He then closed the door, praising God that the doors did not creak or slam shut. 

Unfortunately for Lincoln, he didn't realize that Jiaying and Calvin finished building the device just hours ago. 

While wandering the room, Ant-Man came across a computer station. There were six screens and due to the fact Ant-Man was unsure what Jiaying and Cal were planning, the screens meant nothing to him. Curious, they pressed the enter button on one of the keyboards present. There was a whirring noise and, to Lincoln's horror, realized the air in the room he was in started to change. The O2 levels went down and he began to feel like he was suffocating.

That was when he felt his skin started to burn. He looked at his hands in horror but was confused when he saw they were perfectly fine. However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he wanted to scratch them off. The longer he stayed in the room, the more the burning sensation increased until he felt his whole body was on fire. He ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Help!" Lincoln screamed. In just a few seconds, his skin felt  _unbearable._ It felt like a thousand red hot needles were poking him at the same time. He continued pounding on the door, hoping he could break the glass window. Ant-Man ran to the container, unsure what to do. They tried opening it but the door was sealed shut. 

"Just hold on!" Ant-Man shouted, their voice distorted, "I'll get you out of there!"

"Hurry! Please, I can't be in here any longer-"

Lincoln stopped mid-sentence. The whirring sound he had heard when the machine turned on died down. The next few seconds were the longest seconds in his life.  _Now what?_

Suddenly, an electrical charge shot out from the wall and hit Lincoln. He hit the ground, gasping for air. As Lincoln stood up, another electrical charge hit him, this time on the back. He screamed as the walls around him started blasting away at his body, showering Lincoln in electricity. Ant-Man could only look at the situation in horror. They backed away, shaking their head as they did.

"I'm sorry," Ant-Man said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to do."

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE," Lincoln shouted.

"I'm sorry! I can't help you!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, HELP ME!" It was too late. Ant-Man shrunk down, leaving Lincoln alone.

 _Well...this was a bad way to go. And here I was thinking I would live to my nineties._ Lincoln closed his eyes as the electricity increased. He screamed one last time as the electricity engulfed him. His skin burned off completely, followed by the rest of his body. The last thing he heard before his whole body was disintegrated was the sound of his own insides being burned from the electricity. 

 

 

Blackness. Or, more appropriately, nothingness. He felt...weightless, as if he wasn't physically there. He knew he was still present but he felt like a ghost, just drifting aimlessly in the wind. The pain was gone, his skin no longer felt like it was on fire. 

Lincoln felt his entire body go numb as he began to rebuild himself. As the process continued, he noticed that there was something different to his breathing. It sounded like it was coming out of a sound machine, as if his voice was digitally distorted.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ He promised to himself, when he fully forms, he'll get answers. Also, to destroy Jiaying and Cal when he sees them. Somehow, even in his current state, he managed to fall asleep. Despite his current circumstances, it was the most comfortable sleep he had had in years, mostly because he wasn't really there. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Most Electrifying Man 
> 
> Ah yes, the first encounter between Spider-Man and the Sandman! Hopefully that was an exciting sequence to read. And to quickly follow-up with Fitz's first encounter with Electro-Lincoln, this night is just starting for the team. 
> 
> So, this chapter ended up being focused on the members of Team Spider-Fitz that isn't named Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Sorry if I pulled focus from them in this chapter but they aren't the only members on the team. Besides, they've been the focus of the whole story, it's only fair at least one chapter is focused on them.
> 
> In terms of character development for Team Spider-Fitz, Mack and Hunter were obviously lacking since Fitz is the main protagonist, Jemma the deuteragonist, and Jay being a major third player who pushed the plot along (I can't say tritagonist since Daisy and Ward are technically more important). So I thought it'd be nice to start the chapter off with a back-to-back flashback sequence to show who Mack and Hunter are in this universe. Obviously, Hunter already told his origin story. But I saw it as an opportunity to link Mack and Hunter's stories together. I think you all can see where I'm going with Hunter, Mack, and Bobbi, especially since Hunter is this world's version of the Punisher. 
> 
> Which brings up an interesting question; who will be this world's version of Daredevil? I can safely say that even though Matt Murdock is in this story, he is NOT going to be this world's version of Daredevil. Mwahaha...I wonder who it will be?
> 
> In addition to Mack and Hunter's backstory, we also got a look into Jay Coulson's life without the group. It was nice writing her flashback sequence since I got to step a little into the Jessica Jones territory with her character and to develop her outside of Fitz and Simmons. It's important that each main character feels like an actual person, not just a plot device. I didn't want Jay to simply come across as Jemma's rival/mirror opposite and Fitz's other best friend/potential second love interest (haven't decided yet if I wanted to go forward with that). 
> 
> Anyways, next up, we learn more about Lincoln Campbell's past, things get pretty "electrifying" (badum tiss), and just more Spider-Man shenanigans to come. Have the dubstep music on standby for the next chapter. 
> 
> P.S.: If it isn't obvious already, Daniel Whitehall is this world's version of the Kingpin. I was originally thinking of using Gideon Malick but I decided to save him for later.


	12. The Most Electrifying Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments after Fitz's battle with the Sandman (Will Daniels), Lincoln Campbell is accidentally transformed into Electro via a laboratory accident. Tensions rise as Lincoln comes face to face with Fitz. Meanwhile, Ward and Daisy combine forces to solve the mysteries surrounding their legacy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get into the mood:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zYB1PLjKv0

GARRETT MANOR (EARLY MORNING, A FEW HOURS BEFORE FITZ'S FIGHT WITH THE SANDMAN)

 

"What I'm about to show you will stay between the four of us. You, me, Trip, and Kara. No one else can know about this, understand?"

Daisy looked at Grant, unsure what he was getting at. The morning had started off fine. She had come over to Garrett Manor to discuss her mother's jewelry and the discovery she made at Saint Agnes Orphanage with Ward. The only other person she had tried talking to about her discoveries was Jemma but ever since she talked to her, Jemma had maintained her distance. Because of that and her not wanting to talk to Lincoln after his violent outburst at dinner a few nights ago, she turned to the next closest person to her in the group, Grant. Grant, coincidentally, wanted to show her something he, Trip, and Kara had discovered and was planning on calling her over anyways. 

"I understand," Daisy said, "I just find it strange how our group has more secrets now than before." 

Grant scratched his chin and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's getting on my nerves," he said, "My family's got secrets, your whole past is a secret, Fitz is leading a double life or something since he's always missing and complaining about a disturbance, Lincoln is doing God knows what on his spare time, Jay all of sudden wants to be friends with us...I'm starting to get tired of all the secrets." 

"Maybe we shouldn't have applied to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy then," Daisy said with a chuckle.

"Hey, the college was open to everybody. At least now, I'm for sure not going to join the actual S.H.I.E.L.D. once I graduate. Maybe I'll find something simple like-"

"-simple? Grant, please, you are the son of John Garrett. You'll most likely inherit the company in a few years." Ward thought about that for a moment, smiling at the idea of being CEO. True, it was obvious nepotism, but he did like the idea of being in power. 

"That's a bit far in the future, though," Grant said, "Let's focus on the present. Now, follow me. And promise not to freak out." 

Ward and Daisy walked into the manor's library, complete with a rather expensive-looking piano. Ward walked over to it and played a few notes. To Daisy's surprise, the bookshelf slowly swung open, revealing a secret room. She forced her mouth shut, stunned at the discovery.

"Kara found it by sheer luck," Ward said, "Before you ask, no, I didn't know this existed." 

"Wow," Daisy said, "What kind of crazy shit is your father into?"

"Well, he's the owner to one of the most controversial companies in the world so...a lot of crazy shit. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I realize that this is the type of insane shit he'd pull off. Look, I need to know what's going on with this room and since I don't see Fitz as often nowadays, I was hoping you'd help. If you help me with this, I'll help you with your mother's jewelry. Scout's honor."

Daisy smiled at that suggestion. "Grant Douglas Ward, did you just suggest we should be investigation buddies?" 

"Well, seeing as how we were both going to ask for each other's help, then yes I am." Grant held out his hand and Daisy shook it. As if on instinct, Ward felt his spine shiver when he held Daisy's hand and mentally cursed to himself for that.  _Way to keep it platonic, Grant._

Grant and Daisy walked through the bookshelf corridor and into the secret laboratory. Daisy took a moment to look around, taking pictures with her iPhone to go over later. After getting a good look at the area, Daisy walked up to Ward and pushed him towards a cabinet that contained vials that were labeled "GH.325". 

"Any idea what that is?" she asked. Ward just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not a scientist," he simply replied, "I just know it's scary-looking." Carefully, Daisy opened the glass cover that the vials were behind and grabbed one of them. Ward was about to stop her but she had already grabbed one. To Daisy, the container was cold and the liquid inside seemed to be thick and syrupy. She was tempted to open the container but decided not to.

"Maybe," she said, "It's some sort of miracle cure?"

"Could be," he said glumly, "But it's GarrettCorp. It could also be some new form of anthrax or some shit like that."

"I know. I just wanted to think positively-"

Daisy was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming their way. Panicking, she placed the vial back where she grabbed it and closed the cabinet. With nowhere to go, she did the first thing that came to mind; grab Ward by the arm and drag him to the maintenance closet that was right by the glider. She closed the door quietly as the people she heard coming in walked into the room. 

"Shit!" Daisy whisper-shouted, "We should've been more careful!"

"Well, we didn't know anyone was coming in," Ward whispered back, "It's just bad luck."

"What do we do!" She looked at Ward, waiting for an answer. 

 

 

Ward looked at her with a stone cold expression. Daisy looked at him, confused by his reaction. He looked right in her eyes and, in a dead tone, said, "This is the maintenance closet, Skye. This is the most cliched hiding place you could've chosen. This is the stupidest hiding place."

Daisy rolled her eyes. _Of all the times, he chooses NOW to be a jerk?_  "I'm sorry, I didn't take us to the Bahamas of hiding places," she spat out defensively. 

"If any of them feels the need to mop up the room, then we're pretty much screwed."

"What were you going to suggest then?"

"...fake-out, make-out?"

Daisy rolled her eyes while Ward smirked. "One, you have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend...that I'm not happy with at the moment but that's besides the point. Two, how the hell would that work? 'Oh hey, me and Grant here found this secret room and our first instinct was to go inside and kiss passionately.' On what world would that work?" 

"It might not have worked but at least we'd look like stupid teenagers who just found the room on accident. If they catch us here, then they might suspect we have ulterior motives like...intentionally investigating the place."

"You just want to kiss me, admit it."

"Well, speaking objectively since like you said, I have a girlfriend, you do have an aesthetically pleasing face. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Daisy chuckled a bit, which made Grant laugh as well. In a second, she had gone from tense due to the fear of getting caught to back to being relaxed.

"Your face isn't that bad to look at either," she said, "Don't tell Lincoln that or I'll beat your ass, if he doesn't do it first. I mean, he'll probably get to you first. One thing I learned about him since we started dating is that he has rage issues. It's...it's a bit of a struggle."

Ward's face dropped at the revelation. He looked down at the floor, uncomfortable with the question he was about to ask. He wanted to respect her space but he also wanted to know if things weren't going so great for Lincoln and Daisy. "He hasn't hurt you or anything like that, right?" 

"Hurt me? No, of course not. It's nothing he can't control. He just has these moments from time to time where he loses it, like when he clocked you in the face at dinner."

"Don't remind me." The scar left on his face was enough of a reminder. 

"Anyways, Lincoln's my problem to deal with. I still haven't completely forgiven him but we're making good progress. For now, let's focus on the current problem at hand, which is getting out of here without getting caught." Grant nodded in agreement. 

Daisy took the initiative and slowly opened the door. Inside the room, they saw two figures. One was clearly John Garrett. He was sitting on a wheelchair and, despite having awoken from his coma, looked ill and weak. The other was a man that Daisy and Grant didn't recognize. He was an elderly, African-American man and he was in surgeon attire. The man had a few bottles of GH.325 at hand and placed it in what looked like a dispersal unit. He then walked up to Garrett and helped him out of the seat, carefully making sure John didn't fall. The surgeon helped Garrett walk inside the large chamber with the operating table and strapped him down on it. He then took a brown bottle from his pocket and handed it to Garrett.

"Dr. Streiten, what is this?" John said weakly.

"Promachloraperazine," Streiten responded, his tone blunt and emotionless, "It begins catalyzation when the vapor hits the bloodstream."

"And you're sure...this will save my life?"

"Typically, I'd say something reassuring but I won't lie to you...GH.325 has never been tested on a human subject. I said that it could restore your organs, have them function on their own without external aid. But I also said I need more time to research-"

"-I HAVE NO TIME LEFT." Streiten was unmoved by Garrett's anger. He simply sighed and handed the bottle to Garrett, who drank it entirely before slamming it to the ground. Streiten then walked out of the chamber, closing the door behind him. 

"I'll start the process but beyond that point...I have no idea what will happen to you."

"Just start the fucking machine." Streiten did what he was told to do and activated the dispersal unit. Slowly, the syrupy liquid that was inside the GH.325 vials was drained and converted into a gas-like state, filling the chamber that Garrett was in. Daisy and Grant held their breaths as John disappeared from sight, a thick cloud of gas blocking the view. After a tense two minutes that felt like an hour, the gases receded and, to Daisy and Grant's surprise, revealed a healthy-looking John Garrett. Even Streiten was shocked.

_He looks completely normal, Daisy thought._

_So it is a miracle cure, Grant thought._

Streiten ran up to the chamber and freed Garrett from the straps. John laughed as he tested his body. He moved around as if he had never been in a coma and bed-ridden these past few months.

"I gotta say, Jedediah," Garrett said, his sly tone returned along with his health, "You and the boys did some fine work on GH.325." 

"Thank God," Streiten replied, "I was beginning to wonder if I was just waiting time with the formula."

"You weren't. From this point on, I need a few more tests done with the GH.325. Find anyone willing to volunteer for the process. Cancer patients, people with multiple gunshot wounds, sudden heart attacks...anybody who isn't afraid to die because they know they're going to die and need help. We need this to be 100% successful because we're about to change how the world deals with the terminally ill and fatally wounded."

"Understood. Now, since you're the only human subject, I will need to keep you under constant surveillance."

"Of course. I know the drill."

"I mean, I know it worked but...I need to know if there were any side effects. We may not have seen them yet, that's why we need to-"

"I know, I know. This isn't my first rodeo, Jedediah. I know what it's like to have a patient go completely insane, despite them not showing any signs of madness before. I'm a bit worried too. Like, what if I just drop dead in the middle of the street or just snap in the middle of the night and start killing people. For now, all I care about is that I'm back to the old me. Tomorrow, I'll see if my mind is still here."

"Good to know. Despite my reservations, this is still one hell of a breakthrough."

"I'll drink to that. Let's go, I need to talk to Grant. Looks like I'm not going to die after all." Garrett chuckled as he and Streiten left the room. Ward looked back at Daisy, still shocked at what he had just seen. 

GH.325 was a miracle drug. It saved John Garrett's life. But for some reason, Ward could not get rid of the nagging feeling that he was not seeing the whole picture.

 

* * *

 

_FLASHBACK _

 

_Campbell family home, Cincinatti, Ohio_

_Nine years ago (Lincoln: Age 12)_

 

_"Can I come out now? Please?"_

_Lincoln peered through the keyhole of the closet he was currently locked in. Somehow, he knew this would happen but he decided to break the rules anyways. Well, "rule". His parents told him only one thing to remember whenever he left the house; control your anger._

_"Anger is the Devil telling you to sin!" his mother, Margaret Campbell, would tell him._

_"Wrath is one of the seven deadly sins, you either control your anger or we control it for you," his father, Aaron Campbell, would add in._

_For twelve whole years, he was told to never lash out, never vent, never do anything with your anger besides keeping it in. Lincoln obeyed, like the good son he was, but sometimes, the anger would burst out. Whenever it did, he had no way to control it. The anger always overwhelmed him, made him feel terrible but it also made him feel powerful. As if he could topple over anyone in his path whenever he lost his temper._

_But now he had really done it. It was supposed to be his birthday but because of what happened today, he would have to spend it locked inside a closet._

_It was all Wallace's fault, Lincoln shouted in his mind. He swore to God that the kid baited him into the punch. All he did was talk to Wallace's sister, Angela, and through that one exchange, Wallace wanted to fight him._

_The fight started off with Wallace throwing a few shots at Lincoln's way. The kid was not a fighter but he did have guts to step up to Lincoln. Lincoln, on the other hand, kept dodging each punch in fear that his parents would lecture him about aggression leading into anger._

_Then, it happened._

_One slight trip and Wallace accidentally fell forward, headbutting Lincoln on his face. It was unintentional but it was still the strongest blow Lincoln had felt during the fight. For some reason, that accidental headbutt was the thing that opened the floodgates of anger. Just a second after Wallace backed away, Lincoln pounced. At first, the crowd that had formed around the two boys cheered as Lincoln pummeled Wallace to the ground. The cheers turned to a deafening silence when the fight made a dark turn. Lincoln didn't mean to poke the kid's eye out but before he recognized what he was doing, his fingers were covered in blood._

_Now here he was, locked in a closet. He had spent the past hour crying since it just had to be his birthday. On the plus side, Lincoln thought, the day couldn't get any worse than this._

_He heard a knock on the door and Lincoln pressed his ear against it. Softly, he heard the voice of his older sister, Veronica Campbell._

_"Linc, are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, which Lincoln suspected was because she didn't want to get caught by their parents._

_"I've been better, V," Lincoln replied, "Some birthday party."_

_"I'm sorry mom and dad are acting this way. I tried arguing for you but they weren't having it. Said something about how a demon possessed your soul and you need to pray the whole day to get rid of it."_

_"They may not be wrong. What I did...I don't even remember most of it." That was the truth. Just hearing his classmates recount the story to him disturbed him to the core. How could he be capable of such savagery? He had an easier time believing that he was possessed than acting on his own._

_"You lashed out," Veronica continued, "Honestly, I saw it coming."_

_"How?"_

_"Mom and dad think you can just...ignore your feelings. You can't. They don't like me saying stuff like this but it's true and I need you to hear this. If you keep this stuff bottled inside, it's going to eat away at you. There's nothing wrong with listening to your feelings. It's ignoring them and acting as if you aren't affected by the world around you that will destroy you."_

_"Mom and dad say that the devil-"_

_"-screw their righteous talk. Just please promise me you won't keep this stuff bottled in anymore, okay? If you need it, you can talk to me about anything." Lincoln thought hard about what she said. She was right but he wasn't sure if his parents would be happy with this. Probably not._

_"Okay," Lincoln replied. Although he couldn't see it, Veronica was smiling. To his surprise, the door opened slightly and, quickly, Veronica shoved a slice of cake into the closet before locking the door again._

_"I got the spare key," Veronica said, "You didn't get to blow out the candle but you should still have your cake."_

_"Thanks V," Lincoln replied, the tears forming again._

_"Don't mention it. Now, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later-"_

_"VERONICA, GET AWAY FROM THERE!"_

_Lincoln's face dropped when he heard the husky voice of his father coming from down the hall. Without saying goodbye, Veronica stood up and ran. The sounds of Aaron Campbell's loud running zoomed past the door in Veronica's direction. Lincoln didn't need to see the two to know that whatever happens, it won't end well. All that...over a slice of cake._

_Lincoln frowned as he dug into his birthday cake with green and yellow icing. His two favorite colors, he happily thought._

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY (JIAYING AND CAL'S LABORATORY, MOMENTS AFTER LINCOLN'S TRANSFORMATION)

 

 

 _"Pathetic! You'll never amount to anything! Dear Lord, how did I end up with such a worthless, pathetic, waste of skin as my son? He never reads his Bible, he never does what I tell him, he doesn't go to Church on his own...he's an absolute disgrace! Now you're going to go to sleep when we have Mass to attend? Do you want to be saved or are you fine with eternal damnation? Answer me, boy! Wake up! Wake up! **WAKE UP-"**_  

The lights in the laboratory exploded as Lincoln sprung awake. The door to the containment unit he was in burst open and he rushed out, trying to get as far away from the machine as he could. As soon as he got out, the first thing he noticed was that he was naked. The second was that he was... _blue._

He screamed in horror as he took a look at his hand. It was a bright blue and, to his surprise, he could see his own veins. That was when he noticed his own vision was altered as well. He felt as if he were viewing the world through the lens of a camera rather than normal vision. 

 

_What the hell is happening to me! What was Jiaying and Calvin working on! They never told me anything about this!_

He groaned in frustration as he recounted how he ended up in this situation. Ant-Man just had to be poking around the lab and he just had to activate the containment pod that Lincoln chose to hide in. He knew that it wasn't Ant-Man's fault completely but he still wanted to tear him apart if he got the chance. 

As if on cue, Jiaying and Cal ran into the lab. The two gasped as soon as they saw Lincoln, who stood up to face them. He usually held his anger in. At the moment, he didn't care. Sparks of electricity sprang out from his own body the angrier he got.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Lincoln shouted. A big spark of electricity shot out from his fingertips, shattering a nearby beaker. It was at that moment that Lincoln realized his voice changed as well. It sounded like he was talking out of a distorted amplifier.

Jiaying stepped up, her arms raised. "Lincoln," she said, nervously. Lincoln had never seen Jiaying this way; scared, unsure how to respond to the situation. "Look, this wasn't supposed to happen to you-"

"-I'm a freak of nature! Look at me! You never bothered to tell me you were building a machine that could do this to people!"

"You were never supposed to find out! This didn't concern you! Please Lincoln, how did this happen? Why were you in the machine in the first place?"

"Hiding from Ant-Man! I thought you said I'd be safe from him! That all I had to focus on was spying on your daughter!"

"Ant-Man? How did he find-"

"-It doesn't matter! Focus on me! How can we change me back?" 

Jiaying looked at Cal, a look of dread on her face. Cal stepped up, unsure how Lincoln was going to respond.

"Son," he said in his calmest voice, "There isn't a way back. We designed the Electro program to be irreversible."

Lincoln face palmed, frustrated at the reveal. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IRREVESIBLE'? I can't go out in public like this! People will think I'm a freak, some sort of monster!"

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I really am-"

Cal didn't finish the sentence. He was cut off by Lincoln firing a shard of concentrated electricity right at his chest. He flew back, crashing into a wall, which knocked him out completely.

Jiaying ran. For some reason, it only frustrated Lincoln even more to see her make a run for it. He blasted away, practically burning the lab to the ground as he unloaded the electricity. It was then he noticed that Jiaying was trying to put on the Doctor Octopus suit. She winced as the suit attached itself to her spinal cord, giving her control of the arms.

 _Not this time Jiaying._ She didn't have a chance to use the suit as Lincoln fired a blast of electricity at her. She shook from the current running through her. As she began to pass out from the electricity, she could feel the suit being melded into her spine. Try as she could, she couldn't get the harness off in time as the harness became permanently attached to her back.

 _That's enough._ Lincoln stopped the electricity and Jiaying crumpled to the ground, unconscious. At the same time, Cal was getting up. He groaned as he tried crawling his way to Lincoln. He didn't have to say anything but his expression showed nothing but hatred for Lincoln at the moment.

Taking no chances, Lincoln fired another shot of electricity, hitting a desk which flipped over and landed on Cal. Cal screamed in pain as Lincoln walked away. By that point, the lab was burning to the ground and he wanted to get away before the building collapsed on him. He considered getting Jiaying and Cal out but, knowing that they would most likely lash out on him once they recovered, he decided to leave them inside. 

Before Lincoln left, he grabbed a few clothes that Cal stashed away. It was a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. He put them on and ran out of the lab, just as the fire picked up. Cal cursed Lincoln's name as a piece of burning ceiling fell to the ground. He felt as if he were losing the last connection to Afterlife that he had. 

_All that work...years of dedication and patience...WASTED. Lincoln's going to regret crossing us!_

 

* * *

 

BRIDGE (MOMENTS AFTER THE SANDMAN BATTLE)

 

"Okay...we need to put a halt to tonight. I need to rest, I need time to take this all in. Let's look at our situation like this. We've already dealt with one supervillain for tonight. The rest of the night should be peaceful."

"It should be."

"What else could possibly happen?" 

As soon as Jemma Simmons said those words, the lights on the bridge began sputtering. Jemma and Fitz looked around, not sure what was happening. That was when Jemma noticed something strange coming from downtown. 

"What the bloody hell is that?" Jemma said as the lights coming from the mainland started flickering. It seemed like the whole area was being affected and from the looks of it, the source of the disturbance was Times Square. 

Fitz looked around. Bobbi Morse was still stuck in one of his webs, Hunter was stranded on the tower of the bridge, and Jay and Mack were still attending to the injured civilians. With Will Daniels nowhere to be seen, Fitz walked away to figure out what was affecting the lights. Jemma, seeing him walk away, ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Fitz!" she shouted. Immediately, Fitz covered her mouth, worried that someone might hear. She rolled her eyes as Fitz let go. 

"Might want to not mention my name when we're out in public," Fitz said in his American accent.

"Not my concern at the moment. You're going to the city, right?"

"Of course, it's my job." 

"Do you think it's Will?" 

Fitz shook his head.  _Unless having sand powers gave him the knowledge to dismantle the city's electrical grid, then no, it has to be something else._  

"I don't think so," Fitz said, "But I'll be careful regardless. Right now, I need you to stay with Jay and Mack. Get Bobbi out of the web and Hunter from that tower. Mercy General's going to be packed tonight so I'd appreciate it if you stayed here with the civvies."

Jemma blinked rapidly, unhappy with what Fitz just said. _Oh hell no, y_ _ou're not about to leave without me._ "You're not going alone, Fitz-I mean, Spider-Man. I'm coming with you."

"Jemma, you can't come with me, it's not safe-"

"-I get that, but we're a team-"

"-and I need you to stay with the rest of the team-"

"-but you may need my help-"

"-I need your help right now, which is helping the people-"

"-there are paramedics and tons of other people here already doing that. I want to go to Times Square to see what's happening-"

"-Jemma, I can't let you do that-"

"-why won't you let me come with you? You can't just expect me to stay here while you go out and-"

"-I don't know what we're facing right now! It could be worse than what we just went through or it could be nothing at all! If it is something worse than a fifty-foot sand monster, then I need to do this alone-"

"-alone, huh? What's the purpose of having a team if you're just going to go alone-"

"-are you the one with spider powers, Jemma? I hate to be like this but it's my responsibility, my job to protect the city-"

"-and for you to do that job, you need your team to help you, which means I need to be with you to deal with the threat.  Besides, we're FitzSimmons. We're smarter when we're together-"

"-THAT DOESN'T APPLY TO THIS SITUATION!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Leo. And, yes, we may not be doing trigonometry or dissecting a sea urchin or building a vibranium shield but what I said still counts. We're a duo! I know it's dangerous but I knew the risks when I joined!"

"You're not coming with me and that's final. Now please, just do what I ask this one time."

"Unbelievable! Did you even hear a single word I said?" 

"I did! And I know it's frustrating but-"

"-why don't you want me with you anymore? Why do you have to do this solo? Do you like pushing me away, is that it? It's like you actively want to keep me away from everything, whether it's as Spider-Man or as...your civilian identity which I won't say because I want to respect your wishes-"

"-oh dear lord, what are you saying? Because this sounds like you're not telling me the whole truth here."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Leo, what I'm trying to say is-"

"-HEY!" Fitz and Simmons stopped arguing and turned around. Alphonso MacKenzie was frowning at the both of them, his hands on his hips as a sign of disappointment. In the background, Jay Coulson was snickering as she tried getting Bobbi down from the web. Bobbi, as if she were trying to maintain her status as the social media queen, had been filming Fitz and Simmons' entire argument. Even stuck on a web, Bobbi had time to record her two friends. 

"Sorry Mack," Jemma said, embarrassed by their lengthy argument.

"It's cool," he replied, "Spidey, do your thing. We got things handled over here. Simmons...whatever you and Spidey were arguing about, save it for the warehouse. You can tear each other apart later."

"Understood." 

Fitz nodded his head. He looked at Simmons one last time and, feeling ashamed at how their argument escalated, looked away before swinging off towards the city. As Fitz disappeared from view, Jemma began to look around for a way to get to the city. Times Square wasn't that far off to begin with. To her luck, she found a bike just lying on the ground. Apparently, the rider abandoned it during the Sandman battle.

Jemma got on just as Jay and Mack ran up to her. Mack, who was already unhappy, looked just about done with Jemma.

"Fitz just said for you to stay here, with us," Mack said.

"Well, I don't care what Fitz said," Jemma replied, her tone blunt, "I'm going to help him, whether he wants me to or not." 

"See, this is what happens when people don't discuss their feelings," Jay joked, "For one, their true feelings come out subconsciously. Also, they get compelled to do dumb shit. But don't worry Jemma, I'm totally on your side for this." 

Mack glared at Jay, who simply smiled back at him.

"Thanks and I'll be fine," Jemma said, "I mean...Spider-Man's going to be there."

"Just...try not to get yourself killed," Mack said. He was clearly concerned but how he said it, it came off more like an order. 

"I won't. But you might want to tell Hunter that since he's been trying to climb down the tower." Jemma rode off. Mack and Jay looked up and saw that Hunter was indeed trying to climb down the tower. Jay laughed as Mack facepalmed, his forehead getting red from all the facepalming he had been doing the whole night. 

_I'm surrounded by idiots and emotionally unstable people, Mack mentally groaned._

 

* * *

 

TIMES SQUARE

 

Times Square was busier than usual. People had received news about the Sandman attack just a few minutes ago and many of the people in Times Square at the moment wanted a chance to see it. What was supposed to be a let down due to the fact that the Sandman had already left the scene turned into something else when the lights in the area started flickering.

Daisy and Grant, who were meeting up with Trip to discuss what they discovered about GH.325, were confused by the whole situation. Daisy, for her part, was taking photos since she figured that Phil Coulson would want to run a story on this the next day.

"What do you think is happening?" Trip asked.

"Something not good, I'm assuming," Grant replied. 

Just a few feet away from the trio, Lincoln Campbell stumbled on the scene, his hood up in order to hide his identity. He was having problems trying to contain his powers, evident by the fluctuations in power. He wasn't quite sure where he was going but he knew one thing for certain; he was hungry.

The feel of the electricity being generated in Times Square was too good to pass up. He made his way past the crowd of people that had formed to watch the Sandman and flipped open a grate. Underneath was cables generating a high level of electricity and he licked his lips, savoring the thought of more power. It was strange; he wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. As if the allure of absorbing more electricity was overwhelming his mind.

Lincoln grabbed the cables and immediately he felt an overwhelming surge of power coursing through his veins. People around him gasped at the sight of some strange man touching a series of dangerous cables. _Fuck, he thought, I need to go! Just a few more seconds and then I'm gone._

However, the feel of the electricity was too great, too satisfying for him to just let go. Just a little more, he kept saying to himself. He should've let go sooner since, much to his horror, he saw Daisy Johnson, Grant Ward, and Antoine Triplett approach him.

"Stay away from me," Lincoln said. He hoped that due to how distorted his voice was, the three wouldn't recognize him immediately.

"Um...sir," Daisy said nervously, "Are you okay? You shouldn't be touching those cables."  

"Does it look like I'm not okay? Leave me alone."

"Okay...suit yourself. It's just, you're scaring the people here, you know-" Daisy stopped mid-sentence when she realized the man's hands were glowing blue and, for some reason, transparent. She could see the veins clearly, which disturbed her immensely.

"Oh my God," she said. Without thinking about it, she took a few photos of Lincoln. 

It was a small gesture but it was enough for him to lash out. He looked up and fired a tiny blast of electricity, frying Daisy's camera. He then cursed, knowing that his anger got the best of him. Now, he was looking right into Daisy's face. Her confused and shocked expression said it all.

"LINCOLN!" Daisy, Grant, and Trip all exclaimed at the same time.

"You weren't supposed to see this." 

A woman screamed behind him, which alerted the crowd to the situation that was brewing.  _Why did you have to scream, why did you have to scream!_ He didn't want to get caught and the screaming only irritated him even more. 

"Leave me alone!" he shouted as the crowd began converging on him. As he looked around, he could see about a dozen police officers converging on the situation. That, however, didn't piss him off. What pissed him off was the crowd. They were screaming and yelling, scared of him. But what really drove him over the edge was seeing Grant Ward push Daisy behind him, as if he were trying to protect her.  _From him._

_You asshole. You spoiled, rich, juvie punk asshole. That's MY girlfriend. And you're protecting her from ME?_

"Freeze!" a police officer shouted, snapping Lincoln back to reality. He was about to raise his hands to surrender when a car came rushing in to his left. To defend himself, he fired another blast at the incoming car, lifting the car up. He then tossed it, as far away from him as possible. With that one act, he now had the full attention of Times Square.

 

"Wait, I didn't mean to do that!" Lincoln pleaded as the crowd dispersed, "He was coming right at me, I panicked!"

A squadron of police cars entered the area. What surprised Lincoln was how fast the police responded to the situation. Some were even in full SWAT gear. He concluded that they were coming from the bridge because of the Sandman attack. Tonight was just not anyone's night at the moment, whether you were the police or Lincoln.

The police officers surrounded Lincoln, guns raised to take him down at any moment. They all began shouting at him to get down on the ground and to place his hands above his head, each one talking over the other. The more they shouted, the more Lincoln got agitated. He truly didn't want to lash out, knowing what he could do if he did, but the yelling officers weren't helping. That was when his mind started playing tricks on him. 

He swore that he saw the officers laughing at him. Another shouted at him, "You're a disappointment!" while another tried getting the crowd to laugh at him. The civilians weren't laughing but he swore he could  _hear_ the laughing. Even if their mouths were closed, he could hear the chuckles, giggles, and snickering. As if everyone was wearing a mask to hide the fact they were laughing at just how strange he looked. It was a horrible feeling. 

_"Disgrace!" "Traitor!" "Liar!" "Freak!" "Monster!" "Go to hell!" "Electro dummy!"_

"Shut up!" Lincoln shouted. His voice was louder than usual, amplified by the electricity he had absorbed earlier. His outburst didn't stop the crowd from talking. If anything, it made them even louder.

Scared of how the situation was unfolding, the riot police officers began firing tear gas to incapacitate Lincoln. Although he took in enough gas to put a normal person down, his body wasn't reacting to it at all. Still, the tear gas irritated him and just made him angrier. 

"This isn't my fault," he pleaded, "Just listen to me!"

"Get on your knees freak!" an officer shouted.

"Please, just stop-"

"-It's over, asshole, get down now!"

"I-"

"One last time, blue man group!"

"-said-"

"Hawkins, take the shot, he's not responding-"

"-STOP!"

A burst of electricity shot out of Lincoln, shoving away all the police officers and their cars. A few of the cars flew right into where the civilians where watching and the crowd went wild from panic. Trip ducked as a police car landed right next to him while Ward grabbed Daisy and threw both of them to the ground before a police car could slam into them. Ward swore that he felt the tire on his cheek as the car slammed right into the beauty salon that they were standing in front of. 

_Way too close, Ward thought, way too close for my taste._

"You okay, Skye?" Ward said. Daisy coughed as she nodded her head and flashed a thumbs up, signalling she was fine.

"I need to talk to him," Daisy said.

"No, you can't! He almost killed us just now!"

"He can't help it! You saw him trying to plead to the cops. I don't know what happened to him but it's clear that it wasn't in his control."

"And he still blasted the police away like they were bugs to a zapper. Daisy, you can't-"

Before Ward could finish his line, Daisy shoved him off of her and ran into the street to talk to Lincoln. She was about to say a word when she was cut off by loud gunfire. The police began firing rapidly into Lincoln, but the bullets only disintegrated on impact. 

"Lincoln!" Daisy shouted, "Stop this now!"

"Get away from me!" he shouted back, "Just stay away!" Another burst of electricity shot out, this time unintentionally, and it slammed into a flipped over ambulance. Daisy screamed as the car came crashing down on her. Fortunately for her, Spider-Man swung in just in time to pick her up to safety. Fitz dropped her off right next to Ward and Trip, who ran up to him, thankful for the rescue.

"Spidey!" Daisy shouted in a mixture of excitement and panic. 

"Reporter lady," Fitz shouted back, playing the part, "I gotta say, this is taking ambulance chasing a bit too far. Now, wait right here, I'll deal with AC/DC over there."

"Okay, but please don't hurt him! I know this might not make sense but...he's my boyfriend. I don't know what's happened to him but please, he just needs help." 

Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to the blue man that was causing this mayhem and, to his surprise, it really was Lincoln Campbell. 

_First Will Daniels...now Lincoln Campbell. Why couldn't it be some random stranger who's making a mess?_

Fitz pushed the thought out of his head and jumped on top of the turned over ambulance. The police, who had been firing at Lincoln, stopped as soon as they saw Spider-Man. 

On the other side of the street, Jemma Simmons arrived on the bike she stole. She dropped the bike, leaving it for a homeless man who asked her for it, and pushed her way through the crowd to see what was causing the electric fluctuations. She gasped when she looked up at the Times Square screens. Every digital billboard was broadcasting the same footage. Jemma couldn't believe that the man causing the disturbance was Lincoln. 

"Lincoln," Jemma whispered softly, "Oh my god...what happened to you?"

Looking across the street, she saw Fitz on top of an overturn ambulance. Suddenly, she felt extremely nervous for him. He had just gotten out of a fight with the Sandman, now he had to fight... _Electro?_ Jemma couldn't help but laugh when she saw that the billboards had already decided on a name for Lincoln Campbell.

"Yo sparkles!" Fitz shouted to get Lincoln's attention, which also got Jemma, Daisy, Grant, and Trip's attention. Lincoln took a deep breath and stepped forward, praying to God that the police wouldn't fire on him anymore. Unbeknownst to him and Fitz, a sniper had situated himself on a nearby billboard, his rifle aimed right at Lincoln's head.

"Spider-Man," Lincoln said.

"Yup, that's me. How you doing?" Fitz was trying his best not to raise his voice or agitate him. He didn't want to hurt Lincoln and knowing that the man had a bit of a temper, Fitz didn't want him to lose it. 

"You remember me?" 

"Yes, of course I do. You're...Lincoln Campbell. I met you and your partner during the Kebo chase."

"You do remember me." Lincoln sounded happy at the revelation.  _Finally, he thought to himself, someone I can talk to that won't try to kill me._

"How could I forget? I'm Spider-Man, you know." Fitz jumped off the ambulance and walked slowly to Lincoln. As he did, the sniper, his aim still on Lincoln, received the order to shoot Lincoln if he made any sudden movements.

Lincoln took a step forward as well. A surge of electricity went through the grate towards where Fitz was. _Okay, Fitz thought, metal conducts electricity, meaning this grate can be a potential death trap if I'm not careful. Gotta pay attention._

"I don't know what's happening with me," Lincoln said. His voice broke and his anger was now giving into fear. Normally, Fitz would feel sad for the man but in this situation, a sad Lincoln was better than an angry Lincoln.

"I can see that, I can. I believe you. I'm sorry this night's turned out this way. But I promise, I'll get you out of here and get you some help."

As soon as Fitz said that, Lincoln looked at his arms. He didn't really focus on his powers before but now, the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how powerful he was. He had enough power to shove away a whole squadron of police and still have enough to spare. If he wanted to, he could really cause some damage to the area.

"It's strange," Lincoln said, "The power I feel. I got so much." He then smiled. He was initially terrified of his powers but now, he realized just how  _good_ it felt. It was strange but it felt amazing, like a drug that made him feel on top of the world. _Why was I so terrified of this, this is great!_

As the police officers around him regrouped, his happy thoughts descended back to anger. The police weren't afraid of firing at him before. Now, it looked like they just needed an excuse to start blasting away at him.

"Hey Spidey," Lincoln said, "You want to know something?"

"What?" Fitz replied. 

"I got so much anger too." Lincoln couldn't see it but Fitz was starting to panic behind his mask.  _No! Don't lash out! Stay with me Lincoln!_

"I can see that too," Fitz said, "I can see you also don't wanna be here and I can see you're scared. I can see you don't know what's happening to you. I can see you don't wanna hurt anybody. It's gonna be alright." Actually, Fitz wasn't sure if Lincoln really was thinking the same mindset but he hoped that he was. 

Lincoln shook his head. He pointed right at the police, the source of all his anger at the moment. "I don't want them shooting me anymore!" Lincoln shouted. 

"They won't, they won't!" Fitz turned to the NYPD to address them directly. "You guys! This is my buddy, Lincoln! He doesn't want to hurt anyone, he just wants to get some help! No one shoots at Lincoln!" 

As Fitz said that, Lincoln took another step forward, sending an even stronger electrical surge down the metal grate. Fitz raised his hand at Lincoln, unintentionally agitating him. 

_Are you raising your hand at me, Spider-Man! I thought that I wasn't a threat! Did you lie about that to my face-_

"Whoa, whoa, Lincoln!" Fitz said, snapping Lincoln back to reality, "I need you to stay right there because you're standing on a metal grate and the more you step forward, the more shockwaves you're going to send out and you may hurt someone unintentionally!"

"Okay," Lincoln said. He regarded Spider-Man for a moment.  _Maybe he's being legit. Maybe he really think I'm not a threat. Just gotta do what he says and this night can end-_

Lincoln took a step back...right into a puddle of water. He screamed as the electricity in his body began to act up. As if on cue, the sniper fired a single shot, right at Lincoln's neck. The bullet disintegrated on impact. Lincoln shouted in anger, realizing what just happened.

_He lied to me...he SHOT at me...he HATES on me!_

Fitz shouted at the police to back away and to not fire on Lincoln but it was too little, too late. The crowd screamed as Lincoln fired a huge blast of electricity right at where the sniper was, frying the police officer immediately. Daisy screamed in horror, realizing that Lincoln just killed a cop.

"LINCOLN, STOP, PLEASE!" she shouted. 

"You monster!" Grant shouted, anger rising in his voice. 

Lincoln fired another blast to make sure the officer was dead. This blast destroyed the foundation of the billboard sign. Debris fell to the ground and Grant pushed Daisy away from the scene. 

_Son of a bitch, Fitz shouted in his mind, you just had to do that!_

"Lincoln, don't!" Fitz screamed as he shot a web right at the man's chest. Upon impact, the electricity from Lincoln's body traveled up the web and right into Fitz's web shooter, causing it to explode and sending him flying into a police car. Jemma yelped and ran into the street to help Fitz up.

"Fitz, are you okay!" Jemma said as she tried to help him up.

"Jemma?" Fitz replied back, "You're not supposed to be here!" As he got up, his spider sense kicked in. The billboard was crashing down and a police officer was still in the impact zone. Thinking quickly, he gently moved Jemma aside and fired a shot of web from his surviving web shooter, moving the cop just in time. The crowd cheered at the quick rescue. Fitz could see that Trip was one of the many cheering civilians, chanting "Spidey", and immediately, the cameras in the area turned their focus on him rather than Lincoln.

"Oh no," Fitz whispered as he saw both him and Jemma on the billboard screens. Daisy, Grant, and Trip saw this as well, which puzzled the three of them. 

"Oh my god, that's Simmons!" Daisy shouted as she shook Ward on his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ward replied back, dryly, "I guess that's what she's been doing on her free time." 

"Wait, guys," Trip said, "If Simmons is there...where's Fitz? I thought they were inseparable?" 

Daisy and Ward looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. 

_It couldn't be, Daisy thought, that's just insane._

_No, it can't be him, Ward thought, he would've told someone in our group by now. Also, Simmons would've blabbed a long time ago, she's terrible at lying._

As the crowd cheered Fitz, they also began booing Lincoln. Fitz and Simmons facepalmed, knowing that this was just going to rile Lincoln up. And indeed, it was. He thought he was just imagining the ridicule at first. But now, to his horror, he realized that the ridicule was  _real._ He wasn't imagining the crowd mocking him anymore, now they really were.  

He had been angry before. Now, for the first time in his life...he was  _furious._ He looked right at Spider-Man, the one who promised to him, in front of a crowd that was being broadcast live, that the police wouldn't fire at him. The man had some explaining to do. 

"Shut up!" Lincoln shouted at the crowd before turning his attention to Fitz and Simmons. "What the hell was that, Spidey? I thought you said I would be safe!"

"Lincoln, stay with me now!" Fitz shouted.

"Please, Lincoln," Jemma said, "We know you don't want to do this. Just calm down and we can sort this-"

"-SHUT UP, SIMMONS," Lincoln roared. The distortion in his voice reached an all-time low, to the point that his voice was no longer recognizable. "I was talking to Spider-Man, not you!"

"Jemma, please get out of here," Fitz whispered, "He's going to lose it, I can already tell."

Ignoring Fitz, Jemma shouted, "Lincoln, can't you see you're hurting these people? Is that what you want-"

"-what I wanted was to be safe! But that's not what your friend wanted, is it? He knew about the sniper the whole time!"

"No I didn't, Lincoln!" Fitz shouted.

"You set me up!"

"No I didn't set you up!" "Lincoln, Spider-Man did not set you up," Jemma added in, "He wouldn't do that to you, I promise!"

" **YOU**   **LIED TO ME**."

"No, I'm trying to help you!" "Please, Lincoln, let us help you!"  

Unfortunately, Lincoln was done listening to the two of them. He dropped to his knees and began charging his hands up. 

_The grate, Fitz realized, oh my god, he's going to use the grate!_

"JEMMA, RUN NOW!" Fitz shouted. Realizing the situation, Jemma took off towards the crowd just as Lincoln grabbed the metal grates, sending a large wave of electricity towards Fitz. Fitz jumped immediately, grabbing and lifting the police car that was behind him in order to block some of the electricity. 

 

 

Fitz's spider sense kicked in immediately. As he was falling backwards, he realized that the crowd behind him was in grave danger. They were running up the TKTS bleacher seats and at least two civilians were reaching for the railings. The railings were about to be electrified and judging by how much energy Lincoln was generating, it was enough to seriously hurt them. In addition, the police car he had flipped over to block the electricity was now coming right at a civilian who was too scared to run away. All that, in addition to the fact that one of  _his web shooters was busted._

This was the quickest he had ever moved since he started his Spider-Man career. With the working shooter, he fired off a split strand to catch the car. The spider-net caught the car, leaving it inches away from the scared civilian's face. Then, even quicker than before, he fired off a single strand of web, broke it off, and whipped it right at the hand of one of the civilians who was about to touch the railing. He then fired another shot, catching the hand of the other civilian. 

The two civilians were literally centimeters away from touching the railing when Fitz yanked their hands, just as Lincoln's electricity reached the bleachers. 

 

Fitz landed on his feet, out of breath from the close call rescues. He waved off the civilians who thanked him for the rescue but he was so tired, he didn't even want to say a quick witty quip about the situation.  _I need a vacation after this. Two supervillain fights, one after the other. And I thought back-to-back final exams were bad._

As Fitz recovered, Lincoln began charging himself up. He didn't care anymore.  _They wanted a monster...they're gonna get a monster!_

"You're just one big bully, Spider-Man," Lincoln said, "Willing to throw a man, who just needed help, under the bus to make yourself look good. Go FUCK yourself!" Lincoln fired a shot, destroying a piece of the bleachers. Fitz swung up, avoiding a few more bolts of electricity, before landing right by a fire hydrant. He shot a web strand at it and pulled, ripping the hydrant out. Lincoln fired another shot, hitting the wall right by Fitz. Fitz swung the hydrant around, hoping to hit Lincoln with it. 

Both men fired at each other at the same time. Fitz tossed the hydrant just as Lincoln fired another shot at Fitz. The hydrant hit Lincoln, sending him through the billboard of Times Tower, while Fitz flew back right into a bus stop. Glass shattered around him as his body coursed with electricity.

 _That's gonna sting in the morning._ He groaned as Jemma ran up to him and helped him up. 

Inside Times Tower, Lincoln watched as the people below scurried away in fear. His heart broke when he saw the even Daisy Johnson was running. Her attention was on Times Tower but she was nervously backing away, scared that she would get hurt. 

He gritted his teeth, knowing that everyone hated him now. He didn't care anymore. He didn't ask for this but he was pushed. And no matter what he did, he knew that he was going to be hunted down for what he did tonight. 

But the more he thought about it, the less he believed that he was in the wrong. He was the one that was being shot at! He was the one who was set up by this city's supposed protector! He only reacted the way he did because the people around him pushed him to this point.

Hypocrites, all of them. He couldn't believe that these people would even think to call him a monster. What kind of people openly mock someone who was crying out for help? What kind of people run in fear from someone who just looked different from them?

No, these aren't decent people. They're the real monsters of this situation. Lincoln gritted his teeth even more. The thought that these people would be looked at as the "victims" tonight instead of him was making him angrier than he thought possible. These people don't need sympathy...they need to be punished.

He grabbed two exposed cables and, feeling the power going through them, jammed them into his chest to absorb the power. As the electricity surged through his body, his thoughts turned to one thing; to punish these 'people', the true villains of tonight. To punish Spider-Man, their corrupt savior. They all needed to burn for what they've done. 

_They lied to me_

_They shot at me_

_They hate on me_

_They're using me_

_Afraid of me_

_They're dead to me_

_They lied to me_

**_They shot at me_ **

**_They HATE on me_ **

**_They're DEAD TO ME_ **

**_AND NOW THEY'RE ALL MY ENEMY_ **

 

The lights in Times Square went out. Just a few seconds later, a large blast of electricity shot out, destroying all the billboards in the area. People screamed as debris fell to the ground, hitting various civilians and police officers who were just trying to get away. 

"LOOK OUT TRIP," Daisy shouted as a large billboard fell down his way. Trip quickly ducked underneath a police car as a giant sign collapsed right by him on the sidewalk. Ward then quickly shoved both of them inside a tattoo parlor, barely avoiding the glass shards that shot at them when a billboard sign crashed into a bus stop.  

As the people ran from the chaos, Lincoln floated his way out of Times Tower. He had absorbed enough electricity to do so, surprising even him. Like a monster straight out of a kaiju movie, he began blasting away at the random civilians below. They were like ants compared to him, unable to fight back as he zapped them away. 

_Take that! And that! You want to mock me now! You want to ridicule me now! You're all INSECTS to me!_

Jemma, who had just helped Fitz up, felt helpless since she could only watch the madness. Fitz, who had managed to snap out of his daze, looked around, desperate for a way to stop Lincoln's rampage.

"What do we do, Fitz?" Jemma said, panic in her tone.

"Let me think, let me think-" Fitz stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a fire truck. He quickly swung over and instructed the firemen to help him out.

Meanwhile, Lincoln turned his attention to Jemma, who was backing away slowly. He balled his fists, angry at the sight of her. 

"You!" Lincoln shouted, "You supported Spider-Man over a friend!"

"Lincoln, please!" Jemma pleaded, "You don't want to hurt me!"

"I don't...but you forced my hand!" 

Jemma screamed as Lincoln fired a bolt of electricity right by her, sending shards of glass at her. She felt a few cut her arm and she quickly ran from the scene to get out of the line of fire. Lincoln fired another blast, this shot being dangerously close. 

Before Lincoln could fire off a third shot, he was hit with a heavy dose of water. He hit the ground, his body feeling weak and depowered. Fitz, who had instructed the firemen to hose Lincoln down, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job Nolan," Fitz said as he high-fived one of the firemen, "And you too North, Troy, and Baker. You guys are the truth!"

"Don't mention it Spidey," North said, "Just happy to help."

"Well, please doing business with y'all." He handed the hose and the fireman's hat he was wearing back to Baker. After a long battle...it was over.

Police surrounded Lincoln. They were more cautious than before, knowing just how dangerous he was.

 _Fools, all of them._ "Spider-Man," Lincoln muttered weakly, "I'm going to kill Spider-Man."

With that, he dissolved into pure electricity. The officers and Fitz gasped as Lincoln, in electric form, disappeared into the cables he had been absorbing energy from earlier. The police looked at each other, unsure how to process what they had just seen. Even Fitz was confused.

 _Dammit...did not see that coming. Lincoln's still on the loose._ Fitz facepalmed, knowing that he would have to face Lincoln again in the future. In addition, there was Will the Sandman to deal with. Just the thought of going against two superpowered baddies drained him. 

As he gathered his thoughts, Jemma walked up to him. She was breathing heavily, most likely from all the running earlier. She looked relieved to see him.

"Hey," Fitz said.

"Hey," Jemma replied, "Thanks for saving my arse back there. I thought I was a dead woman."

"I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"I know...still, I want to say thanks."

Silence. Fitz then walked up to Jemma and grabbed her by the waist to hold onto her tight.

"Let's go to the warehouse, we need to discuss some stuff."

"You can get us there with just one web shooter?"

"I'll go slow. Don't worry, I've swung with just one shooter before."

"Sure then. Swing away." As Fitz shot a web out, he could've sworn he saw Jemma blush from how close the two of them were. 

* * *

MACK'S WAREHOUSE A.K.A. TEAM SPIDER-FITZ'S HEADQUARTERS (A FEW MINUTES LATER)

 

Mack, Hunter, and Jay were not at the warehouse, as Fitz and Simmons expected. When they called them up, Mack revealed they were at Mercy General since Bobbi had to be checked. Apparently, despite getting saved by the spider-net, she still suffered a broken leg and rib. Fitz cringed when he realized that he was now responsible for hurting Bobbi twice because of his spider powers, the first time being the broken nose incident that happened months ago. _At least she's alive._

Fitz quickly changed back into civilian clothes and sat on the couch, tired from tonight. All he wanted was to do was to curl up in a ball and fall asleep. However, the adrenaline rush he was feeling was still keeping him awake. 

He knew this was the type of thing to expect from this lifestyle. However, he never expected it to be so  _tiring._ Jemma, who had finished making sure he was medically clear, sat next to him on the couch. Seeing Leo so tired made her feel sad. She was so used to seeing him either jovial or grumpy but never tired. She rubbed his shoulder to cheer him up, an act that Fitz smiled at. 

"How you holding up, Spider-Man?" Simmons said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh god, it sounds weird when you say it," Fitz replied, "Please, just stick to Leo or Fitz when it's just us two or with the group." 

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways...tonight was...interesting."

"Interesting? This has been one of the toughest nights of my life. I was just supposed to stop a gang war between the Yakuza and Irish breaking out on the streets. Somehow, that turned into a fight with your neighbor, who turns out is Sandman, and with Lincoln Campbell, who somehow gained electric powers since the last time we saw him. I need a vacation from all this madness."

"You just need some rest, Fitz. A good night's sleep and you'll feel right as rain-"

"-then in the morning, I have to deal with the headache that is explaining to Bobbi how I got my spider powers. Plus, I have to move into my new apartment, get ready to meet your parents since they arrive tomorrow, study for my classes, start the investigation on Will and Lincoln, find Enid del Mar, and-"

"-okay, okay, I get it. Life's been a million times more complicated since...well, since you got your powers."

"To think I thought they were a gift."

"They are a gift! But when you decided to be this city's superhero, you had to expect the life to be difficult, you know? I mean...if catching criminals and rescuing people was easy, then why would crime and disasters be a problem in the first place?"

"I know, Jemma...this is just the nerves talking. You're right, I need some rest."

"Good. That's good to hear."

Silence. As the two of them fidgeted in their seats, Fitz turned to her. He studied her face, noting just how nervous Simmons was at the moment.  _But why? Is she still shaken up by the Sandman and Electro fights? Hell, she was shaken up when I went to take the Yakuza and Irish down. In fact...why was she in Times Square when I told her not to follow me?_

"Simmons." Fitz said. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"What?" she asked.

"I told you not to follow me, that the situation could be dangerous, but you followed me anyway. Why?" 

"Oh for God's sake, you're bringing this back up." Simmons stood up, visibly offended, and walked over to her workstation. Fitz, confused and slightly hurt by her response, stood up and followed her.

"Okay, where do you get off?" he said, trying to tone himself down since he didn't want to sound angry, "Are you seriously mad at me?" 

"Yes!" Jemma said, rolling her eyes as she did, "Yes, I'm mad at you. I told you I could handle myself and that I wanted to be by your side when you-"

"-The situation was dangerous! We didn't know if Will had come back or if something else was happening, which was true. I told you to stay with Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, and Jay because-"

"-because of what, Leo?  _My own good?_ Is that what you think of me? Just some damsel in distress who'll get in your way?" 

Fitz rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, I respect you too much to think of you like that. Of course you can handle yourself. But Jemma, look what happened when you were there. You were nearly hurt! Lincoln was trying to murder you, for Christ's sakes-"

"-newsflash, he was trying to hurt both of us. Both of us could've been seriously hurt-"

"-yes, and which one of us has a chance at fighting him? Which one of us here has the powers?" 

"Now you're being unfair-"

"-unfair! I think I'm being totally fair. I respect you and your skills but at the end of the day, you're normal and I'm...not. And it's great to be normal but up against guys like Will and Lincoln...I'm sorry, but I can't let you get close." 

At that, Jemma was silent. Fitz was surprised at her lack of an answer. What surprised him even more was just how visibly hurt she looked by his words. As if he had struck a nerve.  _What did I say? Jemma, please, tell me which part of that was wrong!_

"So that's it then," Jemma finally said. She was trying her best not to show how hurt she was by Fitz's answer. "The reason why you've been so distant? You're doing this to keep me safe?"

"Wait...what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, I know what you've been doing. You think I haven't noticed how distant we've been getting? I feel like I'm reaching at this point. You act like moving out of the penthouse is nothing to you, you don't want to be near me anymore, you push me away whenever we just try to hang out...I don't even think we've had a proper discussion in a long while. We're always tripping over our words now whenever we're near each other. I'm getting sick of all this! But you know what bothers me the most about you? You don't act like what you're doing is a big deal. 'Oh, it's just the Yakuza and Irish Mob, no big deal'. 'Oh, there was an explosion in an apartment that I barely got away from'. It's like you don't care you could get hurt out there."

"Of course I care about that! I don't want to die out there, what, you think I have a death wish? Jemma, Jay told me to bring you onto the team to be our medical expect and I agreed to it! Why would I agree to that if I wanted to die?"

"I didn't say you wanted to die. I'm just saying...you could've died! If it wasn't going to be Sandman who did it, then Lincoln would've! And it...it...it's driving me _crazy_ knowing just how quickly things could turn around. One minute, we could be watching Doctor Who, the next, I'm hearing about how you're in the morgue because some gangbanger shot you in the back of the head. For the record, yes, this really does bother me. It's been bothering me ever since I joined."

Fitz regarded her for a moment. He wanted to try a different angle to this argument. "Jemma...with all that talk about me leaving the penthouse, getting distant, possibly dying...I'm starting to think you're worried about something else."

"And what could that be?"

Fitz threw his hands up to the sky. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I could make a guess but you'd probably just tell me it's wrong. I need you to tell me. Jemma, what do you want from me? This has to be going somewhere but you keep dancing around what you _really_ want to tell me. You know I can handle myself out there and you know where I'm going to live but you're acting like this is the worst thing in the world! Do you want me to stop being Spider-Man? Do you want me to tear my new apartment's contract up? Is that what you want?"

Jemma's face grew red and hot, which Fitz noticed immediately. He was really pushing her buttons now. "No, it's not-"

"-well then what then! What do you want!? What do you want! Show me or tell me, I don't care, I just need to know-"

Fitz was stunned by what happened next. Right as his voice was rising, Jemma had pulled him in for a kiss. Their first kiss. He had long imagined how this would've gone. Of course, he didn't picture them arguing with each other but the payoff was still worth it. In all his fantasies, he had imagined the kiss to be perfect, to be the single most wonderful experience in his life. Now that it was happening, he could safely say it was better than he had imagined it.

 

 

As he kissed her, he couldn't help but wonder if he was making a huge mistake. At the same time, he didn't care. Sandman and Electro could burst in through the roof for all he cared, he would still be holding Jemma close to him as they torched the warehouse to the ground. 

_Kiss now...worry about consequences later. Wow, her lips are really soft. I could get used to this._

 

* * *

END-TAG (MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL)

 

Mercy General was packed with people coming in after Lincoln Campbell's attack in Times Square. Earlier that night, the ER had already been busy because of the Sandman. The night was just getting worse by the second. Doctor Claire Temple couldn't believe her luck. She desperately wanted to head home but tonight was just not her night.  _What are the odds that TWO super-powered freaks of nature chose to wreck the city on the same day._

As she got ready to work on a patient who was suffering from third-degree electrical burns, one of the doctors walked up to her. Claire didn't know her name but she did know that this doctor recently transferred from Cincinnati. Now she felt bad that she never even got the woman's name.

"Hello," Claire said, "You're the new doctor, right?"

"Yes," the woman said, "I'm...well, I wanted to talk to someone. Anyone really. Tonight's been hectic-"

"-I know. Not every day that you see a guy with spider powers duke it out with a guy with sand powers and another with electric powers. Just saying that made me realize how strange this whole situation has been."

"It has been. But that's not what I want to talk about. It's the electric guy...the one that the news is calling 'Electro'." That got Claire's attention. 

"What about...I can't believe I'm saying this, 'Electro'. Do you know him? Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know where he is but I do know him. His name is Lincoln Campbell and he goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. I know that because I'm his older sister. My name is Veronica Campbell, by the way." 

Claire didn't know what to say. She could only stare back at Veronica, who looked back at her with a look that told just how unsure she was of Claire's reaction. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A.K.A. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I meant to finish this chapter sooner but life and writer's block got in the way. Oh well, what can you do? 
> 
> Anyways, woo! First fight with Electro AND an angst-driven FitzSimmons kiss? Well, we're twelve chapters in, it had to happen at some point. Also, some SkyeWard teaming up for you SkyeWard fans (for the record, I'm neutral on SkyeWard). This whole chapter in general was pretty fun to write since it's based on my favorite scene from TAMS2. It pretty much reads off like the movie, albeit with a few of my own tweaks like Jemma actually being by Fitz's side. 
> 
> Now, how will Fitz respond to the kiss? What will come with Fitz's two battles with Will and Lincoln? What the hell is going on with John Garrett? Will Bobbi join Team Spider-Fitz? We'll see in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S.: You won't believe how much effort I had put in to find two pictures of Rosario Dawson and Maggie Siff to make it look like they were talking to each other. I thought it'd be easy since they both played doctors but apparently not.
> 
> P.P.S.: Yes, the Skyeward vs. Static Quake feud is going to play a part in the next few chapters. Well, technically it's Skyeward vs. Static Quake vs. Kara/Ward but you get what I mean. Don't you just love love triangles/rectangles?
> 
> P.P.P.S.: Also, this is a bit early for me to say but I'll say it anyway. The fact that Jemma ran out in the middle of the street to help Fitz DID get caught on camera since the fight was being broadcasted live. That's going to come into play in future chapters.


	13. A.K.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Fitz's back-to-back battles with Will Daniels (The Sandman) and Lincoln Campbell (Electro), as well as the first kiss with Jemma Simmons. Ward and Daisy are interrogated by police due to their connection to Lincoln. An enemy from the past comes to haunt the Coulson family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of human trafficking and other general nastiness. I mean, the title alone should indicate the direction of this chapter.

MACK'S WAREHOUSE A.K.A. TEAM SPIDER-FITZ'S HEADQUARTERS (THE FIRST KISS)

She couldn't take it anymore. Jemma Simmons wasn't quite sure when she came to that conclusion or how but after dealing with Lincoln and Will in the same night, she was done tiptoeing around Fitz. They were overdue for a talk about where they actually stood in their relationship. But at the same time, she didn't know how to act on it. 

Inside, she was blaming herself for not discussing with Fitz about their relationship sooner. Everyone by now was telling her the same thing. From her own sister to her friends, everyone had told her that there was something going on between her and Fitz. Yet every time they told her that, she chose to ignore their pleas. Now, even she had suspected a change. It wasn't until Fitz revealed he was Spider-Man to her that she really began wondering if there was more to them than she previously thought. While in the past, she would've just ignored and dismissed it as a stupid crush, she was now faced with a dilemma.

Maybe there was more to this. She had thought there was nothing to really discuss but maybe there was. 

The past few months had all been building up to this moment. Feeling jealous over him possibly being in a relationship with either Daisy or Jay, comforting him after Ben and May's deaths, him becoming her roommate, his distant behavior, the lease, the constant near-death experiences, Lincoln, Will...she was in denial for so long but knowing that he had a chance of dying this night was what finally made her act. She couldn't help herself; it was either act or talk and she was never that great at just talking about something as personal as love.

 _Love?!_ Jemma was looking right at Fitz when that thought came to mind. Was this love? Was it just a crush? She wasn't entirely sure but she knew there was something there. One way or another, she was going to figure out what that something is. 

As she broke off from Fitz's lips and caught her breath from their first kiss, Jemma said, "Sorry, I should've warned you."

Fitz chuckled at that. "You think?" he said. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked down at the ground. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, his mind plagued with thoughts unknown to her. How she wished she could just read his mind and know exactly what to do in this awkward situation. 

Without even thinking about it, Jemma leaned forward for another kiss. She was sure that he would reciprocate but instead of him meeting her, he pulled back, surprising Jemma. She frowned, horrified that she was entirely wrong about where their relationship stood.   

_No! He didn't want to kiss! How could I have been so selfish! Oh god...how do I save this? What do I do!?_

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jemma quickly said, "I didn't know-"

"-no, Jemma, stop. It's okay-"

"No, it's clear that the kiss was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it and I'm a damn idiot for thinking you wanted to-"

"-Jemma, please just listen to me-"

Despite Fitz's pleas, Jemma couldn't stop. The floodgate had opened. As she talked, she remembered what Jay told her on the bridge. That because they never fully discussed their relationship, their true feelings would eventually come out, whether they did it consciously or subconsciously. Jemma didn't care at the moment. One way or the other, she was going to talk about their relationship.  

"-I just thought that," she continued without even catching her breath, "With all that's been happening between us, I was...I got scared of losing you. I mean, yes, there was the fights with Lincoln and Will but the truth is, I was even scared of you  _leaving my penthouse_. And it's stupid! Why would I be terrified of that? I know where you're going to live and you're not dying or anything. It made no sense but I couldn't stop myself from feeling this way. Then I realized, I wasn't scared. I was so dense to see that the truth was, I didn't want you to leave. And I felt so selfish for feeling that way, which is why I never told you when I really should have-"

"-Jemma-"

"-And now, I kissed you, which was so obviously a mistake. Not that you're a bad kisser or anything, you're a great kisser, but I can't believe I'd do something like this. I mean, my friendship with you is so sacred to me and now, I pushed us into some place you obviously didn't want us to go-"

"-Jemma! Let me say-"

"-But you didn't have to hold onto the kiss! If you didn't want to kiss me, you should've just pushed me off-"

"-You're just going to keep going, aren't-"

"-But now, everything's ruined, and it's all my goddamn fault! This was so stupid and I...wow, it's really hot in here. I need to leave before I melt. I just, I just, I can't, I need...I don't even know what to say anymore-"

Jemma was finally cut off by Fitz. It seemed only appropriate that since she cut him off with a kiss, he did the same thing to her. 

  

Fitz broke off the kiss. He backed up, a blank look on his face. Jemma could only stare at him, unsure where this conversation was going to go. One thought was in the back of her mind. Despite his reservations, she was wrong about one thing; the feeling really was mutual. At least she hoped it was, or else this conversation was going to get  _even more awkward._

She didn't know whether to smile or feel conflicted about that thought.  

"Fitz," Jemma said, startled, "Why did you just-"

"Jemma," Leo said, cutting her off, "Can I please say my piece before you go back to rambling? Please?" 

Jemma nodded her head weakly, afraid of what he would say. She already had an idea of what it would be but still, this was a conversation that she had been dreading to have. 

"I've been meaning to tell you this since...well, since last year. You remember that trip to GarrettCorp? When I took you to the fountain and Grant got into a fight with Mike Peterson? I was...I was trying to...wow, why is this so hard to say. I wish I could just...blurt it out."

"Just say it."

"I...I was trying to ask you out." Jemma couldn't help but smile.  _It is mutual!_

"And let me just say, ever since I got bit, my life's been quite eventful."

Jemma chuckled at that. "Understatement of the century," she said.

"But the one thing that has remained consistent was my feelings for you. I still like you. I might even lo...lo...well, it doesn't matter. Because even though we like each other, this can't...this can't happen." 

Fitz looked down at the ground and kicked away imaginary dust. Jemma frowned as she took a step forward, trying to catch his eyes. He looked so defeated and she resisted the urge to just wrap her arms behind his neck and hug him. 

"Why can't it, Fitz?" she whispered softly, "I know that we've never had this conversation but...can I just say this?"

"What?"

"I've been thinking about us for some time now. I've been in denial and I should've just came to you earlier but since we're here, I want to say...let's try. I mean, why not? The feeling's mutual, isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

"Then what's holding you back?" At that, Fitz stepped away from her, taking a deep breath as he did. He exhaled and kept looking around the room, trying to avoid her gaze.

"You deserve someone normal," he said, unintentionally hurting her as he said it, "You deserve someone who can take you to dates, study with you, be with you at parties, and help you whenever you ask them. I can't be that guy."

"Fitz-"

"-look at me, Jem. I'm not normal anymore. I wish I was but I can't. And I wish it were easy for me to just say I could quit this life, but I can't. My uncle once told me that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things. That with great power, comes great responsibility. And that's what I'm doing, that's what Spider-Man represents."

"I know that, Fitz."

Fitz took another deep breath. His voice cracked, as if he were trying to hold back tears. He said, "Then you know why we can't be together. Spider-Man will always have enemies. I can't let you take that risk. I will always be Spider-Man. You and I can never be."

Jemma let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Fitz tried to walk away from her but she wasn't going to have it. She practically ran to Fitz and forced him to face her. Heart on the line, she looked him right in the eyes and said, "I don't want someone normal."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know that...well, things are pretty hectic and both of us are saying things that we might not be-"

"-Fitz, I'm clearheaded. I know what I'm saying so please...just listen to me before you walk away from us for good."

Fitz didn't respond at first. He then nodded his head.  _Here we go, Jemma. Moment of truth._

"I know you think we can't be together, but can't you respect me enough to let me make my own decision? I know there'll be risks but I want to face them with you. It's wrong that we should be only half alive...half of ourselves. I love you. So here I am - standing in front of you, by your side regardless of what your answer will be. Because no matter what you say, I will always be by your side. We're FitzSimmons...we're smarter when we're together. Isn't it about time somebody saved your life?" 

Fitz didn't say anything at first. He could only look at her, a surprised expression on his face. He was utterly speechless. Then, a single tear rolled down his eye and he stepped closer to Jemma. He was smiling, which made her smile.

"Well?" she said, "Say something!"

He didn't respond quickly. As he pushed aside a loose strand of hair away from her face, Fitz said, "Thank you, Jemma Elizabeth Simmons."

"You're welcome, Leopold Iain Fitz."

They smiled at each other, both scared and excited for the future. This was new to both of them and they weren't sure how far they would go. But at the moment, they didn't care. They had each other, which was enough.

"What do you want to do now?" Jemma asked.

He chuckled, his face turning red, slightly embarrassed by what he wanted to do. "I, uh," he said, "I kinda wanted to kiss you again."

Jemma turned red as well. She smiled and closed her eyes as Leo walked up to her and gently caught her lips. The two were lost in the moment, not caring who walked into the warehouse now. Nothing else mattered to them but each other. 

_Finally._

_Finally._

Just to be safe, Fitz quickly shot a web at the warehouse door, making sure no one could get in to break their kiss and he did it without even having to break off their current one.  

* * *

POLICE STATION (AN HOUR AFTER THE BATTLE WITH ELECTRO)

"I'm Detective Greg Clarkson and this is my partner, Dalton Bretton. We've been gathering people who were...close to Mr. Campbell. I was told you are one of his close friends?"

"We're not exactly close but yes, I am a friend." 

"For the record, please state your name."

Grant cleared his throat and said, "Grant Douglas Ward." 

 

"Alright, Mr. Ward," Detective Bretton said, taking over from Clarkson, "This really won't take that long. All we want to know is, what can you tell us about Electro."

"Say again?"

"Oh, sorry. The media circus dubbed him 'Electro' and I guess the name stuck. What I meant was, what can you tell us about Lincoln Campbell?"

Grant shifted in his seat, unsure how to answer such a simple question.

"Well, what do you know about him already?" Grant asked.

"Well, surprisingly, we found out that he has a rap sheet with us. Mostly alcohol charges, like DUI, drunk in public, and one dismissed case of battery. He was drunk when he threatened to beat up his ex-girlfriend, who will remain nameless for her own safety."

_Alcohol and rage issues? Why did we ever let this guy into the group!?_

"That's understandable," Grant said, "And unfortunate to hear. But now, I don't know what else tell you because it sounds like you already have the dirt on him. Um...wow, this a good question, really. I didn't really know the guy that well, he was fairly new to my circle. We only started hanging out when Daisy started dating him. I know he was her lab partner and...that's about it really." 

"You can't tell us anything else, Mr. Ward?" Detective Clarkson asked.

Grant raised his hands in defeat. He really wanted to cooperate but how could he? He had nothing to truly offer. Well, except for...

"Okay, if you really want to know," he said, "I remember a few months ago that I overheard him on the phone. I know it doesn't sound like much but he sounded...tense. Like he was in trouble or something." 

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know how to describe it but he was name dropping stuff like Ant-Man, some daredevil guy, and this guy named Joey Gutierrez. He was also indirectly talking about this woman. He never named her but I'm pretty sure he was referring to Daisy."

"That's the name of our next witness, right? The woman outside."

"Yes, that is her. She's his current girlfriend so please be a little considerate towards her. It's been a rough couple of hours."

The detectives looked at each other, intrigued by the development.

"Okay Mr. Ward," Clarkson said, "I think that should be good for now."

Grant nodded and got out of his seat  

 

A few minutes later...

 

"Please state your name for our records," Detective Clarkson said.

"Daisy Johnson. Middle name is Chloe. But, I also go by the alias 'Skye'. It's a name I came up with to get acting jobs. Was that really necessary to say?"

"We just needed your real name but that's fine. It's good to know."

"Sorry, I'm just...nervous, that's all." 

"That's understandable. From what we understand, you were Lincoln's girlfriend, yes?"

"Yes. I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks now, not even a month. But yeah, we were...'involved', if that's what you wanted to know."

"Can you tell us anything about him that seemed...strange to you?" Bretton asked. Daisy leaned back in her seat, racking her brain for an answer.  _Is it bad to say that the rage issues weren't exactly that strange to me?_

"I'm not sure what you want me to say here," she blurted out, "I mean...the strangest thing that I could think of was his anger problems, which has nothing to do with what happened in Times-"

Clarkson raised his hand to stop Daisy. "Hold on," he said, "Anger problems?"

Daisy nodded her head, thinking back to the outburst during the Coulson family dinner party. "Yeah," she replied, "I only learned this recently but he had problems controlling his anger. He was a nice guy, I want to emphasize that, but he did have a temper. He never directed his anger at me though, it was always aimed at people he didn't care for or didn't really know. I mean, I like him and all but there was this incident where he clocked my friend Grant in the face at a dinner party."

"Grant Ward, right? The guy who was just in here?"

"Yes, that's him. Me, my family, and a bunch of my friends were having dinner and Lincoln just smashed a glass on his face. When I asked him about it, he told me he didn't remember why he did it in the first place. That he just got lost in rage in hearing Grant talk. I haven't talked to him since the dinner party, mainly because I needed some space after that. Literally, the next time I saw him was at Times Square and he was blue and...lightning-y. Not sure how that happened."

"So you don't know where Lincoln has been?"

"No, I swear. In fact, now that I think about it, there are times where he just...disappears. He would tell me he had something like a job interview or an appointment but he always seemed nervous whenever I pressed him for an answer." 

"You never confronted him about his supposedly secret other life?"

"Like I said, we've only been dating for a few weeks. I never got the chance to really poke at him for what he does on his own time."

Clarkson and Bretton looked at each other. They then nodded their heads and then turned back to Daisy.

"Okay ma'am, that'll be all for now," Clarkson said.

"We'll give you a call in case we need anything else." Bretton followed up. Daisy nodded her head in agreement.   

Daisy stepped outside of the interrogation room. As she walked out of the station, Grant Ward, who was waiting for her, ran up to her side. 

"How'd it go?" he asked. Daisy flashed him a look of disappointment.

"About as well as you'd think," she said bluntly, "I'm going home. This night's been a complete disaster and I need some rest. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"You need me to walk you home or-"

"-no, I'm fine. But thanks for offering." 

As the two of them exited the station, Daisy waved Grant off. To her surprise, Grant raised his arms to signal for a hug. Smiling, she took the hug and quickly broke it off before things became too awkward. As she did, Ward said, "I'm sorry...about Lincoln." 

Daisy halfheartedly smiled at that.  _He's only trying to make me feel better. That's sweet. Doesn't mean he has to beat himself up over nothing._ "Why are you sorry? You're not the one who blew up most of Times Square."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you and...well, as your friend, I don't know how to cheer you up. So, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you could. That's all I can ask of you. Anyways, I really gotta go now. Be safe going home."

"You too. Text me when you get home, though. After tonight, who knows what could happen."

Daisy rolled her eyes. It was still sweet but a little too paranoid for her taste. "Fine, Mr. Square Jaw. And reply back immediately because I also want to know if you got home safely. Now seriously...good night Grant Ward."

"Good night Skye-er, I mean Daisy Johnson."

"No, you're right." At that, Daisy turned around and walked away. Ward smiled as she left, which quickly turned into a frown. He had gotten so lost in thought ever since he and Daisy began hanging out more that he was beginning to forget that nothing could happen between the two of them. He took in a deep breath, knowing that the path he was on could only end in heartbreak. Now he didn't know what was more terrifying; the wrath of Lincoln when he returns to wreak more havok, the wrath of Kara finding out about his behavior, or the wrath of Daisy when she finds out his _true_ feelings about her.  

 _Oh, I'm going to hell for all of this._  

 

Detectives Clarkson and Bretton looked at each other as they finished reviewing both Daisy and Grant's interviews. The one they were focused on at the moment was Ward's. Specifically one section; Joey Gutierrez.

"That name Grant Ward mentioned," Clarkson said as he lit a cigarette, "Joey Gutierrez. Name ring any bells?"

"Of course," Bretton said, "That's one of our snitches in the Whitehall Crime Family. The name might seem unfamiliar to you because he's going under the name 'Juan Pablo Raba'. Out of all our snitches, he's been our most reliable and effective since he's also provided us dirt on the Kilgraves, that piece of shit human trafficking group that operates at the docks. Only a select few officers know the guy's real name and all of them are in Special Investigations. And you know how tight-lipped those guys can be."

"Who's his handler?"

"Captain Elena Rodriguez."

"Yo-Yo? That's interesting. I'll give her a call. Looks like we have ourselves a lead on Mr. Campbell."  

* * *

MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL, BOBBI'S ROOM (THE FOLLOWING MORNING)

_A few weeks ago at the Saint Agnes Orphanage Church..._

_"Bless me Father Bakshi, for I have sinned."_

_"Ah, why if it isn't Miss Barbara Morse. Nice to see you again after all these years. How's your grandparents treating you?"_

_"Great. Really great. After mom...uh-"_

_"-we don't have to discuss Jacqueline if the memory is still fresh."_

_"Thank you, Father Bakshi. I mean, it's not exactly fresh but I still don't want to talk about it. Anyways...i_ _t's been, uh…it's been too long since my last confession. My mom, she used to come to this church back when I was a kid. She was a fighter. Old school. Boxer. Lost more than she won. Had a 24-31 record before she, uh…well, you know. But she could take a punch. Jesus, she could take a punch."_

_"Language."_

_"Sorry, Father. Yeah... Girls she went up against used to say it was like hitting oak. And nights when she was outmatched, my mom's strategy was to let 'em hit her 'till they broke their hands. Never got knocked out, my mom. Knocked down, sure, but she, uh, always got back up. She was always on her feet when she lost. Every now and then, though, uh...every now and then, she'd get hit and something inside her would snap. My grandmother...she was the real Catholic. Fear of God ran deep. You'd have liked her. She used to say, 'Be careful of the Morse women. They got the devil in 'em'. Kind of ironic coming from her."_

 

Present day

Jemma and Leo visited Bobbi Morse in the hospital the following morning. Lance, Mack, and Jay were already there, having stayed the night. Although Bobbi was okay (the broken leg and rib aside), the team was worried that Lincoln or Sandman would show up. 

Upon arrival, Fitz quickly explained his rise to Spider-Man to Bobbi. From the moment he got bit to how Mack, Lance, Jemma, and Jay learned about his powers and ending with the fights last night. Bobbi had been intrigued by the story, surprised that this had been happening under her nose for so long. But unbeknownst to Fitz and Jemma, she was also studying their interactions with each other. The lack of personal space, the exchanging of 'looks', the chuckling and the smiles...Bobbi didn't say anything but she knew what was happening. After all this time, they finally got their acts together. She smiled knowingly and mentally promised to not give anything away to Mack, Lance, and Jay, who were still unaware of Fitz and Simmons' change in relationship.

Fitz then told the group what he learned last night; Will Daniels was the Sandman that they were looking for. Predictably, the group was surprised to hear it. Jemma, although she already knew, hated the fact that she was living across the hall from what was basically a supervillain. Just to be safe, she sent her sister Zoey to stay with her boyfriend Connor for the next few days. She then told her parents, Gwendolyn and Wesley Simmons, to head over to Fitz's new apartment during their stay. Her alibi for her family was that the penthouse was having an insect problem, which she could easily justify due to the ant invasion that happened in her living room a few months ago. It would be hard to keep the charade up but she knew she had to due to Will. Already, the team had begun planning their next move against the man. First, they would investigate his apartment and, thanks to Jemma, they knew when to do it. The raid would be at 3:00 in the afternoon, mainly because that was when Will would leave his room. He would return sometime around 5. When Mack mentioned the risk of him returning earlier than 5, Jemma quickly pointed out that Will was methodical and she had never known him to break this pattern.

It was a risky plan but it was still a plan. Jemma was the most in favor of the plan since she lived near the guy. In the back of her head, she had one thought. _The sooner we get rid of him, the better._

Afterwards, the group exited Bobbi's room one-by-one until only Jemma was left. Bobbi had sent Hunter, who was the second-to-last to go home, because of how tired he looked and how he needed his strength before the raid. Hunter reluctantly agreed to that and kissed Bobbi before leaving the hospital. 

With just Jemma around, Bobbi slowly reached over to the bedside desk and grabbed her phone. With a sly look, she played one of her recorded videos. Jemma winced when she heard her and Fitz's voice, yelling at each other. 

"From the bridge, right before Fitz took off to fight Lincoln," Bobbi said, "You two really went at each other. You're lucky I didn't post this because this would've went viral like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. 

"Not our finest moment," Jemma replied, "He's so hardheaded, that one. Although, looking back at it, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. I mean, I was trying to convince him to let me join in fighting a guy with electric powers. Like, what am I going to do in that situation?"

"Yeah, that was reckless but at the same time, sweet. You really stood by him, even when he told you not to and in the face of danger. He should feel lucky that he has someone who cares about him that deeply. Also, don't focus too much on his hardheadedness. He's just suffering from 'angsty superhero'-itis. It doesn't surprise me he feels that way. I mean, he lost his aunt and uncle last year and now, he has us to lose. Can't imagine how he must feel."

"Yeah." Jemma nodded her head. She  and Bobbi didn't know how to follow-up that statement. Realizing just how awkward the room became, Bobbi quickly opened her Twitter to show her something that she had discovered recently.  

With a smile on her face, Bobbi said, "So Jemma, how does it feel to be trending?"

Jemma frowned. "You told me you didn't post the video!"

"I didn't. Relax Simmons...or should I call you 'Mrs. Spider-Man'?"

Jemma looked at Bobbi, confused. Bobbi then showed Jemma her phone, which was still open to Twitter. Suddenly, it all made sense. There were pictures of her and Fitz during the Times Square battle. The highlights were her running into the street to help Fitz up after his web shooter exploded, her attempts at trying to calm Lincoln down, and the moment when Fitz swung the both of them away from the scene. The hashtag for most of the posts were 'MrsSpiderMan'. Seeing that made Jemma smile and cringe at the same time.  _This is ridiculous!_

"I don't understand," Jemma said with a laugh.

"Well, let me put it like this. Spidey-ahem, FITZ, is one of NYC's biggest celebrities. Since he started, he hasn't really made any contact with any other person. People thought he was a solo act. Then you come along and you're helping him up, you're speaking for him, you're defying Electro despite you just being a normal citizen, and the icing on the cake, he personally swings you away from the scene. Like it was ripped right from a romance movie. Simmons, I'm not exaggerating when I say that there have been _dozens_ of articles about Spidey's love life. People don't even know what he looks like but he's already one of the most sought after bachelors in the city. I gotta say, after last night, people really want to know who you are. Don't be surprised if you get pulled to do an interview for the Daily Bugle or if one of our classmates asks you for an autograph. I think the worst case scenario would be for someone to be jealous of you. In that case, I'd avoid talking to Patty Cordeau for a while. I once saw a tweet from her saying that she wanted to be Spidey's baby mama. Her words, not mine."  

"Oh god...all of that sounds like a nightmare to be honest."

"Well get used to it, Mrs. Spider-Man." Jemma rolled her eyes as Bobbi put the phone down. 

In a serious tone, Bobbi said, "Speaking of Fitz and you...how are things?"

Jemma looked up, suddenly nervous.  _Does she know? Did I give it away? Or...is this a trick? Did Fitz already tell her!?_

"Nothing is happening," Jemma lied. Bobbi smirked, catching the lie instantly. 

"Ah, I see," Bobbi said, playing along, "Still working things out, right?"

"You can say that." 

"Well...normally, I'd poke around but I'll be nice this time. If you and Fitz really are figuring out where you two stand, then that's your own business, not mine."

Jemma laughed. "Can't believe you of all people isn't interested in me and Fitz's love lives. You, the social media queen."

"I never get tired of hearing that title. And for the record, I am interested! I just...I see where you two are and I don't want to create any unnecessary friction or give you some bad advice, you know?" 

"To be honest, Bobbi...due to these past few days, a little advice wouldn't hurt." 

"Yeah, see, therein lies the problem. I wish I could give you some advice, but I've never been friends with a guy first. It's always been a roller coaster. Fast out of the gate, the hit, the drop, the turn, the loop, the screeching halt, then... back in line to do it all over again."

"I guess Hunter's the exception then."

"Oh, he's something special. I've been with him since freshman year and we've had our ups and downs. I don't know if he ever told you but he's had quite a rough past."

"Daniel Whitehall, right? He told us about his family."

"Yeah, exactly. But despite all that, he's kept it together. He might be irritating and we may not be on the same page a great deal of the time but...I'd hate to lose him. Now, don't take this as advice for you and Fitz. Your relationship is nothing like ours. So really, my best advice is for you to just go along in the ride. See where it takes you, whether it ends with happily ever after or if it ends in a screaming match. I know it sounds terrifying but stuff like romance and relationships, you never know how it'll end. It's just one big ride of uncertainty and a lifetime of ups and downs with the occasional commercial break of happiness."

"But is the ride...worth it?"

At that, Bobbi smiled. "I'll let you know when it's over" she said. 

* * *

ROOM 2301 (WILL DANIELS' APARTMENT, RIGHT DOWN THE HALL WHERE JEMMA SIMMONS LIVES)

"I don't think I've ever been as scared as I am right now."

Mack took in a deep breath as Fitz readied himself to kick the door open. Jay, Jemma, Mack, and Lance all watched as he raised his leg to kick, only to stop before his foot connected.

"I just realized that that would be noticeable," Fitz said nonchalantly, "Anyone know how to pick a lock?"

"I got this," Lance said as he stepped up to pick the lock, "I learned how to do this growing up."

"Why?" Jemma asked. 

"No real reason. It was just for fun. Ooh, fun fact. I once broke into my high school's gym because I forgot my homework in my locker and I caught one of my mates having sex with this girl we both hated. That was quite an experience."

"You're a real hero, Hunter," Fitz said sarcastically. Lance huffed as he managed to get the door open easily. As the door opened, the team began dreading their decision when they got a good look at what was inside. What they saw was not what they expected. 

Trash was everywhere, the room was a mess, furniture was knocked over, and air fresheners were everywhere to hide the various smells emanating from the room. It disturbed the team just how disheveled the room was. One by one, they entered the apartment, Fitz first and Mack last. Walking over to the kitchen, Jay pulled out her notebook and began taking notes. She was the least disturbed by the scene.   

"You guys ever watch True Detective season one?" Jay asked, "Well...this entire apartment is a spoiler alert for the season finale."

"Great, there's one show off my watchlist," Mack groaned. 

"Oh, you big softie, it's not that bad."

"See, when you say shit like that, it just makes me question what kind of cases Jessica Jones assigns to you." 

Jemma and Fitz moved over the living room, where unwashed plates of food littered the ground. Jemma nodded her head, still surprised that a man like Will Daniels lived in such a messy place.  _He seemed so...orderly. Well put together. This is not how I imagined his room would look like._

As Jemma looked around, she noticed what appeared to be a tape recorder on the ground. Bending down, she grabbed it and wound it back to the beginning. Fitz looked at her. 

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Tape recorder," she answered, "If he's been recording himself this whole time, this might give us some insight on Will's state of mind."

"Brilliant find, Sherlock."

"I always thought you were-oh, you said Sherlock." 

"Of course I did." Both Jemma and Leo blushed. Despite their current situation, they were still in a bubble. The first few hours after embarking in a relationship was still exciting and they found it difficult trying to act like they weren't a couple around Mack, Hunter, and Jay. They were going to tell them eventually but for now, they wanted to enjoy the bubble. The last thing they wanted was their friends scrutinizing their relationship right now. 

Jemma turned her focus back to the tape and stopped it when it had reset to the beginning. She hit play, cautious about what she was about to hear. 

After a few seconds of silence, Will's voice came out, attracting Mack, Hunter, and Jay to them. Will, in a shaky, unhinged tone, said, "They lied to me...I was told they were going to increase my chances of surviving extreme weather. Just sign up for Afterlife...it won't hurt. You won't feel a thing during the process. Lies. All fucking lies. They lied to me, Austin, Brubaker, and Taylor about everything. You know what they did to us? They kept us in cages for fourteen years...fourteen years I'll never get back. It wasn't even worth it. I'm a freak now and they don't know how to turn me back. I'm sorry Taylor but...you were wrong. You told me to keep going for the four of us but I should've died alongside the rest of you. This is not a life worth living. But to tell the truth, I can't believe I'm still alive. Why was it me the only one who survived their crazy experiments? I...I...fuck, I don't want to be alive. But I can't die anymore. I try drowning myself, I only dry out eventually and return as strong as before. I try burning myself but the process goes nowhere. And I feel everything! It all fucking hurts. Water is the worst. I feel myself... _disintegrate._ I'm fully aware where all my  _pieces_ are when I fall apart and it's a scary sensation, feeling as if a part of you is just floating away. This is who I am now...just a shell of pain with no reward for all this torment. I hope Jiaying and Cal burn in hell for what they did to me."

The tape went into silence. Fitz mouthed the names 'Jiaying' and 'Cal' to the rest of the team, who could only shrug. No one knew what the man meant. Fitz didn't recognize the names either but there was something about them that felt familiar. He racked his brain for an answer when all of a sudden, there was a loud crashing noise from the tape recorder.

"What the hell was that?" Mack asked. Jemma shushed him as Will's voice came back.

"You weren't supposed to be awake! ( _Unknown female voice in the background:_ _"Please, just leave me alone!")_ I can't! You see, that's not how this works! You saw my goddamn face!  _(A different, female voice: "We didn't mean to!")_ This could've been so easy! You just had to butt in. You girls could've stayed alive, could've had a chance but you just had to come across me. You think I want to kill you? I don't want to kill anyone! But if I have to, I'll rip you to shreds! Because that's all I'm good for, apparently! I'm just a weapon! I'm just Jiaying and Cal's inhuman little monster! That's all I have to look forward to now!"

Jemma winced as the rest of the tape was incoherent. There were sounds of screaming, heavy static, and Will just shouting nonsensical things in the background. She stopped the tape when she had gotten too uncomfortable listening to it.  _The man's completely mental._

As Jemma put the recorder on the ground, Jay gasped. The group looked at her, confused.

"Those two girls," Jay said, "They sounded young enough. I think they were Ruth Boetticher and Enid del Mar."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," Jemma said sadly, nodding in agreement. The group shuddered at the thought that they just listened to Will's murder (or at least murder attempt) of the girls. 

Fitz shook his head and moved towards Will's bedroom. The group followed hesitantly. 

"We already knew the guy's insane," Fitz said matter-of-factly, "He proved it last night when he tried to kill Bobbi. Let's dig a little deeper." 

"Okay, admittedly, I'm a little scared now," Jay said, "I was just joking around when I mentioned True Detective. Now this really does feel like the show."

"Hey, come on," Hunter said, "How can it possibly get any more disturbing than that tape?" 

Hunter immediately regretted saying that when Fitz opened the bedroom door. 

The team cringed as they moved around Will's bedroom. Jemma cringed the most, seeing her face plastered all over the walls. There were pictures she remembered taking of herself and pictures that had to be taken from someone else. She thanked God that none of the pictures were racy and revealing but she was still disturbed at the thought that Will took the time to collect the photos. 

Fitz could only stare at the pictures in disbelief. He balled his hands into a fist and began pressing his nails into his palm, angry that Will had been stalking her like this.

Jay whistled, surprised but not entirely shocked. Fitz and Simmons realized this type of creepiness was probably normal to her due to the clients that come through Alias Investigation. They watched as Jay moved around the room, casually taking pictures of Jemma's pictures.

Mack just took a deep breath. He felt as if he had stepped foot inside a serial killer's home, which was not too far off from the truth. Just the thought of being near Will Daniels made him wish he had developed the axe-shotgun combo he had pitched to Fitz a while ago.

Lastly, Hunter had to step outside of the room. He was doing fine up until he found a picture of Jemma hanging out with Bobbi. Just knowing that Will unintentionally spied on his girlfriend made him angry. 

As the group looked around the room to get a better idea of who Will Daniels was, Jemma looked under the bed to see if there was anything of note. Instead, all she saw was stacks of pictures. But these ones were different. There wasn't a clear image on either one, they all seemed like vague backgrounds. Curious, she pulled the photos out and laid them out on the ground. That was when she noticed what these photos really were.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Slowly, she rearranged the photos around. It only took her two minutes to see that the photos made up her face. As the team gathered around it, they couldn't shake the feeling that they were going up against someone who they really shouldn't be going after. 

* * *

TASTE OF TAHITI RESTAURANT (ONE HOUR LATER) 

 

Following the investigation on Will Daniels' apartment, Jay decided that she needed some alone time to process what she had just witnessed. It was nothing too strange for her. Her time in Alias Investigations prepared her for disturbing cases such as this one. However, she had to admit that this case, although familiar, was still the most disturbing one of the bunch. Which was saying much since the last case that was at the top of her disturbing list was when she was tasked to expose a devil-worshiping cult that was stationed in Hell's Kitchen. The irony of the location didn't escape her. 

Her alone time didn't last long when her sister Daisy showed up and sat across from her, laptop at hand. Jay sighed, disappointed that her time to herself lasted only ten minutes.

"There you are!" Daisy exclaimed.

"How did you find me?" Jay asked.

"Uh...sibling telepathy? That and I asked Jemma."

"Oh, well, what do you need?" Daisy took in a deep breath as she opened her laptop. She then turned the screen so that Jay could see it. On it were a series of notes that she had written. One side talked about Lincoln Campbell, the other side talked about her mother's necklace. Judging from how extensive the pages were, she had been doing quite a bit of research. 

"Am I supposed to know what you want from me?" Jay said, "Because while we're sisters, may I remind you that we're adoptive sisters. We don't actually have the telepathy you're thinking of."

"I just needed a second opinion, okay."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Alright. So, remember how I found out that the head nun of Saint Agnes Orphanage had the same necklace as my mother? I did some digging, went back and asked Father Bakshi about the necklace, and what he told me was that Sister Prejean has had the necklace since her childhood. It was a family heirloom!"

"So you're thinking that your mother's a nun? Daisy, you don't have enough to go on." 

"I know, I know. This is just a thought I had. Now, hear me out on this. Dad showed me the necklace when I was young and told me it was my mother's. That it was the only thing that survived because of the fishing accident. So why does Sister Prejean have it?"

"It could be a duplicate. That necklace isn't exactly the Koh-i-Noor."

"I thought it was a duplicate too but then a crazy idea popped in my head. I would've shoved this idea away immediately but then that guy, Matt Murdock, happened. He gave me my mother's necklace back, that has to mean something! He told me stuff about how big things are happening and that I had to keep my eyes out for that. So I'm thinking...what if the necklace was...planted? What if there was no fishing accident. Like...maybe it's destiny that I traced it back to the orphanage? I know how this sounds but what if there's this big conspiracy about my childhood and that I'm not being told everything. Even by dad. I probably sound like a crazy person but I really do think there's something I'm missing."

Silence. Jay could only look at Daisy, unsure how to take in what she had just heard.

_Yup. It's official. My sister's officially lost the plot._

"I think," Jay said, trying to be mindful of her words, "That seeing Lincoln turn into the lovechild of the Na'vi and Azula is starting to take its toll on you."

Daisy forcefully sighed. _Betrayed by my own sister! Unbelievable!_  "I can't believe you just said that to me," Daisy said, trying to bite back her annoyed tone.

"What! I mean, I want to be nice but...a conspiracy? Daisy, come on. That's just crazy. I mean, I'd be totally down with helping you crack this case, whatever the hell it is, but what you're saying is, based on a picture you found in Saint Agnes and this random dude giving you jewelry, you think there's this conspiracy about you? You know that he could've just given you a duplicate, right? And when you told me he knew you from the past, you know he could've just been feeding you wrong information."

"I'm not sure why I wanted to tell you this in the first place now," Daisy huffed.

"Oh, come on. I hate to play the skeptical bitch but I feel like I have to put my foot down on this. You have to know just how this sounds."

Daisy for a second wanted to just grab her laptop and leave. But the more she thought about it, the more her conspiracy theory felt outrageous. Maybe it was just stress from Lincoln's turning and maybe this Matt Murdock guy was just some random stranger, taking advantage of an amnesiac. She thought she was going somewhere but with what she had to work on, she was back to square one. Just a necklace that didn't tell her anything.

Depressed, Daisy ordered a drink. Seeing the change in her sister's behavior, Jay frowned. She didn't mean to sound mean but she didn't want to feed into her sister's delusions. 

"Hey," Jay said, apologetically, "Sorry I shot your theory down. Here I am saying that your conspiracy theory is insane when my own parent theory is also insane. I know you just want to figure out who you are."

"It's alright," Daisy replied with a wave of her hand, "You're right, it's silly. Now if you don't mind, I'd like for us to talk about something else. Something that doesn't embarrass me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something that isn't about Lincoln or my stupid, whack ass conspiracy theories."

"Hmm...alright. Let me think...oh! Finally got to listen to Hamilton. You've been begging me to listen to the album for a while now so I finally did."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty dope. Not my type of music but I liked it." 

Silence. Daisy received her drink and she lazily drank it. Feeling the boredom, Jay sat forward in her seat.

"Okay," she said, "I'm sensing that you're getting bored and random small talk isn't helping. What would you like to discuss then?"

"I don't know," Daisy replied, "The thing I wanted to discuss ended up sounding like crazy talk so I don't know."

"Come on, I'll indulge you. Here, I promise that for the next hour or so, I'll talk about anything you want to discuss."

Daisy smiled at that. Jay had pretty much painted a target sign on her head. Racking her brain for a juicy question, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay...any crushes that I don't know about?" Daisy said with a smirk. Jay instantly frowned, regretting her promise to indulge Daisy. She expected them to talk about other people, not herself.

"Damn, should've seen that shit coming."

"It's too late, fess up."

"Oh, come on, isn't there something else you'd be interested in? Like...what concert I want to go to, what new gossip I heard about dad or Professor May-"

"-we are gossiping right now. And you just unintentionally made this the most interesting topic to me. Because if you didn't have a crush, you wouldn't be so evasive and hesitant to answer. So spill, I want to know the deets." 

"Clever girl," Jay said, impressed. She took the glass of Coke that Daisy had ordered and took a sip before saying, "Okay fine, if you really wanna know...there is a guy. It's not even a crush or anything, it's just he's the first person who comes to mind. So please don't start setting fires when there's no wood to burn."  _Oh, I'm going to regret going down this path. I can already see the wheels turning in Daisy's head._

Daisy smiled at that.  _Someone's got a little crush!_ "Okay, I won't gossip to anyone," Daisy said with a smile, "Remember, my friends are your friends now."

"Oh, don't remind me that I joined you losers," Jay said jokingly.

"Do you regret joining your sister's circle?"

"Hell no! One of the best decisions I've ever made. Anyways, do you want to hear the story or not?"

Daisy nodded her head furiously. 

"Okay, calm down bobblehead," Jay said, "I won't say his name because you do know him and I want to respect his privacy. Now, I didn't really like him at first. He was a little too scrawny and quiet for my taste. Then...well, let's just say he changed. He's a lot more confident now and, admittedly, a lot more handsome. I know this sounds like I like him for shallow reasons but it's more than that. How do I explain this...uh...oh, I go tit. Do you remember Randy Severson?"

Daisy rolled her eyes at the name. Randy Severson was Jay's high school best friend, who turned out to be a complete asshole when he revealed that all he cared about was trying to sleep with her. She quickly dropped him out of her life following the revelation. Thinking back on it, Randy was one of the few people that Daisy could think of when it came to people who even came close to being Jay's friend. The list was pretty short and she was pretty sure that most of Jay's friends were her own friends. 

"Well," Jay continued, "I never told this to you or dad but...I think after Randy, I kinda closed myself off. Or, at least, that's where it began. I don't know if you noticed but I don't have that many friends. Aside from Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, of course, but it's not like we hang out on a daily basis. I guess I never really dealt with feeling betrayed like that. And Randy wasn't the only one. Alice gossiped behind my back. Heather fazed me out of her life when she got herself a girlfriend. Eugene...well, that one was my fault when he told me that he only wanted to be friends online. My track record when it comes to people is so shitty that...I don't know, I just gave up. In fact, I'm pretty sure Jemma Simmons is the next person who'll faze me out. She and I don't really get along. We're more like frenemies at this point."

"Jemma won't do that. You gotta give her some more credit."

"We'll see. Anyways, I'm rambling now. The point I was trying to make was that this guy that I have in mind. We didn't get off to a good start. I was incredibly shitty to him and I took pleasure in irritating him. He should've just cut me out of his life when he had the chance. I would've been fine with it but we were getting along. It's strange to say but it had been so long since I just...bonded with someone. So, I went up to him to apologize for my behavior and surprisingly, he accepted."

"Wow, sounds like a great guy. And I mean that because I've seen you taunt people so the fact he put up with you after that is really saying something."

"Yeah, he really is. He's an outsider like me and it was nice to connect to someone who really understood what that was like. After we made up, we've been...well, great actually. We're hanging out, we agree with each other more often now, we care for each other and he makes me feel...wanted. Like, he legitimately wants to be my friend. This is a little sad to admit but I have been a bit paranoid since we became friends. I wasn't sure if he was going to pull a fast one on me and say he doesn't want to be my friend or something like that. But he never did. He's the closest thing I have to a best friend now, especially since Jessica has devoted all of her time to Alias Investigations. Now, I want to be clear. I've never really thought of him more than just a friend but...I'll admit, it's growing."

"I bet it is," Daisy said with a suggestive wink.

"Oh hush, get your mind out of the gutter. Besides, this is probably not going to go anywhere. He's interested in someone else so I'm pretty sure I'm just a tiny blip in his romantic radar. This isn't just some tiny crush that he has, I'm pretty sure he's in love with her."

Daisy crinkled her brow and leaned forward, a devilish grin on her face. "Who's this bitch that he's interested in? As your sister, I feel that it's my duty to completely ruin her chances with this guy."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, next to 'I really like wearing your pants because it makes my ass pop out'. And no, please don't. The woman that he likes is a lovely person and like I said, don't burn bridges when there's nothing to burn."

"Wow...you're not being petty? I feel like I want to cry, you're growing up!"

"Bitch," Jay said jokingly. Daisy and Jay laughed at each other as Daisy took a sip of her Coke.

 

Five minutes later...

 

Daisy and Jay stepped out of Taste of Tahiti to head home. As they called for a taxi, a black van came racing down the street and parked right in front of them. The door slid open and five armed men in ski masks jumped out. Daisy instinctively stepped forward in front of Jay as the armed men rushed the women.

"Get back, assholes!" Daisy shouted. She reached for her pocket, which had her bottle of pepper spray that she carried around just in case. Before she could pull it out, one of the gunmen tackled her to the ground and flipped her over while another gunmen handcuffed her.

Jay rushed the men. She punched the gunman with the handcuffs right in his face, sending him back. Another gunmen grabbed her by the wrists and she quickly responded with a punch to the nuts. As she was about to pick Daisy up from the ground, another gunman blindsided her, smacking her on the side of the head with the butt of his rifle. She hit the ground, nearly knocked unconscious.

"Jay!" Daisy shouted. She got up but two gunmen pinned her to the ground while a third finished handcuffing her. He then fished the pepper spray out of her pocket. Even with the mask on, Daisy could tell the man was smiling.

"Pepper spray," the man said, "How cute." He then sprayed Daisy right in the eyes. She screamed as she was thrown into the van. Jay, whose vision was fading in and out, tried her best to stand up. Her legs felt like jelly and the world around her was spinning. As she was passing out, she saw the face of the gang's leader. She couldn't believe it.

It had been years since she had seen his face. She had hoped to never see the man again. But there he was, in the flesh.

Alex Whitehall was an awful sight for her two years ago and he was still an awful sight now.

"You," Jay muttered, her head pounding from the pain of the rifle butt, "You're supposed to be locked up."

Alex scoffed at that.

"Jay fucking Coulson," he muttered, his tone still as arrogant and slimy as before, "You're right. You are 100% fucking right. But my dad is also the Kingpin. Did you really think I would be in prison for long? Did you really think you can bite at the Whitehalls and not expect to get bit back? If so, you're dumber than I thought. You are so going to regret crossing me two years ago. And I've chosen the most appropriate punishment for you. Because you know what's worse a punishment than just killing you? Breaking you. And the Kilgraves are known for doing just that."

With that, he raised his boot and brought it down hard, knocking her out.    

* * *

COULSON FAMILY APARTMENT (NIGHT)

Jemma and Fitz had skipped on dinner with Wesley and Gwendolyn Simmons as soon as they heard the news. Bobbi had sent a mass text that Daisy and Jay had never made it home. While Fitz went on his own to investigate as Spider-Man, Jemma rushed over to the Coulson family apartment to see just how everyone was holding up. The entire circle was there; besides her, Grant Ward, Kara Palamas, Antoine Triplett, Lance Hunter, and Alphonso MacKenzie were gathered around, waiting for an answer. In the kitchen, Phil Coulson was pacing around while Melinda May tried keeping him calm. Their efforts were going nowhere.

Jemma's thoughts were racing as she thought of reasons why the two sisters were missing. The most prevalent thought was that it was Lincoln or Will, seeking out revenge. She crossed her fingers, hoping that wasn't the case. 

As soon as Jemma walked in, the others came to her for a hug. Grant was first, followed up by Mack, Hunter, Trip, and then Kara. Jemma then took a seat, still in shock over the news. _Where could they be?! It's not like Daisy and Jay to be out of the loop like this._

"I came as soon as I could," she said, trying to catch her breath from running, "I told my parents that an emergency came up at school and I had to rush over."

"Good enough, I suppose," Grant said. His voice was cracked and Jemma realized that Grant was the most distraught over the news. _I wonder why._  

"Where's Fitz?" he continued. 

"He's, uh...he's actually busy. He sends his condolences if that helps." Grant sighed, disappointment in his tone. While he, Kara, and Trip weren't looking, she winked at Mack and Hunter, who instantly picked up on the gesture.

_Atta boy Turbo, Mack thought._

_Great and I was just about to start yelling at that Scottish prick, Hunter thought._

"So, any updates?" Jemma continued, "What do we know so far?"

"Nothing," Trip replied, "We just know that they were supposed to come home and they never did. We only found out about it when Bobbi texted us."

"Yeah, I got it too. How did she know?"

"I talked to her about that," Hunter chimed in, "She said that she had tried calling Daisy earlier on today but she never picked up. She tried contacting her on every social media platform she knew of and still nothing. And come on, it's Daisy, she's always online. That gave it away. Then when she tried contacting Jay in order to get to Daisy, that's when she found out both of them were missing. Bobbi then confirmed all of this when she directly called Coulson. He told her that they had no plans tonight and that he had already called the police for help. Not sure if Phil wanted all of us to know but Bobbi messaged us anyway. Doesn't seem like Phil is heartbroken over her doing that."

Jemma sighed.  _Poor Daisy and Jay...where on Earth could they be?_

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Curious, Jemma stood up to answer but was beat to it by Melinda. Jemma had her hopes up that it would be Daisy and Jay and that they would have this wild excuse about where they were for the past few hours.

Instead, a strange woman was at the doorway. She was Asian and was right around Coulson and Melinda's age. What intrigued Jemma was Melinda's reaction. Her face went from neutral to bitter anger in less than a second.

"Melinda," the woman started. Before she could say what she needed to say, Melinda threw a straight right hook, landing clean on the woman's face. Phil shouted at her to stop but it was too late. May was out in the hallway, ready to throw down. The stranger backed up, hands raised, ready to defend herself. 

Jemma and the gang could only watch in confusion. Phil looked horrified as the two women circled each other, ready to pounce on the other. 

_What soap opera plot did we get ourselves involved with this time?_

"Lola, you're not welcome here," Melinda said, "So if you don't want me to hurt you in front of company, I suggest you leave. Now!"  

The stranger, whose name was Lola apparently, only shook her head. She refused, she wanted to stand her ground. Knowing how dangerous Professor May was, Jemma was surprised at the tenacity of this stranger.

"Melinda," Lola shouted, "For just tonight, can we put our rivalry aside?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me and Phil to just come running back to you, as if nothing had happened between us. Well too bad...you don't get a second chance."

"I'm not asking for a fucking second chance right now! This is urgent! Please just listen to me! I'm trying to help!"

"I'm done listening to you," Melinda spat back. Jemma gasped, surprised at Professor May's vicious tone. She wasn't used to seeing someone as stoic and calm as Melinda in such a rage. 

Lola rolled her eyes before raising her hands up, surrendering. "Melinda, you stupid bitch, I'm not going to fight you. If you hurt me...you won't get Daisy and Jay back! And since you've basically been their mom for the past few years, I'm pretty damn sure that's not what you want."

Melinda was unmoved. She was about to fight Lola when Phil spoke up.

"Wait!" Phil shouted. Melinda, Lola, and the group inside the apartment turned to him. Phil stepped outside the apartment to face Lola. 

 

"I want to hear what she has to say," he said. Melinda rolled her eyes at that and turned to him, giving him an icy stare. 

"No Phil!" Melinda shouted, "You really want to listen to her after all the damn lies she's told-"

"If it concerns my daughters, then I want to hear what she has to say. Lie or not. Please Mel...stand down."

"This is just a mind game, this is what she does!"

"Melinda...stand down. I'm not going to repeat myself." 

The college students held in a breath as Melinda and Phil stared at each other. Melinda looked like she was pleading for Phil to listen to her while Phil looked like he wanted peace. Finally, Professor May released a breath and stepped back. She crossed her arms as Lola stepped forward. 

"Thank you, Phil-"

"-start talking Lola," Phil intervened, "And you better not waste our time. The only reason why we're even talking right now is because you could have possible information on where Daisy and Jay are. If you don't, I'm going to stand aside and watch as Melinda beats the holy hell out of you."

Lola scoffed at that. "That was cute, Philly," she said, "I think you're forgetting that I beat Melinda before."

"And I beat you four times. So...4-1, I wonder which one of us came out on top."

"I really, really, really, really, really hate you right now Mel. But I'm going to let that go because I'm going to be the bigger person here and that this isn't about you, me, and Phil. Anyways, like I was saying...I know where Daisy and Jay are."

The college students stepped up. Jemma's eyes lit up, knowing that this stranger knew where their friends were. 

"Where are they!" Jemma blurted out. Lola smiled at her but then frowned, the answer haunting her.

"The docks," Lola said, "They were kidnapped this afternoon and were handed over to the Kilgrave Mob. They get shipped out tonight."

"FUCK!" Grant shouted. Jemma already knew who the Kilgraves were. They were the most notorious human trafficking organization in the city. If the Whitehalls were the most powerful crime syndicate in NYC, then the Kilgraves were the second most. They were ruthless and petty to the point of committing violence for the stupidest of reasons. At the moment, Jemma couldn't think of a worse situation for them to be in. 

Melinda seemed unconvinced. She stepped up and got in Lola's face. "And how do you know that?" she said.

Lola turned to Phil and, with an apologetic look, said, "Because I was spying on the both of them. I know I was told to stay away but I didn't and if you're mad at me for that, I don't blame you. Right now, all I care about is getting Daisy and Jay to safety. Scout's honor, that's all I care for. Then after this, you can tell me to fuck off or whatever."

Phil looked right at Lola. He had an unreadable expression on his face, as if he were trying to find an answer to what Lola just said. While still maintaining his blunt tone, Phil said, "Okay. We're going to the docks then. And we'll need your help to storm the place."

"Of course, I'm happy to help-"

"-and then after that, you're gone. I told you that you had a chance to see your daughter. All you had to do was listen to me. Instead, you chose to follow her, when I told you to stay away from her for now. So you lost the chance to ever meet her face-to-face."

Jemma's train of thought went to one word; 'daughter'.  _Oh god...is this who I think it is? Is this Daisy's mom? Jay's mom? What the hell is happening!?_

Lola took a moment before she could answer. Her expression was unreadable as well. Jemma braced herself for either a hurt or angry response.

Lola then said, "I understand. As long as Daisy and Jay are safe." 

"Good," Phil replied, "But despite that...thank you for letting us know."

"You're welcome. I may be you and Melinda's least favorite person on the planet but she's still my baby girl." 

"You're lucky that Phil is even vouching for you," Melinda spat at her, "If it were up to me, you wouldn't even be in the picture." 

"Well, it's great then that you're not in charge," Lola said with a smirk, "Because, in case you've forgotten, you're not their mother."

"At least I was there for them and didn't abandon them during their childhood."

Lola rolled her eyes that. Ignoring Melinda, she said, "Looks like for one night only, Team PhiLolDa will be reuniting."

"Still bitter that you came up with that damn name," Melinda said to Phil, who just shrugged. 

As the three adults looked at each other, Trip stepped up, a confused expression on his face. "Who is this person again?" Trip asked, innocently. Phil, Melinda, and Lola looked at each other while Jemma coughed, uncomfortable at what the answer could be.

"This is," Melinda said, "Um...a good friend of ours-"

"She's Jay's mom," Phil cut in. Melinda and even Lola looked at him, shocked. Jemma felt like a brick hit her in the face, the revelation blowing her mind. Then again, the more she thought about it, the less insane it sounded.

_I mean, she has Jay's snark. Like mother, like daughter I suppose._

"Phil-" Melinda started.

"They were going to find out anyways. If not, then Jay would. Might as well get it out in the open." 

 

* * *

 

END-TAG (ABANDONED SUBWAY)

 

 

Lincoln Campbell had spent the past few hours by himself. He knew he couldn't go home due to the police ransacking his apartment. All of his friends probably hated him for the travesty that was the Times Square incident. With nowhere to go, he exiled himself to an abandoned subway tunnel. The silence was soothing, especially after how chaotic the previous night was.

As he sat in the darkness, the only light being his own blue body, he heard something move behind him. He turned around and fired an electric bolt at whatever it was. 

"Who's there!" he shouted. To his surprise, a man stepped forward. He didn't recognize him and frankly, he didn't care. 

"Who the hell are you? Answer me!"

"Relax, Electro," the man said with a smirk, "I'm on your side."

 _What the hell are you talking about?_ "No one's on my side," Lincoln said.

"I beg to differ. You and I...we both have something in common."

"What?"

"We're both freaks of nature, angry that we were given these gifts when we didn't want them."

"Who the hell are you?" 

As he said that, the man did something that made Lincoln gasp. He raised his left hand and in a second, his skin turned into grains of sand. Lincoln could only stare as the man rotated his arm to show that it was completely changed.

"The name's Will Daniels but I prefer the name...Sandman. We have a lot to discuss, Electro."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bang, Bang, Bang
> 
> Well first off...you're welcome. But the question now is, will it last? *cue thunderclap and lightning* 
> 
> I've been trying to add Kilgrave into the story for a while. I knew it right around the time that I introduced Daniel Whitehall as Kingpin. The thing is, I wanted to do my own take on the character and well, one thing led to another and Kilgrave ended up being a faceless criminal gang. To me, it felt appropriate that a character that represented rape culture would be a human trafficking organization. I'm not sure if I'll add in Kilgrave as an actual character yet or if I want an AoS character to fill in the role of Kilgrave. Although to be honest, Will Daniels is a little Kilgrave-y in this story so there's that. 
> 
> Anyways, the next two chapters will be pretty violent and intense. On one side, we got the kids trying to save Daisy and Jay, the other we have the adults who are in an uneasy alliance with Lola Yeun, and the other is Daisy and Jay, whose predicament is just about to get worse. Plus, Fitz is on his own and he certainly won't be happy when he comes face-to-face with the Kilgraves and Alex Whitehall. Lots of exciting stuff on the way! Also, I know that I just introduced Fitz to Sandman and Electro so it shouldn't come as a shock when I say that this current arc will only last for the next two chapters. It's definitely NOT a filler though. 
> 
> One last note. This is probably a given at this point but for the main cast, their middle names are the first names of their actors, minus Grant of course (sorry Brett). So we have Leopold Iain Fitz, Jemma Elizabeth Simmons, Daisy Chloe Johnson, Phil Clark Coulson, Melinda Ming-Na May, Jay Sophie Coulson, Lincoln Luke Campbell, Alphonso Henry MacKenzie, Lance Nicholas Hunter, and Barbara Adrianne Morse. Just a little inside joke for y'all. 
> 
> P.S. I tried my best to make it look like Sophie Wu and Chloe Bennet are having a discussion with each other. I know it looks bad but just...use your imagination? :l
> 
> P.P.S. Also, please forgive me for the changing backgrounds in the police station scene. Once again...*Spongebob voice* imagination!
> 
> P.P.P.S. Yeah, I reversed how the FitzSimmons kiss went. Instead of Fitz going in, it's Jemma, followed up by Fitz. By how the story was going, it didn't feel right to have Fitz be the one who initiates it since he's trying to do the whole 'I'm a superhero and I must not have attachments' thing. 
> 
> P.P.P.P.S. After some deliberation, I've come to a decision. I'm going for it! You already know what I'm talking about (hopefully).
> 
> P.P.P.P.P.S. MockingDevil and the Punishing Hunter. Hmm...maybe if I had more time on my hands, I could make a Daredevil/Punisher spin-off story that'd essentially be my version of Most Wanted. We'll see...
> 
> Oh and hey, thank you superirishbreakfasttea for the shoutout! If you're reading this, I want to say that I really, really, really appreciate it and that I love reading your works too.


	16. ORIGINAL CHARACTER FACE-CAST (OPTIONAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there's a ton of original characters in this story, this chapter in general will be used to keep track of them and which actor I had in mind as their face. This chapter isn't really required but personally, I like casting my characters. It's my theater/film background lol. 
> 
> This chapter will always be kept at the end and is not required at all to read the story. But if you're curious as to how these characters look like in my head, then this chapter is for you!

 (Listed from order of appearance)

 

_ _

* Dr Kazuhira "Kaz" Sasagawa - Beat Takeshi 

* * *

 

* Clara Simmons - Jessica Brown Findlay

* * *

 

* Zoey Simmons - Daisy Ridley

* * *

 

* Connor - John Boyega

* * *

 

* May Fitz - Claire Rushbrook 

* * *

 

* Ben Fitz - Iain Glen 

* * *

 

* Dr. Aileen Fitz - Michelle Fairley 

* * *

 

* Jay Coulson - Sophie Wu

* * *

 

* The Douchebag Fight Promoter - Callard Harris 

* * *

 

* Stanley Keatings - Lew Temple

* * *

 

* Dexter Dunn - Josh McDermitt

* * *

 

* George Dunn - Christopher Douglas Reed

* * *

* Lola Yeun - Joan Chen 

* * *

* Demetrius MacKenzie - Daniel Kaluuya

* * *

 

* Xander MacKenzie - Lawrence Gilliard, Jr.  

* * *

 

* Camille Mars - Billie Piper

* * *

 

 

  
* Enid del Mar - Camren Bicondova

* * *

 

 

  
* Sister Dolores Prejean - Melissa McBride

* * *

* Alex Whitehall - Alfie Allen

* * *

  
* Tom Hunter - Tom Ellis

* * *

 

* Abraham MacKenzie - Laurence Fishburne 

* * *

* Dr. Veronica Campbell - Maggie Siff

* * *

* Detective Greg Clarkson - Stephen Amell 

* * *

 

* Detective Dalton Bretton - Grant Gustin 

* * *

 

 

 


	17. TIMELINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that due to the various story lines and flashbacks, keeping track of the timeline will be difficult. This chapter will be to keep track of the timeline, in case if you get lost.

1996

  * Phil Coulson and Lola Yeun's short-lived, turbulent relationship ends. Coulson ends up with sole custody of their daughter, Jay, while Lola disappears for 19 years. 



 

2001

  * "The Electro Incident": Jiaying and Cal subject Daisy to the Electro program, which traumatizes her. Years later, she still has nightmares about her skin being on fire, despite not having any memory of this event. Because of this incident, Jiaying and Cal lose custody over their daughter. 
  * Lance Hunter loses his entire family to a couple of gangsters that his brother, Tom, had owed money to. 
  * Mack hides in a closet while the Kingpin, Daniel Whitehall, watches the massacre of Lance's family via a webcam. The Kingpin later orders the death of Mack's father right before his eyes. 



 

2003

  * Fitz overhears his mother arguing with Jiaying and Cal over Project Afterlife. 
  * Daisy, who was living in St. Agnes for five months, is adopted by Phil Coulson. Her memories are wiped on the orders of Robert Gonzales. Around this time, Jiaying and Cal were being hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D. for reasons unknown. The hunt for them was called off at some point since Jiaying and Cal were public figures up until 2011.



 

2005

  * Grant Ward's well and mask story. He eventually burns the family farm to the ground and is sent to juvie, where he is adopted by John Garrett. 
  * Fitz is left with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his mother leaves. He has his first Thanksgiving with family friend John Garrett. He also befriends Garrett's adopted son, Grant Ward. 



 

2007

  * 12-year-old Fitz gets in a fight with a classmate. The classmate told him that he "deserved" to be abandoned by his mother. 
  * 12-year-old Lincoln gets locked in a closet during his birthday after viciously mauling one of his classmates. His parents had warned him about controlling his anger and told him to lock it down rather than control it. 



 

2011

  * Jiaying and Calvin attack GarrettCorp's Japan headquarters, stealing the Doctor Octopus and Vulture suits in the process. They would go on to attack two more GarrettCorps locations, one in China (their own 'Afterlife') and one in Paris. It is currently unknown what happens to them afterwards but in the present day, they are on the run. 



 

August 2013

  * Fitz's first meeting with Jemma Simmons goes wrong when he yells at her for trying to help him with his biology homework. This starts their short-lived rivalry.
  * Bobbi Morse convinces a drunk Lance Hunter to not seek revenge on Daniel Whitehall. 



 

November 2013

  * Fitz and Jemma have a very public fight, which ends with Fitz getting punched by Brock Rumlow. Jemma had a brief, minor crush on Grant Ward around this time. 
  * Jemma Simmons talks with Aunt May, who helps her better understand Fitz. Thanks to Aunt May, Fitz and Simmons begin working together with less animosity.



 

December 2013

  * Grant Ward attempts to woo Kara Palamas outside her window. He falls off the tree he was on, landing right by Hunter and Bobbi. 
  * Clara Simmons dies in a plane crash. Her death ultimately brings Fitz and Simmons together since Fitz helped her through the grieving process. 



 

2014

  * Daisy Johnson and Miles Lydon break up after Miles sold her mother's jewelry.
  * Jemma Simmons is saved by Ant-Man, who reveals that he/she knows her. This starts her Ant-Man obsession.  
  * (November) During an investigation on the Kingpin's son Alex Whitehall for Alias Investigations, Jay gets captured. She manages to save herself and one of his captives, Trish Walker. 



 

August 2015

  * Lincoln Campbell is assigned to Daisy Johnson as his lab partner. He was actually sent by Jiaying and Cal to spy on her. 



 

November 2015

  * The group goes on a field trip to GarrettCorp. While there, Fitz gets bit by a radioactive spider, giving him spider powers. 
  * Lincoln Campbell starts working in the Daily Bugle. 
  * John Garrett falls into a coma. 
  * Fitz soundly defeats Brock Rumlow and Mike Peterson when he starts getting more comfortable using his powers.
  * Team Spider-Fitz is formed. Hunter and Mack find out, along with an uninvited third person, Phil's daughter Jay. Jay blackmails Fitz into one of her schemes. When the night ends badly for Fitz, she has a change of heart and destroys the leverage she had on him. 
  * Lola returns. Lincoln and Phil deal with her. 
  * Will Daniels (aka Sandman) arrives in NYC. He kills Jemma Simmons' neighbors and moves into her apartment. 
  * Ben and May Fitz are shot dead by Dexter Dunn. Dexter and his brother George were robbing a fight promoter earlier. Fitz and friends could've intervened but chose not to when they recognized the fight promoter as the same man who attacked Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Andrew Garner, and Lincoln Campbell during Jay's blackmail scheme. 
  * Daisy encounters Matt Murdock, a friend from her past. 



 

December 2015

  * Fitz confronts Dexter Dunn. The confrontation ends with Dexter's accidental death. 



 

March 2016

  * Fitz tells Jay and Jemma, separately, that they need to mend their relationship. 
  * John Garrett wakes up. 
  * While attending a wrestling show, Fitz gets the idea to use his powers to protect the city. 



 

April 2016

  * Fitz becomes Spider-Man. Later, he tells Jemma about his secret identity so that she can join their group as their medic. 
  * Daisy asks Lincoln out for a drink/date. 
  * Melinda May confronts Lola Yeun. 
  * Jemma slowly bonds with the group, getting comfortable with her place as the group's medic. Their first case together is a missing child case centered on Enid Del Mar, an orphan runaway. 
  * On the same day: Fitz and Jay find one of Sandman's victims while searching for clues on Enid Del Mar, Daisy discovers her mother's jewelry originated from St. Agnes Orphanage, Trip, Kara, and Grant discover a secret laboratory in Garrett's manor, Lincoln visits Mack and Hunter and spots one of Fitz's webs, Bobbi interrogates Will Daniels moments after Jemma turns down his offer to date, and Phil confronts Melinda about her murder attempt on Lola. At the group dinner later that evening, Lincoln and Grant get into a confrontation after Lincoln fails to control his temper.
  * Fitz reveals to Jemma that he'll be moving out of her apartment. 
  * Daisy and Ward discover that GH.325 is a miracle drug when they witness its effects on John Garrett. 
  * The Yakuza and Irish Mob go to war.
  * Lincoln becomes Electro via a lab accident caused by Ant-Man. Lincoln destroys Jiaying and Cal's lab in response.
  * Fitz fights both Sandman and Electro in the same night, back-to-back. 
  * Fitz and Simmons kiss for the first time during a tense argument. 




End file.
